Las decisiones dificiles traen resultdos tragicos
by Mimi Star
Summary: Cap FINAL UP! Muchas gracias a todos por haber estado conmigo durante todo el tiempo que duro la historia. Espero que este ultimo capitulo sea de su agrado, y no olviden decirme sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias con sus rr. Gracias!
1. Prologo

Holas de nuez!!! ^^. Bueno que les diré... este fic aun no estaba en mis planes el publicarlo pero... a petición de mi queridísima amiga Jessica Kyoyama, les dejo aquí el prologo de mi fic, tengo ideas revoloteando en mi cabeza y una gran dificultad para expresarlas pero pues espero que esta probadita de mi fic les guste. Amiga disculpa mi tardanza pero es que le modifique algunas cosas, de veritas espero que te guste y pues tratare de no tardarme en seguirle. Bien de nuevo gracias a todos los que leen mis fics (me dan ganas de llorar T__T) y pues espero sus opiniones. Disfrútenlo ^^.

**Prologo:**

**Ya habían pasado varios meses después de haber finalizado el torneo de Shamanes, habiendo resultado ganador Yoh por supuesto; en ese momento todos se encontraban en la mansión Asakura celebrando tal acontecimiento, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo aun seguía la fiesta o al menos eso decía el por que todos los amigos de Yoh seguían en su casa y no parecían querer irse.**

**Mientras tanto Anna estaba en su habitación pensativa, tenia varios días así, y aunque los demás le preguntaban que le pasaba ella no respondía nada o evitaba el tema; pero en realidad si pasaba, había algo que no la dejaba de atormentar ni siquiera podía dormir, y es que tras finalizar el torneo sabia lo que vendría, su boda con Yoh, y lo deseaba, mas que nada en el mundo, pero no podía, no en ese momento, no se sentía segura de ser digna esposa para el Shaman King y sobre todo el hombre al que tanto amaba, el orgullo de la gran sacerdotisa Anna Kyoyama estaba desmoronándose, definitivamente no podía casarse con el hasta saber que lo merecía pero ella en realidad no estaba segura de lo que tenia que hacer, mientras pensaba en esto recordó la platica que esa tarde había tenido con Len Tao....**

*****/////// Flash Back**

**Era medio dia, Anna acababa de despertar, se sentía agotada, después de todo últimamente no podía dormir, miro el reloj que estaba junto a su cama, era casi medio dia, había olvidado levantarse para poner a entrenar a Yoh, eso ya no importaba realmente no-tenia ganas de hacer nada, suspiro, no podía quedarse en cama todo el dia eso no era correcto, además la noche anterior no había probado bocado en la cena y su estomago le exigía comida así que se levanto de la comodidad de su cama, se puso el vestido negro de siempre, acomodo su pelo y se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a Tamao y a Ryu preparando la comida**

- **Buenas tardes – dijo Anna secamente**

- **Señorita Anna ya despertó se siente mejor? **

- **Si estoy mejor Tamao gracias, dime donde esta Yoh?**

- **Don Yoh salió desde muy temprano a hacer el entrenamiento de hoy doña Anna**

- **Muy bien.... y que tal va la comida, me muero de hambre**

- **Oh ya esta casi lista señorita Anna, en un momento iré a poner la mesa **

- **De acuerdo, yo saldré un momento pero regresare pronto espero que la mesa este lista para entonces**

- **Delo por hecho doña Anna – dijo Ryu sonriendo, Anna solo asintió y salió de la casa, camino un poco hasta llegar al cementerio donde Yoh conoció a Amidamaru, la tarde era linda y se sentó debajo del árbol entonces noto la presencia de alguien mas allí**

- **¿Quién esta hay? – fue lo único que dijo, pronto alguien salió de atrás del árbol e inmediatamente supo quien era**

- **Len Tao... que estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto secamente sin voltear a verlo**

- **Lo mismo podría preguntarle – dijo el chico mirándola de reojo, Anna volteo a verlo **

- **Desde cuando debo dar explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer**

- **No tiene que... – dijo simplemente, ambos miraron hacia el frente – y dígame ya se siente mejor?**

- **Si, no estoy enferma solo que ayer no me sentí muy bien**

- **Pero esas molestias ya tienen tiempo, creo que debería de ir que la viera un doctor**

- **No necesito que ningún doctor me vea, ya que lo que me pasa no se arregla con reposo y medicamentos... – dijo sin cambiar su semblante, Len volteo a verla y noto que su mirada se había puesto triste, algo que lo sorprendió pero no pregunto nada – Len... – el chico se sobresalto y la miro de reojo – alguna ves has sentido que todo tu futuro se puede arruinar por una decisión mal tomada... – Anna lo miro, Len tenia un semblante pasivo pero sentía una inmensa preocupación al ver la mirada tan triste y angustiada de Anna**

- **Todo el tiempo, al ser el heredero de la dinastía Tao se que cualquier decisión que yo tome va a afectar en mi vida y en la de las personas que me rodean,  para mi ya es algo muy normal... – Anna asintió y volvió a ver hacia el frente, durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Len le hablo – si me permite preguntar... que es lo que tanto le preocupa, por que supongo que todos esos malestares y extrañas actitudes se deben a eso**

- **Si así es pero... no es nada importante**

- **No lo creo, para que algo la tenga tan angustiada debe de ser algo realmente importante– Anna se sorprendió ante lo que escucho y volteo a mirar a Len, este no había cambiado su pero su mirada se mostraba preocupada y sincera, en agradecimiento Anna le sonrió **

- **Gracias... - ante esto Len no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada**

- **No tiene por que solo digo eso ya que usualmente a usted no le preocupa nada  - Anna soltó una risa irónica**

- **Eso no es verdad... yo no soy tan fuerte como aparento Len, realmente yo tengo muchas debilidades – dijo Anna con la mirada perdida**

- **"_Y una de ellas es Yoh_..."-  se dijo Len para si mismo – Realmente no se que es lo que le suceda señorita Anna pero lo único que le puedo aconsejar es que usted haga lo que crea mas conveniente, ya que aunque pida un consejo a alguien tal ves ese alguien no entienda su posición, es mejor arriesgarse con sus propias decisiones y si se llegara a equivocar sabrá que fue por su voluntad y no por culpa de alguien mas... – Anna se quedo pensando por unos momentos, lo que decía Len tenia sentido pero en ese momento realmente no estaba segura de nada **

- **Será mejor que regrese a casa señorita Anna, seguro la estarán esperando para la comida – Anna se levanto había pasado mas de media hora y seguro Yoh había regresado**

- **Si tienes razón – dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar, esperaba que el chino la siguiera pero no fue así, Anna volteo a mirarlo – te piensas quedar? – pregunto con su habitual tono frió pero en realidad se sentía un poco mas tranquila, Len sonrió **

- **"_Esta chica si que sabe aparentar muy bien_..." No, aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer, volveré más tarde **

- **De acuerdo – dijo comenzado a caminar antes de pasar completamente el puente que separaba la tumba del samurai con el resto del panteón, Anna se detuvo y volteo a verlo, Len la miro extrañado – Tao... gracias – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, el chico solo asintió levemente sonrojado y la itako se marcho.**

*****/////// Fin Flash Back**

- **Len tiene razón, debo de arriesgarme y tomar mis propias decisiones, aunque con ello se me parta el alma...**

**Anna se levanto de la cama y saco de debajo de su cama una maleta, la abrió y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, no tardo nada, ya que solo llevaría lo necesario. Al terminar se sentó en el escritorio, y de un cajón saco una pluma y un papal y comenzó a escribir.**

- **Yoh... "no ese es un mal comienzo" – pensó y lo borro y volvió a escribir**

- **Yoh Asakura... "muy bobo, desde cuando lo llamo por su apellido ¬¬" – desecho también ese papel, y así continuo por mas tiempo – que tan difícil puede ser escribir una carta!! – dijo para si misma, entonces escucho una vocecita en su cabeza "debes de ser mas dulce en esta carta, deja que vea tus sentimientos..." – cursi yo!!!! Por favor – Anna miro el papel y comenzó a escribir – después de un tiempo la carta por fin quedo así: **

**_Querido Yoh:_**

****

**Cuando leas esta carta yo estaré ya lejos de aquí, espero que me perdones por irme sin despedirme pero realmente esto es muy necesario, tanto para ti como para mi, se que no lo entenderás, y no te pido que lo hagas, solo te pido que no me odies por esto ya sabrás cuando vuelva las razones por haber hecho esto. Por ahora solo te deseo que estés bien, no se cuanto tiempo estaré fuera, pero no dejes de entrenar solo por que no estoy yo, recuerda que como Shaman King tienes muchas responsabilidades que tienes que cumplir.**

**_Cuídate mucho, nos veremos después._**

****

**_PD: Discúlpame con los chicos también._**

****

******_Atte: Anna K._**

**Al terminar la carta, saco un sobre del mismo cajón del escritorio y la metió dentro, Anna tomo su maleta y salió de la habitación. Era tarde, todos los habitantes de la casa ya estaban dormidos, con mucho cuidado Anna entro a la habitación de Yoh, lo encontró profundamente dormido en su futon con la luz de la luna cayendo sobre el, Anna sonrió, la noche era fresca y el chico había echado las sabanas a un lado, la itako dejo su maleta en el suelo y con cuidado de no despertar al ocupante de la habitación, lo tapo de nuevo, pero algo sucedió, algo que Anna no pudo evitar, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, temía despertar a Yoh pero no podía controlarlas su cuerpo se negaba en dejar de llorar, al fin Anna tomo de nuevo el control sobre su cuerpo y seco las ultimas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, dejo la carta en la almohada del Shaman, lentamente se acerco a Yoh y le dio un beso en la frente, el chico se  movió un poco y unas palabras salieron de su boca**

- **No me dejes...**

**Anna se quedo en shock acaso el estaba despierto y sabia lo que haría, lo miro de nuevo, seguía profundamente dormido, no, Yoh estaba soñando, tal ves, ella era la ocupante de sus sueños, nuevas palabras salieron de la boca del chico**

- **Por favor, no me dejes...**

**La chica no aguanto mas, su cuerpo salía de su control, de un momento a otro se pondría a llorar, asi que se levanto y cogiendo su maleta se dirigió hacia la puerta, volvió a mirar a su prometido, seguía dormido, Anna sonrió tristemente**

- **Lo siento Yoh... – dijo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, sin hacer ruido paso frente a la habitación de todos sus amigos o mejor dicho de los amigos de Yoh, antes de salir de casa algo llamo su atención, una fotografía del torneo de Shamanes, solo salían ella e Yoh, el chico la tenia abrazada por la cintura ella levemente sonrojaba trataba de aparentar como siempre, solo que entonces no lo logro, Anna sonrió, como le gustaba aquella foto, solo estaban los dos, era linda asi que decidió llevársela, quería tener algo que le recordara que Yoh estaría esperándola, su prometido, el Shaman King, la tomo y la puso dentro de la maleta y sin mirar de nuevo atrás salió de la casa perdiéndose en la oscuridad.**

**Al amanecer, Yoh como siempre lo hacia, se levanto, tenia que hacer su entrenamiento o Anna se molestaría con el, además ahora con mayor razón haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla contenta, parecía enferma y eso le preocupaba mucho, al levantarse movió su almohada y encontró un sobre blanco, el chico miro para todos lados esperando ver al dueño del sobre pero entonces recordó que nadie mas que el dormía en esa habitación, rió ante eso y tomo el sobre, en ese momento reconoció la perfecta caligrafía con la que estaba escrito su nombre, era la letra de Anna, su prometida. En esos momentos Yoh sentía que algo no estaba bien, pero de todos modos la abrió, saco la carta y comenzó a leer, aun antes de que Yoh la terminara de leer ya había entrado en shock, cayo de rodillas al suelo con la carta aun en sus manos, minutos después todos en la casa habían despertado y estaban en la puerta de su habitación....**

- **ANNAAAAAAAAA!!!! **

**Al llegar hay, Len corrió a ver que le pasaba a su amigo mientras que los demás veían todo desde la puerta, Yoh estaba hincado golpeando el suelo con sus manos las cuales ya estaban rojas por el castigo al que se estaba sometiendo el Shaman, Len lo miraba preocupado y por mas que le hablara Yoh no dejaba de decir el nombre de la chica, Tamao corrió hacia la habitación de Anna y regreso espantada, Anna no estaba, entonces Yoh dejo de golpear el suelo y dejo la carta arrugada en el suelo, Len la tomo y después de leerla miro a Yoh que no dejaba de llorar, y después dirigió una mirada a los demás que estaban esperando saber lo que pasaba, lo que Len les dijo, fue lo justo para que todos entendieran el estado del Shaman y la misma tristeza se apoderara de ellos...**

- **Anna se ha ido...**

Que les pareció? Espero no haberme pasado de cursi jajaja XP, cualquier cosa ya saben es bien aceptada ^_^. Casi lo olvido agradecería muchisisimo a quien me pudiera ayudar diciendome como acomodar bien los fics ya que como ven aun no lo domino U_U bueno eso era todo... no olviden dejar reviews plis!!!


	2. Recuerdos

**Hola y Feliz año nuevo!! XD **

Jajajaja ya se que me tarde excesivamente mucho pero aquí esta la continuación de mi fic espero que les guste, y que me dejen Reviews...

**Jessica o mejor dicho Hiu espero que no estés molesta conmigo y que aun quieras leer el fic, en este capitulo sales poquito pero te prometo que a medida que avance el fic sales mas seguido, si prometo que haré todo lo posible por tardarme menos.**

*****************************************************

Capitulo 1: Recuerdos 

Era de mañana, el sol comenzaba a salir y a despertar a los habitantes de toda la región; en la pensión Asakura como todos los días la actividad comenzaba desde temprano. El joven ocupante de la habitación principal se movió entre las sabanas de su futon al sentir los primeros rayos del sol en su rostro, el chico de 18 años abrió los ojos pero sin intención de moverse

- - "Un sueño... de nuevo solo fue un sueño..." – se levanto de su cama y camino hacia la ventana, el aire era fresco, era agradable sentir la brisa matutina, solía llenarlo de paz pero ahora no, no desde aquella mañana hacia ya 5 años, aun lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, el dia que ella se había ido dejándole solo una carta donde le prometía regresar, habían pasado 5 largos años y eso no había pasado pero el aun tenia un poco de esperanza de que regresara – Annita donde estas... – en ese momento se escucho que tocaban la puerta – adelante...

- - Joven Yoh el desayuno esta listo – dijo Tamao tímidamente

- - Muchas gracias Tamao en un momento bajo – le dijo sonriendo, ella asintió y salió de la habitación, Yoh se puso su uniforme y bajo a la cocina donde encontró a Tamao y Ryu terminando el desayuno 

- - Buenos días don Yoh 

- - Buenos días Ryu – le dijo este sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa, Tamao coloco su desayuno frente a el, el chico solo le agradeció con la mirada

- - Y dígame don Yoh  que hará esta tarde – dijo Ryu mientras se sentaba frente a el

- - Bien... hoy no tendré entrenamiento por lo que llegare mas temprano a casa

- - Eso es estupendo, Tamao recuérdame que tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas para la cena – dijo este mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salía de la cocina

- - Si...- Yoh comenzó a comer su desayuno lo mas rápido posible ya que se le hacia tarde para ir a la escuela y Manta no tardaría en llegar y como arte de magia se escucho el timbre de la llegada de su amigo, Tamao fue a abrirle

- - Buen dia joven Manta – le saludo sonriente la chica

- - Buenos días Tamao... Yoh esta listo? – se escucho que le preguntaba

- - Oh si, esta terminando de desayunar

- - Jejeje lo supuse – dijo mientras entraba junto a la chica a la cocina – buenos días Yoh

- - Hola Manta! – dijo mientras terminaba su jugo – estuvo delicioso el desayuno Tamao muchas gracias!

- - No es nada ^^

- - Bueno ya nos vamos... hasta luego Ryu – le grito Yoh al espadachín que se encontraba en el patio lavando la ropa

- - Adiós don Yoh, adiós Manta

- - Adiós Ryu – los dos chicos caminaron a la puerta junto con la chica pelirosada

- - Bien nos veremos Tamao – le dijo Yoh sonriendo, la chica solo asintió momentos después de que los chicos salieran de la casa sonó el teléfono y la chica contesto

- - Familia Asakura – dijo cortésmente, al escuchar quien era miro alarmada la puerta donde momentos antes habían estado los dos chicos – si, si en un momento se lo paso – dijo y salió corriendo de la casa, para su suerte los chicos aun no iban muy lejos  – joven Yoh!

- - Eh? Tamao que sucede?? – pregunto extrañado

- - Lo llama su abuela, por teléfono...

------------------

Bi, bi, bi, bi, bi... 

- - ...- la rubia puso el teléfono de nuevo en su lugar

- - Que sucedió? – pregunto la chica que estaba sentada a su lado pero ella no contestaba, tenia la mirada perdida en algún lugar – Anna...??

- - La línea estaba ocupada

- - Rayos!! Por fin te decides a llamarlo después de tanto tiempo y justo ahora tienen que darles ganas de hablar por teléfono – dijo molesta la chica

- - Tal ves es mejor así... – dijo la rubia levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

- - Pero que dices? Anna claro que no, vamos amiga no te des por vencida tan rápido...- pero la chica no la escuchaba

- - Será mejor que nos vayamos o la Sra. Niya se molestara – dijo saliendo de la habitación

- - Muy bien...- dijo siguiéndola – pero esto no se va a quedar así...

------------------

- - ¿¿Abuela?? – dijo el joven Shaman por el teléfono

- - Yoh que se supone que estas haciendo a estas horas todavía en casa?? – le grito su abuela desde el otro lado del articular – llegaras tarde y eso no es bueno para el Shaman King

- - Jijijiji lo se abuela, no te preocupes llegare a tiempo ^^U 

- - Mas te vale... bien, Yoh esta tarde tu abuelo y yo iremos a visitarte, tenemos que hablar contigo de algo muy importante...

- - Esta bien abuela, de todos modos hoy llegare temprano a casa

- - Bien pues eso era todo... – los dos se quedaron callados un momento hasta que su abuela hablo - Yoh?

- - Si – pregunto este

- - Que estas haciendo todavía al teléfono ya vete a la escuela

- - O_O de acuerdo abuela adiós – dijo colgando el teléfono – adiós Tamao – paso corriendo junto a la chica para llegar a donde su amigo lo esperaba

- - Que sucedió? – le pregunto Manta curioso

- - La abuela vendrá a visitarnos esta tarde, dime Manta vendrás a cenar hoy a casa

- - Claro, después de mis clases extras vendré para acá, pero ahora será mejor que corramos o llegaremos tarde – Yoh asintió y los chicos comenzaron la carrera. Unos minutos después los chicos estaban cerca de la puerta de la escuela y la campana estaba sonando

- - Corre Yoh – dijo el pequeño Manta haciendo todo su esfuerzo para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, su amigo lo imito pero al entrar a la escuela una chica que tenia cara de desorientada se atravesó en el camino del Shaman y paff!! chocaron inevitablemente, ante este suceso la chica estuvo apunto de caer pero Yoh logro sujetarla a tiempo tomándola de la mano, claro todos los libros de la chica quedaron regados en el suelo

- - Lo siento – dijo Yoh mientras se agachaba y recogía los libros de la chica – estaba algo distraído por que se me hacia tarde... bueno seguro ya no voy llegar pero no importa jijijiji – decía mientras se levantaba y le entregaba sus libros

- - No, lo siento, la culpa es mía es que... soy nueva en esta escuela y realmente estoy perdida y no te vi venir lo siento

- - No te preocupes...

- - !!!Yoh!!! – le grito desde lejos Manta al ver que su amigo no estaba detrás e el – si no te apresuras no nos dejaran entrar

- 

- - Bien, será mejor que me vaya hasta luego – le dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a correr para alcanzar a su amigo

- 

- - Oye espera... – intento decir la chica pero Yoh ya se había ido – me hubiera gustado saber su nombre (suspiro) ni modo...- su expresión cambio de nuevo – bien ahora por donde estará el salón?? (obviamente ahí afuera no jajaja XD) – mientras tanto Yoh ya había llegado a donde Manta lo esperaba

- 

- - Se puede saber que tanto estabas haciendo?? Por tu culpa el maestro no nos dejara entrar

- 

- - Jijiji lo siento es que choque con una chica y le tire todos sus libros así que se los recog

- 

- - Ya veo... no se como estas tan tranquilo seguro el maestro nos reprobara por este retraso... ahora vamonos!!! – dijo Manta y comenzaron de nuevo la carrera al salón.

Ya en el salón...

- - Asakura, Oyamada no puede ser que no puedan llegar temprano al menos 1 dia a la semana...

- 

- - Los sentimos... – dijeron los dos chicos, pero Yoh no podía dejar de sonreír ante aquella situación cosa que el maestro noto

- 

- - Realmente no lo parece, debería dejarlos afuera por irresponsables, pero se acercan los exámenes finales y no quiero que nuestro salón sea el que tenga la calificación mas baja... bien chicos pasen a sus asientos y quiero que tomen notas y les advierto es la ultima ves que paso por alto su retraso

- 

- - Si señor...- dijeron los dos y se fueron a sentar

- 

- - Jijijiji XD – Yoh se reía para si y Manta lo miraba molesto

- 

- - Yoh ya cállate o el maestro nos volverá a llamar la atención

- 

- - Asakura, Oyamada podrían hacer el favor de callarse por unos momentos y escucharme 

- 

- - Si señor 

- 

- - Dios parece que trato con niños de preescolar U_U... bien como les decía antes de que sus compañeros nos interrumpieran, este año tendremos con nosotros a una nueva alumna que viene de la parte sur de Japón, quiero que la traten muy bien y hagan que su estancia aquí sea lo mas agradable posible – los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos sobre la noticia mientras que el maestro miraba hacia la puerta – ya debería de haber llegado, le abra sucedido algo?... – en ese momento se abrió la puerta y una linda chica apareció de ella – oh que bien ya llegaste – dijo el maestro mirándola sonriendo – pasa por favor

- 

- - Si, disculpe mi retraso es que no encontraba el salón

- 

- - No te preocupes, chicos quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera ella es Hitomi Tsukimiya

- 

- - Hola es un gusto estar aquí! – dijo la chica sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia a sus compañeros, Hitomi era una chica muy bonita, su pelo castaño ondulado le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros y lo llevaba atado con un listón en media cola, sus ojos eran color miel y su sonrisa era muy linda. Todos los chicos la veían embelesados ella miro el grupo y pronto sus ojos se toparon con los de un chico que ella ya había visto antes, Yoh Asakura también cayo en los encantos de aquella chica.

- 

- - Oye Yoh que esa no es la chica con la que te topaste hace rato?? – le pregunto Manta a su amigo

- 

- - "No había notado lo bonita que es" Si jijijiji...^//_//^

- 

- - ¬¬

- 

- - Bien Hitomi toma asiento junto a... – para desgracia del maestro solo había un lugar vació y era justo a lado de Yoh... – hay no... bueno toma asiento junto a Asakura, ya después veré a donde cambiarte... – la chica obedeció y fue a sentarse junto al joven Shaman que la veía sonriendo, al llegar este la saludo

- 

- - Hola!! – la chica le sonrió – es un gusto verte de nuevo

- 

- - Asakura haz el favor de no ponerle un mal ejemplo a nuestra compañera

- 

- - Si señor ^^U

Así continuaron las clases y como todos los días Yoh no tenia toda su atención puesta en el maestro, cosa que a este le molestaba, de ves en cuando la mirada del chico se topaba con la de Hitomi cosa que hacia que ella se pusiera algo nerviosa y le sonreía tímidamente (otra Tamao??? No lo creo U_U) por su parte Yoh le contestaba con una gran sonrisa, que no pasaba desapercibida por Manta y su maestro; en la ultima clase la mente de Yoh se perdió en innumerables recuerdos de su niñez, del torneo de shamanes y sobre todo recuerdos de su prometida. Al termino de la clase todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, para cuando Manta tenia todo listo Yoh apenas estaba comenzando

- - Hay Yoh que todos los días tiene que ser lo mismo contigo?? – le pregunto este exasperado

- 

- - Jeje lo siento Manta es que a esta hora me da tanta flojera... – decía mientras se estiraba

- 

- - Eso no es novedad contigo ¬¬ pero bueno, cambiando de tema... –el pequeño Manta miro el salón que estaba completamente vació y después sonrió a su amigo dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora – no creas que no me di cuenta las miraditas que le echabas a la chica nueva eh!

- 

- - Ah si jijijiji ^//_//^

- 

- - Pero que descaro el tuyo de ni siquiera negarlo... de verdad tu cada dia estas peor U_U

- 

- - Debes admitir que es muy linda Manta jijiji

- 

- - Es cierto... pero bueno mejor ya vamonos que seguro para estas horas somos los únicos en la escuela

- 

- - De acuerdo

Pronto los dos chicos salieron del aula, pero antes de salir de la escuela pudieron ver a una linda chica esperando a alguien fuera de la escuela

- - Oye Yoh que esa no es la nueva?

- 

- - Si, parece que espera a alguien.... – Manta sonrió y le dio un codazo a su amigo, pero debido a la diferencia de estaturas se lo termino dando en la pierna XD

- 

- - Tal ves te espera a ti galán! – ante este comentario el rostro de Yoh se tiño con un leve tono carmesí y rió nerviosamente

- 

- - Claro que no Manta, seguro espera a algún familiar o algo... – como respuesta ante el comentario de Yoh una limosina negra se paro justo frente a la chica y de ella salieron dos hombres, ellos le abrieron la puerta a la chica dejando ver la silueta de una mujer que estaba hundida en las sombras del coche, la chica instantáneamente subio al carro y para cuando los que parecían sus guardaespaldas habían subido al coche este avanzo rápidamente dejando a los dos chicos algo sorprendidos, momentos después Yoh comenzó a reír dejando a su amigo algo extrañado

- 

- - Que es tan gracioso?

- 

- - Te lo dije, esperaba a alguien mas jijiji... –ante esto el pequeño callo de espaldas

- 

- - Yo solo... hay, olvídalo – dijo este recobrado la compostura – bueno será mejor que me apresure para llegar a mi clase – dijo este mirando el reloj – te veré en un rato Yoh

- 

- - De acuerdo Manta

- 

- - Hasta luego... – y el pequeño chico comenzó a correr hacia sus clases, mientras tanto Yoh comenzó el camino a casa, pero antes de llegar, como todos los días hizo una parada en el panteón donde había conocido a su fiel espíritu acompañante Amidamaru, al llegar tomo asiento junto al gran árbol que hay se encontraba y comenzó a recordar

- 

- - Aun recuerdo... la ultima ves que estuve junto a ti...

Flash Back

Era una tarde calurosa de verano, Anna se encontraba sentada en el patio de la pensión mientras observaba el entrenamiento de su prometido, el por su parte obedecía las ordenes de su prometida sin chistar, cosa que la había sorprendido mucho pero no haba dicho nada. Al terminar Yoh se acerco a Anna y se sentó a su lado, el sol se estaba poniendo el horizonte se veía hermoso el Shaman King sabia que no había mejor forma de mirarlo que verlo al lado de su prometida

- - Anna...

- 

- - ¿Sí? – pregunto esta sin mirarlo

- 

- - Esta tarde hable con la abuela – el chico hizo una pausa y miro a su prometida, los ojos de la chica lo miraban esperando que continuara – ya hablo con nuestros padres y han decidido que la boda se realice para fin del mes próximo – los ojos de la chica se abrieron por la sorpresa y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, el por su parte sonreía complacido por la noticia – mi madre vendrá la próxima semana para hacer los preparativos de la boda y yo tengo que irme a Izumi para hacer la ceremonia prenupcial

- 

- - ¿Te iras? – pregunto algo asustada la chica, Yoh sonrió, nunca había escuchado ese miedo en la voz de la itako

- 

- - Solo durante un mes, regresare un dia antes de la boda... – los dos se quedaron callados durante un momento – pero no te preocupes, todos los chicos se irán conmigo, la tradición es que la novia debe estar solo con la familia haciendo los preparativos, así que solo estarás con mi madre, Tamao y Pilika

- 

- - Ya veo... y dime cuando te vas?

- 

- - Pasado mañana 

- 

- - Ahh... – la vista de la itako se perdió en el horizonte, cuando sintió que una mano tomaba la suya

- 

- - Anna... – le dijo acomodándose frente a ella y tomándola de las dos manos – hay algo que no te eh dicho sabes, y quisiera hacerlo antes de nuestra boda... – la itako lo miraba expectante sin decir ni una palabra y con la expresión intacta mientras que su corazón latía a mil por hora 

- 

- - Dime...- pregunto con vos indiferente cosa que hizo que el Shaman se pusiera mas nervioso

- 

- - Yo... eh... pues yo, este... tu siempre has sido muy importante para mi, aunque nuestro compromiso haya sido arreglado... yo – se detuvo un momento para meditar las palabras y trago saliva – yo en verdad te amo Anna... – la chica abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ya que Yoh sin esperar una respuesta se acerco a ella y la beso, Anna inmediatamente se sonrojo, al principio no sabia que hacer pero después respondió el beso, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos mientras el la sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura, en ese beso Anna demostró todo lo que con palabras no le podía decir y el lo sabia, sabia que ella también lo amaba aunque nunca lo fuera a escuchar de su boca...

Fin Flash Back

- 

- - Esa fue la ultima ves que pude estar junto a ti... y la primera ves en que realmente supe que tu también me querías...- el Shaman soltó un suspiro, le dolía pensar en eso – si no fuera por ese beso Anna... te juro que no hubiera soportado tu partida, por ese beso mi esperanza no murió, y aun espero que regreses, como me lo prometiste... – una brisa revolvió los cabellos castaños del Shaman cuando Amidamaru apareci

- 

- - Amo Yoh ya deberíamos haber llegado a casa, recuerde que su abuela ira a verlo...

- 

- - Tienes razón Amidamaru... vamonos – Yoh se levanto y se dirigió a su casa

******************************************************

**Bien aquí termina este capitulo ¿les gusto?, bueno díganme que opinan con un review please!!! Gracias por leer mi fic de antemano. **

**Jessica (aun no me acostumbro al otro) espero que también me dejes tu opinión ya que es muy importante, y que toda la familia lo lea n_n.**

**Eso era todo...**

**Besos a todos ^^!**

Chaito 


	3. Tanto la queria

**_HOLA!_**

**Hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada, pero han pasado tantas cosas no tienen idea, pero eso es otra historia :D. Sin embargo aqui estoy y muy feliz por cierto puesen el tiempo que me ausente le continue a mis fics pendientes, empece otros (que espero poder publicar alguna vez etc. Por eso decidi hoy Miercoles 03 de Agosto del 05 publicar el segundo y tercer capitulo de este fic. De verdad espero que sea de su agrado esta maraña de ideas que se me ocurren en esos momentos de ocio y pues que me lo hagan saber en sus reviews. **

****

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Tanto la quería**

Era tarde, Yoh aun no regresaba a casa y todos estaban desesperados por que llegara, el Shaman por su parte corría tanto como sus pies se lo permitieran para llegar a casa, sabia que su abuela lo mataría por ese retraso; cinco minutos después entro por la puerta de la casa, al entrar pudo notar que había 2 pares mas de zapatos, supuso que serian de la compañía de su abuela, así que camino directo a la estancia donde ya lo estaban esperando

- Buenas noches – dijo Yoh dejando en una mesa la mochila – lamento el retraso...

- Pensé que dijiste que llegarías temprano...- la vos molesta de su abuela lo hizo temblar

- Eh si pero me entretuve mas sin querer lo siento

- Esta bien hijo, ahora siéntate, debemos hablar contigo – Yoh obedeció y se sentó, por la seriedad de sus abuelos sabia que era algo importante, seguro alguna obligación que tenia que tomar como Shaman King

- Yoh, han pasado ya 5 años desde que te convertiste en el Shaman King, lo recuerdas – el chico asintió – los mismo años que Anna se marcho de la casa dejando a un lado su obligación como tu prometida... – tenían que tocar ese punto, pensó Yoh, siempre lo hacían sobre todo su abuela que había criado a Anna como a su propia hija, y por eso era la mas molesta con la actitud de la itako – has cumplido los 18 años de edad y todas las responsabilidades caerán ahora solo en tus hombros, hasta ahora te habíamos ayudado pero ahora tendrás que valerte por ti mismo

- Eso lo se abuela, y tomare esas responsabilidades

- Lo sabemos hijo – le dijo su abuelo con vos tranquila – pero la semana pasada Silver nos comunico que los grandes espíritus están inconformes por la forma en que estas tomando las decisiones...

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Yoh... por millones de años, los Shaman King han sido honrados por su poderío y sus capacidades como shamanes, pero desde siempre todo Shaman King a tenido a alguien a su lado, a la Shaman Queen

- ¿Shaman Queen? – pregunto confundido – nunca había oído de ello

- Lo se, las esposas de los pasados Shaman King no han sido muy nombradas debido a que la cultura así lo indica, pero es una tradición que no se puede romper... – la abuela Kino tomo un sorbo de su te y dejándolo de nuevo sobre la mesita siguió – nosotros no consideramos necesario hablarte de ello ya que pensábamos que después de la pelea final, tu ya tendrías a tu esposa... –

- Anna... – soltó Yoh en un susurro como queriendo invocarla de su recuerdo

- Sabemos que esto ah sido muy difícil para ti nieto, pero es hora de que olvides el pasado, no puedes vivir aferrado a un recuerdo, Anna se fue por que ella lo decidió así...

- Lo se... – contesto inexpresivamente Yoh mientras sus puños se aferraban a sus rodillas, un silencio incomodo para todos se hizo presente, los abuelos de Yoh decidieron esperar un poco para proseguir

- Es necesario que tengas a alguien a tu lado hijo... – por fin soltó su abuela, y como contestación Yoh levanto la cabeza enfrentándola

- Pero yo no quiero a nadie mas que a Anna

- Eso no es decisión tuya hijo...- continuo con vos tranquila, ante esto Yoh se levanto molesto

- Pero yo soy el Shaman King ¿no, entonces yo puedo decidir si quiero una esposa o no...

- Es que no lo entiendes... para poder continuar como Shaman King necesitas asumir grandes responsabilidades y obligaciones que debes cumplir, y una de ellas es tener una familia

- ¿Obligación? Que eso es lo que la familia significa para los grandes espíritus

- No hagas un drama de esto Yoh, ya que eso no te va a servir de nada... – antes de poder continuar el señor Asakura ya se había puesto entre los dos para tranquilizar las cosas y la Sra. Kino se sentó nuevamente

- ¿Y que si me niego? – dijo el joven con voz decidida, su abuela lo miro desesperada

- No puedes hacerlo, de otro modo, te suspenderán de tu titulo

- ¿Qué? - le dijo incrédulo

- Si, Silver nos lo comunico hace unos meses, los grandes espíritus desean que te cases de inmediato o convocaran un nuevo torneo, aunque no sea lo acostumbrado… - Yoh miro a su abuela fríamente

- Vaya que conveniente ¿no abuela, seguro esto te fascina… - la señora Kino no dijo nada, solo lo miro seriamente, entonces el señor Yomei tomo la palabra

- Hijo... sabemos lo que sientes, eh intentamos solucionarlo, desde que Anna se marcho tu abuela y yo intentamos localizar a sus padres para saber su paradero, no los encontramos hasta hace un par de meses – al escuchar esto Yoh lo miro y por uno segundos su ojos brillaron nuevamente

- ¿Y, donde esta?

- No lo saben, ni siquiera tenían idea de que se había marchado...

- Y realmente no les interesa – dijo la abuela tomando un sorbo de té, el rostro de Yoh perdió color nuevamente

- Es hora de que sigas con tu vida nieto, si Anna quisiera que supiéramos donde esta ya la habríamos encontrado... – el joven Shaman se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo

- Déjenme pensarlo – su vos se escuchaba cortada, y sin decir nada mas subió a su habitación

- Fuiste muy dura con el Kino...

- Lo se... pero es por su bien – la señora Kino dejando su taza en la mesita se acomodo de nuevo en su asiento y miro a dos personas que se encontraban en el fondo de la habitación, de las cuales Yoh no se había percatado debido a la conversación con sus abuelos – disculpen a mi nieto señor Tsukimiya, para el esta situación es muy difícil, le pido que espere hasta mañana para presentar a su hija…- el hombre al que se dirigía tenia la expresión fría en su rostro con diversas marcas en la cara a causa de sus batallas de años atrás, el hombre se movió incomodo donde estaba y dirigió una mirada a su hija quien sentada correctamente a su lado llevaba una capa cubriendo su cuerpo, y aunque llevaba la cara completamente tapada se podía asegurar que se encontraba mirando el suelo

- De acuerdo Kino… - el hombre se levanto bruscamente y le tendió una mano a la chica que instantáneamente tomo la mano para levantarse – pero espero que mañana mismo se resuelva este asunto, tengo asuntos mas importantes que tratar que estar perdiendo el tiempo con un chico que no toma sus obligaciones en serio…

- No se preocupe señor Tsukimiya, esto no se repetirá… - los abuelos de Yoh se levantaron y acompañaron sus visitas a la salida

- Entonces hasta mañana…

* * *

A media noche la pensión estaba envuelta en un completo silencio, hacia cerca de cuatro horas que Yoh había discutido con su abuela por la decisión tan repentina de su nuevo compromiso¿como podían hacerle eso, y para colmo sin consultárselo. Yoh no había podido dormir por más que lo intentara, cuando por fin se resigno a que no le ganaría al insomnio decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. La noche estaba fresca, la brisa nocturna despeinaba el ya revuelto cabello del shaman mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el cementerio, su mirada perdida en el cielo azul no mostraba su típica despreocupación y esa chispa de alegría que contagiaba a todo mundo, esa noche su mirada se encontraba llena de un dolor que en realidad no sabia como sacar…

- Amo Yoh… - Amidamaru miraba al shaman con preocupación llevaba ya varios minutos llamándolo sin recibir respuesta alguna… al llegar al pequeño monte donde se encontraba la tumba del samurai, el joven se detuvo mirando el horizonte sin hacer caso a las constantes llamadas de su espíritu – amo Yoh por favor regresemos, la noche esta muy fría se puede enfermar… - en ese momento se escucharon algunos ruidos provenientes de los arbustos que se encontraban detrás de ellos, haciendo que el samurai volteara inmediatamente viendo una sombra que desaparecía detrás de los árboles, el samurai tomo inmediatamente posición de combate – amo Yoh… creo que no estamos solos

- ¿Crees que tengan razón Amidamaru? – le pregunto el shaman sin hacer caso a la advertencia del espíritu – tu crees que Anna realmente no vuelva… - la mirada del samurai se dirigió nuevamente hacia Yoh

- Amo Yoh…

- Ya son 5 años Amidamaru, cinco años desde que se fue, y no a escrito ni llamado, nada… temo que todos tengan razón y que Anna no regrese, y aunque yo se que lo mas probable es que ella no quiera regresar… - se detuvo unos segundos - no quiero creerlo…- dijo con la voz entrecortada, Amidamaru miro el piso sin decir nada, la verdad era que no sabia que podía decir para consolarlo un poco, nada podría quitarle esa pena a Yoh, nada mas que la misma Anna. En ese momento la voz de Yoh rompió el silencio recitando un trozo canción con voz triste…

- "_Tanto la quería tanto que yo, por ella moría, eso bien lo sabe dios, ella es la reina, de mi inspiración, por la que yo sufro, la musa de mi amor"_ – Amidamaru miro sorprendido a su amo, Yoh volteo y lo miro sonriendo aunque el espíritu pudo notar como algunas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos – es una canción que escuche de unas chicas de la escuela y me gusto… creo que me queda a mi ¿no crees…? - Amidamaru sonrió un poco, Yoh intentaba enfrentar aquella situación a su manera, pero por mas difícil que fuera, saldría adelante, aunque sabia lo doloroso que seria para el aceptar que Anna no volvería…

- Bueno… creo que es hora de que regresemos, tengo que dormir ya que mañana conoceré a mi futura esposa… - dijo y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la pensión seguido de su espíritu quien pensaba en como ayudar a su amo y por esto no noto que una persona los miraba marcharse desde atrás de los árboles…

- Yoh…

* * *

**Bien aqui esta¿que les parecio? Se que no es un capitulo muy largo pero espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus mes sinceros comentriosen sus reviews. **

**Gracias por apoyarme, gracias a sus comentarios mejoro cada dia y sobre todo por su paciencia jaja. **

**Atte: MimiStar**


	4. La Prometida

**Bien aqui estoy de nuevo, como les prometi en el capitulo pasado aqui esta el tercer capitulo. Se que no estan muy largos pero considero necesario dividirlos asi para poder hacer todo lo que a mi cabecita loca se le ocurre. Pero bueno, eso es todo por el momento asi que bye por el momento .**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La prometida**

La mañana del sábado, Yoh se levanto aun de madrugada para salir a correr, Amidamaru había insistido en acompañarlo pero el shaman se negó, necesitaba estar solo y pensar las cosas, después de todo ese día conocería a su nueva prometida. Las horas pasaron rápidamente para el chico, cuando se dio cuenta ya era casi medio día, tenia la cita con la familia de la chica a la una de la tarde, tenia que apresurarse pues de lo contrario llegaría tarde. Lentamente se levanto de la banca en la que se encontraba descansando y se dirigió hacia su casa. Al llegar se encontró con los preparativos para la llegada de la familia de su prometida, Yoh suspiro y dejando los zapatos en la entrada de la casa, se dirigió hacia la oficina donde sus abuelos se encontraban hablando.

- Menos mal que ya llegaste hijo – le dijo fríamente su abuela – no es bueno que llegues tarde, recuerda que hoy vas conocer a tu prometida

- Si, lo se abuela, pero ya estoy aquí no es verdad… - le dijo el joven con voz irritada

- No me hables de esa manera jovencito – la señora Kino miro duramente a su nieto por un momento para luego entrecerrar los ojos y mirarlo con cierta tristeza – comprendo que esta situación es difícil para ti hijo

- ¿De verdad? – le dijo irónicamente, el abuelo Yomei fue ahora quien intervino

- Por supuesto que si, Yoh estuviste comprometido con Anna por casi 16 años, es lógico que tus sentimientos por ella hayan madurado, pero piensa tal vez esto fue lo mejor, tal vez ustedes no son el uno para el otro

- ¡Como puedes decir eso…! Ustedes solo venían de vez en cuando, nunca les intereso realimente nuestra relación, y ahora pretenden que olvide a la mujer que amo de la noche a la mañana…

- Piensa Yoh, tu la amas pero… y ella ¿ella te ama? – un silencio muy incomodo se apodero de la habitación, el joven quería contestar pero no podía, antes podía haber asegurado que ella también lo amaba pero después de meditar toda la noche, ya no estaba tan seguro

- Lo único que queremos nieto, es tu felicidad – Yoh miro a su abuelo – aunque no lo creas, comprendemos tu situación, pero la vida continua y solo por que tu relación con Anna no funciono, no significa que debas rechazar cualquier otra relación. – Yoh se dejo caer en el sofá y su abuelo se acerco a el –date una oportunidad hijo, después de todo tu relación con Anna cambio a pesar de haber sido arreglada, por que no piensas que eso mismo podría pasar ahora… - Yoh no dijo nada y se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta

- Será mejor que me vaya a arreglar, no quiero estar retrasado…- dijo y sin esperar a que sus abuelos hablaran salio de la habitación. El chico subió lentamente las escaleras, la pregunta que le había hecho su abuela le resonaba en la cabeza "¿ella te ama Yoh?", al llegar al pasillo Tamao iba saliendo de su habitación, Yoh ni siquiera la miro y al entrar a su cuarto cerró la puerta de golpe estremeciendo a la chica. Un segundo más tarde, un grito de frustración resonó en toda la casa. Ya no podía hacer nada, ese día se establecía su nuevo compromiso con quien fuera su prometida, lo importante era que es chica no era Anna, su Anna… Yoh se hinco en el suelo y sus lágrimas mojaron el roble fino del piso. Pero ya era tarde, no había vuelta atrás, Anna no regresaría y el tenia que continuar su vida, con o sin ella.

--------------------------------------

A la una en punto el timbre de la puerta principal sonó en la mansión Asakura, Yoh ya se encontraba en la oficina al lado de sus abuelos para conocer a su prometida. El joven shaman llevaba un elegante kimono para la ocasión. Tamao se dirigió directamente a recibir a los invitados y conducirlos a la oficina. Yoh sintió la presencia de las dos personas al entrar al cuarto, sus abuelos se habían parado a recibirlos, sin embargo el aun seguía sentado en el cojín con la mirada triste, perdida en algún lugar del piso. La voz de su abuela lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

- Yoh… - el chico se levanto lentamente y miro a los invitados haciendo una reverencia. Un hombre alto, fornido y con las facciones del rostro marcadas severamente le devolvió el saludo. A su lado una chica lo miraba desde atrás de una capa que le cubría totalmente su rostro. Yoh miro algo sorprendido a la chica y por un instante, Yoh imagino que la chica que tenia enfrente de él era Anna

- Bien, Yoh antes que nada quiero que conozcas al señor Tsukimiya, es el padre de tu prometida

- Es un gusto señor

- El gusto es mió y me da gusto que ya se encuentre mejor Shaman King – Yoh miro a su abuela de reojo

- Si, ya estoy mejor, gracias

- Pero tomen asiento por favor – les invito la señora Kino

- Bien, creo que debemos presentar a los muchachos señor Tsukimiya para…

- No, antes que nada creo que deberíamos hablar sobre algunos asuntos respecto a la boda…

- Pero los asuntos de la boda les concierne primordialmente a los chicos, ellos deben ponerse de acuerdo sobre eso.

- Mi hija aun no esta comprometida con su nieto señor Yomei, después de la muerte de su madre yo me he encargado de protegerla y no dejare pasar ningún aspecto de su vida sin intervenir en ello. – Yoh miro sorprendido al hombre, nunca antes nadie le había hablado así a sus abuelos, su abuela miraba tranquilamente al hombre

- De acuerdo, que asuntos quiere tratar señor Tsukimiya

- En primera, necesito saber para cuando seria la boda… ¿lo ha pensado? – el hombre miro seriamente a Yoh

- En realidad no lo había pensado, puesto que hasta ayer supe que me volvería a comprometer… - los ojos del hombre se abrieron ante la sorpresa, y miro a los abuelos de Yoh esperando una respuesta

- Eso es verdad, recuerde que éramos nosotros los que estábamos hablando al respecto, o dígame¿su hija ya lo sabia? – la chica negó con la cabeza, el hombre se aclaro la garganta

- De acuerdo, de todos modos necesito saber aproximadamente la fecha para la ceremonia.

- Ese asunto no es tan fácil de tratar señor Tsukimiya, recuerde que es necesario que los jóvenes realicen la ceremonia prenupcial antes del casamiento, sin tomar en cuenta con los preparativos para la boda…

- Eso no es lo importante señor Yomei, yo me encargare de organizar todo para la boda, pero necesito saber cuanto se tardarían los chicos en la ceremonia prenupcial… - la señora Kino se acomodo en su asiento

- Yomei se llevara a Yoh para entrenarlo y yo me encargaría de preparar a su hija, ese ritual nos llevara aproximadamente un mes

- De acuerdo, en segundo lugar¿donde vivirán? – los abuelos de Yoh se miraron entre extrañados y molestos

- Por supuesto que vivirán aquí…

- ¿Aquí? – el señor Tsukimiya miro sorprendido a los abuelos de Yoh

- Por generaciones los Asakura han vivido y han visto a crecer a sus hijos en esta mansión, Yoh continuara con la tradición

- Comprendo sus razones pero, desde que mi pequeña hija nació, la eh educado de la mejor manera posible, ella esta acostumbrada a obtener lo mejor, y solo por que se case no permitiré que le falte nada…- la chica se estremeció y miro a su padre, la señora Kino había comenzado a molestarse

- A su hija no le faltara nada señor Tsukimiya, solo por que no tenemos por casa un palacio, eso no significa que nuestro nivel de vida sea precario, solo hemos intentado no malcriar a Yoh con cosas que no necesita para vivir… - el señor Tsukimiya miro molesto a la señora Kino, Yoh no pudo evitarlo y sonrió un poco, en realidad su abuela tenia razón, a él nunca le había hecho falta nada… hasta ahora…

- Comprendo, sin embargo quiero dejar claro que aunque su nieto no este acostumbrado a esos lujos, no permitiré que se los priven a mi hija viviendo aquí.

- De acuerdo, nadie le esta privando de nada…- le dijo tranquilamente el señor Yomei - puede usted traer lo que su hija necesite a la casa, pero deberán vivir aquí.

- Muy bien… - el señor Tsukimiya miro ahora a Yoh - por ultimo necesito hablar con su nieto a solas por favor. – Yoh sintió la penetrante mirada del hombre sobre él, sin embargo este solo asintió. Los abuelos de Yoh salieron guiando a la chica a la sala. Al quedarse solos en la habitación el señor Tsukimiya dirigió nuevamente su mirada al shaman.

- Tus abuelos me informaron lo que paso con tu prometida, Kiyoyama no es así… - Yoh asintió lentamente – lamento lo sucedido pero… - el señor Tsukimiya se acerco amenazante al chico – te lo advierto, no hagas sufrir a mi hija por que aunque seas el shaman king, ni los grandes espíritus permitirán que te lo haga pagar.

- No se preocupe por su hija, no la haré sufrir

- Eso espero… bien, creo que ya es hora de que conozcas a mi hija, espera aquí – el señor Tsukimiya salio de la habitación y un segundo mas tarde entro con la chica a su lado.

- Yoh quiero presentarte a mi hija… - el señor Trsukimiya miro a su hija y ella lentamente se quito la capa de la cabeza, por primera vez en toda la tarde, los ojos de Yoh se cruzaron con los de… - Hitomi

* * *

**Bien eso es todo por el momento, prometo actualizar a mas tardar la otra semana. Esta vez no dejare que ni viento ni marea me detengan. Les sorprendio quien es la nueva prometida de Yoh? o ya se lo suponian, que opinan de lo que esta pasando. Espero que me digan cada cosa que les pase por la cabeza en sus reviews. Se que soy muy insistiendo, pero les agradezco de antemano por ellos por que por ustedes me animo a seguir escribiendo, no mejor dicho a seguir publicando aqui. Okey ya eso era todo lo que les queria decir, solo dejandole un recadito a my querida amiga Jessica-Black, amiga se que me eh tardado pero te prometo que el capitulo que esperas no te defraudara. ****Otra cosa lamento los malos titulos pero para eso, mi mente se queda en cero jajaja espero algun dia mejorar en ellos.**

**Cuidense mucho y no se olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios y por supuesto sugerencias.**

** Atte: MimiStar**


	5. Conociendonos

**Hia! Bueno aqui esta el cuarto capitulo del fic, en realidad no tengo mucho que decir solo que espero que les este gustando. Creo que el siguiente capitulo lo tendre a lo maximo en un par de semanas pero no se preocupen, antes de que entre a la escuela, a mas tardar el 27 por que el 28 estare ocupada por mi cumple... Okey eso es todo agradezco de antemano a todos los que me siguen leyendo, de veras significa mucho para mi.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Conociendonos**

Yoh miraba con los ojos abiertos a la hermosa chica que tenia frente a él, Hitomi le sonreía nerviosamente, el padre de la chica esperaba alguna reacción de parte de Yoh, al no presentarse Hitomi hizo una reverencia

- Es un placer conocerte Asakura Yoh… - el chico de pronto reacciono e hizo lo mismo

- E… el placer es mió… - el señor Tsukimiya sonrió y miro a los abuelos de Yoh quienes observaban todo desde la puerta

- Bueno creo que es mejor que dejemos a los chicos que se conozcan… - comento el señor Yomei a lo cual la abuela Kino y el señor Tsukimiya asintieron

- Si, todavía hay unos asuntos que quiero comentarles sobre la boda – les dijo este ultimo

- Bueno pues vamos a la sala, allí tomaremos un poco de te – le ofreció la señora Kino y procedió a salir de la habitación seguida por los demás. Un momento más tarde solo se encontraban en la oficina los chicos. Yoh aun no reaccionaba, solo miraba a la chica sin expresión alguna, ella se acerco lentamente a él

-´Yoh… - en realidad ella no sabia que decir

- ¿Tu lo sabias? – la chica bajo la cabeza - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Yo… es que, no tuve tiempo, solo hablamos un momento y después…

-¿Qué no hubo tiempo? Pasamos toda la tarde juntos en la escuela… - le reprocho este – claro que hubo tiempo…

- Yo, es que…- ella permaneció callada durante un segundo para continuar - tu abuela me lo pidió… -

- ¿Mi abuela…?

- Si, Yoh… yo no iba a estar en tu misma escuela, fue idea de ella… - el rostro del shaman se transformo completamente, su sorpresa pronto se convirtió en rabia hacia aquella mujer que lo había criado durante mucho tiempo¿Cómo podía hacerle eso…? Todo estaba planeado, a sus espaldas. La chica lo miro preocupada, sabia que no debía decir eso, sin embargo, el necesitaba saber la verdad. – pero ella no lo hizo de mala manera Yoh…

- ¿Qué¿Cómo puedes decir, esto, esta jugando con mi vida sin siquiera consultármelo?

- Ella solo quería ayudarte Yoh… cree que si pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos tu… - la chica bajo el tono de voz – te enamoraras de mi… - el chico se tranquilizo un poco, después de todo aunque lo que su abuela estaba haciendo no estaba bien, Hitomi no tenia la culpa, el chico se acerco a ella

- Oye, perdona… tu no tienes la culpa de esto y no tengo por que desquitarme contigo pero… - el joven dio media vuelta y se acerco a la ventana – esto es tan difícil para mi, yo no quería comprometerme…

- La amas verdad… a Kiyoyama – Yoh no dijo nada, la simple mención del nombre de la chica lo hacia recordar, Hitomi asintió - ¿Por qué no la buscas Yoh… aun se puede cancelar todo esto…?

- La busque por todos lados, su familia no sabia de su desaparición, no dejo ninguna pista, nada… solo una carta, en la cual me prometía regresar, pero mintió, y hasta ahora, 5 años después de su partida, me doy cuenta que no va a regresar… es lo único verdadero que han dicho mis abuelos, después de todo, si ella quisiera que la encontrara, ya lo hubiera hecho… - Hitomi miraba con tristeza a Yoh, el chico volteo a verla sonriendo forzadamente

- Pero tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso con ella, ahora tu eres mi prometida y nada mas importa… - Hitomi asintió levemente sonrojada

- Gracias…

- No hay de que, ahora… iré a tomar una ducha pero, te gustaría ir a pasear mas tarde, tal vez por un helado – la chica asintió

- Claro

- De acuerdo… - y sin decir mas salio de la habitación, paso junto a sus abuelos, sin embargo, paso de largo. Al llegar a su habitación se encerró dentro, sentía una enorme rabia dentro de él, sus abuelos estaban jugando con su vida y sus sentimientos, sin importarle nada más que el estupido titulo de Shaman King que ahora para él, no significaba nada. Amidamaru miraba a su amo destrozar casi toda la habitación, no sabia que había pasado, pero era mejor dejar que se desahogará. Unos minutos mas tarde, Yoh se encontraba sentado en el piso llorando lágrimas de rabia.

- Amo Yoh…

- Esta es la ultima vez Amidamaru…- el espíritu lo miraba confundido – será la ultima vez que llore por Anna, y la ultima que mis abuelos jueguen con mi vida… te lo prometo…

- En la sala los abuelos de Yoh se encontraban aun charlando con el padre de Hitomi, quien veía todo desde fuera, en realidad la presentación con su prometido no fue como ella se lo esperaba… suspiro y se alejo hacia el patio de la mansión, donde se sentó en una banca que allí se encontraba para mirar el horizonte. Ella frunció el ceño, fue demasiado duro con ella, después de todo ella no tenia nada que ver con lo que le había sucedido… sin embargo, sabia que Yoh estaba sufriendo, había algo en su mirada y en su voz… en realidad aun le dolía y mucho. De pronto una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

- Hola – la chica volteo y se encontró a un joven pequeñito mirándola, sabia quien era, estaba con ella y con Yoh en la escuela

- Hola… eh…

- Manta – dijo el chico acercándose a ella un poco mas – tu eres Hitomi verdad, la chica nueva – ella asintió, el joven se notaba algo confundido

- Perdona la pregunta pero… ¿Qué estas…? – en ese momento la vos de Yoh lo interrumpió

- Manta! Hola – el chico miro a su amigo sonriendo

- Yoh, hola… este, llegue un poco mas temprano de lo acostumbrado pero es que salí antes de la clase extra y…

- No, no importa – le dijo sonriendo – veo que ya viste a mi invitada

- Si así es

- Bien, Manta podrías hacerme el favor de ir a la cocina y llamar a los demás, necesito decirles algo – Manta miro extrañado a su amigo, su actitud era muy rara, se veía distinto pero sin decir nada se dirigió a hacer lo que le decía. Yoh miro a la chica que aun seguía sentada en la banca, y tomo asiento a su lado

- Manta esta con nosotros en la escuela, es mi mejor amigo… por eso lo veras muy seguido por aquí

- Parece un chico agradable…

- Lo es, seguro te agradara cuando lo conozcas. Ahorita te presentare a mis otros amigos…

- ¿Se quedan contigo? – le pregunto curiosa, Yoh sonrió

- Sip, los conocí en las peleas del torneo de shamanes, primero conocí a Manta en la escuela, el me vio con los espíritus y comenzó a investigarme, después nos hicimos amigos. Luego fue a Ryu y su espada de madera, así se solía llamar, el era un rebelde que ataco a Manta, y yo lo confronte para hacerlo pagar, claro que termino siendo nuestro aliado, después conocí a Horo, el fue mi primer contrincante en el torneo, claro que no lo sabíamos cuando se comenzó a quedar aquí, cuando Pilika se entero se lo llevo de aquí a rastras – al recordar esto Yoh comenzó a reír – pobre… después conocí a Len, quien intentaba matarme… - Hitomi miro espantada a Yoh quien sonrió ante esto – no te preocupes, Len es completamente inofensivo, solo Horo es el único que logra sacarlo de sus casillas, después conocí a Fausto, Lyserg, Chocolove… creo que me tardaría mucho en platicarte la historia

- Pues espero algún día poder escucharla… - le dijo ella sonriendo

- Claro, ven ahora vamos para que los conozcas… - el joven le tendió una mano y ella la tomo

- Lo que no entiendo es como pueden vivir todos aquí…

- ¿Te molesta? – le pregunto seriamente, después de todo ella viviría ahora también allí, y si le molestaba la presencia de sus amigos, su abuela los echaría inmediatamente, Hitomi le sonrió

- Para nada, solo que me sorprende que todos quepan aquí en tu casa, se que es grande pero tienes muchos amigos Yoh, además son tu y tus abuelos…

- No todos viven aquí Hitomi, solo son Ryu, Horo, Len, Pilika y Tamao, mis abuelos no viven aquí, solo vienen de visita, en ese caso solo somos 7 contándonos a ti y a mi, la casa cuenta con 12 habitaciones así que todavía queda suficiente espacio…

- De acuerdo… - cuando llegaron a la cocina, ya se encontraban esperando todos

- ¿Qué pasa Yoh por que nos mandaste llamar? – le pregunto Horo estirándose – espero que esto sea importante, estaba en pleno entrenamiento

- Hermano! – le reprocho la aniu

- Lo es Horo, chicos quiero presentarles a Hitomi Tsukimiya, ella es… -Yoh se detuvo un momento – ella es mi prometida… - Tamao y Ryu no dijeron nada, ya habían escuchado a los abuelos de Yoh hablar sobre eso, sin embargo el resto de los chicos no pudieron evitar sorprenderse mucho

- ¿Qué? – dijo Horo incrédulo, recibiendo otro codazo pero ahora de parte de Len, quien pese a estar confundido se acerco caballerosamente a la chica e hizo una reverencia

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Len Tao – Hitomi le sonrió

- El gusto es mió – Tamao y Pilika también se acercaron a ella

- Mucho gusto señorita Hitomi yo soy Tamao

- Yo soy Pilika y el es mi hermano Horo, es un bocón pero no te preocupes es inofensivo – la chica rió ante el comentario, Horo se sonrojo

- Mucho gusto… no quise ofenderte es solo… - Hitomi negó con la cabeza

- No te preocupes, esta bien – por ultimo se le acercaron Ryu y Manta

- Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente – le dijo Manta extendiéndole la mano – Manta Oyamada, mucho gusto Hitomi – la chica iba a tomar la mano que le ofrecía (para lo cual obviamente se tenia que agachar ou) cuando Ryu aventó al pequeño que se estrello contra la pared

- Señorita Hitomi, yo soy Ryu, es todo un placer conocerla

- Igualmente Ryu – le dijo sonriendo la chica, Manta quien ya se había levantado se acerco a Yoh quien sonreía tristemente

- Yoh… ¿podemos hablar? – le pregunto en voz baja, el shaman asintió y sin que los demás se percataran, salieron de la cocina hacia el patio. Por unos instantes ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que Manta rompió el silencio tan incomodo que se había apoderado de ellos – Yoh… ¿Qué sucedió¿Por qué tomaste esta decisión así… tan repentinamente? – Manta lo miraba sin obtener respuesta, quería insistir pero no sabia que era lo que su amigo estaba pensando

- Yo no lo decidí Manta, mis abuelos lo hicieron… parece que los grandes espíritus están inconformes con mi cumplimiento de los requisitos de Shaman King

- ¿Requisitos? Desde cuando necesitas cumplir con requisitos, tú te lo ganaste Yoh!

- Si lo se, pero necesito estar casado para poder ser el Shaman King, sino lo hago dejare de serlo y se realizara otro torneo…

- Eso es ilógico, no pueden hacer eso… - Manta estaba furioso – se supone que tu tienes autoridad y derecho de tomar las decisiones que creas convenientes, y el que estés casado no les afecta en nada a ellos…

- Será mejor que la abuela no te escuche decir eso Manta, o te meterás en problemas – Yoh miraba el cielo de la tarde, el comprendía la razón de su amigo, el era de los que se encontraba mas seguro de que Anna regresaría, solo él, Ryu y Tamao lo animaban para confiar en su regreso.

- No deberías aceptar… - le dijo con su amigo con voz ronca

- Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi Manta, pero aceptémoslo, ya son 5 años sin que Anna se molestara en llamar o escribir… la verdad es que no piensa regresar – Manta miraba incrédulo a su amigo, su voz sonaba triste pero segura, definitivamente el ultimo pedazo de esperanza que albergaba el corazón de Yoh, había desaparecido – y ya es tiempo de que yo siga con mi vida… al lado de Hitomi.

- ¿Estas seguro Yoh? – el aludido asintió lentamente, Manta suspiro

- De acuerdo, yo te apoyo amigo sea cual sea tu decisión – Yoh le sonrió

- Lo se, gracias… ahora será mejor que regresemos adentro, le prometí a Hitomi que iríamos por un helado… - Yoh se dio media vuelta dejando a Manta perplejo. Al entrar a la cocina como Pilika, Tamao y Ryu se encontraban sacándole platica a Hitomi quien parecía realmente feliz, al verlo entrar se dirigió a el

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, tus amigos son muy agradables Yoh

- Me alegra… entonces ¿nos vamos? – Hitomi asintió y despidiéndose todos salieron de allí. Manta tomo asiento en la mesa, donde también estaban Tamao, Horo y Pilika, Len se encontraba junto a la puerta mirándolos, todos sentían algo incomodo el ambiente, para todos aquella noticia había sido una sorpresa, y aunque cada uno tenia su propia opinión, ninguno sabia que decir hasta que por fin Manta rompió el hielo

- No puedo creer que le este pasando esto a Yoh… es muy injusto que lo obliguen a casarse – Horo lo miro

- ¿Lo están obligando?

- Eso es obvio Horo, o te parece normal conocer una chica y el mismo día anunciar su compromiso…

- Si tienes razón… pero espera un momento, tu como sabes que la acaba de conocer… - el joven chino lo miro desesperado

- Será por que no la había traído nunca a la casa, y Manta nos dijo hace rato que había llegado hoy a la escuela

- Mmm ¬¬XXX

- No entiendo esta decisión de sensei Kino, es decir no conoce como es la chica, además la señorita Anna…

- Hay ya Tamao – le dijo irritada Pilika – Anna no va a volver y eso lo sabemos muy bien todos, yo creo que es una buena decisión, Yoh merece ser feliz – Tamao había enrojecido ante la súbita manera de Pilika al callarla

- Oye Pilika no seas grosera con Tamao, ella solo estaba dando su opinión – le dijo molesto el peliazul a su hermana y abrazo a su novia – además no puedes asegurar que Anna no va a regresar

- Claro que si, por el simple hecho de haberse ido demuestra su falta de interés por Yoh

- No puedes decir eso Pilika – le dijo Len con voz fría, la chica lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido – pues tu no sabes las razones de Anna para haber tomado esa decisión

- LA señorita Anna ama al joven Yoh… de eso estoy completamente segura – se aventuro a decir la pelirosa aun entre los brazos de Horo

- Tamao tiene razón, y Yoh esta sufriendo mucho con esta decisión…

- Eso lo se – dijo desesperada – pero se que si se queda esperando a que Anna vuelva, se va a hacer viejo, esa chica era muy impulsiva y explosiva, todos la conocíamos, como pueden estar completamente seguros de que va a volver y si vuelve, como van a estar seguros de que va a hacer feliz a Yoh… - todos se quedaron callados, Pilika bajo el tono de su voz – yo no quiero atacar a Anna, solo me preocupo por Yoh, como el lo a hecho por todos nosotros…

- La señorita Pilika tiene razón – dijo Ryu lentamente – yo aprecio mucho a la señorita Anna pero… ninguno de nosotros puede estar seguro de sus intenciones puesto que no se a comunicado con nadie, y en realidad Yoh merece ser feliz, aunque no sea con Anna

- Eso es verdad… pero solo ellos pueden saber lo que realmente quieren hacer, y si Yoh desea casarse con Hitomi, nosotros solo debemos apoyarlo, ese es nuestro verdadero papel como sus amigos. – todos miraron a Len que se dirigía ahora a la puerta de salida, todos sabían que tenia razón, no podían hacer nada, Anna había decidió marcharse y ahora, Yoh decidía seguir adelante sin ella. Y allí estarían sus amigos para apoyarlo.

En la nevaría que se estaba frente a la plaza principal de la ciudad se encontraban Yoh y Hitomi mirando el atardecer. La chica de pelo castaño sentada a su lado disfrutaba su helado como niña chiquita, su rostro perfectamente detallado como el de una muñeca de porcelana revelaba una enorme sonrisa con cada bocado de la nieve sabor chocolate que sostenía entre sus manos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y un mechón de su largo pelo que llevaba recogido en una cola, caía sobre su rostro haciéndola ver muy tierna. Yoh sonrió ante aquella imagen, la verdad es que tenia que admitir que aquella chica era muy hermosa, su simple presencia hacia hechizado a todo su salón el día anterior, incluyéndolo a el por supuesto, pero todo había cambiado al enterarse de que su ella se convertiría en su nueva prometida. Y es que en ese momento Yoh no necesitaba ninguna prometida. Sin embargo la decisión estaba tomada y no había marcha para atrás. Hitomi miro a Yoh algo sonrojada

- Lo siento, es que hace mucho tiempo que no me comía un helado – Yoh la miro sorprendido

- ¿De verdad? – la chica asintió

- Cuando vivía en Shizuoka mi padre no me permitía salir a ningún lado… son raras las veces que lo eh hecho, y para serte sincera… - Hitomi miro al frente intentando no ver a su prometido – es la primera ves que estoy en una escuela publica

- ¿Nunca habías estado en una escuela? – le pregunto Yoh incrédulo, ella asintió

- Siempre eh tomado las clases en la casa… mi padre es muy pero muy sobre protector, desde que mi madre murió debido a un ataque a nuestra familia, no me a dejado sola en ningún momento. Por esto no eh tenido una vida normal a la de cualquier otra persona. Cuando no estaba entrenando, estaba estudiando y en mi tiempo libro solía estar con mi padre

- Ya veo… nunca hubiera imaginado que nunca habías comido nieve mirando un atardecer en la plaza – la chica rió ante el comentario de Yoh, sabia que estaba sorprendido de su vida, después de todo, quien no lo estaría – pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo

- Así es… y dime Yoh¿siempre has vivido con tus abuelos?

- Si, desde que tengo memoria, mi madre murió en el momento que nací… eh en realidad mi vida es algo complicada Hitomi… - ella lo miro curiosa

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Yo tengo… es decir tuve un hermano gemelo, Hao Asakura… ¿te suena? – la chica se quedo pensativa por unos instantes

- Creo que si, recuerdo que mi padre durante el torneo de shamanes me comento sobre un shaman que mataba a todos su oponentes y… ¿era el? – Yoh asintió

- La verdad es que yo no tenia ni idea de que lo tenia, hasta que comenzó el torneo. Hao era muy poderoso, y tenia toda las intenciones (como todos) de convertirse en el Shaman King pero con la intención de eliminar a todos las personas normales…

- Vaya¿y que paso? – Hitomi se encontraba muy intrigada con lo que Yoh le estaba contando, y sonrió para sus adentros, antes nadie se había interesado tanto en lo que el decía

- Al final, con la ayuda de mis amigos y… y con el poder de Anna, logramos derrotar a Hao…

- Tu vida a sido muy interesante Yoh…

- Pues digamos que si, por cierto no te eh presentado a alguien muy importante para mi

- ¿A quien? – le pregunto ella

- Ven, aquí no puedo, vayamos a otro lado… - Yoh la tomo de la mano y la jalo en dirección al panteón de la ciudad. Al llegar el cielo ya estaba oscuro y las primeras estrellas estaban apareciendo. Hitomi miro sonriendo el panorama que desde allí se percibía, Yoh ya había cruzado el puente y le hacia señas para que se acercara. Lentamente Hitomi cruzo el puente colgante para llegar a la tumba del samurai

- Hitomi quiero presentarte a Amidamaru – Yoh saco su tablilla negra, la chica no entendía hasta que de pronto el espíritu acompañante del chico apareció frente a ellos.

- Mucho gusto señorita Hitomi – le dijo cortésmente el samurai. Hitomi sonrió

- El gusto es mió Amidamaru

- Esta es la tumba de Amidamaru, Hitomi – le dijo Yoh señalando la piedra que se encontraba a su lado – aquí nos conocimos ¿no es así Amidamaru? – el samurai sonrió

- Si amo Yoh y todo gracias al joven Manta

- Tienes razón, después de todo fue la pelea con Ryu la que permitió que tú y yo nos hiciéramos compañeros jijiji, pobre Ryu. – Hitomi sonrió, hacia mucho tiempo que no se la pasaba tan bien, miro el reloj, era tarde

- Yoh, será mejor que nos vayamos, mi padre seguro se molestara por que salimos sin avisarle. No quiero causarles mas problemas con el, de los que ya tuvieron

- De acuerdo… - Amidamaru tomo nuevamente su forma pequeña para seguirlos cuando comenzaron a caminar por el puente, Hitomi miro hacia atrás

- Es un hermoso lugar Yoh… es una lastima que no nos podamos quedar otro rato.

- Si quieres podemos venir mañana también… - ella sonrió emocionada

- Seria genial… claro que tendríamos que avisarle a tus abuelos

- No te preocupes por ellos, no creo que les moleste – ambos siguieron caminando siendo observados por Amidamaru quien sonreía un poco ante aquella escena.

- "_Después de todo… tal ves no sea tan mala idea, tal ves ella si pueda enamorar al amo Yoh"_

_Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews Plis. Por cierto gracias Yulen y K-la por sus comentarios me animaron mucho. Besos a todos chao_


	6. Comprometidos

**Hola! Lo se se que me tarde, pero es que no pude actualizar la semana pasada jeje, me salieron ciertos asuntillos y la verdad tambien mi inspiracion se fue de vaca... pero ya volvio al igual que yo. Ahora quiero contestar mas formalmente unos reviews que en la ocasion pasada no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo**

**Starfire-Yumi: Hola, pues dejame decirte que de verdad me sorprendio mucho tu comentario, jeje nunca antes me habian dicho algo asi pero te lo agradezco, y comprendo tu molestia, pero te aseguro que la intencion al escribir este fanfic no es el de separa a Yoh y a Anna, es decir son demaciados lindos como para poder hacerlo... (okey si lo haria pero eso es otra historia pero al menos no en esta). De todos modos este capitulo tiene una probadita muy pequeña sobre la rubia, pero el siguiente capitulo sera basado en ella. Espero que continues leyendo el fic y me des, al igual que esta vez tu opinion. **

**oscar56887: Gracias! me da mucho gusto que se te haga interesante, la verdad es que me quiebro la cabeza cada vez que se me va la inspiracion, pero me da gusto saber que voy bien.**

**YULEN: Amiga!puescomoya te lo habia dichomuchas gracias por tus comentarios y pues aunque ya nohemos platicado espero queme sigas hechabdo porras, de verdad me animan bastante.**

**Kla: De verdad te lo agradezco Kla se que los he dejado con mucha intriga sobre el paradero deAnna pero, espero que esto que puse aunque haya sido poco les sirva de adelanto. Tratare de no tardarme en el siguiente capitulo quegirara entorno a la rubia.**

**Graciastambien a TODOS los que lo siguen leyendo y me dejan reviews y a los que no tambien . Bueno eso era todo por el momento. Ahora los dejo con el capitulo...**

**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: Comprometidos...**

La noticia de la boda del Shaman King no había tardado en expandirse por toda la región, y muchos empresarios se habían ofrecido para ser los proveedores de la comida, vestimenta y adornos para la ocasión. Sin embargo el señor Tsukimiya era al final, el que decidía sobre todo. La fecha de la boda se había pospuesto un mes mas para así los chicos tuvieran mas oportunidad de conocerse antes de realizar la ceremonia prenupcial, con eso esperaban, que Hitomi lograra entrar en el corazón de Yoh, y así mismo ella pudiera enamorarse también de el. A pesar de todos los preparativos de la boda, en la pensión se encontraba en una completa tranquilidad sin que nada lo pudiera cambiar. Yoh ya había aceptado su nuevo compromiso con la chica y poco a poco iba regresando a ser el de antes, gracias a la compañía de Hitomi, quien aunque comenzaba a conocerlo realmente, sabia que nunca podría quitar completamente la mirada triste de los ojos, de su ahora prometido. Por las tardes después de la comida, Hitomi esperaba a que Yoh terminara de entrenar, para después ir a pasearse al parque, al cine o hasta por un helado, y en ocasiones solían pasar un rato en el panteón en compañía de Amidamaru. Este por su parte, ya había aceptado de buena gana a Hitomi, al igual que Manta, Pilika, Ryu y Horo; Tamao a pesar de que simpatizaba con ella, aun no aceptaba del todo su compromiso con Yoh, y Len a pesar de no decirlo, sentía que Yoh había tomado una decisión precipitada.

Durante ese mes, ambos chicos tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse mas al fondo, Yoh sabia todo sobre la familia de Hitomi, y su genealogía; ella por su parte, conoció la difícil vida de Yoh, todo sobre la situación que paso años atrás con Hao, sus padres, el torneo de Shamanes y por supuesto, sobre Anna, sin embargo este ultimo tema era el que menos tocaba el chico por razones obvias y ella no insistía en el. También conocía la historia de los todos los amigos de Yoh inclusive de los que no aun no conocía personalmente. La relación de ambos se había comenzado a formar poco a poco fortaleciéndose a cada momento que pasaban juntos, Hitomi era completamente opuesta a lo que era Anna, cosa que no molestaba a Yoh, pues así tenia una buena excusa para intentar no pensar en la rubia y aunque no lo lograba del todo, disfrutaba el tiempo a su lado, y Hitomi por su parte estaba completamente enamorada de Yoh, y se lo demostraba, discretamente pero lo hacia, aun a sabiendas que su relación aun estaba en el nivel de amigos.

La ultima noche que Yoh pasaría en la pensión antes de irse con su abuelo y sus amigos a Izumi para realizar la ceremonia prenupcial, los abuelos de Yoh y el padre de Hitomi habían organizado una cena donde se daría a conocer formalmente el compromiso de los chicos a los familiares y amigos mas allegados. Esa tarde Tamao y Ryu fueron sustituidos por chef´s profesionales que el señor Tsukimiya había contratado para la ocasión, por lo que las chicas salieron de compras al centro comercial mientras los chicos arreglaban las cosas para su partida la mañana siguiente. Yoh que ya había terminado de arreglar su maleta miraba tristemente por la ventana, Amidamaru lo miro preocupado

-Amo Yoh¿le sucede algo? – el chico reacciono rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su espiritu y sonrió

-No es nada, la verdad es que estoy algo nervioso por esta cena… no entiendo por que insistieron en hacerla, después de todo en un mes será la boda

-¿Se lo dijiste a tus abuelos? – pregunto la voz fria de Len que sin que ellos se percataran había entrado a la habitación

-Si, pero ya sabes como es… si algo se le mete a la cabeza nada le hará cambiar de parecer… bueno y dime Len ya terminaste con tus cosas – el chico asintió

-Si, desde hace rato, estaba ayudando a Horo Horo con su maleta, quería llevar muchas cosas innecesarias, de verdad creo que no entendió que era algo ligero…

-Jijiji, y que lograste que sacara cosas – Len tomo asiento en una silla que se encontraba frente a un pequeño escritorio

-Según, pero la maleta va mas que llena… y dime Yoh¿como estas? – el chico lo miro extrañado pero le sonrió

-Bien, muy bien la verdad

-¿Seguro? Dime como va todo con Hitomi…

-Bien, Hitomi es una chica muy agradable, me gusta estar con ella, me hace sentir bien…

-¿Y crees que su matrimonio funcionara? – ahora Yoh lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-¿Por qué no habría de funcionar? – le dijo seriamente, sin embargo Len no cedió, no quería que su amigo se arrepintiera después, de su decisión

-¿Será por que no la amas? – le pregunto este firmemente, la defensa de Yoh cayo inmediatamente y tanto su mirada como su voz se debilito – Yoh no hagas algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir

-No lo haré, creo que podré llegar a amar a Hitomi, tal ves no tanto como a Anna pero, después de todo no puedo seguir esperando hasta que ella decida volver, por que entonces puede ser que si me arrepienta…

-¿De verdad te arrepientes de espera a la mujer que amas? – le pregunto incrédulo, Yoh lo miro – si yo estuviera en tu lugar, creo que me importaría mas conservar a mi verdadero amor, aun sin ser el Shamn King… - Yoh bajo la mirada nuevamente, nuevamente la tristeza comenzaba a apoderarse de el

-Es muy fácil decirlo Len, pero cuando te pasa te das cuenta de que es preferible olvidar… - Len sonrió y levantándose se acerco a la ventana, desde allí se escuchaba perfectamente todo el ajetreo en la casa preparando todo para la gran cena de esa noche

-La verdad Yoh es que yo me encuentro en la misma situación que tu, solo que al revés – este lo miro

-¿A que te refieres?

-Yo desde hace unos años, bueno siendo francos desde que termino el torneo de shamanes estoy… estoy enamorado de alguien – Yoh miro asombrado a su amigo, incluso Amidamaru que dormitaba justo al lado de su amo se despertó de repente ante la confesión del shaman, sin embargo ninguno quiso decir nada – se que esto te parecerá extraño pero así es, es solo que eh decidió mantenerlo en secreto, por supuesto que ella ya lo sabe, pero en realidad… yo no le intereso de esa manera, ella nunca me lo ah dicho pero yo lo se; ella me pidió tiempo, quería darse cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por mi, y aunque se que ella en realidad no me ama como yo a ella, aun espero que eso cambie, y la verdad no me arrepiento de ello, por que el simple hecho de saber que existe una pequeña esperanza de que algo pase entre nosotros me anima a continuar… - Yoh miraba el piso sin decir nada, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Len se encontrara en aquella situación, de pronto una pregunta del chico lo saco de sus pensamiento - ¿sabes quien es la chica de la que te hablo Yoh? – este solo negó con la cabeza sin decir nada

-Es Pilika – Yoh nuevamente abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa

-No lo sabia… entiendo lo que sientes Len pero¿no crees que es mejor continuar con tu vida?

-Yo la amo Yoh, tanto como tu amas a Anna, y aunque se que nada va a cambiar no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente, al menos no cuando me de cuenta que es verdaderamente inútil seguir esperando¿dime de verdad crees que es inútil esperar a Anna? – Yoh levanto la mirada para enfrentar los dorados ojos de su amigo, al verlos Len pudo notar que en el fondo el no lo creía, pero había tomado una decisión y nada le haría cambiar de parecer

-Si, lo creo – Len suspiro y le sonrió un poco

-Pues entonces creo que tomaste la decisión correcta… - se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse se volvió hacia Yoh que miraba el atardecer por la ventana – solo recuerda Yoh, el verdadero amor todo lo sufre, todo lo aguanta, todo lo espera… puede entonces que en realidad lo que sentías por Anna no era amor de verdad – y sin decir nada mas, Len salio de la habitación dejando a un muy sorprendido Yoh.

-Mientras tanto en el centro comercial Tamao, Pilika y Hitomi miraban los aparadores donde se exhibían diversos tipos kimonos ceremoniales. Las chicas estaban muy emocionadas, pues Hitomi había convencido a su padre de que les permitiera comprarle además de a ella, también a sus amigas la ropa adecuada para la ocasión. Las tres entraron a la prestigiosa tienda Deisy-Luu donde decidieron comprar su atuendo.

-Será mejor que nos apuremos, ya nos queda muy poco tiempo y mi padre se pondrá furioso si llegamos tarde – las dos chicas asintieron y se dirigieron a los aparadores donde cada una busco un kimono a su gusto. Media hora más tarde las tres chicas salieron de la tienda felices para regresar a casa antes de que se les hiciera tarde. Las tres caminaron lentamente hacia la salida del centro comercial, al llegar a la puerta el chofer de su padre ya las estaba esperando

-Señoritas permítanme ayudarles – el chofer tomo sus bolsos de compras y los puso en la parte trasera del auto, las tres entraron enseguida al auto. Durante el camino Pilika charlaba muy amenamente con Hitomi, mientras que Tamao solo miraba hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida en la vista

-¿Tamao te sucede algo? – le pregunto preocupada Hitomi, al escucharla la pelirosada se volteo sonriendo y negó con la cabeza

-No, no es nada, es solo que estoy algo cansada

-Si es verdad, yo también estoy agotada – dijo Pilika recargándose en el asiento – y aun el día no acaba… dime Hitomi¿estas nerviosa?

-Un poco, pero a la vez muy feliz… no saben cuanto añoraba este día, bueno se que aun Yoh y yo no nos casamos pero, el simple hecho de saber que desde esta noche estaremos comprometidos formalmente… me emociona mucho

-Hitomi puedo preguntarte algo – le dijo la aniu seriamente a la chica, la aludida asintió -¿tu quieres a Yoh…? – Hitomi la miro por un segundo, después se abrazo a si misma, el clima que traía el auto ya le había comenzado a dar frió, Hitomi soltó un pequeño suspiro y miro a la chica que esperaba paciente por la respuesta, Tamao también esperaba que contestara

-No, no lo quiero… - las dos chicas se miraron asombradas, Tamao frunció por un segundo el entrecejo, Hitomi que no noto esto continuo – la verdad es que yo amo a Yoh… lo amo como a nadie llegue a querer nunca, se perfectamente que él aun no olvida a Anna, pero le agradezco al destino el haberlos separado, por que así yo tengo la oportunidad de estar a su lado, y haré todo lo que me quede al alcance de las manos para que se él se enamore de mi… en realidad yo ya no concibo mi vida sin él… - la voz de Hitomi temblaba un poco pero era clara, su rostro estaba teñido de un suave tono marquesi, Pilika le sonrió

-Me da gusto escuchar eso… no te preocupes todo saldrá bien¿verdad? – Pilika busco apoyo en Tamao quien nuevamente miraba hacia la ventana, al notar esa falta de atención suspiro molesta y se volvió con Hitomi para seguir conversando. Al llegar a la mansión, ya casi todo se encontraba listo, las chicas después de avisar que habían llegado subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse, cuando Hitomi desapareció detrás de la puerta de su cuarto Pilika se acerco a Tamao

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Tamao? – le reprocho la aniu

-¿A que te refieres?

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, por que te comportas así con ella… - Tamao entro a su habitación, era mejor que no las escucharan peleando en el pasillo, Pilika la siguió y cerro la puerta tras de si - ¿Por qué no te agrada Hitomi?

-Claro que si me agrada, es una chica muy amable y agradable…

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo que… siento que estoy haciendo mal… siento que estoy traicionando a la señorita Anna…

-Y dale con lo mismo… - le dijo exasperada Pilika, al ver la mirada triste de su amiga se sentó a su lado – Tamao tu no estas traicionando a Anna, y en todo caso ella se lo busco al irse… yo se que no puedo criticarla por que no se sus razones pero no creo que nada sea tan importante como para alejarse de la persona que amas… Yoh no merece sufrir Tamao y tu lo sabes, y si Anna llega a regresar… pues tendrá que aceptar la realidad, que Yoh no podía esperarla toda la vida – la pelirosa bajo la cabeza, se sentía confundida, por una parte Pilika tenia razón, Anna se había ido sin decirle nada a nadie y no sabían cuando regresaría, Yoh había sufrido mucho y merecía ser feliz pero, por otro lado Anna siempre cumplía su palabra y sentía que ella regresaría al lado de Yoh… - Tamao tu no estas haciendo nada, tu solo estas apoyando a Yoh en su decisión como todos nosotros, no te sientas culpable… - Pilika le sonreía, ella le devolvió el gesto, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y vieron a Hitomi mirándolas sonriendo

-Hola, oigan me preguntaba… ¿quisieran arreglarse conmigo, es que estoy muy nerviosa y temo que si me arreglo sola, voy a quedar hecha un desastre… claro si no les molesta – Pilika le sonrió y se levanto

-No, para nada, por mi es una buena idea, así todas nos ayudamos para quedar bien, sobre todo tu Hitomi para que así puedas conquistar a Yoh – ella asintió y ambas miraron a Tamao, esta solo levanto la mirada y mostró una pequeña sonrisa

-Claro

-Bien entonces vamos – Tamao se levanto y las siguió, pero antes de salir se detuvo para apagar la luz de la habitación… - "espero no estarme equivocando"

-Escuela de entrenamiento Tsukino para sacerdotisas. Hong Kong

-La noche había caído rápidamente para todas las integrantes de la institución. En la cima de una pequeña colina del bosque, una chica se encontraba sentada bajo un gran roble, mientras miraba con tristeza el hermoso paisaje que desde allí se percibía, la luna estaba en pleno apogeo, su tenue luz brillaba suavemente delineando perfectamente cada detalle de aquel panorama. La chica se encontraba disfrutando de la paz que aquel lugar le brindaba mientras abrazaba sus piernas y el viento fresco de la noche revolvía su larga cabellera rubia. Los ojos de aquella chica estaban cristalinos, imágenes, recuerdos, palabras, sensaciones de todo lo que amaba iban y venían en su mente. El rostro de un joven y apuesto chico al que ella conocía perfectamente se dibujo en su mente, era tan real que casi sentía que lo tenia frente a ella. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y un suave tono rojizo se apodero de sus mejillas. Algunas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, hasta caer en sus rodillas… sintió escalofríos

-Yoh… - la chica suspiro – te extraño tanto… - Anna entrecerró los ojos y hundió su rostro entre sus brazos dejando escapara todas aquellas lagrimas que había estado guardando durante mucho tiempo. Una ráfaga de viento la envolvió, sintiendo de pronto una gran tranquilidad

-"Tranquila todo estará bien… Annita te estoy esperando…" – al escuchar esa voz la chica levanto rápidamente la vista, y frente a ella nuevamente la imagen de Yoh apareció, ella le sonrió. Un segundo mas tarde el viento desapareció junto con la imagen del chico del que estaba enamorada.

-Yoh…

La celebración en la pensión Asakura ya había comenzado. A las ocho en punto de la noche los invitados habían dejado de charlar al sentir la presencia de los novios. Los abuelos de Yoh miraban complacidos al igual que el señor Tsukimiya, como la pareja bajaba lentamente por la escalera. Hitomi llevaba puesto un kimono blanco con cerezos dorados bordados en la seda del traje. Yoh por su parte llevaba uno color azul marino con la banda blanca atada a la cintura. Los amigos de Yoh miraban sonriendo la escena, ambos se veían felices… pero la realidad era, que uno estaba más feliz que el otro. Len suspiro resignado y se recargo en la pared, frente a él, Pilika miraba ilusionada a la pareja, a su lado Horo también sonreía, mientras que Tamao que se encontraba rodeada por la cintura por los brazos de su novio, miraba con tristeza la escena. Minutos después de haber bajado, los abuelos de Yoh comenzaron a presentar a Hitomi a los familiares y amigos de los Asakura, mientras el señor Tsukimiya hacia lo mismo con Yoh. La pareja se senita algo nerviosa, puesto que ellos eran el centro de atención. Unos minutos mas tarde Hitomi llego al lado de Yoh que se encontraba con su padre

-Pero si aquí esta mi princesa – le dijo sonriendo el señor Tsukimiya – Hitomi-chan te ves preciosa

-Gracias papi… - le dijo sonriendo – emh papa te podría robar a Yoh por unos segundos – el señor Tsukimiya miro a Yoh y este le sonrió, este asintió

-Claro, después de todo es tu prometido

-Gracias… - la chica tomo la mano de Yoh y lo jalo hacia fuera, el solo la miro algo confundido, al llegar al patio este la miro, ella estaba algo nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada, solo pensé que necesitarías ayuda, mi padre es algo molesto a veces…

-No te preocupes, imagino que tú no te la has pasado de maravilla con mis abuelos…

-La verdad es que son agradables, tu abuela es algo fría pero… en realidad esta muy preocupada por ti sabes Yoh – el chico la miro confundido

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, no me lo dijo directamente, pero escuche cuando se lo dijo a tu padre… ella temía que nunca salieras de tu depresión… por eso cuando se entero del deseo de los grandes espíritus no dudo en buscar a alguien que reemplazara a Anna… - Yoh bajo la mirada, ella lo miro algo triste – dime algo Yoh… - la voz de la chica sonó un tanto débil - ¿de verdad quiere casarte conmigo? – el chico le sonrió dulcemente

-Claro que si Hitomi… en realidad tu eres… - Hitomi la miraba mientras esperaba que continuara, su corazón latía rápidamente – alguien muy especial para mi, y de verdad me alegra que seas mi prometida – la chica se sonrojo levemente y le dio una gran sonrisa a Yoh, este solo miro nuevamente hacia el frente y cerro los ojos al sentir la brisa fresca de la noche golpeando sus mejillas. De pronto algo tibio se apodero de su boca… Yoh abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Hitomi lo estaba besando. Yoh miro el sonrojado rostro de la chica que seguía sobre el suyo con los ojos cerrados, entonces una extraña sensación se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, su mente estaba en blanco, solo sentía como los labios de la chica jugaban sobre los suyos y lentamente, fue cediendo ante el beso… un minuto mas tarde ambos se separaron completamente sonrojados, Hitomi le sonrió

-A mi también me alegra Yoh… - le dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos, Yoh aun no salía del trance, sentía su rostro caliente, señal de que estaba completamente sonrojado. De pronto la voz de la abuela de Yoh apareció interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos

-Con que aquí estaban, los estábamos buscando, Hitomi ven quiero presentarte a alguien

-Claro Sra. Kino… - la chica se levanto no sin antes mirar a su prometido y dedicarle una dulce sonrisa… Yoh solo sonrió nerviosamente

-Será mejor que regreses a la fiesta Yoh el padre de Hitomi te esta buscando…- le dijo su abuela antes de alejarse con la chica del lugar. Yoh miro por un segundo el cielo completamente despejado, para después refugiar su rostro entre sus manos. La noche fue el único testigo de las palabras que el shaman pronunciaba con un gran dolor en su voz

_-¿Qué es lo que me pasa…?_

_

* * *

_

**Nuevamente disculpenme por los titulos UU de verdad que en eso no eh mejorado, pero bueno. Espero que este capitulo haya cumplido con sus expectartivas, se que los no les he resuelto la duda sobre Anna pero en el siguiente capitulo entenderan que es lo que ella estubo haciendo en esos 5 años, pero ¿que pasara cuando ella se entere de la decision de Yoh? eso lo sabran si siguen leyendo juas juas juas... okey eso es todo. Cuidense mucho y no se pierdan que yo seguire por aqui, y me alegrara mucho recibir sus reviews. **

**Chaito... :D**

** Atte: Mimi Star**


	7. Una nueva decision

**Konnichiwa! Aqui estoy otra vez, espero no haberme tardado mucho, pero le estaba dando los ultimos retoques al capitulo ypor finaqui esta el capitulo que muchos habian estado esperando, por fin comprenderan muchos aspectos de la desicion de la itako favorita de la serie y sobre todo por fin sabremos que decide hacer con respecto a Yoh. **

**Antes de continuar quiero agradecer los reviews**

**Yulen: Amiga! jeje me da gusto que te emocione como va el fic, no te preocupes Anna regresara mas pronto de lo que creen y sobre si lo acabo, la verdad es que tengo muchas ideas todavia para el fic asi yo creo que seguire por aqui un tiempo, pero no mucho no sera una telenovela de 20 mil temporada jajaja para nada, les aseguro que esto apenas el inicio del climax en la historia, pero si veo que de plano no voy bien sabre cuando parar. Bueno eso era todo espero que tambien me dejes un review con tu opinion sobre el capitulo.**

**Starfire-Yumi: Hello Star! me da gusto que siguas aqui eso quiere decir que voy bien. Mil gracias por tus comentarios, ya se que cae mal el compromiso de Yoh pero sin embargo hay muchas cosas todavia por pasar, y en este capitulo se revelaran los sentimientos de Anna ante su decision. Espero que continues dandome tu apoyo como hasta hora, pues me da muchisima alegria ver tus comentarios y todos los que me llegan,y espero queeste capitulo no sea la excepcion okey! **

**Bueno eso era todo, gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y pues ahora si los dejo para que disfruten este capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: Una nueva decisión**

La escuela de entrenamiento Tsukino para sacerdotisas, era uno de los mas famosos y criticados de toda china, esto se debía a que los entrenamientos que allí se aplicaban eran los mas estrictos y pesados, de todas las chicas que llegaban ahí para entrenar, solo una mínima parte lo terminaba completamente. Debido a que la escuela se encontraba en la parte alejada del centro de Hong Kong cerca de un gran bosque, los entrenamientos que allí se aplicaban eran al aire libre para que el poder espiritista tuviera un mayor contacto con la naturaleza. Dichos entrenamientos se basaba en una serie de ejercicios físicos en los cuales se utilizaba en gran manera el poder espiritista de cada sacerdotisa a través de aislamientos de por lo menos cinco días en una cueva sin comida, ni ningún tipo de contacto con el exterior, esto para incrementar la concentración y el poder espiritual. La duración del entrenamiento variaba mucho según el nivel con el que llegaran allí las jóvenes, algunas estaban allí desde los 5 años y trabajaban ahora entrenando a las chicas que llegaban; pero la mayoría llegaban a la escuela solo algún tiempo para perfeccionarse como sacerdotisas. Entre ellas se encontraba la sacerdotisa Anna Kyoyama, que llevaba ya cinco años en dicho entrenamiento haciéndola destacar de entre todas las demás por su gran poder espiritual.

En este tiempo Anna había cambiado bastante, se había convertido en una hermosa joven para sus 18 años, su cuerpo esbelto era la envidia de muchas de las estudiantes, (tanto chicas como mas grandes), del lugar; su cabello rubio le llegaba ahora debajo de los hombros, el cual normalmente agarraba en una cebolla para los entrenamientos. Los rasgos en su rostro se habían marcado finamente, haciéndola lucir más hermosa de lo que era. Anna estaba a punto de terminar su entrenamiento, un mes más en ese lugar y podría regresar a casa… pero algo en el interior de la itako, no estaba segura de querer regresar.

Anna se encontraba ayudando en el entrenamiento de dos chicas recién ingresadas la cuales no tenían mas de 13 años de edad, ambas hacían al pie de la letra lo que la itako les mandaba y la miraban asustadas, Anna ya estaba acostumbrada ya que, al ser la ayudante de la directora de la institución, la Sra. Niya, era muy estricta tanto en sus entrenamientos como en los que aplicaba (solo miren a Yoh U).

- Necesitan poner mas atención en lo que hacen, dejen de pensar, estando tensas no llegaran a ningún lado! – les decía fríamente mientras daba vuelta alrededor de donde ambas se encontraban meditando, al ver que no lograba nada Anna se acerco a ellas – abran los ojos – las chicas obedecieron y la miraron, estaba parada frente a ellas, Anna se sentó frente a ellas y las miro tranquilamente – se perfectamente que están nerviosas por los comentarios que han escuchado de mi, pero, eso no debe de afectar en su entrenamiento, cuando van a meditar deben solamente concentrarse en olvidarse de sus problemas, de su vida, deben olvidarse del mundo, y concentrar todo su poder espiritual, para en un futuro puedan manejarlo a voluntad, como esto…- Anna levanto su mano derecha y en ella se formo segundos mas tarde una pequeña bola de energía rosada, las chicas miraron sorprendidas a Anna, la itako al terminar se puso de pie y se alejo unos metros de ellas – ahora, quiero repitan el entrenamiento, pero esta ves sin errores entendido – dijo nuevamente en su tono frió, ambas chicas se miraron y sonrieron

- Si…- e inmediatamente volvieron a su posición para seguir con el entrenamiento.

Al terminar el entrenamiento de el día, las chicas habían tenido una notable mejoría en su meditación, las chicas se acercaron emocionadas a Anna

- Señorita Anna…- dijo una de las chicas, era pelirroja un poco mas baja que ella

- ¿Si?

- Yo este… nosotras… - dijo la otra algo nerviosa, esta en contraste con sus compañera era aperlada con el pelo corto de color negro; al ver que no decía nada su compañera le dio un codazo para que hablara – le agradecemos el habernos ayudado con el entrenamiento, además le queremos decir que de ahora en adelante le podremos mucho empeño a nuestro entrenamiento para llegar a ser una gran sacerdotisa como usted – ante este comentario un leve sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de Anna y sonrió un poco

- Pues gracias…

- Yo me llamo Valeria – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo – y ella es mi amiga May

- Pues Valeria y May, yo no hice nada, solo les mostré lo que si se esfuerzan pueden llegar a lograr o incluso mas, solo tienen que concentrarse

- Lo haremos señorita Anna se lo prometemos – le dijo May

- Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora será mejor que se vayan a duchar para que no se les haga tarde para la cena – las dos niñas sonrieron y se alejaron de allí inmediatamente despidiéndose de la rubia con la mano, Anna soltó un suspiro

- Extrañaras eso no… - dijo una voz atrás de la itako, Anna se dio la vuelta y miro a su amiga Jessica que la veía sonriendo – aunque estoy segura que en cuanto veas a _tu Yoh_ se te olvidara todo esto – la rubia recogió su bolso de la silla y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia su dormitorio, el semblante de la chica se había vuelto serio nuevamente – ¿que pasa?

- … no estoy segura si voy a regresar….- la respuesta de la rubia no era la que Jessica esperaba, quien inmediatamente se detuvo mirando a su amiga con la boca abierta, Anna sin darle importancia siguió caminando, unos segundos después Jessica alcanzo a Anna en el pasillo de los dormitorios, al no lograr que se detuviera, se paro frente a ella para impedirle el paso

- ¡Pero de que diablos hablas Anna¿Cómo que no vas a regresar, tienes que regresar… Yoh te esta esperando o no… - la mirada de la rubia se volvió triste, Jessica miro a su alrededor, varias chicas miraban curiosas desde sus puertas al escuchar el grito de la chica - ¿Qué se les perdió algo? – inmediatamente todas se metieron a sus cuartos entrecerrando las puertas y quedándose allí para escuchar

- ¿Como puedo estar segura de eso…? – Jessica miro nuevamente a Anna

- Ven vamos a la habitación – y jalándola de el brazo entraron 3 puertas adelante a la habitación que compartían desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Al llegar Jessica cerro la puerta asegurándose antes de que nadie estuviera cerca de la habitación, Anna inmediatamente se había dirigido hacia el ropero para sacar algo de ropa para cambiarse, la chica sabia que Anna no tenia ninguna intención de continuar con aquella platica

- Anna… - al no recibir respuesta se acerco a ella , se sorprendió al encontrar a la itako tapándose la cara con una mano mientras algunas lagrimas se colaban por su mano – Anna… amiga ¿que pasa, por que te niegas esto, lo único que has hecho estos cinco años es entrenar para volver al lado de Yoh… ¿por que ahora no quieres regresar…? - la itako limpio su cara al escuchar a su amiga y se volvió para mirarla, sus ojos brillaban debido a las lagrimas que aun guardaban sus ojos

- Es que… no entiendes Jessica… ya son 5 años, y yo que eh hecho, nada, nunca le demostré realmente lo que sentía a Yoh, tal vez el ya consiguió a alguien mas…

- Anna no digas tonterías, si Yoh realmente te ama te esperara, tardes cuanto tardes…

- No lo se Jess… las ultimas semanas, eh tenido un mal presentimiento – Anna se sentó en la cama apretando su mano contra el pecho, Jessica se sentó a su lado mirándola con preocupación – algo me dice que ya nada va a ser igual…

- Eso es lógico amiga, en cinco años la gente cambia, pero te puedo asegurar que un amor como el de ustedes no se acaba así nada mas…- Anna soltó un bufido y la miro con una media sonrisa

- Dime como puedes decir eso si no sabes como era nuestra relación… cualquiera que nos viera nunca pensaría que estábamos comprometidos

- Tal vez pero por favor Ana, cada que hablas de Yoh lo haces con tanta ilusión, te llenas de alegría, te brillan los ojos de la emoción – Anna miraba a su amiga sonrojada

- Eso no es cierto…-

- Claro que si, y sabes que, eso me da gusto, por que él es tu felicidad Anna, y yo como tu amiga no voy a dejar que cometas el peor error de tu vida y te quedes aquí, y el día que terminemos el entrenamiento, yo iré contigo a Japón.

- ¿Qué?

- Sip, no creas que me voy a quedar aquí sabiendo que tu boda esta cerca y que tengas alguna excusa para no invitarme eh – Anna comenzó a reír, Jessica abrazo a su amiga – ahora será mejor que ya nos acostemos Anna, mañana comenzara nuestro verdadero entrenamiento para la ceremonia final – la itako asintió y Jessica se levanto y apagando la luz de la habitación se acostó en la cama conjunta

El día siguiente, ambas chicas se levantaron mucho antes de que amaneciera, ya que su entrenamiento comenzaba a las 5 de la mañana. Jessica se encontraba meditando en el claro del bosque, mientras que Anna estaba cerca de una gran cascada que se encontraba en el territorio de la escuela. La itako sentía la fresca brisa que provenía de la cascada, el sonido del agua golpeando al caer junto con el canto de las aves la relajaban completamente, ese era su lugar favorito para entrenar ya que allí podía encontrar la paz que hacia tiempo había perdido. Aun así para ella era difícil concentrarse de todo, el recuerdo de Yoh, su sonrisa, su voz iba y venia a su mente, como la tranquilidad de aquel lugar, nunca desaparecía. La chica abrió los ojos, el sol ya estaba saliendo, lentamente las sombras que rodeaban aquel lugar fueron retrocediendo ante los calidos rayos de sol que fueron iluminando poco a poco todo el lugar. Anna miro extasiada la belleza de aquel lugar, cada mañana aquella calida sensación se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, pero al regresar a la realidad, se daba cuenta que no podía permanecer hay para siempre, pasaba el tiempo y pronto ella volvería a enfrentarse con su pasado y su futuro… lo que sucediera cuando regresara a Japón era lo que definiría su futuro… y lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era que todo estuviera tal y como lo dejo…

El tiempo voló para Anna, debido a su trabajo como asesora de algunas alumnas y su arduo entrenamiento, no se dio cuenta que cada día se acercaba su egreso de la escuela y su reencuentro con Yoh. Jessica por su parte ya había planeado todo el regreso de la chica, sin que esta estuviera enterada siquiera. La última semana Anna entrenaba como nunca, no comía y se despertaba aun de madrugada.

El día de la prueba final, toda la escuela se encontraba en el campo de peleas, sin importarles el hecho de que aun no amanecía. Jessica se encontraba en primera fila apoyada en el barandal sosteniendo una enorme pancarta junto con su espíritu acompañante para apoyar a su amiga, llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes blanco (el cual ya se encontraba roto de la falda como consecuencia de su batalla, la cual había ocurrido una hora atrás), su larga cabellera negra la llevaba sujeta con un listón blanco. Anna parada en medio del campo miraba de reojo a su amiga que no dejaba de gritar asustando a algunas de las chicas que estaban cerca de ellas, la rubia sonrió un poco y miro de nuevo hacia el frente, la directora aun no aparecía. Como tradición, para que las alumnas de aquella institución fueran dignas de ser reconocidas como sacerdotisas competentes, tenían que luchar contra la directora, la señor Niya. De aquella mujer Anna lo había aprendido todo desde que llego a la escuela, debido a sus talentos Anna era la chica favorita de la directora, lo que había causado polémica las ultimas semanas, se rondaban por los corredores rumores de que Anna por su preferencia tendría facilidades en aquel combate, sin embargo, la chica sabia perfectamente que aquella batalla seria la mas dura de toda su vida. Al recordar la mirada de la señora Niya un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Anna dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia el frente al sentir la presencia de su maestra. La señora Niya caminaba lentamente hacia su lugar en el campo de batalla, al llegar ambas sacerdotisas se miraron seriamente, minutos después Kate la oficial de los combates dio por inicio el combate.

- ¿Estas lista Kyoyama? – le pregunto la señora Niya secamente

- Por supuesto…

- Bien entonces, que comience la batalla…

La batalla fue todo un suceso, ambas sacerdotisas poseían una gran fuerza espiritual, y aunque la señora Niya rebasaba aun por mucho a Anna, el desempeño de la itako en la batalla dio muy buenos resultados. Anna había ganado la batalla. El resultado de aquel combate se vio festejado con gritos de alegría y ovaciones hacia la rubia, para otros ese era un resultado no muy agradable.

Anna se encontraba hincada en el campo de batalla, su vestido negro tenía algunas rasgaduras a consecuencia de la intensa pelea, su espíritu Pam (que era un lobo negro con ojos azules) la miraba recostado a su lado. Anna aun no salía del shock de aquella pelea, la señora Niya había estado a punto de ganarle, pero en la última etapa, sus fuerzas habían aumentado y Pam había logrado derribar Fuxin el gran fénix de la señora Niya, la verdad era que no comprendía aquel resultado, de donde había sacado aquel poder… la itako miro el cielo, cuando el recuerdo de Yoh se apodero de su mente, Anna sonrió, había sido él, ahora lo entendía, la realidad era que si ella hubiese perdido aquel combate, no se hubiera atrevido a volver a casa… pero ahora no había razón para no volver al lugar donde realmente pertenece. Anna se levanto y miro a Jessica que venia corriendo rápidamente, al llegar la abrazo

- Annaaaa ganaste amiga….! – le grito Jessica emocionada - lo sabia, eres la mejor, estuviste fenomenal…

- Eh gracias Jessica… - le dijo esta sonriendo, Anna vio que además de Jessica sus alumnas, Valeria y May también la miraban con ojos bien abiertos

- Señorita Anna estuvo estupenda

- Fue la mejor

- El ataque de Pam fue grandioso

- Y usted se veía genial

- Es la mejor… - Anna ya estaba mareada de tanto halago

- Oigan chicas gracias, pero no fue para tanto

- Claro que si nunca habíamos visto a nadie con tremendo poder

- Señorita Anna usted es nuestra heroína, de hoy en adelante nos esforzaremos al máximo para algún día llegar a ser como usted, verdad May

- Sip… de hecho creo que debemos de comenzar hoy Val

- Tienes razón May vamonos – e inmediatamente salieron corriendo del campo en dirección al salón de entrenamiento, Anna miro a Jessica algo desesperaba, Jessica sonrió

- Ellas tienen razón, eres la mejor – Anna volteo los ojos y su amiga la abrazo – ahora dime Anna ¿estas lista para divertirte? – la rubia le sonrió

- Por supuesto

- Bien pues entonces, vamonos que hay una fiesta en nuestro honor que tenemos que disfrutar…

-------------------------------------------------

La ceremonia de celebración fue todo un acontecimiento en la zona, cada año se invitaba a la comunidad a ver la salida de las sacerdotisas de la escuela, y ese año no fue la excepción. La fiesta tradicional china se realizo en la casa de la señora Niya quien había ofrecido su casa para el evento. Obviamente a la ceremonia acudían muchas sacerdotisas de toda la región y shamanes de renombre. Anna se había divertido mucho, no tanto como Jessica pero no se podía quejar. Esa noche los pensamientos de Anna cambiaron radicalmente, la señora Niya le había ofrecido a Anna un puesto permanente como asesora en el colegio, durante toda la velada la itako pensó en su decisión, ella sabia perfectamente que no podía estar segura de lo que se encontraría al regresar, y ese trabajo seria una buena opción para no regresar pero… el rostro de Yoh aparecían dentro de su mente "_Jijiji Annita te sonrojaste…_" "_Nooo Anna por favor TT_" la chica sonrió, tenia que verlo, era definitivo, sea lo que sea que fuera a encontrar se arriesgaría, después de todo ella le hizo una promesa, y la iba a cumplir. Anna sonrió y solto un leve suspiro _"Volveré a casa…Yoh…"_

-------------------------------------------------

A las 7 de la mañana del día siguiente, las dos chicas ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de sus amigas. Anna al ver a la señora Niya entrar a la sala de abordaje se alejo de ellas para ir con su maestra, esta al verla le sonrió

- Pues veo que a llegado la hora que tanto anhelabas Kyoyama…

- Si… señora Niya, le agradezco todo lo que a hecho por mi en este tiempo, si a alguien le debo lo que soy ahora, es a usted

- No niña, tu sola lo has conseguido, superaste sorprendentemente todas las expectativas que tuve de ti, debes de estar orgullosa de ti pequeña – Anna le sonrió y la abrazo, nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Cuando la señora Kino la había entrenado todo era tan… frió, sin sentimientos, en cambio los 5 años que paso entrenando al lado de la señora Niya habían sido todo lo contrario, consiguiendo que aquella capa de hierro que había puesto en su corazón se fuera debilitando poco a poco.

- Espero estar invitada a tu boda Anna

- Será la primera en la lista…- la señora Niya la miro sonriendo, Anna no pudo evitar que una lagrima se escapara de sus ojos

- Tranquila pequeña, todo saldrá bien, por mas Shaman King que sea tu prometido si no te espera, es un fracasado… - la rubia sonrió

_- Pasajeros del vuelo 508 con destino a Japón, favor de pasar por la puerta 5_

- Vamos hay un vuelo que tienes que tomar

- Si – Anna abrazo nuevamente a su maestra y se dirigió a sus amigas

- Buena suerte Anna

- Invítanos a tu boda

- Salúdanos a tu novio

- A ver cuando les caemos en tu casa

- Cuando quieran están invitadas – les dijo Anna sonriendo despidiéndose de ellas

- Cuídate mucho Jessica, no vayas a hartar a Anna recuerda que estarás en su casa – le aconsejo la señora Niya después de despedirse de la castaña

- No se preocupe, ya me agradecerá que la haya acompañado…- ambas dejaron sus maletas y se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada donde una aeromoza les recogió los boletos y momentos mas tarde abordaron el avion. Jessica se encontraba acomodando su mochila en el maletero que se encontraba arriba de su asiento. Anna se por su parte, estaba distraída mirando el hermoso rosario color blanco aperlado que les habían obsequiado después de la ceremonia final, simbolizaba el gran poder que ahora después de todo este tiempo de entrenamiento habían alcanzado. Ese rosario solo lo poseían las mejores sacerdotisas de su clase. Jessica miraba a Anna con una enorme sonrisa

- Dime… ¿estas lista para ir a casa? – Anna asintió con una media sonrisa, en ese momento el avión se comenzó a mover, Jessica se acomodo en su asiento y Anna miro hacia la ventana

- Oh eso creo… - minutos mas tarde el avión ya había y desapareciendo completamente detrás de unas enormes nubes blancas que adornaban el cielo matutino.

* * *

**Okey, este fue el capitulo quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones antes que nada. En primera quiero aclarar que no soy muy buena para las explicaciones de batallas por eso decidi cortarla, pero ademas considere queasi podria poner otras cosas mas reelevantes, claro desde mi punto de vista. A ver que mas, a si con respecto a la actitud de Anna, como vieron ya no es tan fria y como lo explique en el fic, ella cambio por que la señora Niya se convirtio como en una madre para ella, pues ella le demostro que no necesitaba ser fria para convertirse en una itako poderosa. De todos modos mas adelante hablare mas sobre esto. Creo que esos dos aspectos eran los unicos que queria explicar. Ahora si, espero que me dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios tanto buenos como malos, jaja tomen el ejemplo de mi amiga Starfire, pues la verdad me gusta conocer realmente sus pensamiento sobre mi fic. Gracias de nuevo a todos y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Chao! **

**_Atte: MimiStar_**


	8. Cerca de ti

**Capitulo 7: Cerca de ti…**

El aeropuerto se encontraba abarrotado de gente que miraba con mucha atención las pantallas donde se mostraban los distintos vuelos que llegaban a el aeropuerto. A las 1 en punto la pantalla mostró que el vuelo 508 proveniente de China acababa de aterrizar. Poco a poco los pasajeros de dicho vuelo fueron saliendo por la puerta 5 y muchos fueron recibidos con calidos abrazos, regalos y pancartas de bienvenida… sin embargo dos chicas pasaban por alto aquella situación. Anna Kiyoyama caminaba a paso lento entre toda la gente, parecía absorta en un mundo completamente ajeno a ella. A su lado Jessica caminaba entusiasmada mirando a toda la gente y hablándole a su amiga sin obtener respuesta de la última. Al llegar a las grandes puertas de cristal que las separaban de las calles de Tokio ambas chicas salieron con paso decidido del aeropuerto.

- Tokio mi lindo Tokio! – exclamaba emocionada Jessica, la rubia a su lado solo sonreía un poco mientras miraba hacia la calle esperando que llegara un taxi – sabes tenia ya casi diez años que no pisaba estas tierras… hay, dime podemos ir a dar una vuelta antes de ir dirigirnos a Fumbari

- No lo se Jessi, tal ves no sea una buena idea

- Ah es eso o es que no puedes esperar para ver a _tu Yoh_… - el rostro de la chica mostró un suave tono rojizo lo que hizo sonreír a su amiga – anda Anna, yo se que estas ansiosa pero, digo si te espero ya 5 años, seguro puede esperar un día mas… - la rubia miro a su amiga y después de meditarlo un segundo asintió

- De acuerdo, pero solo iremos a dar una vuelta Jessica, pues tomaremos el camión de las 6 para llegar a la pensión a las 9 de acuerdo – la castaña abrazo a su amiga

- Gracias Anna,

- Bueno ya – le dijo sonriendo - anda que tenemos mucho que hacer… y lo primero es ir a la estación por los boletos y a dejar esto en el guardarropa…

- De acuerdo.

>

* * *

>

La brisa de la tarde entraba por la ventana del coche golpeando el rostro del Shaman King, que se encontraba camino de regreso a su casa donde al día siguiente su vida cambiaria por completo. Yoh se recargo en el asiento y sin dejar de mirar el hermoso panorama suspiro… se sentía, extraño. Hacia un mes atrás que había salido de la pensión en compañía de su abuelo y sus amigos para realizar la ceremonia prenupcial en la cual entrenaba tanto cuerpo como alma para así estar listo para ser digno de recibir a su esposa. Hitomi… su prometida. Era muy extraña aquella situación, cuando sus abuelos habían tomado la decisión de cancelar su compromiso con Anna, había sentido un enorme vació, y sabia que nunca volvería a amar como amaba a Anna pero… no podía negarlo, extrañaba a Hitomi, la quería ver. En realidad no sabia si estaba enamorado, el simple hecho de pensar en aquella posibilidad lo aterraba, pero sabía que ella le provocaba un sentimiento muy especial… pero en realidad no sabía por que. La voz de Horo lo saco de sus pensamiento, el peliazul se encontraba diciendo por tercera ves en el camino que ya quería ver a Tamao, Yoh desvió nuevamente la mirada hacia el panorama donde diviso el letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a Funbari", Yoh estuvo a punto de decirle a Horo que ya casi llegaban cuando la silueta de un hombre sentado en la orilla del letrero llamo su atención. De pronto un nudo se hizo en la garganta de Yoh, el hombre que había visto miraba directamente hacia el auto, un aura roja brillaba tenuemente a su alrededor, su pelo ondeaba en al aire y aunque el auto seguía avanzando estaba seguro que aquel ser tenia una sonrisa triunfante en los labios, una sonrisa que por alguna razón lo había hecho sudar…

- YOH! – la voz de Horo resonó en sus oídos haciéndolo desviar la mirada

- Eh? – le dijo desconcertado

- Te estoy diciendo que ya casi llegamos a casa! Que no te da gusto! – Yoh miro de nuevo hacia la ventana pero el letrero ya se había perdido de vista

- Claro que me da gusto

- Pero Yoh sabe comportarse como un verdadero hombre Horo Horo

- ¿PERO QUE TE PASA YO SOY MAS HOMBRE QUE TU? – Yoh comenzó a reír puesto que nuevamente Len había ganado la partida haciéndolo enojar, el señor Yomei miro seriamente a los chicos

- Mejor esténse tranquilos, ya no nos falta mucho por llegar, además deben de guardar energía pues aun queda mucho por hacer en la casa… - se dio nuevamente la vuelta murmurando –_ claro si es que no lo a hecho todo ya el señor Tsukimiya…_- Horo miro molesto a Len quien sonreía para sus adentros, Yoh por su parte miraba nuevamente el paisaje que poco a poco se iba comenzando a convertir en una ciudad. Media hora mas tarde el auto se detuvo frente a la ya conocida pensión Asakura, los 4 bajaron de la camioneta mientras miraban con gran sorpresa la casa, la puerta estaba bloqueada por un enorme camión del cual estaban bajando varias cajas de diferentes tamaños, el señor Yomei negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta. Unos segundos mas tarde los tres chicos lo imitaron. Rodearon como pudieron todas las cajas que bloqueaban el camino hasta que por fin pudieron entrar a la casa. El jardín estaba igual que la entrada, la única diferencia era que habían colocado una pequeña fuente a un lado derecho del pasillo que conducía a la entrada principal. Mientras que al lado izquierdo habían sembrado una gran cantidad de orquídeas blancas que daban un ambiente muy elegante al lugar. Los cuatro se encontraban tan asombrados que en realidad prefirieron no decir nada. La puerta principal se encontraba abierta, al entrar divisaron al señor Tsukimiya arreglando el lugar para la ceremonia, la casa estaba completamente distinta. La sala se había convertido en una estancia espaciosa, pero con diversos asientos acomodados para recibir por lo menos a 80 personas. El comedor principal de 12 personas había sido sustituido por uno para 50 personas. La mesa, los buros y escaleras se encontraban adornados con frondosos arreglos florales que le daban el toque tradicional a la decoración. Todos miraban sorprendidos la casa, pues en realidad no esperaban encontrarse un cambio como aquel

- Veo que por fin han regresado señor Yomei – el anciano se dio la vuelta y encontraron al padre de Hitomi mientras se alejaba de la cocina donde minutos antes, había estado arreglando el banquete de la ceremonia

- Así es, mañana es la ceremonia… no podíamos llegar después

- Es cierto… y dime Yoh¿ya estas listo para la ceremonia? – Yoh asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Por supuesto… y don – el señor Tsukimiya no lo dejo terminar y lo miro severamente

- No podrás ver a Hitomi, al menos hasta mañana, es tradición que la pareja se mantenga alejada por al menos un día antes de la boda… - el chico abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa pero no dijo nada, Horo chasqueo la lengua

- ¿Y que no estuvieron alejados ya por un mes? – dijo en vos baja, pero suficientemente audible para las personas presentes, el señor Yomei lo miro severamente pero en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con él, sin embargo el señor Tsukimiya no presto atención al comentario del aniu

- No hay problema – dijo simplemente Yoh

- Bien me da gusto escuchar que te acatas a las tradiciones – le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que daba la impresión de ser mas algún tipo de mueca – ahora tengo que regresar, pues queda poco tiempo y mucho que hacer, señor Yomei podría acompañarme, hay algo que le quiero comentar del patio

- Por supuesto… - el anciano camino detrás del hombre para desaparecer un minuto mas tarde, por la puerta del corredor

- Vaya suegrito que te conseguiste Yoh… - le comento Horo negando con la cabeza, el aludido solo soltó una risita nerviosa. – pero como yo no estoy en tu situación, yo si me voy a buscar a mi Tami – una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del aniu y se dirigió rápidamente hacia las escaleras, por las cuales iba bajando Pilika

- Hola hermano! – le dijo sonriendo, sin embargo el chico paso de largo – si buscas a Tamao no esta, salio con Hitomi desde temprano

- ¿Qué? Hay no puede ser…. Pero por que…

- No lo se, creo que tenian unas cosas que arreglar y…

- No y por que no fuiste tu con ella! – la chica frunció el entrecejo

- Hay a mi también me da gusto verte h-e-r-m-a-n-o ¬¬XX

- Ash no seas escandalosa sabes que si me alegra verte Pilika pero no es lo mismo

- Si, si como sea – la chica se alejo de él y se dirigió hacia donde Yoh y Len los miraba, el primero bastante divertido por aquella situación

- Hola Len! Yoh, listo para el gran día

- Claro… - le dijo este sonriendo

- Me da gusto verte feliz Yoh, lo mereces

- Gracias Pilika… veo que Horo ya se fue

- Si seguro no me creyó y fue a buscar a Tamao, no tiene remedio

- Esta enamorado Pilika – le dijo sonriendo este – cuando tu lo estés lo entenderás… - la chica abrió los ojos y se sonrojo súbitamente, Yoh sonrió y miro a Len de reojo quien observaba detalladamente cada gesto de la aniu – bueno creo que yo iré a darme una ducha y a descansar un poco, los veré mas tarde – Yoh comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras cuando la vos de la chica lo detuvo

- Eh, ahm… por cierto Yoh… hace unos días llegaron algunos de tus amigos… - Yoh sonrió un poco

- ¿A si y quien? – la chica sonrió nerviosamente

- Chocolove y Lyserg… – murmuro, al escuchar sus nombres Yoh sonrió ampliamente – solo que no se pudieron quedar aquí, ya sabes con nuestro entrenamiento y con el padre de Hitomi hubiera sido imposible

- Entiendo, bueno creo que entonces los veré hasta mañana, que alegría volver a verlos, bueno ahora si yo me retiro, con permiso – el chico continuo su camino y desapareció escaleras arriba, Pilika se quedo mirando las escaleras inmóvil por unos segundos, cuando reacciono se dio la vuelta y encontró a Len aun donde mismo mirándola

- Hay Len! Me asustaste…

- Lo siento… no fue mi intención

- No hay problema… - la chica se dirigió hacia la sala siendo seguida de cerca por el shaman

- ¿Y dime que tal el entrenamiento? – le pregunto la chica saliendo como pudo hacia el patio, donde tomo asiento en una de las bancas que el señor Tsukimiya había mandado poner

- Bien, duro como todos los entrenamientos del señor Yomei

- Mmm si imagino, el de nosotros estuvo igual… - le dijo la chica soltando un bufido – la señora Kino es demasiado… estricta, sus entrenamientos son muy duros… ahora entiendo por que Anna era como era…. – Len la miro algo sorprendido - ¿Qué? Ahora comprendo que sus entrenamientos con la señora Kino la obligaron a convertirse en lo que era, aunque eso no justifica lo que hizo…

- Yo no estoy diciendo nada... – comento él, Pilika suspiro, su mirada estaba algo preocupada, Len solo la miraba

- Sabes… me da mucho coraje lo que Anna le hizo a Yoh, y es verdad estaba muy feliz por su compromiso con Hitomi pero ahora…

- ¿Qué pasa? – por unos segundos la chica no dijo nada, cuando reacciono solo sonrió nerviosamente y negó con la cabeza

- No nada, tonterías mías olvídalo

- Sea lo que te tenga así no pueden ser consideradas tonterías… - le dijo el chico firmemente pero en un tono suave, la aniu sonrió

- Es solo que siento algo muy extraño en Hitomi últimamente, sobre todo en los entrenamientos, siento que no le gusta mostrar sus poderes a los demás… también suelo escucharla caminar a altas horas de la madrugada como si hablara con alguien, eh intentado seguirla pero siempre desaparecen…

- ¿Desaparecen? – Pilika asintió lentamente

- Si, ella y la vos que se escucha hablándole… -el semblante del chico se había puesto serio, Pilika lo miro y le sonrió un poco – eh pensado que tal ves con quien habla es con su padre… después de todo el también se ha estado comportando de una manera extraña… - Pilika miro a Len y al verlo tan pensativo sonrió – hay seguramente ya te preocupe con esto, no me hagas caso, seguramente la falta de sueño ya me esta afectando, seguro son los nervios por la boda no crees… - le dijo esta levantándose – bueno ya te dejo por que deje a Ryu solo indicándole a los trabajadores donde acomodar todo, nos vemos en un rato Len – la chica le dedico una tierna sonrisa y se alejo. Len miraba el punto donde la chica había desaparecido, sin dejar de pensar en aquello que le había comentado.

>

* * *

>

En la habitación principal, Yoh miraba el cielo de la tarde recostado en su cama, sintiendo la brisa fresca mientras una gran diversidad de pensamientos se apoderaban de el. Se sentía agotado, los entrenamientos con su abuelo lo habían desgastado completamente, pero no era solo eso… en realidad había algo mas que lo tenia preocupado. El chico se levanto de la cama y miro el buró que tenia a su lado, lentamente abrió el cajón y de el saco una foto que se encontraba pegada con cinta por la mitad. Yoh recordaba perfectamente ese día, fue unos meses después de que Anna se hubiera marchado, ese día en un arranque de ira Yoh la había roto en dos, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente por eso, puesto que aquella foto era lo mas cercano que tenia a Anna, en ella se encontraba abrazando por la cintura a una hermosa chica rubia de mirada profunda y triste, su rostro estaba serio, como siempre estaba cuando él intentaba demostrarle su amor. El corazón del chico se comprimió ante la tristeza de recordar todo el dolor que sintió y que, en el fondo aun sentía por el abandono de la única chica de la que se había enamorado completamente. Hasta ahora… Yoh se levanto de la cama aún contemplando la foto y se acerco a la ventana donde se recargo soltando un suspiro. No sabia si estaba realmente enamorado de Hitomi, pero ella le provocaba un sentimiento diferente, puro pero intenso al mismo tiempo. La veía fuerte pero indefensa, alguien a quien tenía que proteger de los demás, nunca había sentido eso antes… bueno solo en una ocasión y fue cuando el aun era pequeño, pero en realidad no podía recordar con quien, y ahora que la conocía, él sabia que el corazón de la chica albergaba una soledad y una tristeza muy grande, causa de la pérdida de su madre a su corta edad y su vida al lado de un padre rudo, sobre protector, que no solía demostrarle su afecto. Hitomi lo necesitaba a él, y la verdad era, que él también la necesitaba a ella… ahora lo sabia…

- Amo Yoh se encuentra bien – el espíritu del samurai lo miraba desde su cama preocupado, el chico le sonrió y asintió, el samurai se acerco a él y al ver la fotografía que sostenía se atrevió a preguntar

- ¿Esta pensando en la señorita Anna? – Yoh miro nuevamente la foto, su mirada se torno triste nuevamente – ¿aun la ama joven Yoh? – ante aquella pregunta, un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda

- … No lo se Amidamaru… pero eso ya no importa… ahora eh decidido continuar con mi vida – la vos del chico temblaba un poco al decir aquellas palabras, palabras que una parte de su corazón gritaba no las dijera, pero sin embargo, ya había tomado una decisión sobre su vida, una decisión que por alguna razón sentía que era la correcta. La vos de una chica en el pasillo le hizo sonreír

- "_¿Estas segura de que tomamos la decisión correcta con este ramo Tamao?"_ –Amidamaru esperaba que continuara, Yoh con su mano arrugo fuertemente la foto que minutos antes miraba como queriendo regresar el tiempo, su mirada se había vuelto dura y su vos fría

- Y ahora Anna solo es una parte de mi pasado, pasado que ya es tiempo de olvidar… - el shaman abrió la mano y una fuerte ráfaga de viento soplo haciendo volar la foto por la ventana

>

* * *

>

- ¿Anna estas bien? – Jessica le pregunto a su amiga al ver que había palidecido de pronto y se recargaba en un poste, apretándose el pecho como si algo le doliera

- Yo…. – la vos se le cortaba, había sentido un terrible dolor en su pecho… como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar, algo no andaba bien ahora lo sabia…

- Anna…

- Tenemos que ir a Fumbari Jessica… - la chica se enderezo y comenzó a caminar a paso decidido hacia la estación, la castaña miro extrañada a su amiga pero sin decir nada prosiguió a seguirla, ya Anna le explicaría aquella decisión - _"Yoh… espero que estés bien…" _

- Entre las sombras de una calle, un hombre miraba complacido a las chicas regresar sobre sus pies. Una sonrisa sarcástica se formo en sus labios y miro al espíritu de una chica que lo miraba también sonriendo

- Esto va mejor de lo que esperaba… - le dijo con fría vos el hombre, la chica sonrió, solo es tiempo lo que necesitamos para que todo salga como tal y como esta planeado, estas haciendo un magnifico trabajo Hallen, te felicito - el hombre abrió su mano, en ella se encontraba la foto de una pareja… el chico rozó con su dedo índice el rostro de la joven de cabellos dorados que lo miraba fríamente desde la foto

- Es una lastima que no vayas a encontrar a aquel que tanto amas… Hall asegúrate de que todo salga de acuerdo al plan

- En seguida mi amo…

>

* * *

>

Anna caminaba rápidamente, ya se encontraban a solo unas cuadras de la estación, Jessica iba tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, para tratar de alcanzar a la rubia, por fin, logro llegar a su lado cuando un policía las detuvo ya que el semáforo se había puesto en rojo. Jessica se agacho un poco para tratar de calmar su respiración, unos segundos mas tarde se incorporo y miro a su amiga que miraba desesperada el semáforo esperando que cambiara.

- Anna – le dijo lentamente la chica pero sin obtener respuesta alguna – Anna…! – la chica la miro - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Nada, solo que tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a Fumbari…

- Si eso ya lo se, pero lo que no entiendo es… ¿por que ese cambio tan repentino de decisión? – nuevamente la rubia no contesto - ¿tuviste otro presentimiento? – Anna asintió, de pronto el semáforo volvió a cambiar pero ninguna de las dos se movió mirando como la gente a su alrededor las miraban algo molestos

- Jessica yo se que querías pasear en Tokio… es solo que… - la castaña le sonrió

- Oye no te preocupes, Tokio no se va a ir a ningún lado ¿o si? – Anna le sonrió y su amiga la tomo del brazo – además, tus presentimientos siempre tienen algo de verdadero, y si crees que tenemos que llegar a Fumbari, pues entonces lo haremos

- Gracias…

- No hay de que, vamos antes de que el semáforo vuelva a cambiar – las chicas caminaron rápidamente entre las calles y pronto llegaron a la estación de autobuses, Anna se acerco a la chica que se encontraba en la caja

- Buenas tardes!

- Hola, disculpa lo que pasa es que hace una media hora vine a comprar unos boletos para el autobús de las 6, pero me acaba de surgir un inconveniente y quería ver si me lo podrías cambiar por el mas próximo que tuvieras

- Claro que si, cual es el destino? – le pregunto la chica sonriendo y mirando el monitor que tenia frente a ella

- Fumbari…

- A muy bien… a ver… el autobús mas próximo sale a las 3:00 de la tarde – Anna consulto su reloj, eran la 1:45– claro ese estaría bien…

- De acuerdo – la chica tomo los boletos y comenzó a imprimir los nuevos –

- Aquí tienes…

- Muchas gracias! – le dijo sonriendo la rubia

- No hay de que, que tenga un buen viaje

- Gracias… - Anna se dio la vuelta para buscar a su amiga, la vio frente a una maquina de expendio de comida chatarra y se dirigió lentamente hacia ella, Jessica al verla llegar se le acerco

- Te los cambiaron? – Anna asintió – genial, y ¿a que hora sale?

- A las 3:00… ven – la rubia la tomo del brazo y comenzaron a caminar fuera de la estación

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Aun tenemos tiempo de ir a comer algo al centro comercial de aquí cerca – los ojos de su amiga brillaron

- ¿De verdad? – Anna asintió

- Aja, no quiero que te me mueras de hambre Jess – la castaña le sonrió

- Eres la mejor Anna…

- Lo se…

>

* * *

>

Yoh salio de la habitación justo cuando Tamao y Hitomi entraron a la habitación de esta ultima después de haber regresado de compras, el chico sonrió un poco, en realidad tenía muchas ganas de verla, pero sabía las reglas, no podría hacerlo hasta el día de la boda. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo, en el pasillo se encontró con Len que miraba desde lejos como la peliazul ordenaba a los trabajadores donde colocar las cosas de la cocina, tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yoh hasta que este se puso a su lado

- ¿Y… como esta? – el chico lo miro de reojo, sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería

- Bien… siempre lo esta, de hecho…. – el chico recordó las palabras de la chica _"es solo que siento algo muy extraño en Hitomi últimamente…"_ sin embargo prefirió no comentar nada, sabia que eso no le causaría ninguna gracia al joven que tenia a su lado – hoy parece mas feliz que de costumbre…

- ¿Y por que?

- No lo se – le dijo este encogiéndose de hombros – imagino que esta demasiado emocionada por tu boda… - Yoh sonrió un poco

- Pilika es una gran chica, se preocupa mucho por todos…

- Si… es muy especial – Yoh miro el brillo que de pronto se había apoderado de los ojos de su amigo y sonrió, sabia lo que sentía por la chica y ahora se daba cuenta de que en realidad era algo muy fuerte, Yoh puso su mano en el hombro del chico atrayendo su mirada hacia el

- ¿Has pensado en hablar nuevamente con ella? – Len lo miro por unos segundos y volteo nuevamente la mirada a donde se encontraba la chica, tardo unos minutos en contestar

- Claro que lo eh hecho, solo que no se si sea algo prudente en este momento…

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo se… supongo que por todo, tu boda entre otras cosas

- No quiero que lo de mi boda sea algo que retrase tus decisiones Len…

- No lo hacen… es solo que estoy esperando el momento indicado – en ese momento una gran estruendo proveniente de donde se encontraba la chica hizo que ambos se dirigieran inmediatamente hacia allá. Lo que vieron hizo que se les parara el corazón para después comenzar a reír. Horo había llegado corriendo a la cocina en su búsqueda por la chica pelirosada, al entrar había chocado con un par de trabajadores que traían un costal de harina con el que iban a preparar el pastel, provocando de esta manera que el costal resbalara de sus manos y cayera encima del aniu que quedo tendido en el piso bañado de harina. Ryu, Yoh y Len reían a carcajadas mientras que Pilika furiosa perseguía a su hermano por el patio por el desastre que había causado. Los trabajadores después de mirarse entre divertidos y sorprendidos procedieron a levantar el costal pera llevar a cambiarlo, los chicos sin decir nada mas dejaron a Ryu todavía riéndose de la situación para dirigirse a la sala. Unos minutos mas tarde Horo llego a su lado lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia sobre comentar algo sobre su aspecto.

- Si buscabas a Tamao solo tenias que preguntar… - decía el chino aguantándose las ganas de echarse a reír nuevamente

- Lo hice y me dijeron que no estaba

- Lo se, pero es que ellas no tienen mas de 5 minutos de haber llegado

- ¿Y yo como iba a saberlo! – le decía Horo notablemente irritado

- Oigan estaba pensando… - comento Yoh desviando la platica para evitar que comenzaran a discutir – Pilika dijo que Lyserg y Chocolove estaban en la ciudad, por que no vamos a visitarlos y nos distraemos un rato… después de todo yo tengo prohibido ver a Hitomi hasta mañana

- Es una buena idea – le comento Horo, Len asintió y miro al peliazul con una sonrisa burlona

- Pero será mejor que tú te vayas a cambiar por que con ese aspecto no iras con nosotros…

- Si serás… ¬¬XXX – Yoh apretó la boca para no reír y sin decir mas Horo se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras profiriendo algunas palabras que prefiero evitar mencionar, contra ambos chicos que lo miraban divertidos desde el pie de las escaleras.

Media hora más tarde, después de que Len hubiese hablado con Pilika y esta le hubiera dado la dirección del hotel donde se hospedaban sus amigos, los tres chicos salieron de la casa, acompañados por sus espíritus acompañantes respectivos. Yoh iba muy feliz pensando que esa seria su ultima reunión de amigos como soltero, Horo iba aun molesto por los comentarios molestos de Len sobre el incidente anterior, tan ensimismados iban en sus cosas que no se dieron cuenta que alguien los miraba desde una de las ventana del segundo piso de la casa. Hitomi se encontraba sentada en la ventana de su habitación mirando como su prometido y sus amigos se alejaban de la casa, su mirada se encontraba llena de una gran tristeza, apretaba su mano en el pecho, algo le dolía, se sentía muy mal y en realidad no sabia la razón…

- "Tu lo amas…" - le decía una vos en su interior

- Claro que lo amo… lo amo mas que a nada… - murmuro soltando un suspiro – pero… algo me dice que esto no esta bien… que él y yo, no debemos estar juntos

- "Tonterías" – le dijo la fría voz en un tono mas alto – "él te ama, y se casara contigo… ustedes deben estar juntos…"

- Él no me ama – negó la chica con la cabeza gacha – pues aun ama a Kyoyama, solo esta conmigo por que debe hacerlo…

- "No, él es el Shaman King y puede decidir que hacer y que no… el va a estar contigo siempre por que te quiere…" – la chica se detuvo un momento pensando en las palabras de aquella vos, parecía confundida, de pronto su mano apretó mas fuertemente su pecho, levanto la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron como platos

- ¿Pero y si… y si Anna llegara a regresar¿Entonces Yoh ya no me querrá mas… querrá estar con ella?

- Eso no va a pasar, y aunque ella llegara a regresar tu no tienes por que permitir que se salga con la suya, tienes que pelear por el, tienes que pelear por su amor… - la vos se habia vuelto mas calida y amorosa, la chica sin embargo bajo nuevamente el rostro y comenzó a temblar suavemente mientras de sus ojos comenzaron a salir unas cristalinas lagrimas que lentamente se deslizaron por su rostro, de pronto frente a ella una figura se materializo, era una hermosa mujer, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes, su cabellera café claro le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros, su rostro tenia facciones muy finas, miraba con ternura a la chica y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Lentamente acerco su mano derecha para levantar el rostro de Hitomi haciendo que la mirara - cariño recuerda, tu puedes hacerlo… y yo estaré allí para ayudarte… - Hitomi sonrió y se abrazo de aquella mujer

- Gracias mama! – Hitomi oculto su cara en su pecho mientras ella acariciaba suavemente la cabellera de la chica

- De nada hija… de nada… - los ojos de la mujer se entrecerraron y una sonrisa mas amplia pero a diferencia de la anterior, esta era tosca y fría, se formo en sus labios

>

* * *

>

- Muchas gracias – dijo Yoh sonriendo después de haber pagado el taxi que los había llevado hasta el hotel, Horo miro asombrado el tamaño del edificio

- Vaya es enorme…

- Si… será mejor que entremos a preguntar a la recepcionista – comento Len y los chicos solo asintieron y entraron al hotel

- Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al hotel Damour! – les saludo amablemente la recepcionista

- Buenas tardes… - comento Len – disculpe señorita, queremos saber la habitación del joven Lyserg Diethel

- Con mucho gusto, permítame un segundo… - la chica comenzó a buscar en su computadora cuando el gerente del hotel la llamo y ella disculpándose se retiro, Horo miraba molesto a la chica que parecía estar recibiendo una llamada de atención por parte de su jefe

- Que mal servicio! – comento Horo

- Cierra el pico Horo Horo – le dijo irritado el chino – no ves que esta ocupada

- Si pero primero es el cliente… además… - Yoh rodó los ojos, seguro estallaría allí mismo otra guerra entre ambos chicos, cuando de pronto escucharon una vos a su espalda…

- ¿Yoh? – los tres chicos se dieron la vuelta (¿Los tres se llaman Yoh o k? oU) y se encontraron con dos chicos que raramente se les hicieron muy familiares. Ambos eran muy altos, solo que diferentes en todos los aspectos, uno de piel blanca, pelo verde algo alborotado, y de unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa color beige; mientras que el otro de piel oscura, llevaba el cabello afro (pero mas aplacado que antes) suelto y le llegaba poco mas debajo de las orejas, llevaba puesto un pantalón azul y con una playera blanca. Ambos miraban a los chicos con una gran sonrisa

- Lyserg! Chocolove! – les dijo sonriendo el aludido acercándose a sus amigos para saludarlos, Horo lo imito mientras que Len se acercaba a la recepcionista que había vuelto a su puesto con el rostro algo triste

- No te molestes, ya llegaron nuestros amigos – la chica asintió y Len la miro, sabia que en algunos hoteles estaba prohibido dar información a personas extrañas, y sabia que aquella era la razón por la llamada de atención a la chica – espero que no te hayamos causado muchos problemas

- No se preocupe! – le dijo ella sonriendo un poco – soy nueva, no sabia algunos aspectos pero… de los errores se aprende ¿no cree?

- Si, y se ve que tu eres una chica muy inteligente – le dijo Len con una sonrisa (amo sus sonrisas!), provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica quien asintió tímidamente – suerte, hasta luego! – dijo y se alejo hacia sus amigos que se encontraban ya en la puerta del hotel y lo miraban con una sonrisa picara

- El chinito anda de Romeo con la trabajadora del hotel! – le dijo Horo aguantándose la risa – oye por que no te vienes a hospedar aquí, seguro y te hacen un descuento jajaja

- Cierra el pico Hoto Hoto, que yo, a diferencia de ti SI soy educado

- Educado o coqueto jajaja – los colores se habían subido al rostro del chino que miraba molesto al aniu

- ¬¬XXX – suspiro molesto y sin prestar mas atención a sus comentarios se dirigió hacia sus amigos – hola Lyserg, Chocolove…

- Hola Len – le dijo Lyserg educadamente

- Que hubole! – saludo Chocolove levantando una mano y sonriendo ampliamente

- Me sorprende mucho que estén aquí, sobre todo tu Yoh, no deberías estar ocupado con lo de tu boda

- Pues si, pero digamos que tengo prohibido ver a la novia así que, decidimos salir de la casa y venir a buscarlos

- Pues fueron muy oportunos, de hecho Chocolove y yo habíamos decidido salir a comer algo pero decidí regresar a dejar a Morphin al hotel

- ¿Le sucede algo? – pregunto extrañado Yoh, el chico se encogió de hombros y aunque trataba de parecer normal su mirada denotaba una gran preocupación por su espíritu

- Ah estado muy débil últimamente, en realidad no se por que… es mucho mas fuerte que antes pero… parece como si de pronto algo le estuviera robando fuerzas

- Que extraño… - comento Len

- Es verdad, algo extraño esta pasando pues Mik a veces tambien se debilita mucho y en realidad no se por que…

- Se debilita, yo creo que eso no es algo extraño, yo creo que exageras, después de todo nunca a sido muy fuerte… - dijo Horo mirando burlonamente al negro

- ¿Qué DIJISTE ANIU DE CUARTA?

- LO QUE OISTE!

- Chicos por favor estamos en un lugar público…

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Len molesto comenzando a caminar fuera del edificio, detrás de el Lyserg intentaba tranquilizar en valde a sus amigos mientras que Yoh que iba al final reía inocentemente murmurando un "nunca cambiaran…"

Después de andar un rato, los cinco chicos decidieron entrar a un restaurant bar que se encontraba cerca del hotel. Era muy acogedor y con clase, las mesas eran de madera muy fina y se encontraban acomodadas estratégicamente por el local y con una iluminación muy tenue, pues las ventanas tenían unas cortinas que difuminaban la luz exterior, haciendo sentir muy cómodos a las personas que se encontraban allí. Los chicos se sentaron en una de las mesas que se encontraban al fondo cerca de la barra, inmediatamente una mesera se acerco y les entrego las cartas, para después retirarse afirmando que regresaría a tomar su orden, no sin antes echar una mirada coqueta a Len y a Lyserg, haciendo reír al resto de sus amigos…

- Jajaja debes de tener cuidado Len por que parece que Lyserg te va a hacer la competencia – le dijo Horo divertido

- ¬¬XXX

- Y dime Lyserg que tal va todo en Inglaterra? – le pregunto Yoh intentando desviar el tema de sus amigos

- Bien, la verdad es que todo esta muy tranquilo por allá, eh tenido mucho tiempo libre así que eh estado viajando, eh conocido muchas culturas diferentes y que a pesar de todo tienen semejanzas con la nuestra, es realmente impresionante

- Vaya que bien

- Si, así es, por ejemplo conocí a un shaman americano que se encontraba residiendo en España, tienen mucho conocimiento sobre ritos de fortaleza, me a enseñado algunos pero es mas complicado de lo que parecen

- Vaya que bien… - comento Yoh sonriendo – y tu Chocolove, que tal vas ya pudiste lograr tu meta…

- Pues la verdad es que aun estoy en camino, ya eh mejorado mucho en mis chistes…

- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Horo Horo había comenzado a reír a carcajadas, todos lo miraron extrañado – jajaja si, ese chiste fue excelente Choco, tu mejorar jajaja o

- ¬¬ mºx eres un……………………

- Tranquilo Chocolove, ya sabes que este es un descerebrado de primera – le dijo Len fríamente mandándole una mirada asesina al aniu quien antes de poder responder ya había sido callado por Yoh

- Decías Choco… - le decía este intentando mantenerle la boca cerrada al aniu

- Okay, les decía que ya tengo mas oportunidad que antes, mi ex patrón el dueño del restaurante donde trabajaba me consiguió unas audiciones para un teatro, después de mucho practicar Mike y yo, conseguí pasar la audición y me incluyeron en el reparto, claro que al principio solo era digámoslo así el relleno, pero poco a poco fui adquiriendo experiencia y me gane un puesto entre los principales del lugar

- Vaya que bien! – exclamo feliz Yoh dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda ya después de que había dejado a Horo casi inconsciente por la falta de oxigeno (jajaja se lo merece XD) en ese momento la mesera regreso para tomar su orden, después de mucho escoger la chica se alejo de allí prometiéndoles que conseguirla que su orden saliera lo as rápido posible

- ¿Pero y dinos Yoh que tal estas tu, digo como te sientes con todo esto? – le pregunto el moreno emocionado

- Es verdad no nos has dicho nada, acaso no estas nervioso por que mañana te casas – Yoh sonrió ampliamente y negó con la cabeza

- Para nada, la verdad me siento muy feliz…

¿De verdad? – pregunto Choco incrédulo – pues amigo mereces mis respetos, yo estaría muerto de miedo si fuera a casarme con una chica como Anna, con el carácter que se carga…….. UoU – Lyserg sonrió ante el comentario de su compañero pero de pronto ambos notaron que algo no estaba bien, en la cara de Horo y Len se había dibujado una expresión de extrema sorpresa y el rostro de Yoh de pronto se había ensombrecido, Horo miro a Len maldiciendo mentalmente a su hermana por no haberles dicho nada sobre la situación

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Lyserg extrañado

- Veo que aun no están enterados… - comento el shaman pausadamente – mañana me caso, pero no con Anna… - por unos segundos ambos permanecieron estáticos ante aquella noticia pero después la reacción de ambos fue tal que hicieron que toda persona de aquel lugar mirara hacia donde ellos se encontraban

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?

>

* * *

>

El restaurante Mons estaba algo lleno a esa hora de la tarde, muchos de los trabajadores de las empresas del centro de Tokio solían reunirse allí a pasar el tiempo de su comida y relajarse un poco del estrés del trabajo, pues el lugar ofrecía un ambiente tranquilo completamente distinto al resto de los locales de comida. El local se encontraba en el segundo piso del edificio, el cual estaba iluminado por la luz del día y por las noches una tenue luz abrigaba el local, además todo el día una música suave y relajante provocaba que los cansados trabajadores encontraran allí un refugio perfecto de la agitada vida cotidiana. En una de las mesas situadas al lado de un gran ventanal desde donde se podían contemplar las transitadas calles de la Avenida principal, se encontraba una chica rubia que miraba a su amiga comer rápidamente el plato de ensalada que tenia frente a ella… Anna sonrió, Jessica parecía una niña pequeña cuando de comida o muchachos se trataba, todo lo contrario a ella, ante este pensamiento no pudo evitar emitir una pequeña risa que hizo que su amiga levantara la vista algo extrañada

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le pregunto después de tomar un poco de su agua de frutas, Anna solo negó con la cabeza

- Nada, solo a veces me sorprende como nos convertimos en amigas – Jessica examino por un segundo el rostro de su amiga y después sonrió

- Ya lo se! y pensar que tu y yo nos odiábamos tanto, bueno en realidad tu eras la que me odiaba yo solo era muy inocente – le dijo Jessica acusadoramente y Anna solo sonrió pero le hablo queriendo parecer molesta

- Claro que no…. – la castaña levanto una ceja mirando a su amiga, quien ante esta su expresión solo atino a asentir – okey vale, tienes razón, pero es que en realidad cuando te conocí eras algo odiosas lo sabes…… - Jessica abrió los ojos y la boca, parecía que iba a reprochar pero pareció meditarlo un poco y después de unos segundos sonrió triunfante – tal ves… pero así me quieres eh… así que no te quejes

- No yo no me quejo – le dijo divertida la rubia

- Mas te vale… - y sin decir mas la chica continuo con su comida, mientras que la itako miraba el cielo con un solo pensamiento en su mente, y en su corazón _"Yoh, muy pronto estaré junto a ti nuevamente…"_

_>_

* * *

>

- ¿Cómo que no te vas a casar con Anna? – le pregunto Lyserg extrañado después de haber salido del shock provocado por las palabras de su amigo

- No lo entiendo, es decir siempre eh pensado que Anna es una amenaza… - comento Chocolove – pero ustedes… no se, se notaba que la querías

- Estoy de acuerdo con Chocolove… en el ultimo punto – comento Lyserg apenado -¿acaso paso algo? – inquirió nuevamente

- Asi era… - comento Yoh mirándolos – y si por mi hubiera sido, nuestro matrimonio se hubiera hecho hace 5 años, pero ella decidió irse

- ¿Irse, a donde? – le pregunto el moreno extrañado

- No lo se, solo se fue sin decir nada, dejando una simple carta con una promesa que nunca cumplió…

- Yoh tu no estas…. – comenzó Len, sabia que no debía insistir en aquel tema, pero su amigo era un cabeza dura y tenia la impresión de que en eso se equivocaba

- CLARO QUE SI! – ahora era la vos del shaman la que irrumpió todo el lugar, bajo el volumen de su vos pero esta seguía siendo seca y desprendía una rabia contenida hacia la rubia – ella nunca tuvo la intención de regresar… y ahora se lo agradezco…- todos lo miraron extrañados, para Lyserg y Chocolove aquello era algo completamente nuevo, y aunque Len y Horo sabían lo que sentía su amigo, nunca habían escuchado hablar a Yoh de aquella manera sobre Anna.

- Y si no es mucha indiscreción¿con quien…? – Lyserg media muy bien sus palabras, sabia que Yoh estaba pasando por un mal momento, y no quería terminar de molestarlo, pero sorprendentemente el chico sonrió ante aquella pregunta

- Mis abuelos arreglaron el compromiso, se llama Hitomi Tsukimiya…

- Ya veo – comento nuevamente Lyserg sonriendo un poco – y dime Yoh tu… - el chico sabia perfectamente como terminaría la pregunta de su amigo y sin dejar de sonreír contesto

- ¿La amo?... si me hubieras hecho esa pregunta hace unos días no hubiera podido contestarte, pero ahora estoy seguro de que si, la amo, ella es la persona con la que debo y deseo estar… - los cuatro se miraron, Len y Horo se miraban mucho mas extrañados que los recién llegados. Amidamaru, Bazoon y Koloro que se encontraban escuchando todo desde la ventana a su lado también se miraron. Algo no andaba bien, ahora estaban seguros de ello…

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

* * *

> 

Hola!

Esta ves decidi dejar mis comentarios para el final, y ya se ya me habia tardado muchisimo en actualizar, mildisculpas de verdad, pero hubo un monton de cosas que me evitaban terminar el capitulo (entre ellas la escuela, falta de inspiracion, ademas de que mi compu se murio 2 veces UU), y de hecho queriaagregarle otras cosillas al capituloantes de publicarlo pero al final decidi dejar eso para el proximo jeje. Como ven en este capitulo 4 personajes nuevos hicieron aparicion, y en el siguiente capitulo se sabra mas sobre ellos, en el capitulo 8 sabremos que va a pasar cuando Yoh y Anna se vuelvan a ver y otras cosillas relacionadas con muchos mas personajes...

No les prometo tenerlo la proxima semana pero tratare de subirlo antes de que se acabe el año... jajaja eso se oye muy lejano, bueno el mes de diciembre :P. Otra cosa me estoy dando cuenta que cada ves tengo menos reviews, a vecews pienso que no les gusta mi fic TT, pero bueno de todos modos agradezco a todos lo que lo leen de paso espero que se animen a dejarme un rr. Ahora quiero dejar unos mensajillos.

Natsumi: Hi sister! gracias por tu rr, ya se que quieres que publique el otro, pero ese va despues no te apures, ya sabes que ese no esta fuera de la mira, espero que sigas leyendo y me digas que te parece okis. ILY

Star: Amiga! espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi jeje por que me tarde en publicar, la vida es dificil a veces de vdd, pero aqui estamos hechandole ganas. Por cierto claro que me da gusto leer tus reviews eres de las que mas me anima a seguirle y nuevamente te lo agradezco, espero siempre contar con tu apoyo eh! Sobre el fic, concuerdo contigo pobre Anna, pero no te preocupes las cosas al final quedan como deben estar, pero no te digo mas por que no quiero arruinar la sorpresa okis. Cuidate mucho y gracias por todo!

Jessica: Amiga! no se si has leido lo que llevo pero no se me olvida la promesa que te hice sobre Len jaja todo esta friamente calculado y pues espero que me des tu opinion que en realidad es muy importante para mi, ya no te eh visto en msn y pues ya tenemos muuucho rato que no platicamos. Espero que podamos vernos un dia para chatear o que me dejes tu opinon que en realidad me gustaria saberla.

Yulen: Hola, amiga ya se que no eh podido comunicarme contigo pero es que de verdad no eh podido conectarme, de todos modos ya tengo varias ideas para el proyecto te las voy a mandar. Bueno espero que te este gustando el fic y espero que sigas dejandome rr

Okey eso es todo pero les agradezco de antemano a todos los que leen mi fic, y a todos los que me dejan su reviews me animan a seguir adelante. Cuidense mucho y recuerden, la fantasia es la realidad hecha propia en la que podemos crear y hacer realidad todos nuestros sueños...

Atte: MimiStar


	9. Lluvia nocturna

>

Capitulo 8: Lluvia nocturna

>

La noche ya había llegado a las calles de Fumbari cuando cinco chicos se encontraban caminando por ellas después de haber pasado una tarde charlando con sus viejos amigos, pero a pesar de que todos habían disfrutado esa reunión, los rostros de los chicos mostraban muy diferentes estados de ánimo. Mientras caminaban por la acera un viento helado había comenzado a soplar, Lyserg miro el cielo, estaba completamente nublado, frunció los labios, era increíble pensar que un par de horas antes, un calor abrasador y un cielo limpio y despejado había adornado todo el lugar. El ojiverde miro el frente nuevamente, Yoh iba platicando muy amenamente con Chocolove, el primero demasiado animado para su gusto, el segundo, sorprendentemente iba algo callado, pues para el moreno la noticia de la boda de Yoh con Hitomi había sido demasiado para tan poco tiempo, en realidad no se esperaba ese cambio tan radical de planes, y mucho menos que su amigo pareciera tan… feliz por ello. Len y Horo que iban al final miraban aquella escena si prestar demasiada atención, puesto que a pesar de que ellos estaban completamente al día sobre los cambios, aquella declaración del shaman los había desconcertado mucho, esto por que hasta solo unos días antes, ante la simple mención del nombre de Anna, hacia que su mirada se opacara y una sonrisa triste se dibujara en sus labios, y esa tarde… todo había sido distinto, no solo por la felicidad que mostraba ante su matrimonio, sino también aquella indiferencia por la itako. Algo no andaba bien. Len desvió la mirada un momento y se encontró con los ojos azules de Horo, estos sin decir nada se dieron cuenta que tenían el mismo presentimiento. Algo iba a pasar y tenían que tener lo ojos bien abiertos.

- Bien ya llegamos! – decía Yoh mientras se detenía frente a la puerta del hotel, en ese momento todos sus amigos salieron de su ensimismato

- Bien, pues entonces creo que nos veremos mañana – dijo Lyserg caminando hacia la puerta – el gran día no Yoh?

-Así es Lyserg jijiji

- Okay compa pos mucha suerte, descansa trata de que no te entren los nervios – le dijo Chocolove con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro

- Gracias Choco, lo tomare en cuenta – le dijo este sonriendo

-Bien nos vemos mañana chicos – se despidió Lyserg con un gesto de mano, de Horo y Len que aun se encontraban un poco alejados, el aniu le sonrió despidiéndose con un gesto de mano, Len solo asintió con la cabeza. Sin decir mas Lyserg y Chocolove desaparecieron tras la puerta del hotel, Yoh miro a sus amigos

- Pero por que traen esas caras

- Erh… no es nada Yoh es solo que yo ya ando algo cansado… - dijo Horo estirándose un poco.

- Si, yo también.- dijo el shaman sonriendo un poco – bueno será mejor que nos vayamos que aun tengo cosas que preparar para mañana, y si no llego mi abuela me mata – ambos chicos asintieron y lentamente comenzaron a avanzar detrás de su amigo.

>

>

* * *

> 

>

El autobús avanzaba con rapidez por la carretera que llevaría a los pasajeros directo a Fumbari, aun faltaba un cuarto de hora para llegar, puesto que antes de salir, el camión tuvo varias fallas no contempladas en el viaje, por esto la mayoría de los pasajeros se habían quedado dormidos, entre ellos Jessica. Anna miraba sonriendo a su amiga, parecía un ángel dormida, tan tranquila, pero durante el día era todo lo contrario. La itako miro su reloj que marcaba las 6:30 de la tarde, después miro el cielo a través de la ventana, el cielo estaba completamente nublado, le extrañaba aquel cambio tan repentino de clima, estaban en pleno verano y en la región no solían verse lluvias veraniegas, y por lo que parecía al ver el cielo casi completamente negro, aquello era una tormenta, y una grande. Anna se acomodo en su asiento mientras veía como los relámpagos salían de aquellas nubes iluminando todo el cielo, en realidad aquello le hacia pensar que arriba en el cielo una gran guerra se estaba llevando a cabo. Sonrió un poco, que raro se oía aquello, mas por el hecho de que ella lo había pensado, pero en realidad cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, estaba a unos minutos de llegar a Fumbari donde por fin, después de 5 años de ausencia, volviera al lado de Yoh, su amado Yoh… el único hombre por el que daría todo, el único hombre por el que se había ido a entrenar, para mejorar, para ser digna de ser su esposa… el único hombre que le había robado el corazón, y que le había enseñado a sonreír. Un suspiro salio de sus labios, temía su reencuentro, pero lo deseaba más que nada, y ahora por fin estaba a punto de suceder. Lentamente los ojos de la chica se fueron cerrando, hasta que quedo envuelta en un profundo sueño.

La estación estaba llena de gente que se encontraba cubriéndose de la torrencial tormenta que se había desatado en toda la zona. Los pasajeros del autobús proveniente de Tokio bajaron rápidamente junto con sus pertenencias para no mojarse. Anna que llevaba puesta ya una chaqueta de mezclilla sobre su delgado vestido blanco, llego a la puerta de la estación buscando a Jessica con la mirada, se había quedado atrás. Pronto la diviso, venia acompañada de un muchacho alto que, por lo que pudo notar Anna, trabajaba en aquel lugar, por que llevaba puesto el uniforme de la compañía. El chico llevaba un paraguas con el que se iban cubriendo, Jessica le venia sonriendo coquetamente mientras le platicaba algo. Al llegar a frente a Anna, la chica tomo su maleta y le sonrió al muchacho

- Muchas gracias… Arthur, me salvaste la vida – Jessica se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el chico se sonrojara – espero que nos volvamos a ver – le grito la chica cuando ya iba en la puerta de salida siendo jalada por la la rubia.

- Tu nunca cambias verdad – le dijo la itako sonriendo

- Oye, gracias a mis dotes pude evitar mojarme… - Anna se detuvo frente a la puerta dejando su maleta a su lado, y con una dona agarro su largo pelo haciendo con ella una cola de caballo.

- Pues de todos modos no te servirá de nada… afuera hay una tormenta y dudo que baje por lo que no podremos llegar hoy a la pensión a pesar de que quede cerca… - la chica suspiro desilusionada

- ¿QUEEEEE? Y entonces que haremos

- Mira – la chica señalo un hotel que se encontraba a dos cuadras de la estación – iremos alli al menos para pasar la noche

- Pero…! - trato de protestar la chica

¿O prefieres quedarte aquí toda la noche? – la muchacha miro a su alrededor y vio a un montón de gente amontonada en las bancas, algunas esperaban autobús, otras al igual que ellas, intentaban no mojarse –

- Definitivamente no – acepto la chica – pero al menos vamos a tomar un taxi

- Con lluvias como estas las calles se bloquean, no llegaríamos hasta dentro de media hora…

- Entonces?

- Simple, caminamos…

- ¿Quee? No, no, no, no ves que por eso le pedí a Arthur que me acompañara, no me quiero mojar…

- Por eso te dije que no te serviría de nada

- En eso te equivocas – Anna miro a su amiga que sonreía – conseguí su numero

- Eh ¬¬UU … bueno lo que digas, ahora anda que a diferencia de ti yo si me moje y me quiero cambiar antes de resfriarme…

- Pero… ash – la chica bufo cuando Anna salio por la puerta dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento que la hizo temblar – ya que… Anna esperame! – la chica salio detrás de ella.

Las dos chicas corrían lo mas rápido que podía por las calles intentando llegar al hotel un par de cuadras mas adelante de la estación, siendo observadas por la gente que se encontraba refugiada bajo los techos de los locales o en sus carros. Jessica se había sacado su chaqueta y la había puesto sobre su cabeza con intención de no mojarse, y en realidad lo había conseguido, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del hotel, Anna la esperaba completamente empapada, cuando su amiga llego se quito la chaqueta, solo se había mojado un poco de los pantalones, pero su cabello estaba seco, al notar esto sonrió triunfante.

- Si! Mira Anna, mi pelo esta seco, de verdad que existen los milagros aun… - en ese momento el semáforo cambio y todos los carros avanzaron a gran velocidad, por desgracia para Jessica uno de los carros paso sobre un charco bañándolas completamente de agua y un poco de lodo. Ante esto, las chicas se miraron y unos segundos mas tarde, Anna comenzó a reír a carcajadas

- A ver si va aprendiendo a manejar! – le grito molesta Jessica al conductor que ya había desaparecido una esquina mas allá, la castaña miro a Anna que seguía riéndose - ashhhhhhhhhhhh! No es gracioso Kyoyama! Mira ahora como quede!

- Claro que si es gracioso, jaja deberías verte

- ¬¬XXX en este momento no me agradas sabes

- Anda ya no seas amargada, ven vamos a registrarnos, ahora mas que nunca necesitamos una buena ducha.

- De acuerdo pero yo primero… - las chicas entraron al hotel bajo la mirada de varias personas que reían en vos baja sobre la situación. Ya en la recepción una amable señorita las atendió con una sonrisa intentando no reír de la apariencia de ambas

- Buenas noches! – Jessica murmuro algo como "que tienen de buenas", Anna sin embargo sonrió – en que puedo ayudarles

- Necesitamos…. – miro a su amiga, - eh dos habitaciones por favor – la chica asintió, después de unos momentos de revisar su computadora las miro

- Lo lamento en este momento ya no tenemos habitaciones individuales, pero si les sirve, nos queda una habitación doble disponible… - Anna miro nuevamente a su amiga que seguir repelando por su pelo y sonrió un poco

- Claro esa esta bien

- De acuerdo… a que nombre lo pongo?

- Jessica Black – contesto la itako captando por fin la atención de su amiga – cárguela a la tarjeta por favor – dijo la rubia dándole una tarjeta de crédito plateada

- De acuerdo – la chica continuo y unos segundos mas tarde las dio una llave – aquí tiene su habitación es la numero 53, que tengan una buena estancia, Roger por favor lleva las maletas de las señoritas – un chico que se encontraba a un lado del elevador tomo sus maletas, haciendo que Jessica sonriera un poco

- Muchas gracias, compermiso – contesto Anna y tomo a su amiga del brazo. Al llegar a la habitación, el chico abrió la habitación y dejo las maletas junto a ella

- Aquí esta señoritas

- Muchas gracias Roger – le sonrió Jessica haciendo que el chico se pusiera un poco nervioso, Anna empujo a su amiga a la habitación y miro al chico

- Gracias, que amable

- Eh no hay de que… que tengan una buena noche – y diciendo esto cerro la puerta

- Te pasas! – le dijo Anna mirando a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿Qué, no puedo evitarlo es algo natural

- Aja… bueno pero para la otra asegurate de que no traigas lodo en el rostro por que espantas a los chicos… - de pronto Jessica abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa

- OH por dios, es verdad! – y corrió directo al baño

- Será mejor que yo pregunte a que horas cierran el restaurante – Anna salio de la habitación donde encontró al chico saliendo de dos habitaciones después de la de ella – este oye… Roger verdad? – el chico la miro y asintió un poco nervioso – oye lamento molestarte pero dime a que hora cierran el restaurante del hotel

- El restaurante esta abierto las 24 horas señorita – le dijo este sonriendo

- Ya veo, bueno así mejor, gracias… - Anna se dio media vuelta, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos se detuvo y lo miro – a por cierto, disculpa a mi amiga, es encantadora cuando esta arreglada – el chico sonrió un poco sonrojado

- No lo dudo – la rubia le sonrió también y se alejo hacia su habitación…

>

>

* * *

> 

>

Unos momentos antes en unas habitaciones mas allá de la de Anna.

- De verdad Lyserg te lo digo, aquí deje mi maleta, es ilógico que se haya desaparecido así como así!- le decía Chocolove alterado

- ¿Estas seguro que hay la dejaste?

- Si, por mi madrecita santa que si, lo recuerdo bien – en ese momento llamaron a la puerta

- Adelante – dijo Lyserg mientras el moreno buscaba como loco su maleta

- Buenas noches, venia por que me dijeron que habían llamado – Lyserg miro a su amigo, quien solo se encogió de hombros

- Si, de hecho a mi amigo se le extravió una maleta color azul fuerte, queríamos saber si no había entrado alguien mas a la habitación

- Eh pues en realidad no lo creo, los horarios de aseo son en la mañana, y solo hay una llave por habitación, solo el gerente tiene una para todas las habitaciones…

- Ya veo… -

- La encontré! – Chocolove se encontraba debajo de la cama, al intentar salir se levanto muy rápido y se golpeo la cabeza con el buró – auch, aquí esta… parece que se callo detrás de la cama

- Eh…

- Ehm jeje U este muchas gracias, ya apareció, lamento haberlo molestado

- No se preocupe, si necesitan cualquier cosa pueden llamar a recepción y ellos enviaran a alguien

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias… - Lyserg se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta para acompañar al chico mientras le dirigía una mirada molesta al moreno que solo le sonreía y se encogía de hombros. Lyserg se disponía ya a cerrar la puerta cuando el muchacho salio, cuando una vos llamo su atención…

- Este oye… Roger ¿verdad? – el ojiverde se quedo un momento escuchando la vos de la mujer que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, se le hacia familiar, demasiado familiar pero no sabia realmente donde la había escuchado, por esto decidió abrir un poco mas la puerta para ver si lograba ver a la dueña de la vos, sin embargo la chica se encontraba algo lejos de su perspectiva, así que lentamente fue abriendo mas la puerta hasta que de pronto una mano se poso en su hombro haciéndolo saltar

- Aaah!

- Oye… ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto Chocolove en un susurro, Lyserg lo fulmino con la mirada y suspiro

- Nada, nada…

- ¿Entonces, parecía que estabas espiando a alguien allá afuera… ¿una chica acaso? – le pregunto con vos picara haciendo que Lyserg se sonrojara levemente – bueno tan siquiera déjame dar el visto bueno… - y sin decir mas Chocolove abrió la puerta ante un sorprendido Lyserg, y ambos se asomaron por la puerta, Roger ya se encontraba bajando por el elevador, y al voltear a la izquierda, solo divisaron como una chica rubia entraba a su habitación…

- Mmm pues no esta mal, aunque no puedo decir nada, solo la vi por atrás…

- Ash! No cambiaras tu… ahora anda mejor acomoda tus cosas no vaya a ser que se te vuelvan a perder…

>

>

Anna entro a la habitación y escucho la regadera, así que tomo su maleta y la llevo hacia la cama que se encontraba junto a la ventana., de ella saco su pijama y un cambio de ropa interior y se sentó al borde de la cama, como le hubiese gustado haber llegado esa noche a la pensión, tenia tantas ganas de ver a Yoh… pero gracias a esa tormenta tenia que esperar un día mas. Anna se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana, afuera la tormenta no había disminuido, los relámpagos iban seguidos de estridentes truenos, en realidad no podía decir que le molestaba la lluvia, de hecho siempre había preferido que lloviera a que hiciera calor, pero en ese momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que la tormenta se detuviera. Anna soltó un suspiro antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse nuevamente a la cama

- Ya debo dejar de lamentarme, solo serán unas horas mas – Anna tomo el control remoto de la televisión y prendió el aparato en las noticias- a menos que… - cuando de pronto una idea paso por la mente de la rubia quien giro los ojos, y sonrió al ver lo que buscaba sobre un buró al lado de la televisión. Se acerco al buró y tomo el auricular y con la mano temblorosa marco un número… Anna se mordía el labio inferior mientras la línea sonaba, una, otra y otra ves, entonces una vos contesto

- ¿Alo? – la dulce vos de una chica sonó al otro lado del auricular, Anna se quedo petrificada unos segundos, esa vos, no era de Tamao, ni de Pilika… y mucho menos de la señora Kino, entonces¿Quién era, el corazón de la itako comenzó a latir rápidamente, tenia un mal presentimiento… - ¿alo? – insistió la vos

- Eh hola… eh… disculpa me podrías comunicar con… Yoh – la vos le temblaba, no podía evitarlo, un temor se había apoderado de su corazón, ahora la vos se quedo callada un momento

- ¿Quién lo llama? – pregunto en un tono mas serio

- Eh… yo… - en ese momento unas imágenes en la televisión llamaron la atención de la chica desviando su atención a las noticias

- "_Y contra los pronósticos del clima, parece que para ciertas personas mañana será un grandioso día, por fin después de un mes de preparación la familia Asakura mañana celebrara el matrimonio de Yoh Asakura de 18 años de edad con su prometida Hitomi Tsukimiya, de también 18 años. La ceremonia se realizara en la pensión a las…"_ - en ese momento los ojos de la rubia se abrieron al ver la foto de Yoh y una chica abrazados frente a la casa, sin poder evitarlo el teléfono resbalo de sus manos y de sus ojos una gran cantidad de lagrimas comenzaban a salir, Anna callo de rodillas junto al teléfono, no entendía lo que pasaba, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, se sentía muy débil…

- _¿_Hola¿Hay alguien hay? - decía la vos en el teléfono

- ¿Anna? – la vos preocupada de Jessica quien acababa de salir de la ducha envuelta en una toalla la saco de sus pensamientos y la hizo entender…

- Yoh… se va a casar… - una tristeza inundo su corazón, se sentía asfixiada, tenia que salir de allí

- Anna ¡te encuentras bien? – antes de que la castaña se pudiera acercar Anna ya había salido de la habitación dejándola sumamente preocupada – pero… - entonces lo vio, en la televisión seguía la fotografía de la pareja

- "_Enhorabuena para la familia y_ m_ucha felicidad para la pareja, Yoh Asakura y Hitomi Tsukimiya, una pareja realmente adorable no lo crees Kay?" _– Jessica salio detrás de la chica - ANNA! – le grito en el corredor – rayos! – la chica se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ir a cambiarse de ropa pues aun seguía en bata de baño cuando vio un par de ojos verdes que veían la escena totalmente sorprendido, la chica frunció el ceño y sin decir nada entro a la habitación azotando la puerta tras ella.

>

>

- ¿Qué pasa Lyserg¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto allá afuera? – pregunto Chocolove mirando como su amigo entraba a la habitación y se ponía su abrigo

- Tengo que salir Choco…vamos Morphin - la hada obedeció, el moreno se levanto al ver la seriedad del chico

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto nuevamente

- Espero que nada….

- Bien te acompaño – Chocolove también tomo su abrigo y miro a su espíritu – vamos Mike – el gato que estaba acostado al lado de su cama se volvió en forma de espíritu (mini ya saben) y los cuatro salieron de la habitación con paso rápido.

>

>

* * *

> 

>

Anna corría lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitían, a su alrededor la lluvia cada ves mas intensamente, o al menos así lo sentía ella. En su mente la fotografía de Yoh… su Yoh abrazando a aquella chica daba vueltas una y otra ves, sentía tanto dolor, tanta rabia… no, no podía estar pasando aquello, Yoh no pudo haberla olvidado, haber olvidado su promesa, todo era una confusión… una terrible confusión. Dio vuelta en una esquina y diviso su antigua escuela, estaba cerca, ya faltaba poco para llegar. Cruzo el puente y un relámpago surco el cielo. De pronto se detuvo, las fuerzas que tenia comenzaron a esfumarse, aquella rabia que sentía, aquella confusión comenzó a convertirse en dolor, un dolor tan profundo que nunca antes había sentido, se recargo en el barandal del puente hasta que quedo completamente sentada en el. Una ráfaga helada de aire la envolvió, abrazo sus piernas y hundió su rostro entre ellas y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar. Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre ella bañándola, sentía como si el cielo la estuviera acompañando en su dolor, todo alrededor no importaba, nada valía la pena ya … nada… De pronto una vos en su cabeza la llamo

- ¿Te piensas quedar hay y dejarlo ser feliz…? – Anna levanto la vista, aquella vos se le hacia extrañamente familiar. La lluvia y las constantes lagrimas que salían de sus ojos le impedían tener una visión clara, por lo que con mucho esfuerzo enfoco a la persona que tenia enfrente. Cuando por fin pudo ver sus ojos se abrieron completamente, y lentamente se levanto aun recargada en el puente, pues sus fuerzas aun no habían regresado… de hecho cada ves se sentía mas débil

- Yo… - su vos se corto, le dolía la garganta – no quiero verle

- Sabes bien que eso es una mentira, tu lo has deseado ver desde el momento que dejaste su casa… y sin embargo el te olvido, te hizo a un lado sin importarle nada, ni tus razones, ni tu promesa… y mucho menos tus sentimientos… no le importas Anna – la itako entrecerró los ojos, pues le ardían por la cantidad de lagrimas que estaban saliendo de ellos, se agarro mas fuerte del puente intentando no perder el equilibrio. La chica que tenia frente a ella sonrió cruelmente – acéptalo de una ves… el no te ama y nunca lo a hecho…

- Yo… yo… - su vos se debilitaba cada ves mas y nuevas lagrimas nacían de sus ojos, y de pronto sintió que una mano levanto su barbilla

- Pero no por eso debes dejar que el sea feliz… arruínale su boda… así como el te arruino la vida… - la chica sonrió cada ves mas ampliamente, Anna observo detenidamente ese rostro, su rostro en aquella persona, se sentía demasiado mal para hacer algo, se sentía destrozada, algo en su interior gritaba que lo hiciera se lo merecía… sin embargo no podía… tenia que verlo, necesitaba entender…

- No puedo… - negó la rubia alejando su rostro de la mano su reflejo – no lo haré… - y lentamente comenzó a caminar en dirección a la pensión Asakura. Un relámpago ilumino por unos momentos la oscuridad que había y en donde momentos antes estaba el reflejo de Anna, ahora se veía un hombre con mirada penetrante y una sonrisa cruel mirando como la chica se alejaba de allí…

- Ya lo veremos… Annita…

- Jessica corría por las calles de Fumbari buscando desesperadamente a su amiga. No entendía como había pasado eso, todo había sido tan rápido. Anna era una persona fuerte, lo sabia, siempre había sido capaz de salir de cualquier situación… pero en ese momento le preocupaba mas que nunca, pues en ese momento aquello que la hacia querer despertar cada día era lo que causaba tanto dolor. La castaña miraba todas las calles intentando localizar a su amia; de sus ojos abiertos completamente salían lagrimas de desesperación

- Rayos! ANNA! – la chica se detuvo en una esquina, era imposible, hacia años que se había alejado de Japón, y aunque alguna ves había conocido la región de Fumbari, no recordaba las calles, y mucho menos conocía la casa de es Yoh, de ese…. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, todavía no lo conocía y ya lo odiaba más que a nada. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle eso a Anna?. En ese momento una mujer salía de un local de ropa, así que sin dudarlo se acerco a ella, - eh… disculpe señora¿de casualidad usted sabrá donde queda la pensión Asakura? – la mujer sonrió

- Oh, por supuesto querida, no queda muy lejos, mira te vas por esta calle hasta donde esta una escuela, das vuelta a la izquierda, caminas unos 5 minutos y llegas, es una casa grande con un pórtico café… ¿vas por lo de la boda? – le pregunto sonriendo

- Eh digamos que algo así

- Ya veo, yo conozco bien el lugar por que mi hija es costurera y le hizo el vestido a la novia, una chica realmente encantadora – Jessica no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo molesta

- ¿De verdad? Que bien, bueno muchas gracias señora, con su permiso…

- Adelante pequeña, por que no queremos que sufras un resfriado

- Claro, hasta luego – y sin decir mas se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr por donde la señora le había dicho, "una chica realmente encantadora" si como no, lo que tendrá de encantadora yo se lo quito… pensaba la chica molesta, pero en ese momento lo principal era encontrar a Anna, ya después tendría tiempo de hacer pagar a Yoh el sufrimiento de su amiga. Eso corría por su cuenta… Jessica disminuyo su velocidad, y frente a ella diviso el enorme edificio de la escuela donde solía estudiar Anna – ya falta poco – doblo la esquina y siguió corriendo, a lo lejos pudo divisar el puente, la lluvia comenzó a empeorar, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el rostro de la chica, haciendo que entrecerrara los ojos para protegerlos, sin embargo esto solo hacia que su visión disminuyera – rayos debí de haberme traído un paraguas… - en ese momento la vio, recargada en el barandal del puente estaba Anna, pero no estaba sola… un hombre estaba con ella, parecía que le estaba hablando, pero la rubia estaba llorando… - ¿será el? – se pregunto, cuando de pronto un nuevo trueno resonó en los cielos y de los postes de luz de toda la colonia salieron chispas, unos momentos mas tarde, todo estaba en penumbras, y sin pensarlo mas comenzó a correr mas aprisa… no faltaba mucho para llegar al puente, pero antes de si quiera poder pisar el puente choco contra algo que la hizo caer al suelo – ¿pero que? – Jessica se levanto e intento caminar, pero había una barrera impidiéndoselo, alguien había puesto un campo espiritual, pero ¿Quién?. En ese momento la chica levanto la vista al hombre que estaba con Anna, un aura roja envolvía su cuerpo y poco a poco a su lado un espíritu rojo apareció a su lado, y junto a Anna apareció el espíritu de una mujer, alta con el pelo rojizo amarrado en una cola, su rostro estaba completamente pálido y una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, en sus manos traía una esfera de color negro, de ella salían un aura negra que poco a poco iba envolviendo a Anna

- Oh no! – el corazón de Jessica se encogió, Anna estaba demasiado dolida para poder darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba indefensa ante cualquier tipo de ataque… - ANNA! ANNA ESCUCHAME! – Jessica golpeaba desesperada la barrera invisible, pero su vos era opacada por los truenos que cada ves se hacían mas constantes

- No lograras nada con eso… - le dijo una vos fría a su espalda, la chica se dio vuelta para encontrarse con unos ojos rojos que la hicieron temblar. Un hombre alto y robusto la miraba con una sonrisa torcida, llevaba puesto un traje de ninja y en su mano llevaba una larga espada. Aquel hombre también estaba rodeado de un aura roja… - el amo Hao puso esa barrera cuando se dio cuenta que venias para acá… - el corazón de la chica se paro de pronto… eso no podía ser cierto

- ¿Ha…Hao? – pregunto con vos temblorosa, el hombre sonrió aun mas

- Si, es aquel que esta con tu amiga… es una lastima que una chica tan bonita muera tan pronto… bueno dos – la mirada del hombre se dirigió nuevamente hacia Jessica quien comenzó a temblar, su mano se dirigió hacia su pecho. – ¿Tienes miedo? – le pregunto socarronamente el hombre mientras observaba cada detalle del rostro de la chica quien intentaba desesperadamente desabrochar el primer botón de su blusa – pues que bien… - en ese momento Jessica se agacho librándose de su cárcel y saco el rosario que llevaba puesto en el cuello, en ese momento a su lado apareció el espíritu de una pantera negra en posición de ataque, con sus enormes ojos amarillos puestos en el hombre que tenia frente a el. El hombre al ver esto comenzó a reír - ¿de verdad crees poder ganarme?

- Creo que podemos averiguarlo ¿no? – le pregunto ella con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios, sus manos temblaban ligeramente por el frió del lugar

- Bien si así lo quieres…. – el hombre se abalanzo con su espada apuntando directamente hacia la chica, Jessica al ver esto levanto su rosario y grito unas palabras, haciendo un escudo y cuando el hombre choco contra el lo lanzo lejos. En el piso el hombre sonreía un poco – veo que eres una brujita fuerte eh

- No soy una bruja… soy una sacerdotisa (que va siendo lo mismo ¿no? Jaja) – nuevamente el hombre se levanto dispuesto a atacar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la pantera ya se le había echado encima y había robado su espada

- Bien hecho Kira… - el hombre rugió molesto y sin decir mas se precipito nuevamente contra la chica quien se había girado para buscar a su amiga, en ese momento un golpe en el estomago la hizo caer

- Aaaaaaaaaah……… - el hombre estaba prácticamente sobre ella, de su zapato había sacado una navaja que puso en la garganta de la chica

- Más te vale que no te acerques minino, a menos de que quieras ver a tu ama desangrándose… - Jessica veía todo borroso, el golpe la había desconcertado completamente, y el dolor que sentía en su abdomen era insoportable. De pronto sintió algo encima suyo, intento mirar pero no lo consiguió, solo sentía mas dolor y algo frió como el hielo en su garganta, miro hacia un lado buscando a Kira, y allí estaba unos metros mas allá, mirando impotente al hombre que estaba a punto de matar a su compañera, Jessica miró al hombre que tenia sobre ella, y el temor la invadió

- ¿Estas lista para morir pequeña? – la castaña cerro los ojos con fuerza y unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos – ¿pero que? Aaaaaaaaaaaah – de pronto el peso del hombre sobre ella desapareció,

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – escucho una vos a su lado, Jessica abrió los ojos y diviso unos ojos negros mirándola con preocupación y una mano tendida, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir en forma de respuesta y tomar la mano. Chocolove ayudo a la chica a levantarse para después volver su mirada a Lyserg quien había amarrado al hombre con su péndulo en una jaula aerea, la mirada de este ultimo se encontraba en ese momento fría – ella esta bien Lyserg – el ojiverde miro a la chica y sonrió un poco

- Bien, me da gusto, no te preocupes ya no podrá hacerte nada – Jessica asintió lentamente y entonces recordó algo

- ANNA! – grito súbitamente soltándose de la ayuda de Chocolove y dirigiéndose al puente, pero allí ya no había nadie. En ese momento el moreno miro a la chica para después posar su mirada en Lyserg quien también miraba a la chica algo asombrado – no puede ser¿Dónde rayos esta? – le grito al hombre que estaba amarrado aun con el péndulo

- Jajaja lo lamento muñeca tu amiga pronto estará muerta, aaah… - Lyserg había apretado mas el lazo

- Contesta a lo que te pregunto! – le ordeno fríamente

- Yo… - en ese momento un enorme espíritu rojo aprisiono aquella jaula quemándola completamente. Aquel había sido un espectáculo horrible, pues bajo la torrencial lluvia el espíritu de fuego apareció devorando la celda matando al hombre con ella. Desgarradores gritos de dolor provenían del hombre que momentos antes estaba en aquella jaula, gritos que eran apocados por una risa fría y los fuertes truenos de la lluvia que cubría todo el lugar. Jessica soltó un grito ahogado, Kira se puso frente a ella dispuesta a defenderla, Chocolove y Mike se pusieron inmediatamente en posición de ataque y Lyserg que ya había soltado aquel péndulo miraba desafiante al espíritu con Morphin a su lado. Una risa fría resonó por todo el lugar y en el hombro del espíritu apareció un hombre.

- HAO! – el susodicho miro con una cruel sonrisa a los presentes

- Pe…pero… esto es imposible, tu estabas muerto – decía Chocolove entre asustado y asombrado

- ¿Sorprendidos? me da gusto...

- Tu maldito……. – Lyserg miro con suma molestia al mayor de los Asakura quien solo sonreía, el ojiverde miro a su hada que estaba a su lado y esta se apodero de su péndulo lanzándola directamente contra el chico que lo veía desde el cielo. Sin embargo este simplemente se desvaneció en el aire apareciendo atrás de ellos

- ¿Pero como? – dijo Jessica mirándolo espantada

- Jajaja no creías de verdad que me harías algo con ese ataque no Diethel…

- Grrrr – un gruñido procedente de su espalda hizo que Hao se diera la vuelta para ver a Mike en su forma máxima apunto de atacarlo

- Pues ya veremos si logras escapar de esta – Hao miro a Chocolove con una sonrisa torcida

- Ja, ingenuos – el lobo se acerco rápidamente ante el pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo, Hao había levantado la mano haciéndolo volar lejos. Inmediatamente volvió sin decir mas a la chica que lo miraba temblando

- Así que tu eres amiga de Anna eh… - Jessica dio un paso hacia atrás

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Anna¿Por qué le haces esto? – la chica miraba desafiante a Hao quien solo sonrio y acercandose mas a su rostro toco su cara

- Déjala en paz maldito…- Lyserg intento atacarlo nuevamente pero en un movimiento rapido Hao se acerco a el propino un puñetazo en el estomago, haciendo que el chico cayera de rodillas por el dolor que sentía. Hao se alejo de ellos y se elevo en el cielo mirando a la chica, Jessica corrio hacia Lyserg que aun se encontraba en el suelo

- ¿Estas bien? – el chico asintió y ambos volvieron su vista hacia Hao

- Yo no le estoy haciendo nada a Anna, mi hermanito es el que lo hace, de todas formas… jaja yo solo vengo por lo que me pertenece – nuevamente el espíritu de fuego apareció e inmediatamente después ambos desaparecieron, pero a su alrededor la vos fría de Hao resonó tan fuerte y clara como los truenos de la tormenta – será mejor que se apresuren o se perderán el espectáculo jaja

>

>

* * *

> 

>

La lluvia iba en aumento en cada instante, y en toda la colonia la luz se había ido a causa de un corte por los rayos de la tormenta. Yoh se recargo en la puerta que salía al patio de la casa, en ese momento sentía una mezcla muy extraña de emociones, y no sabia realmente a que se debía aquello… de pronto la imagen de una chica rubia apareció en su mente, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, sus ojos adquirieron un poco de aquel brillo perdido y una oleada de calor comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, y sin poder evitarlo suspiro escapo de sus labios…

- _¿Estas pensando en ella verdad?_ – escucho una vos en su mente – _ella te abandono, debes olvidarla Yoh… ella no te ama por eso se fue, nunca te amo… debes olvidarla… -_ fue entonces cuando la mirada del shaman se volvió nuevamente sombría y frunció levemente el ceño. Yoh cerro sus manos con mucha fuerza y bajo la cabeza molesto¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto? Debía de olvidarse lo mas pronto de ella, no valía la pena, Anna Kyoyama era una mala persona, que no había hecho otra cosa que engañarlo, lo hizo pensar que lo amaba realmente cuando no era cierto, le había prometido regresar a su lado y no lo había hecho, lo había abandonado sin ninguna intención de regresar; ella simplemente había jugado con el… Yoh cerró con fuerza los ojos intentando controlar las lágrimas de rabia que se habían formado nuevamente en sus ojos. De pronto unos brazos alrededor de su cuello los volvieron a la realidad, una suave respiración en su nuca lo hizo temblar

- Te extrañe mucho! – le dijo la vos en un susurro, y aunque no lograba verla, sabia que en ese momento aquella persona se encontraba sonrojada. Yoh lentamente se volvió a aquella persona y sonrió al verla. Hitomi se abrazaba con fuerza a la espalda del shaman cuando este se volvió para mirarla con su tierna sonrisa, al verlo la sonrisa del rostro de la castaña se borro y quedo enmarcada con clara preocupación – Yoh… ¿te sucede algo? – el chico sin dejar de sonreír le acaricio el rostro suavemente

- No me pasa nada… solo estaba deseando verte… - el rostro de la chica se ilumino y se colgó nuevamente en el cuello de su prometido

- Yo también… por eso aproveche que se fue la luz para venir a verte… - sin decir nada el chico la abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello. Yoh se sentía realmente confundido, parecía como si en su interior dos fuerzas completamente distintas estuvieran teniendo una pelea feroz, una que intentaba a toda costa alejar a Anna de sus pensamientos y su corazón, y otra que se la recordaba a cada momento sin importar cuanto luchase para olvidarla. Yoh suspiro hondo, quería olvidarla… no, eso no era verdad, no quería pero tenia que hacerlo, no podía quedarse allí esperándola toda la vida, además tenia a Hitomi, que mas quería, ella no se merecía eso, el debía amarla como ella le había demostrado que lo amaba a el. Yoh abrió lentamente los ojos, la lluvia seguía cayendo fuera de la casa, el espectáculo que podía percibir era hermoso, sin embargo una sombra se movía por el lugar, sin pensarlo dos veces se alejo de la chica colocándola tras de él para así poder protegerla. De pronto, un rayo ilumino todo el patio permitiéndole ver a una persona mirándolo desde una orilla del patio, su larga cabellera iba suelta, ocultándole parte de su rostro, sin embargo la tenue luz no le permitía reconocerla. La sombra comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia ellos. Junto con otro relámpago la luz volvió a toda la colonia, alumbrando el patio permitiéndole reconocer a la chica que tenia frente a el. La chica sonrió débilmente haciendo que el corazón del chico comenzara a palpitar rápidamente.

- Hola Yoh….

CONTINUARA...

>

>

>

>

>

* * *

HOLA! FELIZ AÑO 2OO6 PARA TODOS! 

Bueno yo se que habia prometido actualizar antes de que se acabase el año, pero cosas van y cosas vienen y pues no pude, pero considero que este capitulo vale la pena. Como ven pues por fin sucedio el anhelado reencuentro entre Anna e Yoh, ahora la pregunta es ¿que va a pasar despues? Bueno pues para saberlo tienen que leer jeje. Tal ves les parecera mucho drama, genero que me encanta por cierto, pero en realidad piensenlo, en realidad para Anna aquella situacion es muy dificil,y Yoh en realidad esta muy confundido y no sabe lo que hace... Bueno yo les aseguroque esto se va a poner mejor, me esfuerzo mucho pensando en cada detalle, y estoy segura que les gustara.

Okey antes de irme yo tengo una duda que en realidad quisiera que me ayudaran a contestar... digo como autora se los pregunto¿se les hacen muy largos los capitulos¿les gusta como va o les aburren tanto detalle? por que yo se que como soy y me explayo, jeje no puedo evitarlo, pero si me interesa saber para crecer tanto como escritora y claro complacerlos a ustedes mis queridos lectores jeje. Esperotambien que me den su opinion sobrela situacion de la pelea en este capitulo, pues en realidad soy nueva en ello y me interesa saber que tal voy.Bien, espero que me puedan ayudar, y pues por el momento es todo. Pero no me quiero ir sin agradecer por los rr:

Starfire o mi amiga Mela Tao: thanks por todo amiga de verdad tus rr me animan un chorro y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Wirny: Hello, thanks por dejarme un review y me da mucho gusto que te este gustando el fic, aqui esta el capitulo y espero que me des tu mas sincera opinion, que me encantaria conocerla.

>

Okey eso es todo por ahora, de verdad espero que me dejen reviews los que lean el fic, no sean malitos cada ves son menos los que me dejan, claro que esos son muy significativos para mi, pero me gustaria saber tambien lo que piensas.

Besos! y nos vemos en el otro cap. Ciao!

MiMiStAr


	10. Tú ya no me importas

**Hola a todos mis queridisisisimos lectores!**

No saben lo feliz que estoy, ya se que me tarde como 5 meses en actualizar jeje, como saben y ya les eh comentado la escuela siempre absorbe todo mi tiempo, y ahora mas por las practicas estoy por lo menos 12 o 13 horas fuera de mi casa y como sabran cuando estoy solo puedo comer, dormir y hacer tarea, sin embargo aqui estoy no crean que no le eh avanzado ya tengo casi todo el cap 10 completo, la verdad estoy very happy, por el apoyo que me han dado significa mucho para mi de verdad, y aqui me tendran siempre esforzandome siempre en mejorar solo por ustedes.

Este capitulo no esta muy largo, sin embargo es aqui donde ya comienza a verse algunos detallitos sobre lo que va a pasar en adelante, ya tenia una idea estructurada, sin embargo cosas nuevas se me ocurren que son por supuesto, mejores a las primeras y decido cambiarlas. Espero que este chap les guste y ya saben que me ENCANTA recibir todos sus comentarios, eh perdido contacto con muchas de mis amigas y amigos por falta de tiempo sin embargo I promise que intentare conectarme mas seguido.

Tambien quiero agradecer los rr de: Lulitaven, ZoeElric-Asakura, mi amiguisimaJess-Black,Miki, y Hokixha, ya mi sis Nats aunque no me deje rr jaja, de verdad muchisimas gracias, por sus comentarios me animaron un chorro, y pues aqui esta para ustedes y para todos los que me leen este capitulo. Disfrutenlo:D

**>**

**>**

**>

* * *

****Capitulo 9: Tú ya no me importas…**

* * *

> 

>

El corazón del Yoh se detuvo de golpe, sus ojos se abrieron completamente ante lo que veía en aquel momento…

-¿A… Anna? –. Susurro como temiendo que fuera un sueño, sin embargo la chica solo asintió levemente. Fue entonces cuando Yoh sintió que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar a gran velocidad, y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir una onda de calor que invadía todo su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo, corrió hacia donde la chica estaba, parándose frente a ella sin importarle el hecho de que la lluvia aumentaba más a cada momento. Yoh había olvidado todo en ese momento, todo lo que había sufrido, todo se esfumo, solo estaban ella y él. El shaman miro a la chica de arriba abajo, su mente aun no aceptaba lo que estaba viendo, lo que tenía frente a é. Era Anna, estaba seguro, estaba hermosa. Su Anna se habia convertido en toda una mujer…. De pronto los ojos del chico encontraron con los de la itako que lo miraba tiernamente. Anna se encontraba temblando a causa de la fría lluvia que la empapaba, sus ojos negros perforaban el alma del shaman haciéndolo sentir una calidez que hacia mucho creyó haber perdido. Sin embargo Yoh pudo notar en ellos una tristeza y un dolor tan profundo que aquejaba el corazón de la itako, y pudo distinguir unas solitarias lagrimas que se perdían entre las gruesas gotas de lluvia que recorrían el rostro de la chica. Él lentamente levanto la mano intentando limpiarlas, sintiendo como todo su ser se preguntaba la razón de qué esa mirada¿Qué era lo que la hacia sufrir tanto…?. Anna al sentir el roce de la mano de Yoh en su rostro sonrió, alli lo tenia frente a ella, el hombre de sus sueños aun la amaba, lo sabia, lo decían sus ojos. Sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos sintiendo como tibias lágrimas cruzaban su rostro siendo detenidas por el shaman. En ese momento una vos rompió aquel mágico momento volviendo a ambos a la realidad

-¿Yoh? – él se detuvo en seco y un nombre apareció en su mente… Hitomi… el chico desvió la mirada hacia la chica que tenia tras el, quien se encontraba en un estado de completa confusión ante aquella escena. En ese momento todo regreso a él, la partida de Anna, el sufrimiento y dolor que le había causado, la soledad, la tristeza, el odio, la llegada de Hitomi, sus salidas, el amor que ella le había demostrado, su compromiso…. Todo lentamente pasaba frente a sus ojos. Y nuevamente aquella fría vos apareció en su cabeza:_ ella te abandono Yoh… recuerdalo… _todo lo bueno, aquel amor hacia la itako de pronto se esfumo, siendo reemplazado por aquel sentimiento tan contrario al amor que había surgido en su corazón. El shaman volvió la mirada nuevamente a Anna, sin embargo ahora esta era fría e indiferente. Al ver esto la rubia se exalto y comenzó a temblar nuevamente, pero ahora, la razón de ello no era el frió.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** – Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida

>

>

* * *

> 

>

Lyserg, Chocolove y Jessica, corrían rápidamente por las calles en dirección a la mansión Asakura. Las palabras de Hao habían dejado preocupados a todos, algo iba a pasar y tanto Anna como Yoh estaban involucrados. Jessica corría sintiendo un horrible ardor en sus ojos, a causa de las lágrimas de miedo y frustración que salían de ellos. Solo esperaba que Anna estuviera bien… Llegaron a la puerta de casa justo cuando la luz volvió a todo el lugar. Jessica toco el timbre desesperada, después de unos minutos esta se abrió dejando ver a un chico de origen chino mirándolos entre sorprendido y asustado, al ver el estado de sus amigos, sin embargo su mirada se poso en la chica que tenia frente a él, la cual sin pedir permiso lo empujo bruscamente entrando a la casa. Len miro a sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto extrañado

-¿Donde esta Yoh…? – le pregunto Lyserg siguiendo a la chica

-En su habitación…

-Hey si son Lyserg y el mal-cuenta-chistes – la vos de Horo apareció detrás de la puerta de la cocina, pero al verlos se detuvo, Jessica inmediatamente se le acerco - ehh ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Donde esta Anna? – Horo miro extrañada a la chica, de sus ojos seguían saliendo lagrimas, esto perturbo aun mas al joven aniu

-¿Quién?

-Disculpa pero Anna no esta aquí – dijo Len acercándose a la chica

-Claro que si!

-¿Pero de que…? – Horo estuvo apunto de interrumpir cuando la vos de Yoh sonó a través de un pasillo

_-¿A…Anna?_ – la chica se volvió sobre sus talones y comenzó a correr por el pasillo seguida de los tres chicos, hasta que llegaron una puerta que daba al patio. En medio del lugar se encontraba Yoh mirando a la rubia

-¿Pero si es…………..? – Horo miraba conmocionado la escena

**_-¿Qué haces aquí? _**– la fría vos de su amigo hizo detener al aniu, los chicos pudieron divisar en los ojos de la rubia un dolor y una confusión ante aquella simple frase

-Yo………. ehh… eh regresado, como te lo prometí… Yoh – el shaman se mantuvo inmune ante aquellas palabras, como si no hubiera escuchado nada, como si no sintiera nada al ver a Anna parada frente a él. Y después de permanecer unos momentos callado, enfrento nuevamente a la chica con su vos cargada de un odio e indiferencia que incluso, sintieron sus amigos al ver la escena

-¿Cómo puedes regresar…. a un lugar donde nunca estuviste? – los ojos de la chica se abrieron completamente, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente, sus ojos se llenaron de nuevas lagrimas, pero a diferencia de las anteriores estas eran de tristeza y decepción, y sentía como desgarraban su piel al momento de bajar por sus mejillas.

-Este no es tu hogar por que nunca quisiste que lo fuera Anna, tu no querías estar aquí, solo lo estabas por obligación… y fue por eso por que te fuiste, por que no te importaba nada… ni yo, ni mis sentimientos, ni nuestro compromiso… nada – Yoh hablaba lentamente descargando a través de cada palabra toda la ira que sentía hacia la chica que, momentos atrás, lo había hecho sentir realmente feliz.

-Eso no es verdad…. – Anna bajo la cabeza para limpiarse las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir, y nuevamente miro al chico – tu no entiendes… yo me fui por que….

-No me interesa saberlo….- le dijo Yoh subiendo el tono de su vos y sin apartar aquella mirada de los ojos de la rubia - No me lo dijiste cuando te fuiste, cuando pude haber querido saberlo, ahora no me interesa saber por que tomaste esa decisión… el punto es que te fuiste a pesar……. – Yoh se detuvo, un nudo se hizo en su garganta, y sus ojos se cristalizaron ante la rabia que sentía. Nuevamente la vos apareció en su cabeza

_-Díselo….. anda dile que ya no la amas…hazla sufrir como ella te lo hizo a ti_

-Por kami Anna! Yo te amaba! Y aun así tú te fuiste…. No te importo hacerme sufrir…… no te importo nada, y ahora lo entiendo, tu nunca me amaste de verdad

-Yoh eso no es cierto… - la vos de la chica se cortaba, sintiendo como cada palabra que salía de la boca del chico desgarraba un poco mas su corazón – yo te amo Yoh…

-ESO NO ES VERDAD! NO MIENTAS…….. – un trueno resonó junto con las vos de Yoh, Anna bajo la vista y entrecerró los ojos – tu nunca me amaste y sabes que….. te lo agradezco, ahora te agradezco que te hayas ido, por que gracias a ti eh conocido a la persona que me hace mas feliz que nadie… - los ojos de la chica se abrieron – la persona a quien amo de verdad… - Yoh miro a Hitomi quien lo veia sorprendido, el chico la abrazo por la cintura

-Pero… Yoh… - la chica cada ves se sentía mas débil, el dolor se estaba consumiendo poco a poco todo su cuerpo… no era verdad… no podía serlo¿Yoh no podía haberla olvidado así de fácil¿o si? Yoh se dirigió nuevamente a Anna

-Tú ya no me importas Anna, que te quede bien claro… así que te agradecería que no te volvieras a aparecer en mi casa… ni tampoco en mi vida. – y sin decir mas Yoh tomo de la mano a Hitomi y la jalo hacia adentro de la casa. Anna miraba como el shaman se alejaba sintiendo como todas sus fuerzas se iban con el, de pronto la figura de si misma nuevamente se apareció frente a ella

-Él no te ama Anna… entiendelo – la rubia miro por donde la silueta del chico de su vida se perdía lentamente y con sus ultimas fuerzas intento dar un paso, tenia que alcanzarlo, no podía perderlo, no podía, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y sin poder evitarlo callo de rodillas, sintiendo nuevamente las gruesas gotas golpear su fría piel, de pronto su vista se nublo y se desplomo en el piso. Los cinco chicos miraban completamente aturdidos la escena y no se dieron cuenta cuando habia acabado hasta que la vos de Jessica los volvió a la realidad

-ANNA! – la chica había reaccionado al ver que frente a su amiga había aparecido una copia de ella para poco después desplomarse en el suelo a causa del cansancio. Corrió lo mas que pudo al ver que la figura se había agachado para cargarla, sintiendo unos pasos tras de ella. Jessica corrió mas aprisa cuando vio que la figura se había transformado. Hao acariciaba con suavidad la pálida piel de la rubia y los miraba con una sonrisa torcida. La itako tomo de su cuello el rosario pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el espíritu de fuego había aparecido atacándolos directamente. Jessica solo pudo sentir como unos fuertes brazos la tomaban por la cintura empujándolos a ambos al suelo. Cuando las llamas cesaron, Hao y Anna habían desaparecido. – no Anna…

>

>

* * *

> 

>

-Todo salio como esperábamos amo – la silueta alta de una mujer pelirroja miraba sonriendo a Hao quien se encontraba recargado en el poste de una cama mirando con una sonrisa triunfal a la rubia que reposaba en ella

-Así es Hall, todo salio muy bien… ahora necesito que vayas a arreglar los últimos detalles para mañana, recuerda que es un día muy importante, y todo debe salir de acuerdo a lo planeado

-Como usted diga… - inmediatamente un torbellino cubrió al espíritu y desapareció, Hao miraba con semblante sereno a la chica que se encontraba frente a el. Su piel estaba completamente pálida. Con su mano, Hao acaricio su cara con cierta ternura, en realidad no sabia por que había hecho eso… una parte de su ser siempre había sentido algo por aquella rubia, la única capaz de enfrentarlo sin retroceder, con una valentía que contagiaba a todo el que la conociera. Sabía perfectamente que ella amaba a Yoh, y por eso lo odiaba aun mas… su gemelo no solo le había robado sus deseos de poder… sino también el deseo de su corazón… sonaría algo ilógico, pero por esa chica, Hao seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer. Ella iba a estar con el, costara lo que costara.

-Anna lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto… pero te aseguro que tu sufrimiento no será en vano. Mañana Yoh sufrirá por todo el daño que te a hecho, que nos ha hecho… mañana todo cambiara, y yo estaré a tu lado… - Hao acerco su rostro al de la rubia que dormía en un sueño pesado y frió, e inconscientemente se movió ante aquel tacto. El shaman sonrió y sin decir mas se dirigió a la puerta, con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios

-Mañana será un gran día…

>

>

* * *

> 

>

La oscuridad envolvía todo el lugar en el que se encontraba, sentía una presión extraña en su pecho y temblaba de los pies a la cabeza. Al abrir los ojos se sentía completamente aturdida, no recordaba nada, y esta situación aumento cuando se dio cuenta que todo el lugar se encontraba en penumbras. Con lentitud y utilizando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban se levanto del frió suelo, una ráfaga de viento helado la hizo temblar. Su mirada mostraba una completa confusión y un miedo terrible. Sentía que algo estaba pasando y tenia miedo… mucho miedo, pero sobre todo… tristeza.

Con mucho esfuerzo intento ver algo mas detrás de aquella terrible oscuridad; sin embargo no lo logro. Se giro intentando encontrar una manera de salir de aquel lugar, pero a su alrededor no había mas que oscuridad. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza sintiendo como todo el autocontrol que todavía tenia se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Una fría risa proveniente de algún lugar la hizo darse cuenta que esta a la merced de cualquier cosa, por lo que sin perder tiempo comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la de la voz.

-Yoh! – lagrimas de desesperación recorrieron su rostro

Sus piernas le dolían pero no iba a parar, tenia que escapar de aquel lugar… a lo lejos logro divisar un rayo de luz roja, por lo que la chica comenzó a disminuir la velocidad hasta que se encontró parada frente a lo que parecía una enorme fuente en la que reposaba un liquido de color carmesí en el interior de ella. Anna se acerco con lentitud sintiendo curiosidad y temor al mismo tiempo. Al asomarse en ella, sus profundos ojos le devolvieron la mirada con una mezcla de temor en ellos. Al contemplarse en el agua su corazón dio un vuelco y nuevamente la tristeza inundo su corazón

-No temas… - le dijo una vos a su espalda, Anna inmediatamente se giro para ver quien le hablaba. Una forma indefinida se encontraba a su espalda.

-¿Quién eres? – le pregunto desafiante. De pronto la figura adquirió la forma de una chica. La muchacha le sonreía con tranquilidad, llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes que le cubría hasta los pies, su pelo castaño rizado le llegaba hasta la espalda.

-Soy una amiga - Anna observo con detenimiento a la chica sin evitar un desconfianza en ellos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que justo donde terminaba su cabello, un par de alas nacían de su espalda. Todo a su alrededor se fue aclarando poco a poco, Anna sintió una tranquilidad nueva y sus fuerzas renovadas, esto solo termino por confundirla aun mas.

-Dime ¿acaso estoy muerta? – le pregunto la itako con un dejo de miedo en la vos, la chica frente a ella sin embargo pareció causarle gracia por que sonrió divertida y negó con la cabeza

-No, no estas muerta

-Entonces ¿Qué es este lugar?– de pronto la sonrisa se borro de su rostro y con paso lento se acerco a la fuente. Anna sintió como si aquella chica flotara a centímetros del suelo. La chica la miro

-Este es el limbo, aquel al que va el espíritu de las persona que ha sufrido tanto que no encuentran paz y no pueden pasar hasta llegar ante los grandes espíritus – Anna la miro confundida

-No recuerdas nada verdad… - la rubia solo movió la cabeza en forma de negación – comprendo…- la chica levanto su mano derecha y con ella toco la frente de la rubia. En ese momento un destello de luz surgió de las yemas de sus dedos devolviendo todos los recuerdos a la mente de la rubia. La chica cayó de rodillas al piso sintiendo nuevamente ese terrible dolor en su pecho, se sintió cansada de pronto y con mucho frió.

_-Yoh…_ - susurro con vos cortada – ¿_por que…?_ - la chica se hinco frente a ella y la miro con ternura. Anna sollozaba con dolor aun en el piso cuando la mano de la chica levanto su rostro. Los negros ojos de Anna se encontraron con los de ella sintiéndose un poco mas tranquila ante aquella mirada.

-Escúchame Anna, tu debes de volver a la tierra, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que has pasado

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo¿Por qué si ya no tengo por que volver…?

-Por que tu espíritu y tu corazón son fuertes y se que no te dejaras vencer tan fácilmente… además lo ultimo que muere en los corazones humanos es la esperanza del verdadero amor – Anna desvió la mirada

-Él no me ama, se va a casar con otra… - la chica la miro con seriedad

-Eso no es verdad. Las situaciones por las que han pasado nunca debieron suceder, fueron creadas por un enemigo que hace mucho creyeron destruir, y que sin embargo siempre estuvo acechándolos esperando el momento preciso de atacar

-¿Pero quien podría…? – los ojos de la itako se abrieron al recordar al mayor enemigo de Yoh – Hao… - la chica asintió – pero como, él… él esta muerto

-No, Hao nunca estuvo muerto, simplemente estaba muy débil. Después de un de la pelea de ellos, algunos seguidores de Hao lograron encontrarlo y buscaron la manera de esconderse de todo el mundo, incluso del mismo Shaman King, ahora esta bien y con mas fuerzas que antes.

-¿Pero no entiendo, es decir que todo esto… es culpa de Hao?

-Me temo que así es…

-¿Cómo lo sabes¿Quién eres¿y por que me lo dices ahora, justo ahora que no puedo hacer nada? – la voz de la itako se elevo mirando con desesperación a la chica que la miraba con tristeza y ternura mezclada en sus ojos.

-Comprendo tu enojo Anna, y todas tus preguntas serán respondidas pues mereces saber la verdad y lo que va a pasar. Esa es la misión que me encomendaron los grandes espíritus.

-Los grandes espíritus lo supieron, todo el tiempo – la chica asintió - ¿y por que no hicieron nada, por que no nos previnieron antes?

-Hay veces que ni siquiera nosotros tenemos el poder de involucrarnos en el transcurso de sus vidas Anna, sin embargo, en este momento es de vital importancia que te recuperes, y que sepas que las decisiones que tu tomes de ahora en adelante afectaran todo lo que conoces. El destino de la tierra esta en tus manos Anna- la rubia miro a la chica que ya se encontraba de pie frente a ella – es tu decisión, puedes quedarte aquí, o buscar una solución a todo esto… - Anna medito por algunos segundos aquella propuesta, mirando su reflejo en la tranquilidad del agua. Sin embargo unos segundos más tardes la chica se levanto y mirando con seguridad a la mensajera de los grandes espíritus asintió.

-De acuerdo… - ella sonrió y un segundo mas tarde una fuerte luz envolvió todo el lugar y de pronto, desaparecieron.

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

* * *

Bien¿que les parecio? esta peque yo lo se, pero espero que les haya gustado, el prox estara mas extenso se los prometo. De todos modos, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios sobre el capi, muy pronto tendran el siguiente capi, solo 2 semanas mas de clase y soy libre jeje. Okey y antes de irme solo les cuento que ya tengo blog! jajaj ando feliz, mi cuñao me ayudo a hacerlo y estoy haciendo una pagina de fics, y pues si desean enviar algun fic o solo entrar a darles una vistay dejarme un mensajillo en mi taggie pues con gustisimo lo recibo. 

La dire del blog esta en mi perfil, les agradeceri un chorro sus comentarios pues soy nueva en esto jaja. Pero buenoes todo x ahora. Cuidense un chorro, dejen muchos RR jajaja y gracias por todos, valen mil! jeje. Besos y chaoooooooooooo.

Atte: yop MiMiStAr


	11. Un grito bajo la lluvia

**Hola a todos!**

**Pues aki nuevamente, despues de mil años jeje les traigo el capitulo 10 de mi fic. Debo disculparme para estas vacaciones tenia la intencion de publicar x lo menos dos capitulos pero la situacion se complico, trabajo, salidas etc etc... y pues no pude hacer nada. Y aunque ya habia decidido subir este capitulo como mi regalito de cumpleaños (faltan 3 dias yuju!), pero pues recapacite y decidi en estos dias avanzarle todo lo que pueda al proximo capitulo.**

**Este capitulo en lo personal me gusto mucho, jeje muy dramatico y triste, pero me encanto. La situacion se torna mas oscura para los shamanes y otros personajes que habian estado al margen regresan. Pero bueno no les quito mas tiempo y pues... disfruten el capitulo!**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Capitulo 10: Un grito bajo la lluvia**

**x**

La torrencial lluvia continuaba azotando contra toda la región de Fumbari. Las casas hechas en gran mayoría de madera, se veían debilitadas debido a la gran cantidad de lluvia, todo el pueblo se encontraba despierto a esas altas horas de la noche, algo estaba pasando, algo que estaba causando aquella lluvia… y eso les causaba gran temor.

- Yoh minutos después de haber visto a su verdadero amor frente a el, había entrado como rayo y se había encerrado en su habitación. En ese momento se encontraba golpeando con gran fuerza la pared, con odio y tristeza mezclado en todo su ser…

- Por que maldita sea… por que te tienes que aparecer en mi vida ahora! –

- AMO YOH! – Amidamaru miraba asustado a su amo – tranquilícese por favor se va a lastimar

- No me importa, por que tiene que arruinar todo eh? Por que cree con el derecho de venir aquí a irrumpir en mi vida si ella decidió alejarse – lagrimas de rabia corrían por su rostro, confundiéndose aun con las gotas de lluvia que caían de su pelo empapado

- Entiendo lo que siente… pero… ella lo ama – Yoh hizo una mueca de burla – y usted a ella… - el shaman se sintió derrotado y cayo de rodillas al piso

- No puedo amarla Amidamaru, ella nunca sintió nada por mi, nunca le importe y por eso se fue… yo… - en ese momento unos pasos apresurados escaleras arriba los hicieron voltear a la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe

- YOH! – Horo Horo miraba con espanto al shaman - tienes que venir rápido…

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto alarmado

- ES ANNA SE LA A LLEVADO HAO, YOH TENEMOS QUE RESCATARLA! –

- "¿Qué?" – los ojos del shaman se abrieron y su piel se torno tan pálida que casi parecía un fantasma "Hao… pero como… él?" – Yoh intento moverse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una vos en su interior lo detuvo

- "No lo hagas, Hao esta muerto, tu lo mataste, y ellos están ahí, es una trampa, ellos solo quieren echar a perder tu matrimonio, ellos están de su parte, no les creas…"

- ANDA YOH QUE ESPERAS! – Horo miraba con desesperación a su amigo, sabia que cada segundo contaba para asegurar la seguridad de Anna, la mirada del chico de pronto se volvió oscura, mas el tono de su piel no cambio

- No – aquella simple palabra detuvo al ainu en seco y se volvió a mirarlo

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- No iré…

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

En la sala de la pensión Asakura, se encontraban todos mirando alarmados la situación y sin saber realmente que hacer. Len recostó con cuidado a Jessica quien estaba inconsciente en el sillón. El chino miro a su alrededor y se dirigió hacia Tamao

- Tamao! tráeme unas toallas húmedas por favor, y unas vendas, hay que cerrarle esta herida a la chica o se le puede agravar…

- Enseguida! – la chica con los ojos aun llorosos y temblando de pies a cabeza no tardo en obedecer.

- ¿Crees que se ponga bien? – le pregunto Lyserg con preocupación al chino

- Estará bien, solo tenemos que asegurarnos que este brazo este bien desinfectado para que no le de fiebre… Horo… ¿Dónde rayos esta Horo Horo? – pregunto molesto el chino mirando a todos lados… - Chocolove se encogió de hombros, en eso la voz grave del Sr. Tsukimiya irrumpió en el lugar

- ¿QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? – el Sr. Yomei y la Sra. Kino aparecieron tras el completamente confundidos - ¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES Y QUE HACEN EN CASA DE MI HIJA?

- Señor Tsukimiya tranquilícese, estos chicos son amigos de Yoh…

- ¿Chicos que pasa aquí? – pregunto seriamente la abuela de Yoh acercándose a ellos, quienes solo se miraron y Len contesto

- Señora Kino, sucede que Anna ah regresado, ella volvió para estar con su nieto… sin embargo el…

- El le destrozo el cora… a el corazón… - todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas a la chica del sofá quien con mucho esfuerzo se levantaba hasta quedar de pie…- no le importo lo que ella sintió… solo la humillo frente a todos… y luego… - un dolor en todo el cuerpo producido desde su brazo izquierdo la hizo perder el equilibrio, mas Len logro sostenerla antes de que cayera

- Señora Kino… Hao secuestro a Anna, apareció de pronto y se la llevo…

- ¿Ha… Hao? – los ojos de la anciana se abrieron al escuchar ese nombre – pero eso es…

- Imposible… así lo creímos nosotros, pero el fue quien le hizo esto a Jessica…- dijo Len firmemente – comprendo lo difícil de esta situación siendo que mañana es la boda de Yoh, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí… tenemos que ir a rescatarla

- NO, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE; MAÑANA ES LA BODA DE MI HIJA Y NO PERIMITIRE QUE NADIE LO INTERRUMPA, Y MUCHO MENOS UNA ADOLESCENTE IRRESPONSABLE QUE ABANDONA TODO COMPROMISO CON ESTA FAMILIA, por si lo olvida Kino, yo permiti que mi Hitomi se casara con su nieto y le ayude a recuperar su prestigio, por eso no tolerare…

- Señor Tsukimiya, tiene razón por estar molesto, pero no podemos dejar esto asi… tenemos que resolver esto antes de proseguir con los planes

- He dicho que NO, Kino hablamos de esto antes, nada impediría el matrimonio con mi…

- No se esta cancelando nada entienda! – la señora Kino estaba fuera de sus casillas y lo miraba exasperada – esa chica, es de la familia, a pesar de todo lo que hizo… ella siempre será importante para nosotros y no podemos dejarla al lado de un maniaco como Hao… solo será un día mas… - el hombre miro con molestia a todos en la sala, y poso su mirada en la de la anciana que estaba frente a el, y sin cambiar su gesto, solo asintió

- De acuerdo… - unos pasos por la escalera alarmaron a todos y vieron a Yoh caminando decidido a ellos, seguido de un muy confundido Horo y un preocupado Amidamaru

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la señora Kino mirándolos

- No se suspenderá la boda abuela, no iremos a buscar a Anna….

- ¿Pero que? – dijeron todos

- ¿De que esta hablando joven Yoh? – pregunto Ryu confundido

- De eso, no se pospondrá ni un minuto mas, lo que le pase a Anna no es asunto nuestro, y mañana es mi boda, así que quiero que todo salga como se planeo

- ¿Pero acaso te volviste loco? – le pregunto alarmado y enfurecido Horo Horo – ¿No alcanzas a ver la gravedad de la situación?

- Eres un… - en ese momento Jessica se mareo de golpe haciendo que al tratar de sostenerla, Len lastimara su brazo - Auch…

- Yo lo siento… - ella solo asintió, y Len miro a su alrededor - ¿Por qué tardara tanto Tamao? – hasta entonces todos se dieron cuenta de que la falta de la chica no era lo único extraño, la lluvia golpeaba con intensidad las ventanas, y sin embargo… todo estaba en completo silencio. De pronto los ojos del aniu se abrieron y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza…un presentimiento se apodero de el

- Tamao… - inmediatamente corrió en dirección a la cocina siendo seguido de los demás

- Hermano espera! – al alcanzarlo, Horo estaba parado a la puerta de la cocina como en estado de shock, un fuerte rayo trono en el cielo y por unos segundos se llevo la luz de la casa, mas cuando regreso, lo que vieron los dejo helados. En el suelo Tamao se encontraba completamente pálida con los ojos abiertos, de su cabeza salia sangre manchando el piso a su lado y frente a ella con la mirada perdida y una tétrica sonrisa en los labios se encontraba… Hitomi

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Muchos kilómetros lejos de Fumbari, en una pequeña habitacion de una gran casa situada en el centro de Hong Kong una anciana miraba con insistencia por la ventana. Desde hacia ya mas de dos horas las nubes negras habían cubierto por completo el cielo, dejando caer una fuerte lluvia sobre toda la región. Aquello no se había previsto para aquel día, lo que le preocupaba mucho, pues siendo una de las más prestigiadas sacerdotisas (sin ningún afan de elevarse) había detectado que aquel cambio de clima era provocado por un shaman, uno capaz de controlar los diferentes elementos… y solo había uno capaz de hacer aquello.

Un rayo se vio reflejado en el vidrio de la habitación iluminando todo el lugar. La anciana miro de reojo a sus espaldas y un destello de luz rojo ilumino la silueta de un gran ave

- Fuxin… es hora de irnos, tengo el presentimiento de que Anna nos necesita – con un movimiento el ave se vio envuelto en llamas desapareciendo, la mujer con rapidez tomo un bolso de la mesita de noche, y sin mas salio de la habitación

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

El ambiente se había tensado con rapidez. Todos miraban boquiabiertos la escena incrédulos de lo que pasaba, no sabían que pensar, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, hasta que Horo después de salir del shock corrió hacia Tamao tomándola entre sus brazos…

- Tamao… Tama… contesta – el chico desesperado recostó a la pelirosada en su regazo intentando que reaccionara, al levantar su cabeza, noto que estaba mojada de sangre… el aniu soltó un sollozo y la abrazo – por favor contesta! – un sonoro sollozo proveniente de Pilika quien parecia a punto de desplomarse hizo a todos volver a la realidad, Len corrió hacia el chico hincándose a su lado tocando el pulso de la chica

- Sigue con vida Horo… - sin embargo el chico no lo escuchaba, con cuidado la había dejado en el piso y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la castaña

- ¿Qué le hiciste maldita, que le hiciste a Tamao?

- Hermano!

- Horo… - sus amigos intentaron agarrarlo pero no lo lograron, este se paro frente a ella amenazante. Lagrimas de rabia surcaban su rostro quemando cada centímetro de piel que tocaba y miraba con un profundo rencor a la chica en la que unas horas antes, había llegado confiar. La odiaba como nunca había odiado a nadie y la haría pagar por aquello que le había hecho a Tamao. La figura de la castaña pareció hasta entonces salir de su trance, estuvo a punto de caer pero logro sostenerse con una mano, fue cuando noto la figura que se encontraba frente a el, dispuesta a hacerle daño, sus ojos se abrieron completamente sin entender lo que pasaba, y comenzó a temblar de miedo…

- ¿Qué…? – una luz azul apareció alrededor del aniu, apareciendo de pronto un escudo y un báculo en su mano, el cual ya tenia preparado para atacar a aquella persona, la única que había sido capaz de despertar aquel lado maligno de su ser; sin embargo, el golpe fue detenido por una fuerza mayor que se interpuso frente a el

- Detente! – Horo observo como Yoh lo miraba desafiante sin retroceder ni un centimetro, sin embargo, el aniu tampoco cedió – Horo no quiero pelear contigo

- Yo tampoco, así que aléjate Yoh – con un fuerte movimiento Yoh alejo a su amigo y lo miro con seriedad

- Te lo advierto, Hitomi es mi prometida no permitiré que la lastimes…

- ES QUE NO LO VES, LO QUE LE HIZO A TAMAO AQUELLA QUE DICES AMAR – Horo Horo estuvo a punto de saltar encima de su amigo cuando las manos de Ryu y Chocolove lograron retenerlo – NO SUELTENME! LA MATARE LO JURO – Hitomi comenzó a sollozar y a temblar ante aquella situación, parecia haber salido de un trance y ahora que veía la realidad, se encontraba completamente consternada

- Están equivocados, yo no le hice nada!- la chica lloraba tapándose los oídos y moviendo la cabeza con fuerza en negación

- No lo hagas Horo Horo, esto solo empeorara las cosas… - le dijo el ingles intentando tranquilizarlo

- Hitomi nunca seria capaz de lastimar a nadie… - le contesto fríamente el shaman

- Chico entiendo como te sientes pero piensa a ella no le gustaría que hicieras esto… - los ojos del aniu se abrieron y se detuvo de golpe, su mirada se dirigio hacia la pelirosada que estaba inconsciente a su lado. De pronto todas sus fuerzas se desvanecieron en el aire haciéndolo caer al suelo. Imágenes de su noviazgo con la pelirosada se apoderaron de su mente haciéndolo temblar de tristeza e impotencia ante la situación, y sin poder evitarlo mas tiempo empezó a llorar con completa tristeza. Pilika quien había logrado recuperar sus fuerzas corrió hacia su hermano abrazándolo con fuerza

- Ella estará bien hermanito, tranquilo, se pondrá bien – a cada segundo el llanto de ambos hermanos aumentaba ante la idea de perder a una persona tan especial como Tamao sin poder hacer nada ante ello, Len se dio un paso al frente y miro a sus amigos

- Horo Horo estate tranquilízate, lo importante ahora es curar a Tamao, Ryu llevala a la sala y acuéstala en el sofá, Pilika, Manta llevense las toallas, venda y agua, hay que curarle la herida lo mas pronto posible, Lyserg asegurate de que las heridas de la chica se encuentren bien… vayan… - les ordeno, ellos solo asintieron, Lyserg con ayuda de Pilika tomaron cada uno un brazo del aniu que se encontraba desolado y lo ayudaron a salir, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de profundo odio su antes "amigo". Yoh se encontraba inmute ante aquella situación. Len lo miro con dureza.

- Yoh entiendo que quieras defender a Hitomi… de hecho si las cosas hubieran sido distintas yo lo hubiera hecho pero… debes de pensar que ella era la única que estaba aquí cuando Tamao vino por las cosas… - el shaman se mantenía inmute ante las palabras del chino lo que lograba irritarlo mas, sin embargo no mostró aquella situación- han estado pasando cosas muy extrañas en los últimos días, y todos se relacionan con ella – dijo mirando con profundo rencor a la chica que se encontraba detrás de Yoh

- Yoh – Hitomi tembló ente aquella mirada y tomo con delicadeza la mano de su prometido, lagrimas recorrieron su rostro

- Hitomi no tiene nada que ver con lo que le ocurrió a Tamao, entiendelo… y si te refieres a lo de Anna, ese asunto no es importante por lo que es mejor olvidarlo – Len miro con profunda tristeza y decepción a su amigo, y bajo un poco la cabeza solo para mirarlo de nuevo

- Bien, si insistes en seguir con esa postura me temo… que tendrás que conseguirte otros padrinos, por que en lo que a mi respecta, lo primero que haré después de asegurarme que Tamao y Jessica se encuentran bien, es ir a buscar a Anna… - los ojos del shaman se abrieron completamente sorprendidos, y en instantes su rostro se encontraba marcado una rabia contenida la cual reflejaba en sus palabras, Len se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando la vos del chico lo detuvo

- Piensas dejar a tu mejor amigo el día de su boda…

- Tu no eres mi mejor amigo, pues te has convertido en lo opuesto a lo que era él, y para serte franco, ahora no eres mejor que Hao…- y sin decir nada mas dejo la habitación, dejando al shaman con una marcada sorpresa ante sus ultimas palabras…

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Len entro nuevamente a la sala donde vio como todos hacían lo que les habían dicho. Su mirada recorrió toda la habitación buscando a alguien en particular a quien no distinguió…

- ¿Dónde esta Jessica? – le pregunto a Lyserg, quien había dejado unos segundos antes a Horo junto con Pilika en el sofá, al lado de Tamao, el chico al escuchar la pregunta miro por todos lados extrañado.

- No lo se… - Len frunció el ceño y su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta que se encontraba abierta…

- Rayos!

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Jessica corría sin rumbo alguno, dentro de si una gran desesperación y miedo crecía cada ves mas, y mas… Se había despertado minutos después de que Anna desapareciera en brazos de Hao, acostada en el sofá de los Asakura, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, y pensar en que lo que le podía hacer aquel demente a su mejor amiga la hacia temblar, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto con mucha fuerza y tomando su abrigo que seguía empapado, salio a las oscuridad de la calle, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder llegar a tiempo al lado de su amiga.

Yoh se encontraba parado en media cocina sin poder moverse. Las palabras que le había dirigido su amigo momentos antes de salir le habían caído como un cubo de agua helada. _"…te has convertido en lo opuesto a lo que era él, y para serte franco ahora no eres mejor que Hao…"_ las fuerzas que había sentido momentos antes iban desvaneciéndose poco a poco sin saber por que.

- Yoh… - la vos temblorosa de Hitomi lo llamo – el chico se volvió y la vio acurrucada en junto a la puerta temblando notablemente. El sin levantarse se acerco a el

- ¿Estas bien? – ella lo miro con sus ojos grandes y llenos de lagrimas y lo abrazo

- Tengo mucho miedo! – le dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del shaman y solo la abrazo intentando calmarla

- Todo esta bien Hitomi, yo estoy aquí… - ella asintio y limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, el se levanto y le tendió la mano – ven debes descansar – ella le sonrió y se levanto. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta contraria a la que llevaba a la sala, Yoh miro la habitación buscando a su espíritu, sin embargo Amidamaru había salido junto con los chicos minutos antes para saber sus planes así que sin pensarlo mas llevo a su prometida escaleras arriba para que tratara de descansar, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por olvidar aquel sentimiento de dolor que inundaba todo su ser y que le gritaba que lo que estaba haciendo, era mucho mas que una locura.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunto Manta acercándose al chino, Len solo se quedo en silencio pensando

- Definitivamente no podemos dejar que esa chica vaya sola tras Hao…

- No, tenemos que buscarla – dijo Lyserg mirando a Chocolove – pero… - su mirada ahora se dirigió a la pelirosada y a Horo quien parecia fuera de si – no podemos dejarlos aquí

- Manta y yo nos encargaremos de Tamao y de mi hermano… - la vos de Pilika los hizo reaccionar – no se preocupen, lo importante ahora es rescatar a Anna – Len la miro seriamente y asintió

- De acuerdo, Ryu, quiero que te quedes con ellos… - el espadachín asintió sin embargo la aniu se acerco a Len con el ceño fruncido

- No, ustedes necesitan toda la fuerza posible, y sin Yoh y mi hermano reduce su posibilidad de vencerlo, no necesitamos que nadie se quede aquí, después de todo Hao ya tiene lo que le podría interesar, nosotros estaremos a salvo…

- Pilika tiene razón – dijo Manta – debemos hacer todo lo posible para salvar a Anna, nosotros estaremos bien… - Len iba a renegar cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver una silueta oscura que se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban…

- Ellos estarán bien Len, por que yo me quedare aqui– una vos fría los llamo e hizo que todos voltearan en posición de ataque

¡FAUSTO! – el doctor sonrió dulcemente, Horo Horo levanto inmediatamente la cabeza y se acerco a él

- Tienes que revisar a Tamao por favor! – le suplico señalándola, la mirada de Fausto se poso en la pelirosada tornándose apagada de pronto y rápidamente se acerco a ella

- ¿Qué le paso?

- No lo sabemos, cuando llegamos a la cocina estaba así, tememos que sea algo grave – le dijo Lyserg seriamente, el doctor con cuidado quito el pequeño vendaje que evitaba que la sangre de la chica saliera

- No es tan profunda como parece, pero a perdido mucha sangre, Eliza mi maletín – el espíritu hizo lo que le dijo y le paso su maletín, Fausto miro a los demás - no entiendo que pasa aquí, desde que venia para acá un extraño poder se apodero de todo el lugar, y supe que algo pasaba, pero ahora por sus caras se que es mas grave de lo que pensé

- Lo es – dijo Len seriamente – Fausto, cuida de ellos por favor, ya te explicaran con detalle que es lo que pasa, nosotros tenemos que irnos lo mas rápido posible antes de que sea demasiado tarde – los demás asintieron

- Despreocupate, todo estará bien

- Los dejo en tus manos, vamos – Len comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, al pasar junto a la aniu la miro de reojo, temía que aquella fuera la ultima ves que la viera. Chocolove, Ryu y Lyserg caminaron tras de él, pero antes de salir Pilika se acerco al ultimo y lo llamo

- LYSERG! – el susodicho se volteo y la miro, los demás se pararon y miraron la escena algo sorprendidos (sobre todo el chico de ojos dorados). Pilika temblaba de pies a cabeza, con la cabeza gacha jugaba con sus manos haciendo todo lo posible por no perder la calma y ponerse a llorar, la chica suspirando pesadamente soltó sus manos y subió la cabeza para enfrentar aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

Amor, no había otra definición para aquello que sentía la pequeña aniu en su interior desde la primera ves que vio al ingles, nunca se había percatado de ello hasta que unos días antes lo había vuelto a ver. Era demasiado confuso, su primera amor y el mas profundo que había sentido por alguien y estaba a punto de irse a pelear con un maniaco, y ella sabia que era muy probable que no lo volviera a ver.

Dolor, eso era lo que en ese momento sentía. Agonía e impotencia, al no poder decir lo que su corazón gritaba, al ser tan egoísta de no querer dejarlo ir. Pilika le sonrió forzadamente no podía hacer nada… tenia que hacerlo.

- Cuídate mucho si… - los ojos del ingles se abrieron sorprendido y se sonrojo notablemente. La mirada de aquella niña pequeña le irradiaba una pureza inigualable, confianza y amor, sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido por parte de nadie; sonrió y sin saber por que se acerco a ella y rodeándola entre sus brazos le permitió percibir su aroma natural, mientras que la chica hundía su cabeza en su cuello del chico.

-Tranquila estaré bien – le susurro el al oído aun sonrojado, se alejo y le sonrió dulcemente – cuídalos si – ella asintió y haciendo un gran esfuerzo de voluntad. desprendió sus manos de las de él con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, él solo asintió y dándose la vuelta se alejo.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

La oscuridad en la calle envolvía todo lo que había allí, solo los destellos en el cielo de los relámpagos y los rayos iluminaban de ves en cuando el lugar. En aquella calle, un chico caminaba con rapidez intentando alejarse de aquello que ocasionaba tanto dolor. No había podido permanecer más tiempo, la escena que había visto momentos atrás le había abierto una profunda herida en el pecho y dolía, dolía demasiado. Len se detuvo y miro el cielo sintiendo las gotas frías de lluvia rodar por su cara. Esa noche por fin había visto la realidad. Pilika estaba enamorada de alguien, y ese alguien no era él.

- Supongo… que no puedo pedir otra cosa – soltó una risa sarcástica y paso una mano por su rostro. Los pasos apresurados de 3 chicos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, Len vio como Chocolove y Ryu se encargaban de apenar al ojiverde quien intentaba mantener la compostura, ante aquella situación. Len continúo caminando y pronto ellos lo alcanzaron.

Len sabia que no podía hacer nada para cambiar los sentimientos de la chica a la que amaba desde hacia ya bastante tiempo, pero sabia que en lo que el respectaba, se aseguraría de que nadie fuera capaz de lastimarla, aun si esa persona fuese su amigo; sin embargo lo que Len ignoraba era que dentro del corazón del ingles, la inocencia y alegría de la aniu, ocupaba desde hace tiempo ya, una lugar muy especial para él.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**¿Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado y pues aunque me disculpo x las divisiones (pues mi compu anda fallando) espero que me dejen sus comentarios en su rr ya saben que son muuuy bien recibidos, y pues tratare de subir lo mas rapido posible el proximo capi peroo necesito sus reviews okey!**

**Bueno un beso a todos y nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion...**


	12. Ayuda inesperada

**Hola gente!!!!!!!!!**

**Volviiiiiii!!!! despues de un periodo exhaustivo de trabajo en la escuela con todo lo de la titulacion (k es con lo k ando gracias a Dios) y ademas trabajos de las demas tareas, Servicio Social etc etc... hace un par de dias me entro la inspiracion perdida y por fin termine el capitulo jeje. Debo admitir que es un capitulo relativamente corto, no pasan muchas cosas de hecho en este capitulo no mencionare para nada a Anna ni a Hao, todo pasa al rededor de Jessica y los chicos, y otra persona de suuuma importancia que ya veran jeje. **

**Pero ia no les platico mejor los dejo para que lean a gusto. Señoras y señores, jovenes y señoritas con gran agrado y placer le presentamos este capitulo y... COMENZAMOS!!! **

-

-

* * *

-

-

**Capitulo 11: Ayuda inesperada**

**-**

**-**

Ya estaban por cumplirse 24 horas desde que había comenzado a llover, y la intensidad de la tormenta parecía nunca iba a disminuir. Para Jessica, el cielo cada ves estaba mas negro y ya no sabia ni siquiera donde se encontraba. Poco a poco fue disminuyendo el paso, estaba muy cansada, el brazo le ardía intensamente, lo miro, la herida seguía abierta mas no sangraba tanto. Se recargo bajo el techo de una casa.

Anna… - se sentía completamente inútil, no sabia que hacer para ayudar a su amiga, su única amiga… sonrió con tristeza, aun recordaba la manera en que la había conocido.

/////// Flash Back/////////

El examen de admisión de la escuela de entrenamiento para sacerdotisas Tsukino era de los más duros que existían en su clase, consistía en una prueba de supervivencia, en la que se debía de mostrar el nivel de las habilidades que poseían las aspirantes. Cada año cambiaba, esto siempre con la intención de que las sacerdotisas no llegaran entrenadas para superar aquel reto. Ese año la prueba consistía en subir a la cima del monte Tsurem y permanecer allí durante un mes, sin comida y sin agua, entrenando su poder espiritual para después tener una batalla con una de las sacerdotisas recién graduadas. Muchas de las aspirantes después de conocer el reto habían desistido, aun antes de empezar. Anna miro con firmeza el monte analizando como comenzaría aquel entrenamiento, solo para regresar con la persona que amaba. A su lado una chica de pelo castaño miraba un poco dudosa la misma prueba. Jessica sabia que tenia que hacerlo, tenia que demostrarle a su familia que era tan talentosa como todos creía, pero sobre todo tenia que demostrárselo a ella misma. La encargada de supervisar la prueba se acerco a ambas

- Bien ustedes son las ultimas… sus nombres

- Anna Kyoyama – respondió fríamente la rubia

- Jessica Black – la asesora asintió y les tendió una pequeña bolsita a cada una

- Bien ya conocen la prueba, en esta bolsa están algunas cosas básicas que necesitan para poder cumplir con la prueba, una cuerda, algo de comida y un pequeño abrigo, pero al llegar a la cima deberán valerse por ustedes mismos. Tendrán un mes de tiempo limite, si no llegan en 30 días se les descalificara y no podrán volver a hacer la prueba hasta después de 5 años¿alguna duda? – ambas negaron con la cabeza, Jessica sentía como le temblaban un poco las piernas – entonces supongo que pueden empezar. – sin decir nada mas Anna comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de lo que parecía el monte, un pequeño camino bordeado por grandes árboles que hacían ver algo tétrico y oscuro aquel viaje. Jessica miro sorprendida a la chica y pronto la siguió.

/////// Fin Flash Back/////////

Un trueno resonó en la oscuridad sacando a la castaña de sus cavilaciones, tenia que continuar, levanto firmemente la cabeza para mirar los caminos que se abrían ante ella… después de meditarlo se decidió por el de la derecha y comenzó a caminar, cuando de pronto un fuerte calambre que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza la hizo detenerse y recargarse nuevamente en la pared. Jessica cerró con fuerza los ojos

- Rayos no debí detenerme!!! – la chica sabia que el haber permanecido estática durante tanto tiempo había hecho que su cuerpo sintiera mas fuerte el dolor de su herida. - ¿y ahora qué hago… Anna? - y sin pensarlo dos veces, pese a todo el dolor que sentía su cuerpo comenzó a caminar lo mas rápido que pudo por el largo camino.

-

* * *

-

Hacia solo unos momentos el tren que llegaba a la ciudad había dejado bajar a los pasajeros en la estación. Una mujer de complexión media bajo del camión y con paso decidió se acerco a un oficial que se encontraba vigilando la entrada. La mujer iba cubierta por un gran abrigo que la cubría casi por completo, de su cuello colgaba un rosario de cuentas cristalinas hermosas, las cuales destellaban en la oscuridad debido a los constantes relámpagos que caían del cielo, su semblante serio intimidaba a todas las personas que estaban en el lugar, quienes solo la señalaban y murmurando se alejaban lo mas posible de ella. Al llegar frente al oficial este inmediatamente la saludo

- Buenas noches señora ¿la puedo ayudar en algo? – la señora Niya asintió levemente y miro al joven que tenia frente a ella

- Si, necesito saber como puedo llegar lo mas pronto posible a la pensión Asakura

- La pensión Asakura – asintió el joven sonriendo – si, no esta muy lejos de aquí, de hecho se puede llegar en 5 o 10 minutos en taxi, pero en estos momentos es casi imposible llegar con una tormenta como esta, el cielo esta completamente oscuro y como es camino empinado, ningún carro se arriesga a subir.

- Entiendo… - la anciana se quedo pensando seriamente en aquello, tenia el presentimiento de que necesitaba llegar con Anna lo más pronto posible…

- ¿Seguro viene para la gran boda verdad? – la señora Niya sonrió dulcemente y asintió

- Si, así es… soy amiga de la novia

- Una chica encantadora sin duda alguna… la ceremonia es una noticia de moda, en solo un mes la preparan y por fin mañana es el día tan esperado - ella asintió pero se quedo pensando unos segundo, Anna tenia solo unas cuantas horas de haber llegado a Fumbari¿entonces como la habían planeado desde antes?, algo no le gustaba. Sin embargo el sonido de las noticias nocturnas llamo la atención de la mujer

- "Muchas gracias por tu informe meteorológico Andre, ahora pasemos a la sección de espectáculos, muy buenas noches Nicole"

- "Buenas noches Adam, y como lo prometí al inicio, ahora les contare todos los detalles del gran evento que el día de mañana se realizara en nuestro pequeño condado de Fumbari: la boda Asakura-Tsukimiya." – los ojos de la anciana se abrieron de golpe mirando la fotografía que en ese momento se presentaba en la pantalla, donde Yoh y Hitomi aparecían abrazados frente a la pensión

- ¿Pero que? – la señora Niya palideció al instante de ver la imagen en la televisión, sus ojos completamente abiertos, miraba sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando – esto… esto no puede ser, es imposible… Hitomi… - murmuro y al instante sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver la figura de la chica en la televisión, por un instante pareció que iba a caer al suelo debido a la impresión, sus fuerzas flaquearon y por primera vez, la señora Niya se veía muy débil, al fondo las noticias en la televisión continuaban

- "Una encantadora pareja debo decir"

- "Así es Adam, el joven Yoh de 18 años, el día de mañana contraerá matrimonio con la joven hija de un magnate de negocios del centro del país, Hitomi de también 18 años. Hace un par de días obtuvimos una entrevista con ella y nos contó…"

- ¿Señora… se encuentra usted bien? – el muchacho miraba preocupado a la anciana sin embargo ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, sin embargo esto no duro mucho por que inmediatamente la imagen de Anna llego a su mente y un terrible presentimiento se apodero de su ser…

- Oh no, Anna…- la mujer inmediatamente y sin pensarlo dos veces se dio la vuelta alejándose del muchacho que la miraba desconcertado irse.

-

* * *

-

Yoh miraba la lluvia caer por la ventana, sentado junto a los pies de su prometida quien se encontraba profundamente dormida en la cama. Lentamente dirigió su mirada al pálido rostro de Hitomi. Había sufrido mucho cuando vio como reaccionaba ante la presencia de Anna, y después, el odio que Horo le había profesado al pensar que ella había dañado a Tamao. La imagen de la pelirosada ensangrentada al lado de la castaña lo había perturbado grandemente, pero Hitomi era una persona demasiado dulce, e incapaz de dañar a nadie. Movió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos y de nuevo la imagen de Anna apareció en su mente. Cuanto tiempo había deseado volver a verla, volver a sentir su piel bajo sus manos, y justo cuando ella por fin había aparecido, él la había alejado…

- No, ella fue la que se alejo de mi lado… ella ya no es nada para mi…

- "Es Anna, se la ha llevado Hao" – la vos de Horo Horo resonó fuertemente en su cabeza

- Amo Yoh… - la vos de Amidamaru saco al shaman de sus pensamientos – ¿de verdad dejara a la señorita Anna en manos de Hao? – Yoh cerro con fuerza sus ojos intentando alejar las lagrimas que sentía estaba apunto de derramar

- Si Amidamaru, lo que le pase a Anna ya no es mi problema y yo estoy donde debo estar…

- De verdad espero que no se arrepiente de esta decisión amo Yoh… - y sin decir nada mas, el espíritu se alejo dejando al joven mirando el pálido rostro de su mano con un fuerte nudo apretando su corazón.

-

* * *

-

La lluvia aumentaba a cada instante y el cielo a cada momento se oscurecía más de lo normal. Jessica quien seguía corriendo intentando distinguir el lugar por donde se sentía la presencia de su amiga, miraba el cielo constantemente esperando encontrarse a cada segundo a Hao. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

- El simple recuerdo de Hao sosteniendo a Anna en manos del espíritu de fuego, lograba ponerle la piel de gallina. Por Anna sabia que Hao era un personaje terrorífico, sin embargo aquello había era algo extremo, la mirada de locura que tenia era algo que lograba paralizar a cualquiera, esa mirada que te dice que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por salirse con la suya. Y eso era lo que mas temía, por que sea lo que sea que quisiese hacer, Anna estaba involucrada en sus planes.

Jessica se detuvo de golpe en media calle y se recargo en sus rodillas jadeando.. A lo lejos se distinguían débilmente las luces de la ciudad. El recuerdo de su primer acercamiento con la rubia volvió a su mente.

/////// Flash Back/////////

Llevaba tan solo un par de horas desde que habían comenzado el viaje a la cima de la monte Tsurem, y Jessica comenzaba a darse cuenta que aquello iba a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba. La vereda que llevaba a la cima era un camino angosto que surcaba el borde del monte, nada seguro. Conforme iba avanzando la fauna iba disminuyendo ocasionando que los rayos del sol de medio dia le golpearan directamente en la piel quemando de una manera terrible.

Aquel monte tenia fama de ser un lugar de mala fortuna, pues en la antigüedad, las tribus que vivían en los bosques a su alrededor solían hacer cultos donde ofrecían sus sacrificios a los grandes espíritus. Sin embargo, en la actualidad era utilizado para rituales de entrenamiento para los diferentes shamanes y sacerdotisas del área, esto por que debido a su historia el monte tenía una gran cantidad de presencias que ayudaban a su entrenamiento. A Jessica esto no le entusiasmaba nada, pues por lo que sabia, todo el que había decidido ir no había regresado sin por lo menos, un rasguño.

Por ir pensando en todo esto, la castaña no se fijo en el camino y sin querer piso una piedra floja que hizo que se precipitara hacia el acantilado.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!! – Jessica logro sostenerse con una mano del borde del camino. El aire soplaba fuertemente moviendo las copas de los árboles que se encontraban a sus pies. – Hay no, hay no, no mires hacia abajo, no mires hacia abajo! – se decía e intentaba en vano sostenerse con la otra mano, pero el peso de la mochila que llevaba en la espalda la hacia perder el control – vamos Jessica, vamos…. – pronto la piedra donde se encontraba sostenida comenzó a zafarse… - no… - lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, sabia lo que venia, caería y nada podía hacer… la piedra se zafo y entonces…..

- Te tengo… - Jessica sintió que alguien la tomo de la mano y abrió los ojos de golpe y miro a la persona que la había salvado… Anna estaba agachada en cunclillas agarrando con una mano a la chica y con la otra sosteniéndose de una gruesa rama que salía de la pared que seguía el sendero…- agarrante fuerte te voy a comenzar a subir – Jessica asintió y la agarro con fuerza. Por fin después de varios segundos ambas chicas se encontraban tumbadas en el piso unos centímetros antes del borde del camino. La castaña sollozaba lentamente tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, pronto miro a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

- Muchísimas gracias yo…

- Debes de tener mas cuidado, esta prueba no es nada fácil y como sacerdotisas necesitamos estar siempre bien alertas. – Jessica la miro algo confundida, Anna tranquilamente prosiguió. – Esto no fue un accidente, una de las almas que habitan en la montaña provoco que casi cayeras

- ¿Qué? – pregunto extrañada – pero ¿cómo?

- Todas las personas que fueron dadas como sacrificio vivo este en este monte sufrieron cosas terribles, es por eso que sus espíritus buscan vengarse de todos los que vienen aquí para entrenar los poderes espirituales, es por eso que tiene mala fama el monte por lo que es una prueba en la que debemos ser muy precavidas. – La rubia se levanto dejando a la castaña confundida. – Es mejor que tengas cuidado de ahora en delante de acuerdo… - y sin decir mas se alejo dejando a la chica aun sentada en el suelo. Una ráfaga de viento paso poniéndole la piel de gallina.

- Oye espera…

/////// Fin Flash Back/////////

De pronto un fuerte trueno resonó en todo el lugar regresando a la chica a la realidad. Jessica miro el cielo, completamente oscuro, un nuevo rayo trajo consigo una luz que ilumino por unos segundos el cielo mostrando 5 figuras que flotaban justo encima de ella. Al instante habían desaparecido, pero ahora una risa fría resonaba tan fuerte como el trueno en todo el lugar; una risa que hacia que la chica temblara aun mas… Jessica miraba el cielo buscando aquellas figuras, no estaban habían desaparecido tan rápido como habían llegado. Tenia que darse prisa, Hao sabia que ella era amiga de Anna y seguro quería encargarse de que no interfiriera en sus planes. No había tiempo, debía apresurarse. En ese momento bajo la vista para continuar su camino y…

- Aaaaaaaaaahhhh……..

-

* * *

-

Len, Chocolove, Ryu y Lyserg caminaban a paso apresurado siendo guiados por este último. El ojiverde con ayuda de Morphin buscaba la presencia de Anna o de Hao por las calles. Se detuvieron en un cruce.

-¿Y ahora por donde Lyserg? – le pregunto Chocolove, el susodicho miraba el péndulo que seguía sin moverse…

-¿Qué pasa joven Lyserg? – le pregunto Ryu extrañado

-Morphin no detecta presencia alguna…

-Eso no puede ser, Hao no puede ocultar la su presencia completamente

-Claro que puede si ah recuperado todo su poder – comento Len fríamente

-Y por lo que vimos de Hao parece ser que ese es el caso… Hao es mucho más fuerte que antes – cometo Lyserg…

¿-Entonces que haremos ahora? – pregunto nuevamente Chocolove dejando a todos pensativos, cuando de pronto una fría risa resonó por todo el lugar haciendo que todos se pusieran en posición de ataque siendo custodiados por sus espíritus, esto ocasiono que el péndulo comenzara a girar para después apuntar la calle que se encontraba frente a ellos… Las risas cesaron pero el péndulo seguía señalando el lugar

-Vamos, que estamos esperando… - comenzaron a caminar cuando de pronto el grito de una chica proveniente del lugar que indicaba el péndulo de Lyserg los hizo parar en seco… los cuatro se miraron

- ¡¡Es Jessica!!- Len comenzó a correr hacia la calle siendo seguido por los demás

-

* * *

-

Jessica miraba horrorizada a su alrededor, se encontraba rodeada por los secuaces de Hao. Todos eran imponentes y despedían un aura negra que iba envolviéndola poco a poco. La castaña temblaba de pies a cabeza, y tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y no solo por la situación en la que se encontraba sino por el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

Un hombre moreno y alto la miraba con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, su mirada despedía una locura y una crueldad insospechable, algo que solo Hao era capaz de superar. Un asesino, eso era, su atuendo lo delataba. Aquel hombre llevaba un saco abierto que cubría su pecho y un pantalón negro, con un cinturón que tenia una hebilla de una calavera. Del cinturón se desprecian una espada, una daga y una pistola. Sin embargo lo que mas aterraba a la chica era su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de heridas profundas, que ante la oscuridad de la noche parecía seguían abiertas. Una risa se escapo de la boca de aquel hombre…

- Hola preciosa… - comenzó a acercarse a ella, Jessica estaba paralizada – te eh estado buscando… el amo Hao necesita verte… - el rostro de Anna apareció en su mente y de pronto pudo moverse. La chica saco inmediatamente su rosario y Kira su espíritu acompañante se puso en posición de ataque…

- Aléjate de mi… - le dijo con firmeza, ahora la risa provino de los demás shamanes que estaban a su alrededor.

- Vaya la niña tiene carácter – le dijo burlonamente el hombre acercando su mano al rostro de ella, quien inmediatamente se alejo aventando su rosario el cual lo envolvió completamente y ella lo apretó inmovilizándolo. Jessica cerro lo ojos, el dolor de su brazo era insoportable, su brazo estaba muy débil debido a la herida pero debía resistir. Un aura amarilla comenzó a envolver al hombre quemando poco a poco la piel del hombre quien solo la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Sangre comenzó a salir de las heridas pero ni un gesto de dolor se apodero de su rostro.

- ¿De verdad crees que esto me detendrá? – le dijo el hombre irónicamente, su aura comenzó a crecer y de pronto con un movimiento de mano hizo que el rosario se hiciera añicos provocando que ella cayera al suelo debido a que en aquel ataque había utilizado mucho de su poder espiritual. El hombre se acerco a ella, Jessica temblaba mirando los ojos de aquel asesino. Él acerco su mano y la levanto del cuello dejándola a su nivel… - ahora pagaras tu ingenuidad niña tonta… - un espíritu apareció justo atrás de el hombre… sus ojos fijamente puestos en ella. Jessica sintió como lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, cerró con fuerza sus ojos. Ya nada podía hacer.

-

* * *

-

Len, Lyserg, Chocolove y Ryu corrían tanto como podían. Jessica estaba en problemas. El chino que iba encabezando la marcha se sentía completamente tonto, como había sido tan distraído, si algo le pasaba a esa chica, la culpa seria solo de él.

Doblaron una esquina, a lo lejos cinco siluetas eran enmarcadas por los relámpagos que iluminaban levemente aquella sombría noche. Disminuyeron el paso, no lograban distinguir con claridad. Sin embargo al acercarse reconocieron a la chica que miraba con horror a los hombres que estaban frente a ella. De pronto aquella figura intento tocarla, pero ella inmediatamente lo ataco. Len pudo ver como aquel hombre era presa del ataque de la chica, sin embargo aquello no duro mucho, el hombre se había soltado destrozando su rosario y ahora Jessica se encontraba tirada en el suelo mirando como invetablemente aquel hombre acercaba su mano a ella. El corazón se le paro.

- Jessica! – grito Len y corrió con mas fuerza, los demás lo imitaron al ver la gravedad de la situación… Pero no pudieron acercarse más, pues los cuatro shamanes al sentir su presencia se precipitaron hacia donde se encontraban ellos creando una barrera. Len dio con fuerza contra aquel muro pero lo único que consiguió fue caer al suelo.

- Jajaja tontos, nunca lograran pasar – dijo una voz ronca

- DEJENLA EN PAZ!!! - grito Len molesto

- Me temo que eso no es posible, el amo Hao nos encargo deshacernos de ella…

- GRRR MALDITOS!! – Ahora Lyserg grito

- No pierdan el tiempo, su amiga pronto estará muerta…

- No si nosotros lo impedimos – siseo Len con odio en la voz - BAZOON POSECIONA ESTA ESPADA! – su espíritu se posesiono de la espada y rápidamente Len ataco la fortaleza, sin embargo nada paso. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y continuaron atacando la barrera pero no lograban destruirla.

- Rayos!!! – Len desvió la mirada hacia la chica que se encontraba ahora en manos de aquel monstruo... tenia que hacer algo, tenia que protegerla!

-

* * *

-

El dolor de su brazo había desparecido, ahora lo único que sentía era como aquella mano apretaba cada ves más fuerte su cuello. Un grito cercano desvió la mirada de ambos

- Jessica!! – la castaña desvió la mirada y vio como Len y los demás corrían hacia donde ella se encontraba, sonrió un poco, y nuevas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. De pronto los 4 shamanes se pararon frente a ellos creando una barrera. Len choco contra ella

- DEJENLA EN PAZ!!! – el grito del chino hizo que Jessica abriera los ojos sorprendida

- Me temo que eso no es posible…

- Veo que han venido a buscarte pequeña… lastima que no podrás saludar a tus amigos…

El espíritu que estaba al lado del hombre se acerco y pronto se metió en el fusionando sus almas. Jessica miro con horror lo que pasaba. Aquel hombre se convirtió de pronto en un ser mitad bestia. Sus garras aprisionaban con fuerza su cuello causándole más dolor al sentir como las filosas garras cortaban poco a poco su piel…

- JAJAJA AHORA MORIRAS!!

De pronto un graznido surco los cielos haciendo que aquel hombre desviara su atención de la chica, fue entonces cuando una esfera negra envolvió a la bestia haciendo que soltara a la chica quien cayo tendida en el suelo.

- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! – rugió el hombre al ver que no podía librarse de ella. De pronto los gritos desgarradores del hombre hicieron que el resto volviera sus miradas a su compañero. Dentro de la esfera su compañero se retorcía de dolor golpeando constantemente la esfera intentando romperla, su espíritu yacía a su lado sin siquiera poder moverse

- ARRG MALDITA!! – grito uno, y dos de ellos se precipitaron contra ella, de pronto una figura envuelta en una capucha negra apareció frente a ellos haciendo que se detuvieran. Ambos intentaron atacarla pero en ese momento la figura de un ave fénix los golpeo levantándolos por los cielos y dejándolos caer. Uno de ellos lanzo su espíritu contra el fénix, sin embargo este solo lo desvió dándole al otro de sus compañero que termino muerto en el suelo, mientras que el otro que se encontraba en el suelo miraba horrorizado a su compañero. Se levanto dispuesto a vengarse pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el ave lo levanto volando hacia la tormenta y perdiéndose dentro de las nubes negras.

La figura que se encontraba parada donde mismo, volvió su mirada al ultimo secuaz de Hao que quedaba, quien al darse cuenta que se encontraba solo, simplemente convoco a su espíritu y desapareció del lugar. Jessica se encontraba tirada en el suelo demasiado débil para entender que había pasado. La figura se acerco a ella y se hinco a su lado poniendo su mano en su brazo completamente quemado.

Len y los chicos miraban atónitos la escena, todo había pasado un uno cuantos segundos, que cuando la barrera desapareció, permanecieron de pie mirando fijamente a aquella extraña figura. De pronto esa figura se acerco a Jessica haciendo reaccionar a todos. La chica abrió levemente los ojos y se sentó, su piel se torno pálida al ver la sombría figura frente a ella.

- Oh no… - exclamo Chocolove

- Jessica! – grito ahora Lyserg y todos corrieron hacia ella, la figura al verlos llegar levanto la mano y lanzo algo con lo que los amarro completamente incluyendo a sus espíritus

-

* * *

-

Jessica sentía que todo le daba vueltas, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza su cara pero ya no sentía dolor. Se sentó intentando aclarar su vista. ¿Qué pasaba¿Dónde…? En ese momento recordó el rostro del hombre que estuvo apunto de matarla y sintió nuevamente un dolor en su garganta al pasar saliva. Su mirada entonces se topo con una figura encapuchada que se encontraba frente a ella, eh instintivamente intento alejarse

- ¿Estas bien? – aquella voz, le resultaba demasiado familiar, la castaña miraba fijamente la figura, fue entonces cuando la figura se bajo la capucha mostrando el rostro de una mujer que la miraba sonriendo con notable preocupación. Jessica estuvo a punto de gritar de alegría cuando de pronto la voz de los chicos llamo su atención

- Jessica! – grito ahora Lyserg y todos corrieron hacia ella, la figura al verlos llegar levanto la mano y lanzo algo con lo que los amarro completamente incluyendo a sus espíritus

- CHICOS! – ella los miro preocupada, fue entonces cuando se volvió hacia la figura

- Sensei Niya libérelos, ellos son amigos de Anna…

- ¿Estas segura Jessica? – la chica asintió, la mujer se levanto y con un movimiento de mano el rosario volvió a su mano. Los chicos se levantaron y corrieron hacia ella.

- ¿Estas bien? - ella sonrió un poco abochornada

- Estoy bien muchas gracias…

- Señorita esta sangrando… - le dijo Ryu alarmado, Jessica se toco el cuello y se mancho los dedos de sangre

- Tenemos que volver a casa para atenderte – le dijo seriamente Len

- NO… estoy bien de verdad, es solo un rasguño… - ella lo miro fijamente

- Jessica – la vos de su maestra la hizo volverse – necesito que me digas que esta pasando aquí… ¿qué ha pasado con Anna? –chica bajo la cabeza un segundo para después enfrentar la mirada de su maestra el rostro pálido de su sensei y la mirada de grave preocupación la animo a contárselo

- Anna esta en problemas… ella, Anna fue secuestrada por Hao… - los ojos de la anciana se abrieron sorprendidos

- ¿Qué dices?

- Así es, yo no entiendo mucho de esto – dijo ella muy afectada – por lo que sabia Yoh había detenido a Hao hace 5 años pero de alguna manera sobrevivió y parece que busca vengarse, es por eso que secuestro a Anna… pero…- de pronto se detuvo pues el sonido de Fuxin resonó en el cielo. El ave bajo rápidamente y se ubico junto a su dueña

- Espera… no es seguro hablar aquí, parece que han enviado mas por ti querida, necesitamos irnos a un lugar seguro… - el ave que en ese momento era tres veces mas grande se inclino y la anciana se subió seguida de Jessica, los chicos las miraban confundidos

- ¿Piensan venir tus amigos? – le pregunto irónicamente la mujer, ella sonrió un poco.

- Será mejor que se den prisa… o nos descubrirán – ellos se miraron y sin meditarlo mucho subieron a la espalda del ave que remonto el vuelo rápidamente, mientras que la Sra. Niya los cubrió con una barrera para alejarse los mas pronto posible de allí.

- Anna estará bien Jessica, nosotros nos encargaremos de ello… aun si tengamos que enfrentar al mismo Hao nosotras solas… lo haremos pagar si le llega a hacer daño- los chicos se miraron un poco sorprendidos pero sonrieron levemente, Jessica se veía mas animada y segura ahora que sabia que contaba con ayuda. Era hora de armar un plan, Hao se arrepentiría de haber lastimado a su amiga… ya lo vería.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Pues eso es todo por este capitulo, de verdad espero que les haya gustado k la vdd a mi si me gusto peroo debo admitir k no eh salido de la escena, pero no crean que es por que ando muy lenta, tal ves si, pero es necesario para la trama. De todos modos les prometo que antes de k se acabe el año subo el otro capitulo y ahora si estoy casi al 100 segura por que cuando escribi este capitulo se me alborotaron muchas ideas y se me ocurrieron mas k estoy ansiosa por plasmar y subir, pero primero tengo k librarme lo mas pronto psiible de mis compromisos escolares y laborales, pero le hechare muchas ganas, pero aun mas me ayudaria muuuuuucho a continuar que me dijeran lo que piensan a traves de sus reviews!!! me ENCANTA recibirlos por que me hacen k me de cuenta k a pesar de mi tardanza (k no es por gusto) les gusta mi fic y lo siguen leyendo, y en realidad se los agradezco bastante!! y de verdad**** me gustaria muchisimo agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews por que sus comentarios me han animado bastante para continuar:**

**Tsulomary: gracias por tus comentarios, me da muchisimo gusto que te guste el fic y debo admitir que tu rr fue uno de los k me impulso por que io tan estresada estaba con la tarea k al ver tu rr dije "osea casi 5 meses despues de la ultima actualizacion y me siguen firmando" me puse feliz y decidi ponerme a escribir asi k, muchas gracias!!**

**Karou240: jeje ia por fin aki te dejo el capitulo, me imagino k hubieras preferido k saliera mas de Yoh pero descuid pronto pondre mas de el y espero te guste lo k tengo planeado... un triste proceso pero el final considero estara bien. Esperalo y muchas graacias por tus comentarios!!!**

**Hokisha: haaay las gracias ahora son dobles jejeje, gracias por tus comentarios por el fic y por tus deseos por mi cumple!!! la vdd me la pase super chido y hasta ahorita no me kejo debo decir... bueno si por la escuela pero weno. Mi compu gracias a Dios anda mejor pese a todo lo k la hago trabajar jeje pero no te apures, como dije mis planes son en este mes subir el proximo capitulo. Espero me continues dejando tus comentarios k me encantan leerlos. Un beso nos leemos oka!!**

**Cony-Asakura: mil thanks ati tambien por sus deseos por mi cumple!!! de verdad me intriga saber que pensaron de este cpitulo, y es k cada que escribo algo io misma termino peleada con los personajes siendo k io pongo todo el drama pero debo admitir que me encanta. Pero el chiste no es solo k me guste a mi asi que de vdd espero habber cumplido sus expectativas y haberlos dejado nuevamente intrigados esa precisamente es mi meta :P ah y tmb k me dejen sus comentarios y claro los de Hao tambien jejeje!!! un beso muchas gracias de nuevo!!!**

**Ludovica Asakura: upsss jeje ia se k esperabas k no me tardara pero no se pudo hacer mas, jeje de todos modos aki siguo y espero que tengas chance de leer este capitulo y decirme que piensas. Sip io estoy igual k tu io tmb soy fan de Anna, a pesar de k la hago sufrir, no se por k tengo ese complejo pero weno. Sobre Hitomi como lo prometi en los proximos capitulos se sabra mas de ella y de su historia y sobre todo cual es su papel en todo este embrollo, k en realidad todo tiene sentidooo juas juas, pero por el momento es mi secreto. Asi k espero que siguas leyendo y ver por aki tus rr oka!!! un beso nos vemos!!!**

**Monik 15: Hola Monik, jeje lamento haberte hecho esperar muvho pero pues aki estmos hechandole ganas y tratando de sacar todo adelante y mi fic no se va a kedar olvidado de eso no te preocupes. Sobre Yoh, pues mira ahorita se encuentra en una etapa muuy dificl el pobre por k para ser Shaman king, es muy debil en cuanto al corazon, pero no tarda mucho en reaccionar, mientras tanto hay varias sorpresitas k veran y k veran en los proximos capitulos. Espero contar con tu apoyo y tus animos como ahora. Un beso amiga nos vemos!!**

**KoryAnna: Hola!!! jeje k onda, pues me da gusto ver por aki un partidaria de esa pareja, debo admitir k es muy linda y me gusta, el personaje de Pilika se me hace muy agradable, algo loka pero linda. En este fic esa pareja no esta como ia viste, no se por k me obsesione con la pareja k hace con Lyserg, jeje y por eso la puse. Pero de todos modos espero k te este gustando y sobre tu pregunta, asi es este fic es un Yoh-Anna, aunque no lo parezca -- jjeje. Weno espero contar con tus rr sobre este capitulo para saber lo k piensas oka!! un beso ciao**

**Aaaaaaaaaa son muchos... bueno pero de todos modos les agradezco a TODO EL K LEE MI FIC MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! no podria mencionar a todos por que nunca terminaria asi que mejor hay le dejo.**

** Pero w****eno como siempre ia me explaye asi k eso es todo, solo les adelantare u poco de los proximos capitulos:**

**- Se sabra mas sobre la vida de Hitomi y la relacion de la señora Niya con ella **

**- Llegara el dia de la boda y algo inesperado sucedera, algo que ni Hao ni Yoh esperan juas juas juas XD**

**- El triangulo Len-Pilika-Lyserg se vera cambiado x otra persona...**

**Mejor hay le dejo x k luego les cuento todo, asi k nos vemos y en el proximo capitulo sabran mas sobre eso!!! Un besoso a todos mis queridos y queridas lectoras y aunque sea gorrosa: NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU RR!!**

**aTTe: MiMiStAr**


	13. Apariciones

**Hola gente!!!!!!!!!!**

**Despues de un tiempito algo largo, ia lo se U volvi muy feliz y emocionada, por los avances del fanfic, por que SIIII y aunque lo duden, pese a todas las expectativas que tenia sobre terminar el capi, lo hice y lo mejor es que considero que quedo muuy padre. Y dejenme les cuento que io lo tenia planeado subir desde el jueves pero la pagina nunca me lo quiso subir hasta el dia de hoy... aaaa pero weno!!. Otra cosa muy importante es queles traigo aqui una SORPRISE que se que les dara mucho gusto, y esto lo decidi hacer par compenzar la demora en actualizar y para agradecer su apoyo en cada capitulo!! De verdad se los agradezco mucho. **

**¿Quieren saber cual es la sorpresa? bueno pues estamos celebrando día del 2 X 1, asi es damas y caballeros dos capitulos de un jalon para que vean como los quiero --o--.**

**Bueno y para no hacer mas larga la espera solo quiero decirles a todos: GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!! ME ENCANTA LEERLOS Y ME ANIMAN BASTANTE PARA CONTINUAR Y ECHARLE GANAS AL FIC. THANKS SO MUCH!!**

**Ahora si habiendo dicho todo lo que debia, damas y caballeros, jovenes y señoritas, me da gusto presentarles el doceavo capitulo del fanfic yyyyyy comenzamos!!!**

* * *

**

* * *

****Capitulo 12: Apariciones...**

En la pensión Asakura la oscuridad se hacia cada ves mas densa. En la sala principal Fausto se encontraba curando la herida de la cabeza de la pelirosada, mientras que Pilika trataba de calmar a Horo, quien juraba vengarse de Hitomi y de lo que le había hecho.

- Ya cálmate hermano quieres! – Horo Horo miro con molestia a su hermana

- Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil, no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo al ver a Tamao así yo… - Pilika que se encontraba tratando de mantener la calma se paro de golpe frente a el con los ojos empañados

- ¿QUE NO LO SE¿QUE NO LO SE?, como puedes ser tan egoísta, es que ya lo olvidaste, Ana esta secuestrada por Hao, Jessica casi es asesinada por el espíritu de Fuego, Yoh esta como loco y por si fuera poco… - Pilika bajo las cara y apretó los puños, Horo Horo solo vio con asombro como su hermana lloraba silenciosamente… - el hombre que amo… - esta revelación sorprendió al pelizaul quien miraba sin decir nada a su hermana quien inmediatamente levanto la mirada sosteniéndola frente a la de su hermano – EL HOMBRE QUE YO AMO SE FUE CON NUESTROS AMIGOS A UNA PELEA QUE POSIBLEMENTE LOS LLEVE A LA MUERTE. ¿Y dices que no se lo que estas sufriendo? Pues déjame decirte hermano que te equivocas, te equivocas… - la chica callo de rodillas y sin poder mas comenzó a llorar amargamente. Horo rápidamente se hinco frente a ella y la abrazo

- Lo siento Pili, de verdad eh sido un completo tonto y egoísta… no debí actuar así… es solo que siento tanta rabia y dolor que… - la aniu se separo de el y poso una de sus manos en su mejilla

- Yo lo se, se lo que sientes pero no estas solo hermano… recuérdalo… - el chico sonrió y nuevamente la abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el pelo de su hermana. Y ambos dejaron salir todo el dolor que sentían llorando en el hombro de la persona que siempre lo apoyaría.

* * *

Desde las escaleras una sombra miraba la escena con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un aura roja y un espíritu que perturbaba todo el ambiente, el primero en notarlo fue Fausto quien tras haber terminado de curar a la pelirosada, se volvio hacia las escaleras bruscamente. 

- ¿Qué pasa Fausto? – pregunto Manta quien hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la situación tratando de no causar mas problemas de los que había, pero que al ver la actitud del medico se asusto. Horo Horo y Pilika lo miraron

- Esta aquí...

- ¿Qué?... – la reacción fue inmediata, Manta se puso de pie acercándose a ellos, Pilika se abrazo de su hermano quien instintivamente se puso al frente con el fin de proteger a su hermana y su amigo

- No es Hao…pero es otra cosa… un espíritu muy fuerte

- De pronto todo parecía moverse en la casa, las sombras, las cosas, todo comenzaba a cobrar una extraña vida, algo estaba allí algo a lo que tendrían que enfrentarse solos.

En la sala principal Hall se encontraba sentada cómodamente en uno de los sillones mientras jugueteaba con algunos de sus mechones rojizos mientras miraba como su compañero daba vueltas por toda la habitación.

- ¿Puedes dejar eso por la paz? Estas comenzando a sacarme de mis casillas

- Tu nunca has sido paciente Vince, por eso es que eres un fracasado… - ante estas palabras el demonio se volvió a ella para golpearla, pero lo único que logro hacer fue romper el sofá…

- Lo ves, por eso el amo Hao me confió a MI esta misión, el sabe que YO SI soy competente… es por eso que ahora trabajas para mi no lo olvides…

- Eres una maldita… - el demonio la miraba con completa rabia, en sus ojos se percibía una mirada asesina, sin embargo el sabia que tenia razón, su incompetencia lo había llevado ahí, había fracasado en su misión de capturar a la amiga de Anna, a la única que el amo Hao sabia que podía interponerse en sus planes.

- Lo soy, pero sabes que tengo razón, así que como ahora soy tu jefa – Hall se levanto y se acerco a Vince quien permaneció quietó mientras ella se le acercaba, la chica puso una de sus manos en el rostro de el y de inmediato comenzó a quemar su piel marcando la silueta de su mano en su rostro – te recomiendo que vayas ahora mismo a arreglar tu error, sino quieres terminar como muertos como los incompetentes de tus compañeros. – Vince sin renegar más y pese a todo su odio hacia ella, hizo una reverencia e inmediatamente desapareció. Hall se volvió y camino hacia un par de figuras que se encontraban tumbadas boca arriba al fondo de la habitación. Los abuelos de Yoh la miraban con completa rabia sin decir nada, se encontraban atados y amordazados dentro de un campo donde no podían utilizar la magia. Hall se puso en cunclillas frente a ellos.

- Es una lastima que su nieto no es un poquito mas inteligente para darse cuenta de lo que en realidad pasa aquí. Creo que en eso es en lo que difiere del amo Hao… en fin debería ya de deshacerme de ustedes, pero no… - la chica sonrió burlonamente ante ellos, quienes trataban de aparentar tranquilidad. – Mejor los dejare vivos para que vean como su querido nieto muere lenta y dolorosamente… - el señor Yomei intento moverse pero nada consiguió – en fin – Hall se levanto y se dirigió hacia una persona que miraba la escena desde las penumbras – es hora de terminar con nuestro trabajo Tsukimiya, será mejor que vayas a vigilar a tu yerno para que no se le ocurra ir a buscar a Anna, si hay alguna pregunta ya sabes lo que hay que hacer…

- Como usted diga… - y haciendo una exagerada reverencia salio de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de profundo odio hacia los abuelos de Yoh.

* * *

Horo Horo regresaba de la cocina con agua caliente para limpiarle el rostro a Tamao. La infección de su herida había hecho que le diera fiebre, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor frió. 

- ¿Estas seguro que con esto es suficiente? – le pregunto preocupado el aniu a Fausto quien seguía intentando encontrar el origen del aquella presencia

- Si, solo necesita descansar, ya le di unos antibióticos, el agua solo ayudara a regular su temperatura.

- Esta situación me esta poniendo demasiado nervioso, iré por un vaso de agua – dijo Manta levantándose del sillón

- No creo que sea conveniente que vayas solo Manta – le comento Pilika preocupada – si quieres te acompaño

- No te preocupes volveré rápido – le dijo sonriendo el pequeño, la aniu solo asintió y pronto vio como la figura de su amigo se desvanecía en la oscuridad.

Manta caminaba con dificultad tratando de tranquilizarse. Todo aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. El hecho de que Hao estuviera vivo y con más fuerza que antes lo aterraba, y no solo por que estuvo a punto de matar a Tamao, sino que por lo que parece, su intención es acabar con todo aquel que este relacionado con Yoh. Odiaba a Hao, odiaba a Anna por haberse ido, odiaba a Yoh por su tonta actitud egoísta, odiaba a todos en ese momento por haber permitido que esto llegara a este punto, pero sobre todo se odiaba a si mismo por ser el único inútil que no ayudaba en nada, no era un shaman solo era un niño común y corriente que se sentía realizado al tener amigos tan importantes en el mundo de los shamanes.

El pequeño se detuvo y respiro pesadamente, sabia que nadie tenia la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, ni Anna, ni Yoh, ni Horo Horo, ni Tamao, ni siquiera el mismo… aquí el único culpable de todo era Hao, el era el enemigo, al que todos debían atacar… sin embargo, sabia que el plan del hermano maligno de Yoh estaba dando resultado, no sabia como, pero Manta sabia que el estaba relacionado con la aparición tan repentina de Hitomi en la vida de su amigo.

Unos pasos rápidos y pesados se escucharon por el fondo del oscuro pasillo que llevaba ala cocina. La piel se le puso de gallina y lo único que pudo hacer antes de que lo viera quien quiera que se estuviera acercando, fue meterse en la primera habitación que había visto.

…

….

Los pasos se alejaron, estaba a salvo…

…..

……

…….

Gran error…

……

……

…..

al mirar lo que vio le helo la sangre

…

* * *

- Creo que Manta ya tardo demasiado… 

- Tranquila Pilika, el esta bien, no debe de tardar… - le contesto el aniu a su hermana para tratar de calmarla, pero por algo sentía que ella tenia toda la razón.

- Eso espero…

* * *

Manta temblaba de pies a cabeza, pues en aquel lugar el ambiente se sentía mas frió y pesado que en cualquier otro La oscuridad era total y sin embargo sus ojos se acostumbraba lentamente a ella. El sonido brusco de algo moviéndose al fondo estremecía al pobre Manta que intentaba alcanzar la perilla de la puerta para salir de aquel lugar. Sin embargo sus ojos lograron identificar a las figuras que hacían el ruido, Manta se quedo quieto sin saber si lo que veía era real. 

- ¡¿Señora Kino… Señor Yomei?! – susurro exaltado e inmediatamente el joven corrió hacia ellos y se hinco frente a ellos y comenzó a intentar desatarlos, mientras el abuelo de Yoh negaba con la cabeza - ¿pero que fue lo que les…?

- Pero miren nada mas, si tenemos compañía – Manta se detuvo al escuchar una fría vos a sus espaldas… - estoy seguro que te alegrara haber venido pequeño, la función que van a presenciar es digna de recordar…

- Yo… yo no… - Manta no alcanzaba a pronunciar una frase completa, se encontraba aterrado ante la esbelta figura de aquella mujer que se acercaba cada ves mas a el.

- Pero permitidme que te ponga mas cómodo… - Hall estiro su brazo y…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

* * *

- ¡¿Hermano escuchaste eso?! – Pilika miro aterrada el pasillo desde donde provenía el grito – ese… ese era Manta!! 

- Lo sé Pili...pero no debemos perder la calma

Alguien se acerca… -la voz de Fausto los puso alerta; al fondo los apresurados pasos resonaban en el silencio de la habitación.

- "Rayos… no podemos hacer nada… ya que Tamao y Pilika pueden salir lastimadas, pero si no peleamos…" – Horo Horo sudaba frió y miraba de reojo a las dos chicas mas importantes de su vida… - "tendré que hacerlo… por ellas…" – se puso en posición de pelea y vio que Fausto hacia lo mismo. De pronto en la puerta apareció una figura que entro rápidamente a la sala…

- Yoh!!! Eres un… - el aniu se detuvo y respiro al igual que la chica atrás de el -rayos no entres así...

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto exaltado – escuche un grito…

- Fue Manta… fue por agua y no ha vuelto

- ¿Están seguros que fue el? – el shaman se acerco lentamente a ellos, al pasar junto a Horo Horo este lo miro preocupado

- Por supuesto, quien mas sino el… Yoh estas bien te noto mas pálido

- Tienen razón… - Yoh se hinco frente a Tamao - ¿Cómo sigue?

- Mejor, Fausto logro curarle la herida y la fiebre ya bajo.

- Me alegra – con una mano acaricio el rostro de la chica y una mueca apareció en su boca. Los tres chicos lo miraban sin entender, pero sin decir nada Yoh se levanto y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? - le pregunto Horo extrañado

- Ire a buscar a Manta por supuesto…

- "_Algo no esta bien aquí…"_ – pensó el aniu, dirigió su mirada hacia Fausto y noto que el medico no había despegado la vista de Yoh - Ire contigo…

- !!Pero!!

- Pilika quédate con Fausto, ambos cuiden a Tamao… regresaremos pronto…

- De acuerdo- contesto mirando nerviosa a su hermano. Yoh dio media vuelta y salia por la puerta. Lo último que pudo ver la chica fue como sonreía mientras se desvanecía en la oscuridad seguido de Horo Horo. – Hermano…

* * *

En el piso superior, recargado en el alférez de la ventana se encontraba un chico de pelo castaño mientras de sus profundos ojos negros siempre característicos de luz y vida, salían innumerables cantidad de lágrimas provocadas por la batalla interna por la que pasaba en ese momento. Recuerdos, frases, sensaciones inundaban su mente, recordándole los momentos mas felices de su vida… pero su corazón, estaba lleno de miedo, inseguridad, odio, rabia… opacando todos los sentimientos que le recordaban la vida a la que tanto anhelaba regresar. 

_- No puedo hacerlo… no puedo ir por ella… ella no me amo, nunca lo hizo…_ - la sonrisa de Ana apareció en su mente. Aun recordaba las veces que lo había hecho, eran contadas pero el las recordaba perfectamente.

- No te quieras engañar Yoh… sabes perfectamente que ella te ama… nunca fue buena para demostrarlo con palabras e incluso en hechos, pero siempre estuvo contigo, siempre te cuido y te apoyo… - una dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos e hizo girarse bruscamente. Frente a el una figura comenzó a tomar forma lentamente

- ¿Quién es?

- Yo soy una amiga Yoh… que no quiere que cometas una locura. Sabes que tengo razón, temes por la vida de Anna, pero estas dejando que el rencor que tienes hacia ella se apodere de ti.

- No sabes de lo que hablas…

- Claro que si – una luz inundo el lugar y la figura apareció completamente, fue entonces cuando Yoh pudo distinguir a la mujer que estaba frente a ella. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes blanco cubriendo su piel que era blanca como la porcelana y sus ojos color miel, su pelo era rizado y le llegaba debajo de la espalda. Conforme su vista se acostumbraba a esa nueva luz pudo notar que un par de alas salían de su espalda.

- ¿Eres un ángel? – le pregunto inseguro, la chica asintió sonriendo

- Digamos que algo así… yo solo quiero ayudarte Yoh. Se que estas sufriendo mucho y estas muy confundido con tus sentimientos… amas a Ana pero no quieres lastimar a esta chica que te demostró tanto amor – la chica señalo a Hitomi quien se encontraba dormida en la cama

- Ella me ama, no puedo fallarle.

- Aun si te casaras con ella¿serias feliz?

- No importa mi felicidad, solo quiero que ella sea feliz… - el ángel sonrió tiernamente

- Veo que aun queda algo del viejo Yoh… el verdadero amor busca la felicidad no de una, sino de las dos personas… si tu no eres feliz a su lado Yoh… ella tampoco lo será… y no solo la harás sufrir a ella, mucha gente sufrirá con tu decisión, Anna, tus abuelos, tus amigos, todos quieren verte feliz, y al ver que no lo estas ellos sufrirán también. No lo ves, la vida es un circulo Yoh, todas tus decisiones no te afectan solo a ti, afectan a todas las personas que quieres…

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?, no puedo dejarla, no seria justo, yo debo de casarme con Hitomi ese es mi destino

- ¿Estas seguro, o eso es lo que quieres creer?

- No lo se… - el shaman bajo la vista, su cabeza estaba llena de ideas y se sentía realmente confundido¿por que le tenia que pasar esto a él? La mujer se le acerco hacia y tomo su mano, Yoh la miro.

- Solo tú puedes contestar todas las preguntas que tienes ya que solo tu eres el dueño de tu destino. Mira tus decisiones y tus acciones Yoh, tu dolor no te permitió ver lo que sucedía a tu alrededor. Pero no has sido tu, alguien a estado utilizando tu dolor y tu confusión para dañarte a ti y a todos las personas que amas.

- Es decir que alguien me a estado utilizando… pero ¿cómo es posible?

- Míralo tu mismo – con un movimiento de mano una esfera de luz apareció frente a el y comenzó a ver su vida. Escenas ya vividas que sabía perfectamente como sucedía las miraba sin entender. – Aun no logras entenderlo verdad, dime Yoh ¿desde cuando el dolor por la partida de Anna se volvió mas notorio para ti¿Cuándo ese sentimiento se trasformo en odio? Piénsalo. – Yoh pasó su mirada a la chica que tenia enfrente y de nuevo hacia la grabación de su vida.

- Era una pregunta difícil, no lo recordaba con exactitud. Sabía que desde el momento que encontró la carta de Anna en su almohada, su vida había cambiado completamente y se había sentido en el hombre mas desdichado del mundo. Sin embargo nunca la odio, el amor que sentía por ella y la esperanza de su promesa "_regresare a tu lado_", lo mantenían vivo, siempre amando cada detalle, cada recuerdo, cada palabra y cada momento que había vivido a su lado. Nunca la odio realmente, no hasta que… el shaman abrió rápidamente los ojos y poso su mirada en la chica que se encontraba recostada en la cama.

- Hasta que conocí a Hitomi… - dijo casi en un murmullo, el ángel asintió y lo miro seriamente, Yoh se encontraba cada ves mas confundido - ¿quieres decir que todo este tiempo Hitomi a estado usándome?

- No, ella al igual que tu solo a sido usada, pero a diferencia de ti, ella fue la carnada para lograr que odiaras a Anna

- Pero entonces¿quién fue, quien esta detrás de todo esto?

- ¿No lo sabes aun…? – Yoh se sentía realmente abrumado, eran demasiadas cosas las que aparecían tan claras ahora

- Hao – la chica asintió, Yoh golpeo la pared molesto – rayos ¿cómo pude ser tan tonto? Soy un imbecil!

- No lo eres, estabas muy vulnerable, y Hao lo aprovecho para lograr su objetivo, Yoh pero ahora sabes la verdad, debes de luchar por recuperar tu vida, nunca dejes que nadie maneje tu vida, ni tus decisiones, solo confía en ti, en lo que quieres…

- En este momento ni yo se lo que quiero… me siento tan confundido

- Solo escucha a tu corazón… - la chica puso su mano en el pecho de el – y el te dirá lo que verdaderamente anhelas… - un resplandor de luz blanca ilumino toda la habitación. De pronto Yoh lo supo, todos esos sentimientos de amargura y dolor que había ido guardando durante esos largo cinco años se esfumaron al recordar el rostro de una rubia bajo la lluvia… ahora lo sabia, sabia lo que anhelaba su corazón. Y no permitiría que Hao se la arrebatara, no la perdería otra vez.

* * *

Horo Horo seguía en silencio a su amigo. Desde que Yoh había entrado a la sala sabia que algo no andaba bien, se veía mas demacrado y muchísimo mas pálido de lo que estaba. Sabía que eso podría ser a causa de la situación de caos en la que se encontraban, pero lo que verdaderamente lo había hecho dudar habían sido sus ojos. Tenia años conociendo a Yoh y nunca lo había visto de esa manera, indiferente y con un brillo de maldad en ellos, mismo brillo que solo le llego a ver a una persona… 

- Esta es la ultima – dijo el shaman tomando la perilla para abrirla, pero la voz del aniu lo detuvo

- Ya hemos entrado en todas las habitaciones Yoh… sabes que Manta no esta allí. – el shaman trato de sonreír pero solo consiguió hacer una mueca

- Uno nunca sabe… - y sin decir más entro, dejando la puerta abierta a su paso.

Ese no era Yoh, Horo Horo lo sabia pero no podía huir, había decidido salir de la habitación por seguridad de Pilika y Tamao, no quería que ellas salieran lastimadas, sin embargo él sabia que lo que le esperaba detrás de esa puerta podría terminar con su vida. Giro su cabeza y Coloró apareció, Horo Horo lo miro seriamente, no tenia su tabla, solo le quedaba una opción, y no dudaría en usarla. Y sin más desapareció adentrándose en la densa oscuridad de aquella habitación, al hacerlo, la puerta se cerró.

* * *

Yoh bajo apresuradamente las escaleras. La casa estaba en completo silencio, las gotas de lluvia golpeando la ventana y los incesantes truenos era lo único que rompía aquella tranquilidad sepulcral. Al llegar al pasillo de la planta baja se detuvo, la puerta estaba a su derecha pero tenia la impresión de que debía de ir a la sala de estar, así que sin dudar se dirigió hacia allí. 

- Debemos de irnos de aquí

- ¿Qué? – la peliazul miro asustada a Fausto quien sin perder mas tiempo tomo a Tamao en brazos - ¿de que estas hablando? No podemos irnos sin mi hermano

- Él estará bien, debemos irnos – insistió

- NO! – Pilika se cruzo de brazos molesta – no se que te pico pero no me voy a ir sin el

- El quería que lo hiciéramos, por eso se marcho… quiere protegerlas…

- ¿Protegernos de que? – antes de que Fausto pudiera decir algo alguien entro por la puerta rápidamente – Yoh!! – suspiro aliviada – aaa que costumbre de entrar así

- Lo siento – sonrió el chico en modo de disculpa, el chico recorrió el salón con la mirada y se detuvo al ver a Tamao - ¿comos sigue? – pregunto el chico señalándola con la cabeza, la aniu lo miro extrañada

- Esta mejor¿Por qué vuelves a preguntar eso'

- ¿Qué? No se de que hablas -

- Claro que si hace unos minutos estabas aquí, llegaste y nos preguntaste por Tamao, te dijimos que bien y que Manta no había regresado de la cocina, y te saliste con mi hermano a buscarlo… - los ojos de Yoh se abrieron ante aquella revelación, y de pronto comenzó a sentir mas frió.

- Pilika, yo vengo de la habitación de Hitomi, no había bajado antes de ahora… - la aniu abrió los ojos horrorizada y miro a Fausto

- La persona que se fue con Horo Horo no era Yoh

- No puede ser – la chica comenzó a temblar notablemente asustada – hermano…

- Es por eso que debemos irnos de aquí – el doctor miro a la chica seriamente

- No, no dejare a mi hermano

- Pilika – Yoh se acerco a ella – algo extraño esta pasando aquí, aun no logro entender que es pero solo se que es mi culpa ya no los escuche cuando me dijeron que Hao había vuelto y lo lamento mucho – Pilika sonrió y lo abrazo

- Ahora si eres tu Yoh

- Me da gusto ver que hayas reaccionado – le dijo Fausto mirándolo

- Si… a mi también, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos… - de pronto una sombra apareció detrás de Yoh haciendo que Pilika soltara un gritito

- ¿Y se puede saber a donde van? – la voz ronca del señor Tsukimiya hizo reaccionar al joven quien se volvió a el. Yoh lo miro, de pronto sintió una extraña energía que provenía de aquel hombre.

- Tamao necesita atención medica… debemos ir inmediatamente a un hospital – le dijo secamente, el hombre dio un paso hacia el

- Yo la veo bien, además ya hay un doctor aquí ¿no es así?... – dijo dándole una rápida mirada a Fausto, Pilika se acerco al medico que tenia aun en brazos a la pelirosada.

- Necesitan atenderla en un hospital, así que con su permiso… - Yoh se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir por la puerta contraria que llevaba al patio, pero el hombre puso sus mano en su hombro

- No me quieras engañar Yoh por que no lo lograras… ni tu ni tus amiguitos se irán de aquí - el shaman sin quitar su mirada de sus amigos les indico que se fueran

- Pero… - con un movimiento rápido Fausto tomo la mano de la aniu y la jalo a la puerta que se encontraba al otro lado. Al ver lo que pasaba el hombre soltó al shaman dispuesto a ir por ellos pero Yoh se interpuso

- No lo harás…

* * *

**Fin de la primera parte del bonus!!! pero esto todavia no acaba... por ahora... **

**No olviden dejar sus reviews!!!!**

**Un beso! ciao!!!**


	14. Hitomi

**Continua bonus 2 X 1 enyoi!!!!!**

* * *

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Hitomi**

La señora Niya los había llevado a una mansión abandonada a las afueras de la región de Fumbari. Los chicos al bajar de Fuxin las siguieron al interior de la casa, que se encontraba en ruinas.

- ¿Dónde se supone que estamos? – le pregunto Chocolove a Lyserg en un susurro

- No lo se

Llegaron a lo que parecía la sala de estar, era una habitación muy hermosa, en las paredes colgaban cuadros de preciosas pinturas que por el tiempo se encontraban carcomidas y rotas. Toda la habitación estaba adornada con objetos que sabían en algún tiempo hubieran hecho sentir orgulloso al propietario de tanta belleza. Fuxin se volvió en su forma mini y se fue hacia la chimenea prendiendo así el fuego en los pedazos de madera que seguían sin usar.

- Tomen asiento - los chicos incluyendo a Jessica miraron a la señora Niya extrañados, pero obedecieron.

- Disculpe sensei pero… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Se que deben de pensar que deberíamos ir a buscar directamente a Anna pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa debemos formular un plan, y para lograrlo debemos entender lo que esta pasando.- permanecieron un momento en silencio meditando aquellas palabras pero fue la voz de Len que se había mantenido en silencio durante un tiempo, la que interrumpió aquella tranquilidad

- ¿Quiere decir que usted sabe la razón por la que esta pasando todo esto?

- No completamente y en realidad no logro comprender muchas cosas… - la señora Niya se levanto y se acerco a la chimenea mirando un cuadro que se encontraba colgado en la pared. Los chicos sin entender la siguieron con la mirada hasta que observaron detenidamente aquel retrato. La única luz que había en aquella habitación era la de la chimenea, pero lograban ver perfectamente de que se trataba.

Aquel cuadro era el retrato de una familia, sentada en un sillón rojo se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa de pelo castaño largo y ondulado, los rasgos de su cara eran muy finos y su piel era blanca, sus ojos eran color miel y sonreía, sin embargo su rostro pese a su hermosura se veía opaco y sin mucha vida. A su lado se encontraba de pie un hombre grande y fornido, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, transmitían mucha tristeza, tenia sujetada a su mujer de los hombros de manera protectora. Y parada frente a el se encontraba una niña de no mas de cinco años de edad, recargada en el brazo del sillón. Su pelo castaño le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros y lo llevaba agarrado en dos coletas, sus ojos color miel transmitía inocencia pura. A diferencia de sus padres esa niña se veía completamente feliz. Len miro detenidamente a la niña, por alguna razón se le hacia muy conocida… de pronto la imagen de Hitomi apareció en su mente y todo quedo claro.

- ¿Esa niña… es Hitomi? – dirigió su mirada a la Sra. Niya que en ese momento regresaba a su asiento, Lyserg, Chocolove y Jessica que no conocían a la prometida de Yoh se sorprendieron ante aquello

- Así es… esta era su casa cuando era pequeña

- ¿Quiere decir que usted la conoce? – le pregunto confundida Jessica

- Es una historia larga, pero es importante que lo sepan.

"_Yo conocí a la mama de Hitomi desde que ella era pequeña. Se llamaba Sakura, quedo a mi cuidado cuando tenía tan solo cuatro años de edad, ya que sus padres murieron en un terrible incendio que hubo en su casa. Yo en ese entonces comencé con mi entrenamiento a las sacerdotisas, Sakura era una de ellas, y pronto llego a convertirse en la mejor de toda la clase. Pronto me encariñe con ella y decidí adoptarla, por lo que la crié como si fuera mi hija. Creció y se volvió una excelente sacerdotisa, era asediada por muchos chicos, pero ella nunca mostró interés en ninguno, hasta que lo conoció a el. _

_Kendo Tsukimiya era un shaman proveniente de una familia muy reconocida en la región, se conocieron en el templo una mañana en la que ella se encontraba meditando. No tardo mucho tiempo en que el viniera a pedirme la mano de Sakura, yo no estaba muy convencida de aceptarlo pero ambos me aseguraron que estaban enamorados asi que acepte. Nunca olvidare lo feliz que estaba el día de su boda…" – la señora Niya suspiro pesadamente y continuo_

_Poco después de la boda Kendo compro esta casa, que quedaba cerca de la que en ese entonces era mi casa, esto con la intención de que pudiera seguir viendo a Sakura. Paso poco más de medio año y Sakura enfermo. Los doctores que la veían decían que era gripa sin embargo estaba demasiado débil y cansada. Durante una semana estuvo en completo reposo sin cambio alguno, hasta que una mañana… "_

**//////////////////// FLASH BACK**

La señora Niya se encontraba en la clase de sacerdotisas con un pequeño grupo de cinco niñas. Ella las miraba mientras intentaban hacer que su energía se convirtiera en una esfera. De pronto su asistente se acerco a ella rápidamente

Disculpe la intromisión sensei, pero en la sala de estar se encuentra su hija

Gracias, por favor hazte cargo de ellas mientras vengo – la chica asintió y ella se alejo hacia la sala donde Sakura se encontraba sentada. Al verla la chica se levanto

Mama! – de sus ojos salían lagrimas y se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo a ella y la abrazo

¿Pero Sakura que estas haciendo aquí? Deberías estar reposando¿dónde esta Kendo y por que te dejo salir así? – la chica negó con la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa

Tenia que verte, tenia que decírtelo en persona- Sakura hundió su rostro en el cuello de su tutora sollozando

¿Decirme que cosa? - pasaron unos segundo y la chica se alejo para mirar los ojos de su mamá

¡Estoy embarazada!

**//////////////////// FIN FLASH BACK**

"_Nunca me había sentido tan feliz, recuerdo que ese día inmediatamente la lleve a su casa ya que se encontraba muy cansada. Sin embargo permaneció despierta pensando en todo lo que haría ahora que iba a ser mama. Esperamos hasta que Kendo llego y entonces la alegría fue completa._

_Desde ese día, parecía que cada vez mejoraba cada vez mas el estado de salud de Sakura, se la pasaba todo el día preparando los detalles para su bebe que nunca notamos nada extraño mas que los síntomas comunes del embarazo. _

_Sin embargo unas semanas antes de que diera a luz, su estado empeoro, le dio fiebre y paso casi una semana recostada sin poder siquiera comer debido a la fiebre. Todos estábamos muy preocupados, Kendo dejo de ir a trabajar y pasaba todo el día cuidando de ella. Su condición no mejoro cuando Hitomi nació, su cuerpo estaba muy debilitado y sus defensas desgastadas por lo que nunca pudo reponerse, pero logro sobrevivir… _

_Hitomi desde que nació se convirtió en las fuerzas de Sakura, por ella intentaba sobreponerse a aquella enfermedad que le quitaba la vida poco a poco. Por mi parte, yo deje la enseñanza a sacerdotisas en manos de mi asistente, y me dedique a cuidar de Sakura y de Hitomi durante el tiempo en que Kendo trabajaba. Al cumplir los tres años de edad, comencé a entrenar a Hitomi quien demostraba tener habilidades extraordinarias como itako, convirtiéndose en el orgullo de todos nosotros, y la razón de vivir y la única alegría de Sakura._

_Al cumplir los cinco años, Sakura se entero de un torneo infantil de sacerdotisas que se realizaría en el centro de Tokio, por lo que una mañana sin avisar a nadie, solo con el cuidado del chofer, se marcharon hacia allá. Al llegar esa tarde a casa, me encontré con que habían salidos y sin saber hacia donde habían ido decidí esperarlas en casa. Cuando llegaron Sakura irradiaba de alegría. No solo por que Hitomi había ganado el torneo sino por que había conocido a una persona que cambiaria su vida…"_

**//////////////////// FLASH BACK**

El torneo había terminado y Sakura miraba con orgullo como fotografiaban a su hija. Mucha gente se le acercaba a felicitarla por la hija tan maravillosa que tenia, haciéndola sentir muy feliz. Hitomi por fin pudo alejarse del tumulto de gente y corrió hacia ella.

Mama!!! – Sakura la rodeo con sus brazos acariciando su cabeza, la niña escondió su rostro en el pecho de su madre

¿Estas feliz Hitomi? – la niña miro a sus madre con sus ojos abiertos y sonriendo ampliamente

Sip

Me da mucho gusto, estoy muy orgullosa de ti princesa, tu papa y tu abuela también lo estarán.

¿Crees que ahora la abuela me deje jugar más tiempo? – pregunto emocionada la niña y Sakura sonrió

Por supuesto que si… ahora vamonos tenemos que ir a casa – tomo a la niña de la mana y comenzó a caminar tomada del brazo del chofer debido a que no podía mantenerse ella sola de pie

¿Señora Tsukimiya? – una voz la llamo, la dama se dio vuelta y se encontró con una mujer mayor que la miraba serenamente

Si…

Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kino Asakura – los ojos de Sakura se abrieron ante aquella sorpresa, ya que esa era una familia incluso, mas prestigiosa que la de su marido –, vi la actuación de su hija y veo que sus habilidades están muy bien encaminadas para una niña de su edad

Lo se, mi madre es una gran sacerdotisa, ella la a entrenado desde pequeña…

Siempre es bueno que los niños se entrene desde pequeños. Yo tengo un nieto de la misma edad y en nuestra familia hemos procurado entrenarlo desde pequeño para que algún día logre convertirse en el Shaman King. Se que le parecerá algo atrevido de mi parte, pero mi objetivo al venir a este torneo es buscar a la candidata ideal para que se convierta en un futuro en la esposa de mi nieto, y debo decir que su hija cumple en mas las expectativas que esperaba encontrar en las niñas de esa edad.

Señora Kino, me siento muy honrada y agradecida que considere a mi hija adecuada para ser la esposa de su nieto.

Entonces aceptaría usted venir a mi casa en un par de meses para una prueba que hacemos tradicionalmente en nuestra familia, antes de escoger a la chica adecuada para los Asakura. – Sakura miro a Hitomi que se encontraba escondida detrás de la falda de su mama mirando asustada a la señora Kino y sonrió.

Por supuesto que si… -

**//////////////////// FIN FLASH BACK**

"_Yo no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado, pues me parecía muy precipitado de su parte. Sin embargo yo sabia que era una oportunidad única ya que la familia Asakura, desde siempre, a sido de las mas importantes de todo Japón. Cuando Kendo se entero apoyo completamente a Sakura, por lo que durante un mes me dedique a entrenar mas seriamente a Hitomi._

_Sin embargo, el estado de salud de Sakura se volvió mas critico. Ya no tenia fuerzas para moverse, por lo que paso más de un mes en cama, no comía, y la fiebre siempre se le presentaba en la noche. Hitomi estaba muy asustada, y no le hacia bien ver a su mama en ese estado, por lo que trate de que entrenáramos la mayor parte del día, pero ella no quería. Hasta que una mañana entro a la habitación de su mama y no la pudimos sacar de allí. Hitomi se la pasaba hablando con su mama, le leía libros (de imágenes), le inventaba cuentos, le hacia compañía. Sakura insistía que no debía estar encerrada pero nadie lograba convencerla de salir de allí._

_Un mes completo duro en ese estado. Hasta que una mañana, Sakura murió…" - gruesas lagrimas salían de los ojos de la Sra. Niya, su voz se iba quebrando cada vez mas conforme contaba la historia. Jessica que ya había comenzado llorar silenciosamente miraba el retrato imaginándose la situación. Len, Lyserg y Chocolove, sentían una presión muy extraña en el pecho, no solo de tristeza sino que tenían el presentimiento de que después de aquella historia, muchas cosas quedarían aclaradas. La señora Niya se tomo unos momentos antes de continuar. _

_La muerte de Sakura trajo una tristeza absoluta a todos nosotros. Kendo, cambio completamente después de eso, se concentro completamente en su trabajo dejando a Hitomi completamente a mi cuidado. No soportaba verla por que siempre fue el vivo retrato de Sakura, por que auque el color de pelo y ojos lo había sacado de el, todo lo de mas era como una copia de su madre. _

_Por su parte, Hitomi cayó en una depresión muy grande, duro un mes acostada con fiebre, sin razón aparente, no comía y lloraba todo el día. Los doctores nos dijeron que era debido a la impresión de la perdida de su mamá. Fue entonces cuando tome una decisión, debía de llevármela de aquí, a un lugar que no le recordara la perdida de su madre. Sin embargo cuando hable de ello con Kendo, se negó rotundamente, diciendo que Hitomi debía de ir a la sesión con la señora Kino ya que ese era el último deseo de Sakura. Así que sin poder hacer nada, llego el día y nos dirigimos a casa de los Asakura._

_Para Hitomi todo era demasiado reciente, y seguía terriblemente deprimida por ello. Cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que Hitomi no era la única que realizaría la prueba, ya que además de ella se encontraban otras tres chicas._

Anna… - susurro Jessica y la señora Niya asintió

"_En ese momento no les preste atención y trate de que Hitomi se concentrara en lo que iba a hacer. Pero era imposible pedirle a una niña que olvidara el hecho que su madre recién había fallecido. Así que su prueba no resulto ser la mejor de todas, pero tanto Kendo como yo confiamos en que Hitomi seria la escogida. Sin embargo, al finalizar el día, la elección ya estaba tomada…_

Escogieron a Anna – ahora fue Len el que hablo, nuevamente la anciana asintió

"_Esa noche Kendo salio demasiado molesto, jurando que se vengaría de la familia Asakura por haber humillado así a su hija. Yo no sabia que hacer así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, hable nuevamente con el sobre llevarla a otro lugar a vivir. Esta ves acepto, así que sin perder mucho tiempo cerré la escuela y con el consentimiento de Kendo, yo pase a ser la tutora legal de Hitomi y nos fuimos a Hong Kong, donde nos establecimos en el edificio que tu ya conoces Jessica" – la chica asintió – "Hitomi creció bajo mi cargo y pese al vació que dejo la perdida de Sakura, se convirtió en una muchacha segura de si misma, alegre y con gran poder espiritual. Kendo solía visitarla cada mes, pues su ocupación principal era el trabajo, y pese a la distancia Hitomi siempre fue su lo mas importante para él. _

_Sin embargo conforme iba creciendo los entrenamientos se veían siempre interrumpidos ya que solía enfermarse mucho sin razón aparente. Nunca pensé que se repetiría la misma historia…_

_Pese a su estado de salud Hitomi pasaba todo el tiempo conmigo en la escuela, y aunque no podía seguir entrenándose para sacerdotisa, me ayudaba en todo lo que podía para entrenar a las chicas del colegio. Pero al cumplir los trece años de edad, cae gravemente enferma. Inmediatamente informe de ello a Kendo y deje la escuela en manos de una maestra para dedicarme completamente al cuidado de Hitomi. Los médicos nunca pudieron explicar el motivo de ello, ya que el estilo de vida que llevábamos era muy saludable y fue cuando supimos que había contraído la misma enfermedad que Sakura.. _

_Paso un año completo recostada en cama sin que mejorara su estado. Kendo invirtió la fortuna que había hecho pagando cada tratamiento y consultando diferentes opiniones posibles curarla, resultando todo intento en vano… ni pudimos hacer nada para salvarla, solo vimos como iba muriendo lentamente…" -_ la señora Niya cerro los ojos y comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Pero… pero eso quiere decir que Hitomi? – la voz de Jessica temblaba y miraba a su maestra con los ojos abiertos mientras gruesas lagrimas marcaban su rostro. La señora Niya respiro hondo y tranquilizándose enfrento la mirada de la chica.

- Hitomi esta muerta… - Lyserg, Chocolove y Len que habían permanecido impasibles durante toda la historia se miraron aterrados ante aquella noticia.

- ¿Pero entonces, como es posible que este aquí, y que este a punto de casarse con Yoh?

- Eso es precisamente lo que no entiendo, y es por eso que cuando vi la foto de la boda en televisión supe que debía de venir inmediatamente a ver que pasaba y a asegurarme que Anna estuviera bien.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Hitomi es un espíritu? – pregunto Chocolove pasando el su mirada por las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar

- No, Hitomi es de carne y hueso, de no haberlo sido así Yoh lo hubiera notado

- Entonces… - Jessica trataba de encontrar una razón lógica a todo lo que estaba pasando pero era muy difícil. Sin embargo ahora muchas cosas quedaban claras aunque no por completo, cuando de pronto una idea surgió en la mente de la chica – disculpe sensei, pero ¿Qué sucedió con el padre de Hitomi después de que ella… murió?

- No lo se realmente, recuerdo que Kendo esta muy mal, completamente fuera de si, incluso cuando intentamos velar el cuerpo de Hitomi, el se negó a ello. Decidí esperar a que se calmara, pero antes de que darme cuenta, Kendi se había ido llevándose consigo el cuerpo de Hitomi.

- Eso aclara muchas cosas… - murmuro Len pensativo, los chicos lo miraron por lo que continuo – si el padre de Hitomi se llevo su cuerpo, lo mas seguro es que buscaría la forma de revivirla

- Suena lógico, pero revivir a un muerto no es algo fácil, recuerda que Fausto nunca pudo revivir a Elisa, sino que convirtió el espíritu de ella en su acompañante… - ahora fue Lyserg quien intervino mirando a su amigo, Len asintió

- Es decir, que el padre de Hitomi hizo lo mismo, trajo de regreso el espíritu de su hija para que posesionara su cuerpo… - menciono Chocolove

- Pero su cuerpo sigue muerto, y ya han pasado, si no estoy mal cinco años desde que falleció, su cuerpo no aguantaría tanto. – comento Jessica, Len asintió

- Tienes mucha razón, además Hitomi apareció hace un par de meses en la vida de Yoh, para entonces su cuerpo ya no existiría… y sin embargo, su cuerpo es idéntico al suyo, y es real… ¿Cómo es posible? – Len analizaba cada detalle tratando de encontrar una solución. El silencio inundo la habitación, solo se escuchaba la lluvia golpear los vidrios de la mansión, y el crujir de la madera bajo la lumbre de la chimenea.

- Existe una manera. Una de las ramas más antiguas y oscuras de la magia es la necromancia, que es la capacidad de volver a los muertos a la vida. Pero solo magos con capacidades sobresalientes pueden dominarla sin que esta se apodere de ellos… cuando alguien logra dominarla por completo, es capaz de revivir a muertos e incluso reconstruir lo que seria una copia de sus cuerpos para que habiten en el…- la señora Niya se detuvo y miro a sus interlocutores - sin embargo estoy completamente segura de que Kendo nunca podría hacer eso, sus poderes aunque muchos, no lograría dominar un arte tan oscuro. Alguien debió de ayudarlo…

- Y solo existe una persona capaz de hacerlo… Hao - todos asintieron y Len se levanto

- ¿Pero si logro revivirla al final, por que simplemente no se alejaron? – pregunto Jessica mirando a Len – es decir que va a ganar con todo esto

- Venganza – todos miraron a la anciana – cuando Hitomi falleció, Kendo culpo directamente a los Asakura, puesto que si la hubieran elegido a ella, no se hubiera deprimido y nunca hubiera enfermado. Nunca acepto que por el tiempo que paso al lado de Sakura, contrajo su misma enfermedad.

- Hao aprovecho ese sentimiento para manipular al padre de Hitomi, y así lograr el objetivo de ambos, destruir a los Asakura.

- Pero no creo que esto quede así, todavía quedan muchos cabos sueltos – analizo Lyserg – es decir, por que si lo recuerdan Yoh a estado actuando muy extraño últimamente, y por que no decirlo, toda esta situación parece estar muy bien planeada…

- ¿Qué quieres decir Lyserg? – pregunto Len mirándolo

- Piénsenlo¿por que justamente cuando Anna iba a regresar apareció Hitomi?, y ¿por que cuando la vio Yoh la trato tan vilmente, siendo que Yoh todavía ama a Anna?, además recuerda la actitud que tomo Yoh cuando le mencionamos que Hao estaba vivo…

- Prácticamente ignoro todo lo que le dijimos…

- Eso quiere decir que tenia planeado todo esto – dijo Jessica sorprendida, Len analizo las cosas en silencio para después continuar.

- No se como lo hizo, después de todo se suponía que Hao estaba muerto, pero de alguna manera sobrevivió, y estoy seguro que lo único que buscaba era vengarse de Yoh, y para lograrlo siempre estuvo enterado de todo lo que paso, desde el momento en que acabo el torneo de Shamanes, y en algún punto, conoció al padre de Hitomi y se le presento la mejor oportunidad para llevar a cabo su plan.

- Y es por eso que no actuó hasta ahora que recobro su fuerza y que logro reconstruir el cuerpo de Hitomi…- concluyo Lyserg

- Entonces no debemos de esperar más tiempo, debemos ir a hablar con Yoh antes de que cometa una locura.

- Ustedes son unos chicos muy inteligentes… - comento la señora Niya alegremente – Anna e Yoh tienen suerte de tener amigos como ustedes. – los chicos sonrieron agradecidos –

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – los chicos salieron de la mansión. Jessica se quedo al final, mientras miraba por última vez el retrato e la familia.

- Lamento tanto todo lo que te a pasado… - susurro con tristeza, Jessica sabia lo que se sentía haber perdido a un padre desde pequeña y la falta que hacia, y sabia que lo que le había pasado a aquella familia había sido muy injusto… mas no por eso permitiría que lastimaran a su amiga. La chica dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, donde Len la esperaba

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto el chico de ojos dorados y ella solo asintió – de acuerdo vamos… - y cerraron la puerta tras de si.

- Ahora Fuxin ven acá, te necesitamos… - el ave tomo forma de águila y se agacho frente a ellos. La señora Niya fue la primera en subir, seguida de Jessica y los chicos. El ave fénix emprendió el vuelo bajo la espesa lluvia que no dejaba de caer, sin embargo antes de que pudieran alejarse de la mansión algo golpeo al ave haciéndolos caer a todos

- Aaaaaaaaaah!! – todos lograron caer de pie ya que no se encontraban a mucha altura

- ¿Están bien? – pregunto Len mirando a sus compañeros

- Si, pero ¿que fue lo que paso?... – nuevamente una risa se escucho y los chicos miraron hacia el cielo, donde una figura levitaba

- No puede ser… - murmuro Jessica

- Con que aquí estabas… te he estado buscando preciosa, debo decir que eres difícil de encontrar, pero ahora que te tengo no te dejare escapar – los tres chicos se pusieron alrededor de Jessica, quien se veía claramente confundida

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto Len en tono desafiante

- A esa chica, el amo Hao la necesita y yo debo de llevársela

- Pues es mejor que te vayas yendo por que ella de aquí no se va – le contesto Lyserg molesto

- Jajaja ¿y ustedes piensan impedírmelo? Bien si así lo quieren… - el hombre desapareció y unos segundos apareció detrás de ellos, pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo con la espada que llevaba, Lyserg lo había amarrado con su péndulo. – debo admitir que saben jugar pero… eso no es nada… - y con un rápido movimiento rompió el péndulo.

- ¿Qué no puede ser? – el hombre comenzó a reír, sin notarlo Fuxin apareció detrás de el y lo envolvió en una llamarada de fuego, sin embargo, cuando parecía que había terminado con él, el ave salio disparado al suelo regresando a su forma mini.

- Fuxin!

- Bazon estas listo – Len hablo a su espíritu acompañante el cual solo asintió – Chocolove, llévate a Jessica de aquí

- ¿Qué estas loco? – le pregunto molesta

- No lo entiendes! Si te esta buscando Hao es que tu eres parte de su plan, no podemos permitir que te lleve, Chocolove! Ahora

- De acuerdo vamos – el chico tomo a Jessica del brazo pero ella se soltó y se acerco a Len

- No me voy a ningún lado! Yo también puedo pelear…

- Que terca eres, que te vayas – le grito Len

- Ohh miren la pareja esta peleando, disculpen que interrumpa pero debo de tomar algo que es mió – el hombre voló rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban, Len dio un paso frente a Jessica

- Bazon ahora! – el espíritu obedeció y entonces se convirtió en su forma mega (N/A: discúlpenme no recuerdo como se llama esa técnica UoU) y detuvo el ataque de aquel hombre el cual cayo de pie unos metros mas lejos con una sonrisa en sus labios – ahora Chocolove!

- Vamonos – esta ves el chico jalo a Jessica quien solo miraba preocupada como Len comenzaba a pelear con aquel hombre – el estará bien, vamonos! – Jessica miro a su maestra que estaba mirando la escena con fuxin gravemente lesionado y le sonrió, Jessica asintió. Mike se transformo en el su forma mega de leopardo y ambos subieron en el y comenzó a correr, pero antes de que pudieran salir el hombre sonrió y apareció frente a Mike. Mientras que Len se encontraba luchando de un a serie de espíritus que habían aparecido alrededor de el intentaba librarse en vano.

- Lo siento… pero no puedo dejarte ir – antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en atacar, Mike y Chocolove habían sido lanzados contra la mansión, atravesando la pared, y la chica al verse a merced de el enemigo, intento sacar su rosario, pero fue entonces cuando recordó que no lo tenia

-"Oh no…"- se le había roto en la ultima batalla que había tenido, el hombre sin pensarlo mas tomo a Jessica. Lyserg lanzo un nuevo péndulo pero el hombre logro desviarlo cayendo cerca de donde estaba Len. El hombre voló con Jessica en sus brazos intentando librarse.

- Nos gustaría quedarnos, pero es tiempo de regresar el amo Hao deberá… - en ese momento una luz salio del estomago del hombre, como un rayo – ¿pero que…? aaaaaaaahhhh!!!! –el hombre dio un grito desagarrador mientras soltaba a Jessica que comenzó a caer lentamente al vació

- Oh no Jessica – grito su maestra, pero antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo, una esfera de luz envolvió a los dos iluminando toda la zona. Unos segundos mas tarde el cuerpo inerte del agresor cayo al piso y la luz había desapareció llevándose a Jessica con ella.

* * *

¿Dónde… donde estoy? – Jessica se levanto mirando asustada el lugar donde se encontraba. Allí no había nada, solo luz, parecía que estuviera flotando por que no podía sentir el piso bajo sus pies.

Estas a salvo… - una suave voz la hizo reaccionar.

¿Quién es, por que me trajiste aquí? Muéstrate… - exigió Jessica y en ese momento frente a ella una figura apareció… los ojos de la chica se abrieron ante la sorpresa, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

Te traje aquí por que necesito de tu ayuda….

* * *

**Weno aki termina el bonus Sorpresa que les traje!! espero que les haya gustado y que me hagan saber sus opiniones a traves de sus reviews que ia saben que me encanta leer!!! **

**Okey entonces es todo por el momento!!! tengan una buena semana y pues nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion!!!**

**Ba byes!!!**

**Atte: MiMi StAt nn**


	15. La debilidad de Yoh

**KONICHIWA!!!...**

**Hola a todos!!! milllllll años desde la ultima ves que actualice lo se y de verdad lo lamento muchisimo ********_Gomen-nasai_!!! TT se que no tengo excusa pero ha pasado de todo en mi vida, un sin fin de cosa, cambio de ciclo del k por cierto todavia no me acostumbro realmente, entre ellos terminar mi vida de estudiante para pasar a la laboral hayyy pero como se extrañan los tiempos en k solo te mortificaba hacer un resumen, esquema o trabajo en equipo. Pero asi es la vida y nada mas hay que echarle todas las ganas y salir adelante.**

****** Bueno a eso se le junta una completa falta de inspiracion, donde mi muso y mi creatividad se tomaron casi el año sabatico y me abandonaron hasta... de hecho ayer en la tarde que volvieron super cargadas y pude terminar este capitulo que les traigo. **

****** PAra no hacerles el cuento largo, solo les cuento que en lo personal me gusto mucho el capi, resuelve muchas cosas que habian estado suspendidas en el aire, avanza mas rapido y obvio mas drama jaja, pero mejor juzguenlo ustedes mismos asi que sin mas x el momento: DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: La debilidad de Yoh **

* * *

- Jessica… - el grito ahogado de la señora Niya resonó después de la desaparición de la chica… 

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso…? – pregunto Lyserg

- Rayos no¿A DÓNDE SE FUE!!? – Len corrió hacia donde yacía el cuerpo inmóvil del ayudante de Hao. El peliverde se levanto y junto con Morphin comenzaron a buscarla. Después de varios minutos, se detuvieron y la sra. Niya quien había ido a ver como se encontraba Chocolove se les acerco.

- No esta… - Lyserg negó mirándolos

- Es que no pudo haber desparecido así! – dijo en un gruñido Len

- Tranquilo amigo, estará bien

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – le dijo molesto el shaman de china al moreno

- Es que no desapareció… se la llevaron… - la mirada de los tres chicos se puso en la Sra. Niya – cuando apareció el rayo de luz que mato a ese hombre, una figura apareció junto a Jessica, no pude distinguirla pero minutos después desapareció…

- ¿Era Hao…? - dijo Chocolove

- No estoy segura, pero no lo creo… - Len se dio media vuelta y se alejo

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? No tenemos idea de donde esta Anna, y a Jessica también se la llevaron… - la voz de Len se escuchaba mas débil que de costumbre

- En eso te equivocas Len… - el aludido se volvió para ver a Lyserg - ya sabemos que Hao es el causante de todo, y aunque no sabemos donde se encuentran, sabemos que lo que quiere hacer es lastimar a Yoh… y lo hará a través de Hitomi

- Es verdad… - dijo el moreno después de meditar las palabras del ingles – entonces debemos regresar de inmediato a la pensión – a lo que Len solamente asintió, Chocolove convoco a Mike que había logrado recuperar algo de fuerza, y se transformo en su forma de leopardo para que todos subieran en el, Lyserg se acerco a Len y coloco un mando en su hombro

- Andando, no hay tiempo que perder… - el chino miraba el lugar donde minutos antes se había encontrado Jessica y asintió con pesadez, y sin decir mas dio media vuelta para marcharse del lugar.

* * *

La situación dentro de la pensión se había hecho cada vez mas complicada, Yoh se encontraba firmemente parado entre la enorme silueta del Sr. Tsukimiya y la puerta por donde unos segundos antes habían desparecido sus amigos. La profunda y fría mirada del hombre estaba clavada en sus ojos y una cruel sonrisa apareció en su rostro 

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer Yoh¿Por qué actúas así… pareciera que estuvieras huyendo de mí, de tu familia? – la sonrisa del hombre se ensancho aun mas mientras que en el rostro del joven se formaba una clara expresión de confusión – acaso olvidas que hoy te casaras con mi hija, o pretendes huir como huyo tu antigua prometida… -

- Yoh sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho, mientras que una mezcla de tristeza, amargura y resentimiento subía por su garganta impidiéndole hablar…

- Te lo dije hace tiempo Yoh, nunca permitiré que lastimes a mi hija, y si estas pensando en algún tipo de treta para jugar con sus sentimientos te la veras conmigo – sin darse cuenta el hombre ya había llegado hasta el levantándolo por el cuello de la camisa

- Yo no pienso huir... sin importar nada me casare con Hitomi, yo se lo prometí… - el hombre lo miraba fijamente mientras que el shaman no dudaba ni un segundo al hablar, de pronto una calida y temblorosa voz interrumpió en la sala

- Papá… Yoh… ¿Qué pasa aquí? – inmediatamente el sr. Tsukimiya soltó a Yoh y se volvió a su hija

- No pasa nada nena, simplemente Yoh y yo nos estábamos entendiendo como familia… - la chica busco la mirada de su prometido y en el momento que chocaron él le sonrió como apoyando lo que su papa había dicho

- Anda hija ve a descansar otro poco, que en unas cuantas horas será tu gran día.. – el rostro de la chica se ilumino con una hermosa sonrisa y asintió, se dio media vuelta no sin antes mirar a Yoh que se encontraba de pie mirando como desaprecia la chica por las escaleras… ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora?, sabia que había decidido no volver a perder a Anna, sin embargo los sentimientos puros de aquella chica estaban en juego, no merecía sufrir… no cuando el era el culpable de esa situación, fueron sus decisiones imprudentes las que o habían colocado en aquella difícil situación…

- Será mejor que vayas arriba y comiences a prepararte… - la voz del sr. Tsukimiya interrumpió sus pensamientos – no querrás llegar tarde a tu propia boda… - el hombre salio de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabia que aquel chico no iría a ningún lado, su corazón era tan bueno que no permitiría que Hitomi sufriera por su culpa; y esa era sin dudar alguna la mayor debilidad de Yoh Asakura.

* * *

Los grandes pasos del señor Tsukimiya resonaban por el pasillo, se encontraba complacido con aquella situación, no había duda que Yoh no iría a ningún lado, era demasiado predecible. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera del estudio, golpeo dos veces y sin esperar mas entro a la sombría habitación. Al fondo solo se podía percibir la el olor a incienso en toda la habitación… Hall se encontraba sentada cómodamente en el sofá donde aun se podían observar las marcas del ataque que Vince había fallado contra su jefa. 

- ¿Y como esta la situación Tsukimiya? – le pregunto fríamente sin despegarle la mirada al recién llegado

- Todo marcha de acuerdo al plan señorita Hall… no hay manera de que Yoh salga de la casa, estoy seguro… sin embargo… -

- Sin embargo ¿que?, anda habla… - Hall se levanto amenazadoramente

- El doctor y las dos chicas que se encontraban en la sala escaparon… - Hall abrio los ojos furiosa, un sonido parecido a un suspiro se escucho detrás de ellos, asi que el espíritu se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde yacían cuatro cuerpos atados junto a la pared. Los abuelos de Yoh miraban impasibles la situación, sin embargo en su mirada se podía percibir el miedo de que su único nieto saliera herido verdaderamente, a su lado Manta temblaba considerablemente, su rostro estaba hinchado debido a los golpes que había recibido por aquella mujer cuando llego a la habitación y se podía ver las marcas que sus lagrimas habían hecho al bajar por sus mejillas. Horo Horo al finalizar la fila se encontraba al igual que Manta, muy lastimado su ojo estaba morado y su rostro hinchado, un hilo de sangre recorría un costad de su rostro de la cabeza a la barbilla, sin embargo miraba a sus captores con un brillo de triunfo. La mujer se hinco frente a él

- Así que te sientes muy feliz por que tu hermanita y tu noviecita lograron escapar eh… no cantes victoria que puedo ir por ellas y te aseguro que las asesinare lentamente frente a ti¿dime quieres eso? – Horo Horo se quedo impasible sin mover un músculo de su rostro, haciendo que la mujer estuviera a punto de salirse de sus casillas

- ¿Quiere que vaya por ellas señorita Hall? – pregunto el señor Tsukimiya fríamente, ella miro al peliazul meditando sus opciones…

- No, mejor no, creo que aun esta muy sano aun puedo hacerlo sufrir un rato a el antes de matar a su familia… así cerrare con broche de oro… Tsukimiya necesito que vayas a vigilar a Yoh… es mejor no perderle el rastro ni un momento por si llega a intentar algo, aunque creo que lo eh dejado con demasiado odio hacia la rubia para que no intente nada, pero es mejor ser precavidos

- De acuerdo…

- Mientras tanto yo creo que podré divertirme un poco mas… - se dio la vuelta y se dirigió lentamente hacia Horo Horo, y con un movimiento de mano, Hall mando a volar a los abuelos de Yoh, y a Manta al otro costado de la habitación, causando un estruendo y golpeándolos con los libros que estaban en el estante. Manta miro horrorizado a Horo Horo, intentando en vano zafarse de sus ataduras, sin embargo el aniu le dirigió una mirada prohibiéndole seguir y miro de nuevo a la mujer que tenia enfrente… - cuando acabe contigo te arrepentirás de haberme hecho enojar, pero no te preocupes, estarás vivo para ver como tus chicas mueren frente a ti… - un segundo mas tarde la habitación había quedado completamente oscura…

* * *

Habían pasado solamente unos segundos cuando Yoh se había puesto entre ellos y el sr. Tsukimiya, tiempo que Fausto había aprovechado para colocarse bien a Tamao que seguía inconsciente, y jalar de la mano a Pilika, quien no pudo hacer nada para soltarse del agarre del medico. Corrieron lo mas que pudieron y salieron de los terrenos de la pensión, sintiendo que dejaban atrás a personas muy importantes. Por fin Pilika logro soltarse y se detuvieron en medio de un puente, Fausto la miro 

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Mi hermano, Manta e Yoh están allá no podemos dejarlos!

- Tenemos que hacerlo…

- NO!! NO VOY A DEJAR A MI HERMANO, ES MI UNICA FAMILIA Y NO LO VOY A ABANDONAR AHORA!! – lagrimas de desesperación salieron de sus ojos recorriendo su rostro

- Si vas ahora lo que tu hermano hizo no servirá nada… - Fausto dio unos pasos hacia ella, quien lo miro – Horo Horo tenia miedo por ti y por Tamao, ya sabíamos que algo andaba mal, fue por eso que decidió irse con el Yoh falso, el quería protegerlas… - la aniu bajo el rostro y apretó los puños intentando contenerse – él estará bien Pilika, te lo aseguro, no es de los que se dejan vencer tan fácilmente… - de pronto la chica levanto la vista y sonrió, su vista se poso en la chica que descansaba en los brazos de Fausto

- Tienes razón, será mejor que vayamos a un lugar donde pueda descansar Tamao- el doctor sonrió y sin pensarlo mas comenzaron a correr en dirección a una casa que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la calle en la que se encontraban, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera acercarse a la puerta una gran figura aterrizo frente a ellos haciendo que se detuvieran e inmediato Fausto llamo a su espíritu

- Elisa posesiona esta…

- Alto! – una de las figuras de los llamo haciendo que se detuviera quien rápidamente se acerco a ellas, Pilika aun detrás de Fausto fijo su vista en aquella silueta que avanzaba lentamente y aunque la lluvia no había cedido ni un momento, pronto pudo distinguir quien era la persona que se encontraban frente a ellos.

- Lyserg… - un nudo en la garganta se le formo cuando la mirada del peliverde choco contra la de ella, - LYSERG!! – sin poder evitarlo la pequeña aniu comenzó a llorar y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia el quien la sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos. – estas bien, no te paso nada, estaba tan asustada! – la chica lloraba a pecho abierto mientras el shaman le acariciaba con ternura el pelo

- Pilika estoy bien, tranquila – el levanto su rostro para clavar sus ojos en los de la peliazul a lo que ella sonrojada, respondió con una gran sonrisa. Atrás Chocolove, Len y la sra Niya miraban atentos la situación, fue entonces cuando Lyserg sin soltar a la chica miro a Fausto

- ¿Qué a sucedido en la pensión Fausto?

- El Sr. Tsukimiya nos ataco, pudimos salir con ayuda de Yoh pero atraparon a Manta y Horo Horo

- Necesitamos regresar a ayudar a Yoh – dijo Len, Chocolove asintió pero un quejido hizo que todos volvieran su atención a la chica que Fausto aun tenia entre sus brazos

- Le ha subido nuevamente la temperatura, necesitamos refugiarnos pronto antes de que su estado de salud empeore

- De acuerdo – Lyserg tomo suavemente la mano de la aniu y comenzaron a caminar detrás de Fausto

- Vayan ustedes yo me adelantare a la pensión – Chocolove asintió

- Yo iré con el – Lyserg los miro y le indico a Pilika que siguiera a Fausto a lo que ella asintió y entro en la casa abandonada

- Tenemos que armar un plan chicos, es mas fácil que ganemos si vamos en grupo

- Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, no sabemos como estén los demás y si nos seguimos demorando es posible que sea demasiado tarde… - el ingles se quedo pensando y asintió – esta bien iré con ustedes

- No – la voz firme y tajante de Len hizo que Lyserg lo mirara confundido – tu ya no puedes venir

- ¿De que estas hablando Tao? – le contesto molesto

- Ahora tu deber es cuidar de ella – aquella oración hizo que la expresión de molestia cambiara a una de completa sorpresa – no te puedes ir por que ella… - por un momento la clara vos del chino se corto mostrando el dolor que su corazón sentía al aceptar aquella realidad - te necesita a su lado, y tu debes protegerla – Lyserg completamente sorprendido miro a Len cuya mirada mostraba el dolor interno, pero al mismo tiempo reflejaban la firmeza de sus palabras

- Es verdad Lyserg, tu solo debes preocuparte de que no les pase nada a ellas, nosotros nos encargaremos de ayudarle a Yoh en todo lo que podamos – el aludido asintió y dio unos pasos hacia atrás

- De acuerdo, tengan cuidado – los dos asintieron y de pronto escucharon una voz detrás de ellos

- Pues si ya están listos será mejor que nos vayamos

- Hay señora a que hora llego, pensé que estaba adentro – le dijo un Chocolove asustado

- No dejare que ese desgraciado le arruine la vida a Anna como le sucedió a Hitomi

- De acuerdo entonces veámonos – y pronto cada uno había invocado a sus espíritus y volaban en dirección a la pensión Asakura, mientras desaparecían eran observados la pequeña aniu cuyo corazón latía rápidamente de dolor al recordar la mirada que cierto chico de ojos dorados le dirigió antes de entrar a la casa.

* * *

La habitación principal era ocupada por el desendiente de una de las familias mas reconocidas en toda la región, Yoh Asakura quien en unos cuantos minutos se desposaría con una chica a la que pretendía amar y que sin embargo sabia que nunca podría ser ni hacerla feliz. El joven se encontraba mirándose en el espejo sin mirarse realmente, su mente se encontraba pérdida en algún lugar de sus innumerables recuerdos, de los cuales todos eran protagonista una chica rubia de rasgos delicados y mirada firme. La única que sabia con seguridad amaba intensamente. 

- Sus manos giraban alrededor de su yukata ceremonial tratando de que esta quedara como debiera, pero parecía que esta se negaba a que hiciera esta locura.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrghhhhh!! – el chico soltó un grito de desesperación y con toda la fuerza que tenia dio un petatazo al espejo que tenia frente a el, el cual cedió haciéndose añicos

- Amo Yoh!! – Amidamaru se trasformo frente a el preocupado ante la herida que ese golpe le habia causado

- Ya no puedo hacer nada… nada…

* * *

Len, Chocolove y la Sra Niya llegaron al terreno de la pensión y descendieron de sus espíritus 

- Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado cuando entremos, no debemos dejar que nos vean antes de encontrar a Yoh…

- No tenemos que buscarlo mucho Len – le dijo el moreno a su compañero quien lo miro extrañado – se encuentra en su habitación – le dijo al notar su desconcierto y señalo una de las ventanas de la casona.

- Bien entonces debemos darnos prisa

- Yo no iré con ustedes – la mirada de ambos chicos se poso en la de la señora – yo iré a buscar al resto de sus amigos, siento una energía negativa en aquella dirección, y presiento que es hay donde se encuentran.

- Pero esta segura de ir sola, lo mas seguro es que se encuentre algún aliado poderoso de Hao – la anciana miro severamente a Chocolove

- Niñito soy mas poderosa de lo que ustedes siquiera creen, claro que ire sola debo de ayudar lo mas que pueda

- Bien, entonces tenga mucho cuidado sra Niya – ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Len y este sin mas demora corrió hacia la puerta

- Oye espérame – le grito el moreno que inmediatamente lo siguió, la sra Niya sonrió ante tal escena

- Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que yo también me vaya…

* * *

Len y Chocolove entraron a la pension Asakura por la puerta de la cocina, donde la encontraron vacia. Sin detenerse mucho, el chino de ojos dorados se asomo por el pasillo que conectaba las demas habitaciones con las escaleras y al cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie comenzó a correr siendo seguido por Chocolove. El pasillo se encontraba en penumbras por lo que no se podía distinguir a lo lejos la presencia de ningún ser, sin embargo continuaron caminando hasta que de pronto Len paro seco haciendo que el moreno cayera de sentón. 

- Pero que… - con un movimiento Len le indico que guardara silencio

- Hay alguien aquí…

* * *

En el estudio, Horo Horo se encontraba tirado boca abajo con heridas por todo el cuerpo, las sogas que ataban sus manos y pies se apretaban cada instante mas haciendo que estas sangraban. Hall que se encontraba frente a el con una sonrisa de maligna satisfacción se inclino sobre el casi in consciente aniu. 

- Lo ves niñito estupido, con esto aprenderás que nadie se burla de Hall – los demás que veían la escena impotentes, Manta lloraba intentando desamarrarse en vano para ayudar a su amigo - no te desesperes enano tu eres el que sigue – le dijo la chica mirando al pequeño que tembló ante aquellas palabras – solo que antes iré a ver como va todo con nuestro querido Yoh

Hall salio de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por el oscuro pasillo tarareando con suavidad una canción, se sentía satisfecha consigo misma, no solo estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra las ordenes de su amo Hao, sino que además se estaba divirtiendo mucho. La chica levanto la mirada detectando el sonido de unos pasos y un par de siluetas al fondo del pasillo cerca de la cocina, frunció el ceño intentando distinguirlas cuando de pronto el estruendo de un vidrio rompiéndose proveniente del estudio la hizo volverse sobre sus pasos.

- ¿Pero que dem…? – al llegar a la habitación vio como los abuelos de Yoh ayudaban a Manta a sacar por la ventana ahora rota a Horo Horo que se encontraba desmayado, y frente a ella una mujer la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios – vaya, vaya, así que tu eres la causante de todo este alboroto anciana

- Así es, lamento haber llegado sin avisar pero creo que ya les causaste mucho daño a estos chicos

- De verdad lo crees? Pues de verdad lo siento mucho pero aun no eh acabado con ellos, es por eso que no los puedo deja ir – y con un rápido movimiento de manos Hall lanzo un poder dirigido hacia ellos que comenzó a destruir toda la habitación, sin embargo antes de que el ataque pudiera lastimarlos la sra Niya levanto un escudo de protección alrededor de los cinco

- Tienen que irse ahora! – les grito la señora Niya –

- No la dejaremos! – grito Manta desesperado cuando pudieron sacar al aniu de la habitación

-Tienen que hacerlo! Es muy peligroso que sigan aquí

- Pero… - antes de que pudiera decir nada mas, una mano se puso en el hombro del pequeño, Manta se giro y vio al Sr. Yomei y a la Sra. Kino

- Vete con Horo Horo, nosotros nos quedaremos a pelear

- Necesitan resguardarse, anda nosotros nos encargaremos de ella – Manta asintió al ver la mirada llena de odio y rencor de los abuelos de Yoh y sin tener la intención de contradecirlos subió a Fuxin donde ya se encontraba el aniu recostado.

- FUXIN YA SABES QUE HACER… AAAH!! – momentos antes de despegar Manta solo pudo ver como el escudo protector de la Sra. Niya desaparecía y había una gran explosión en toda la habitación

- NOOOOOOOO!!! – y con impotencia y dolor contenidos Manta se afianzo fuertemente al cuello del ave mientras se alejaban a toda velocidad de la batalla.

* * *

Len y Chocolove miraban estáticos desde el pasillo a la sombra que ahora los miraba desde lo lejos. Una ambiente de tensión se formo cuando de pronto un sonido de cómo un vidrio al romperse hizo que aquella silueta se alejara del pasillo. 

- Es nuestra oportunidad vamos! – los dos comenzaron a correr pero antes de que pudieran llegar a las escaleras, Chcolove tomo a Len del brazo y lo jalo al hueco que había bajo las mismas, en ese momento los pasos apresurados del padre de Hitomi resonaron en los escalones y solo pudieron observar como se perdía en dirección hacia el estudio. Los dos se miraron y sin decir nada subieron aprisa las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación de su amigo, al abrir la puerta lo encontraron mirándose en el espejo sin expresión alguna en su rostro, mientras que de su mano lastimada bajaba un hilo de sangre que caía en el suelo formando un pequeño charco

- Yoh! – el shaman se giro para ver a sus amigos que lo miraban consternados

- Hola chicos, me alegra que hayan venido, hoy es el gran día – les dijo y forzó una sonrisa, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos mostraban la terrible tristeza que albergaba en su corazón

- Yoh tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora – le dijo Len con firmeza

- ¿De que estan hablando, no puedo irme? hoy me caso con Hitomi

- Lo sabemos y por eso precisamente debes irte… - le dijo Chocolove

- Mira hay cosas que tu no sabes Yoh, pero todo esto de Hitomi, y tu boda todo esto es obra de Hao

- Es verdad hermano, Hitomi no es quien tu crees…

- Claro que lo es – le dijo con firmeza Yoh mirando a los dos – miren no se de donde sacan ideas tan raras pero Hitomi es una buena chica y yo le prometí que me casaria con ella y eso es lo que voy a hacer, aunque me duela, cumpliré mi promesa

- Entonces dejaras que Anna se quede a merced de Hao, la abandonaras sabiendo que su vida esta en peligro

- Ella estara bien siempre ah sabido defenderse… - el shaman se giro y recargo una de sus manos en el marco de la ventana

- ARGGH NO LO VES! ELLA TE NECESITA YOH!! ENTIENDE TODO ESTO ES UN ENGAÑO, NADA DE ESTO ES REAL Y LO SABES… - Yoh se quedo callado con la mirada perdida en el hermoso jardín decorado exclusivamente para aquella magnifica boda, escuchando las duras palabras que le dirigía Len – PIENSA EN TODO LO QUE TIENES, EN TU VIDA, PIENSA BIEN ELLA AH ESTADO SIEMPRE CONTIGO – recuerdos nítidos llegaron a su mente formando un remolino de emociones todas en torno a la única chica que amaba, a Anna, SU Anna - ES LA UNICA COSA REAL QUE TIENES Y LA ESTAS A PUNTO DE PERDER POR TUS CONFUSIONES – en ese momento la mirada de Yoh vio a una hermosa chica que se encontraba parada en medio del hermoso pasillo que llevaría a los novios al altar, su vestido negro completamente se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo con algunos olanes dándole un aire de princesa, su cabello rubio largo caia perfectamente sobre sus hombros de haciéndola lucir aun mas hermosa. Yoh estaba miraba a la chica sin prestar atención a sus amigos que no paraban de llamarlo. Fue entonces cuando lentamente como sintiendo la mirada del joven, la chica se giro para verlo. Unos profundos ojos negros que Yoh podría reconocer en cualquier lado, lo miraban con una tristeza, un dolor y un odio tan profundo que hicieron que el shaman comenzara a temblar.

- Anita – susurro el shaman antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a correr escaleras abajo, siendo seguido por sus amigos.

* * *

En su habitación, Hitomi se encontraba terminando de arreglar su yukata ceremonial cuando el sonido de una fuerte explosión en la planta baja la asusto. Inmediatamente la chica se asomo a la ventana preocupada y pudo observar que el área del patio donde se llevaría a cabo su anhelada boda con Yoh se encontraba bien. Suspiro y decidió ir a ver que había pasado, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera moverse la figura de una chica caminando con lentitud por el pasillo principal que llevaba al altar la hizo temblar. 

- ¿Quién… quien es?

Una fuerte opresión se formo en el pecho de la chica, por alguna razón creía conocer a aquella chica pero no sabia de donde… en ese momento imágenes de noches atrás cuando había comenzado aquella torrencial lluvia regresaron a su mente

**//////////////////// FLASH BACK**

Hitomi miraba con preocupación a Yoh que la había puesto detrás de el para intentar protegerla, sin embargo la lluvia caía sin cesar impidiéndole distinguir lo que el había visto. Un relámpago hizo que la luz volviera a la casa y Hitomi tuvo que parpadear varias veces para recobrar la visibilidad, pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Yoh ya no se encontraba con ella, había corrido hacia aquella figura que ahora podía darse cuenta que era una chica, el corazón de Hitomi se estremeció de miedo al notar la mirada de amor que ella le dirigía y entonces comprendió que ella era Anna.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Oh no, no, no puede ser… - sus ojos se abrieron completamente, tenia que alejarla, ella se iba a casar con Yoh y no permitirá que ella se interpusiera. – sin pensarlo dos veces se giro sobre sus talones y salio de la habitación.

* * *

Fuxin volaba rápidamente en dirección hacia la pequeña cabaña donde se encontraban Lyserg y los demás, con la intención de poner a salvo a Manta y a Horo Horo cuando de pronto un ataque lo golpeo haciendo que cayeran estrepitosamente en el suelo 

- Aaaaaaah!! – Manta se levanto como pudo buscando a Horo Horo que yacía inconciente algunos metro de donde el se encontraba

- Creían que podían escapar – la voz del señor Tsukimiya hizo que Manta se girara para verlo – la señorita Hall me mando por ustedes…

- ¿POR QUÉ ESTA HACIENDO ESTO¿POR QUÉ QUIERE LASTIMAR A YOH? ES UN EGOISTA NO VE QUE ESTO LASTIMARA TAMBIEN A SU HIJA!! – le grito Manta con rabia contenida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras se ponía frente a su amigo. En el rostro del padre de Hitomi se formo una expresión de furia y con decisión camino en dirección a Manta y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo alzo

- EGOISTA!!! LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES HACER PAGAR A LOS IDIOTAS DE LOS ASAKURA POR LO QUE LE HICIERON A MI NIÑA!! ELLOS LA MATARON, ELLOS FUERON LOS CULPABLES… - los ojos de Manta se abrieron ante la sorpresa que le causaron las palabras del hombre, en ese momento el agarre se debilito un poco y vio como de los ojos del hombre comenzaron a salir gruesas lagrimas – ella tenia tanto futuro, era tan poderosa se merecía ser escogida… no pudieron entender su dolor y la desecharon como si fuera una cosa… - nuevamente dirigió la mirada al pequeño y lo volvió a apretar – ES POR ESO QUE SIN IMPORTAR COMO LOS HARE PAGAR POR LO QUE LE NOS HICIERON… - en ese momento detrás del señor Tsukimiya apareció una figura que lanzo un poder el cual le dio en la nuca y lo dejo inconsciente inmediatamente.

La figura corrió bajo la lluvia hacia ellos y Manta se agacho junto a Horo Horo cubriéndose la cabeza.

- No aléjate de nosotros! – el pequeño Oyamada se encontraba esperando el golpe final que seguramente los amigos de Hao le darían por estar interfiriendo en sus planes, sin embargo este nunca llego y en su lugar escucho una dulce voz llamándole

- Tranquilo no les haré daño – Manta levanto el rostro y para observar a la persona que se encontraba hincada frente a ellos, tardo unos segundos en distinguir a aquella persona debido a las gotas de lluvia, pero pronto la reconoció

- Pero si eres la amiga de Anna, Jessica – la aludida sonrió y asintió

- Si ahora tenemos que irnos antes de que despierte – dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Horo Horo – Fuxin – el ave de su maestra apareció nuevamente frente a ellos - ¿aun tienes fuerza para que nos lleves a su destino? – como asintiendo el ave se inclino y la chica levanto un poco al aniu para pasar el brazo de este alrededor de su cuello, siendo ayudada por Manta. Ya los tres arriba el ave alzo el vuelo en dirección a la cabaña que no se encontraba ya muy lejos.

* * *

Los pasos apresurados de Yoh resonaban en el pasillo, no prestaba atención a nada en su alrededor, ni a las voces de sus amigos llamándolo, ni al estridente sonido de una batalla llevándose a cabo en el ala contraria de la casa, nada tenia cabida para sus sentidos mas que la imagen de su Anita, y esa mirada tan desoladora llena de odio que le dirigió. La lluvia arreciaba y sin embargo cuando llego al patio encontró que allí todo estaba seco. Se detuvo al inicio del pasillo nupcial donde momentos antes la había visto y levanto la vista al cielo. 

- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? – dijo este consternado, pues aunque el cielo estaba completamente atestado de negras nubes de tormenta, con fuertes ventiscas, rayos y relámpagos, toda el área donde se llevaría a cabo la boda estaba bien iluminada por los rayos del sol, con una suave brisa moviendo las hojas de los árboles y arreglos florales que adornaban el lugar. – Pero es imposible… parece como si…

- ¿Alguien pudiera controlar la naturaleza? Existe una sola persona que puede hacerlo Yoh tu lo sabes… - la vos de Len por fin hizo eco en su cabeza y se giro para verlo

- Hao

- Vaya hasta que entendiste Yoh– le dijo Chocolove poniendo una de sus manos sobre su cabeza

- Pero como puede… - antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta una voz lo llamo

- Yoh… - este se giro para ver a Hitomi parada al inicio del pasillo mirándolo con preocupación - ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

- Yo… no lo se… - en ese momento un remolino de viento se formo a un lado del pulpito, Yoh abrazo a Hitomi para que nada le ocurriera,

- Vaya pero que escena mas conmovedora… - cuando el aire había cesado los presentes dirigieron su mirada al lugar del que provenía la voz, Yoh abrió los ojos ante lo que veía – espero hermanito que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas por adelantado… - Hao miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios a su hermano que se encontraba atónito, Yoh sentía como un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo, y en ese momento las voces de sus amigos y sus advertencias durante los anteriores dias llegaron a su mente, se sentía como un completo tonto, no había escuchado y ahora estaba a punto de pagar las consecuencias

- HAO! – Len y Chocolove se pusieron al lado de Yoh en posición de batalla

- Ustedes siempre tan unidos que tiernos… - dijo el aludido en un tono de burla que causo rabia en los presentes – pero deben de saber que en esta ocasión no vengo a pelear

- Hay si tu entonces yo soy la madre Teresa de Calcuta- dijo Chocolove mirando con molestia al mayor de los Asakura quien soltó una risotada

-Definitivamente Yoh, debo decir que tienes unos amigos patéticos… pero en esta ocasión no diré mas, hoy es un motivo de celebración, y lo mejor es que es doble…

- De que estas hablando Hao!! – le grito Yoh con rabia

- Pues como de que, hoy es tu boda con mi querida cuñadita Hitomi… estoy seguro que serán muy felices juntos – Hitomi se abrazo del brazo de Yoh temblando de pies a cabeza

-Yoh…

- Y también, por que deseo presentarles a mi futura esposa, la Shaman Queen – Hao se giro y extendió su mano hacia la figura encapuchada quien tomo delicadamente su mano, y con la otra se deshacía de la capa la cual cayo estrepitosamente en el suelo. Len, Chocolove pero sobretodo Yoh miraron completamente asombrados a la mujer que ahora se encontraba de la mano de Hao. Una hermosa rubia de cuerpo esbelto, vestido negro que resaltaba sus cualidades y su cabellera rubia que caía perfectamente sobre sus rostro, delicadamente delineado como una muñeca de porcelana, con una mirada fría y penetrante, pero sobre todo un odio hacia los presentes que se demostró al mostrar una sonrisa que ellos nunca habían visto en aquella chica, una sonrisa de maldad pura. Hao sonrió triunfantemente ante la expectación de todos, quería disfrutar aquel momento, el momento en el que se demostraba la debilidad de Yoh

_- No, no, Anita_– Yoh cayo de rodillas derrotado completamente con lo que veía, no podía ser cierto, esa chica con tanta maldad y tanto odio impregnado no podía ser de verdad su Anita

- Hermosa no es así, no hay nadie mas perfecta que ella para ser la digna esposa del verdadero Shaman King – con una sonrisa de satisfacción y locura compartida por la rubia la tomo por la cintura aprisionándola con su cuerpo, ella al sentir la cercanía de Hao acaricio con ternura el rostro del shaman quien le sonrió de la manera mas dulce que nunca se le hubiera visto, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera siquiera reaccionar se besaron, marcando la primera derrota de Yoh, una derrota que no superaría fácilmente.

* * *

**Ya volvi!!! y bien que les parecio!! jeje bueno espero que me den sus opiniones sinceras a traves de sus reviews que ya saben que sin ellos tal vez mi fic no hubiera llegado hasta su capitulo 14!!**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus rr en el capi pasado, thanks de verdad significa mucho que sigan pendiente de la historia pese a la tardanza, pero aqui el dia de hoy sabado 20 de octubre del 07 a la 1:44am en Mexico les prometo que no pasa de este año para que les tenga terminado el fanfic para dar rienda suelta a varios proyectos que tengo pendientes de subir, mientras tanto les voy informando que x lo menos a este le quedan a mas tardar 3 capitulos mas por publicar, depende de como se vayan dando las cosas jeje.**

**Weno nuevamente millllllllllll gracias a todos, los kiero demasiado y me encanta recibir sus comentarios espero seguir contando con ustedes!!!**

**Asi que sin mas x el momento los dejo deseandoles lo mejor**

**atte:**

**MiMi StAr :)**

* * *


	16. Confusion

**Hola a todos!!!!!!**

**Que onda creian que se me habia olvidado mi promesa, pues nop, y como lo prometido es deuda y a mi no me gusta deber nada, aqui les traigo el capitulo 15 del fic. Cada vez se acerca mas el final de la historia, jaja la verdad aun no lo tengo definido, pero para su tranquilidad ya tengo el capitulo 16 finalizado, pero no lo voy a publicar hasta... yo creo el 24 de diciembre para darles chance de que mastiquen la situacion (y me digan si existen dudas, confusiones o incoherencias o claro felicitaciones jajaja****) y como regalo de Navidad****. Y Dios mediante el ultimo capitulo lo publicare a fin de año!! aunque quien sabe, si lo tengo antes lo publico antes, a ver que pasa **

**Pero bueno no quiero entretenerlos mucho, ni platicarles este capi asi que mejor se los dejo... disfrutenlo que lo hice con mucho cariño para todos ustedes (si ya se que esta todo tragico pero a pesar de eso, esta hecho con amorrrrr ) Siendo todo por el momento... **

**...3**

**..2**

**. 1**

**COMENZAMOS!! **

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Confusión**

El tiempo parecia haber decidido detener su marcha para Yoh, pues los segundos que duro aquel beso se convirtieron en minutos, largos minutos que destrozaban poco a poco el corazon, las ilusiones y el amor de Yoh por aquella rubia. El shaman no podia despegar la vista de la pareja mientras lagrimas de dolor, desolación y rabia corrian por sus mejillas…las fuerzas lo habian abandonado y ahora se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo como aceptando su propia derrota. Lentamente Hao se separo de la rubia, y giro su mirada hacia su hermano que yacia en el suelo, su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas al ver su estado

- Oh vamos hermanito¿que pasa, acaso no vas a felicitarme? – e inmediatamente comenzó a reír tan cruelmente que el resto de los presentes, que hasta ese momento se encontraba en un estado de shock, pudieron reaccionar.

- Eres un maldito Hao!!! – le grito molesto Len – Bazon!!!!!!!! – en ese momento su espiritu acompañante se transformo posesionando inmediatamente su lanza

- Tranquilo Tao, se los he dicho mi intencion al venir aquí no es para pelear, eso lo arreglaremos después, por el momento sera mejor que te quedes donde estas…- y con un solo movimiento hizo que Len se paralizara

- ¿Pero que?

- Señorita Ana tiene que reaccionar por favor, cualquier cosa que le haya hecho creer Hao es mentira, no permita que el la controle – Chocolove se acerco al estrado donde ambos se encontraban y Hao fruncio el entrecejo

- Sera mejor que no te le acerques… -

- Mike! – justo antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera atacar una voz los detuvo

- ALTO! – ambos miraron rubia confundidos, ella sin despegar su fria mirada del moreno se dirigio hacia a Hao - No, amor no desperdicies tu poder en estas basuras, deja que yo me encargue… - Chocolove dio un paso atrás cuando ella comenzo a acercarsele.

- Hao no me tiene controlada como ustedes creen – en ese momento Yoh que no habia prestado atención levanto la mirada para observar como su amada Anita caminaba lentamente hacia Chocolove – el solamente me mostro la realidad… - en ese momento su mirada se poso en Yoh y en Hitomi quien se encontraba temblando de pies a cabeza a unos cuantos pasos de su prometido – mi vida no estaba destinada a unirse con Yoh, ya que la realidad es que para el yo nunca signifique nada… - ante aquellas palabras los ojos del aludido se abrireron y una especie de rabia se formo en el, y sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto – no confio en mi y sin dudarlo se comprometio con otra…

- Tu no sabes lo que paso – le siseo Yoh con rabia contenida mientras apretaba los puños

- Y la verdad, no me importa, de hecho Yoh… - una sonrisa cruel se formo en sus labios como disfrutando el simple hecho de decirlas – te lo agradezco, por que para ser francos, eres patetico… - Hao que se encontraba mirando la escena solto una risa complacido ante las palabras de Anna, - debil y mediocre, no tienes madera para ser el Shaman King, y ahora se que hubiera sido una estupida si me casaba contigo – Yoh inentaba mantener el control bajo aquellas ofensas, pues cada una de las palabras que salia de la boca de la rubia eran veneno puro que recorria su curpo llenandolo de un odio que nunca antes creyo ser capaz de sentir… Anna, sonrio sabia que le dolia todo que le decia, y eso lo hacia aun mas divertido. Len, y Chocolove se encontraban sin habla, todo era demasiado extraño y no sabian que podian hacer.

* * *

... 

Fuxin aterrizo frente a la cabaña, y sin perder el tiempo Jessica y Manta llevaron a Horo Horo a la entrada de la puerta para cubrirse de la lluvia torrencial. El pequeño toco la puerta varias veces y esta se abrio un poco dejando que un pequeño haz de luz proveniente de la chimenea saliera, y una persona se asomo

- Abre ya Horo Horo necesita ayuda! – le grito Manta desesperado, al reconocerlos Lyserg abrio la puerta de par en par

- ¿Pero que le paso? – les dijo Lyserg al ver el estado en el que venia el aniu – Fausto te necesitamos – se escucharon los pasos apresurados del medico junto con los de la pequeña aniu, mientras Lyserg que ayudaba a los recien llegados a colocar en el sillón desocupado a Horo, al llegar a la habitación Pilika se detuvo mientras que sus ojos se abrían ante la horrible imagen que observaba, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas

- No… no… - y sin poder evitarlo corrió hacia el sillon pero fue detenida antes de llegar por los fuertes brazos de Lyserg – NOOOOOOOO HERMANOOOOOO!!! – las fuerzas comenzaron a faltar y ambos cayeron de rodillas en el suelo, Pilika luchaba por ir con su hermano, pero el peliverde había hundido su cabeza en el cuello de la chica mientras sus brazos se aprisionaban de su cintura, para evitar que se soltara. Jessica y Manta miraban con dolor mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Pronto la chica dejo de luchar contra su novio y se abrazo a el tan fuerte como si de ello dependiera su vida, lloraba inconsolablemente sin poder hacer nada, se sentía sola, su hermano su única familia estaba apunto de morir… Lyserg acariciaba la cabellera azulada de la pequeña tratando de tranquilizarla

- Él estará bien Pilika

- No, no, y todo es mi culpa, no debí dejarlo, nunca debí irme sin el, es mi culpa – Lyserg entonces se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos

- Esto no es tu culpa, el lo hizo por que te quiere, y deseaba que estuvieras bien, lo entiendes, el ser repondrá, te lo aseguro – y nuevamente la abrazo, ante esto la chica comenzó a sollozar con tanto dolor que hizo que la ocupante de un sillón que se encontraba justo frente a la chimenea se moviera un poco en su lugar…

- ¿Qué… que ah pasado? – la voz de Tamao hizo que todos giraran su mirada a ella, Pilika al entender lo que iba a pasar se separo de Lyserg y se acerco corriendo hacia ella para evitar que se levantara. Tamao se encontraba detrás de una cortina junto a una pequeña chimenea donde un pequeño fuego chispeaba suavemente,

- Tamao! Has despertado – la sonrisa que se formo en los labios de la pelirosada al escuchar la voz de su amiga se borro tan rápidamente como habia llegado cuando la vio con los surcos de lagrimas en sus mejillas

- ¿Pero Pilika que te sucede, por que lloras? – la aniu no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, pero las limpio inmediatamente y se sentó al lado de su amiga con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

- Estaba muy preocupada por ti… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy bien… muy cansada, siento como si me hubiera dado un fuerte resfriado, no siento fuerzas pero… la verdad es que no recuerdo nada…

- Tu tranquila, solo tienes que descansar y recuperarte, aquí estare yo para cuidarte de acuerdo… - Pilika tomo la mano de su amiga y la apreto brindandole todo el apoyo que sus palabras no podian expresarle en aquel momento, Tamao clavo su mirada en los brillantes ojos de su amiga y sonrio un poco

- De acuerdo, gracias… - la chica comenzo a cerrar un poco a poco los ojos, pero antes de quedarse completamente dormida llamo nuevamente a la aniu

- Pilika ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

- Claro dime… - Lyserg se acerco un poco al sillon preocupado por el estado de su novia mientras miraba a las dos chicas hablar

- Dile a Horo Horo que lo amo… - y sin decir mas se quedo completamente dormida, Pilika sonrio tristemente y sin luchar mas dejo que las lagrimas salieran, lloro silenciosamente mientras miraba a la novia de su hermano descansar mientras que el se encontraba debatiendose entre la vida y la muerte. La aniu solto con suavidad la mano de la chica y se levanto para acercarse a su Lyserg y dejar que este la rodeara nuevamente con sus brazos.

- Fuiste muy valiente…

- No lo soy, estoy muerta de miedo, no quiero perderlo Lyserg…

- Y no lo haras, el se recuperara, ven ahora tienes que descansar,

- No puedo dejarlo, no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que el esta así

- Solo te enfermaras si sigues llorando, además le prometiste a Tamao que estarías con ella, debes quedarte, yo ire con ellos… - Pilika miro nuevamente a su cuñada y asintió

- De acuerdo, solo por que se que no les ayudare en nada estando ahi, pero prométeme que si pasa algo me llamaras

- Te lo prometo, ahora recuéstate –le acomodo el sillón individual junto al de Tamao y Pilika se recostó, y con sumo cuidado coloco una pequeña cobija que había en el closet de la vieja cabaña – descansa… todo estará bien mañana – el peliverde le dio un suave beso en la frente y lentamente la aniu fue cerrando los ojos, y pronto el cansancio la venció quedándose profundamente dormida.

Lyserg regreso a la sala principal y cerro completamente la cortina que dividía a las dos pequeñas salas, Fausto se encontraba revisando y curando algunas de las heridas de Horo mientras que Manta trataba de ayudarle en lo mas que podía mientras que Jessica se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

- Como se encuentra Fausto? – le pregunto el ingles mirando al doctor

- Para ser francos sus heridas son muy profundas, perdió mucha sangre sin contar que tiene una fiebre muy alta, y en las condiciones en las que nos encontramos es difícil poder hacer algo para ayudarle…

- El es muy fuerte y no se dejara vencer… - dijo Lyserg como intentando convencerse a si mismo

- Si lo es, el permitió que esa mujer lo lastimara tanto para distraerla, no quería que vinieran por Pilika y Tamao, el las quería defender y por eso no lucho… - Manta comenzó a llorar recordando las terribles escenas de que había vivido encerrado en aquella habitación mientras observaba sin poder hacer nada como lastimaban a su amigo - por eso no se dejara vencer por estas heridas, debes de luchar Horo! Todos te estamos esperando aquí, Pilika y Tamao te necesitan hazlo por ellas… por favor… - y sin poder evitarlo se sentó en el suelo llorando… Fausto coloco una mano en la cabeza del pequeño quien al levantar la mirada se encontró con la sonrisa del medico

- Estoy seguro que el te escucho Manta, él se repondrá… - el pequeño sonrió un poco y Fausto continuo curando a Horo Horo

Lyserg desvió la mirada de la conversación de sus amigos para observar a Jessica que se encontraba inmune en el mismo lugar. El peliverde la miro durante algunos momentos, aun había muchas dudas y cosas que necesitaba saber, así que lentamente se acerco a ella…

- Me alegra que estés bien, nos había preocupado que algún amigo de Hao te capturara… - ella desvió la mirada de la lluvia y la poso en los ojos verdes que la observaban fijamente como analizándola, ella alejo rápidamente sus ojos de los de el

- Tengo que irme… - Jessica camino rápidamente hacia la puerta pero antes de que la pudiera abrir el chico la tomo del brazo

- Que escondes… - ella lo miro desconcertada

- De que hablas?

- ¿Por que actúas así, que paso cuando desapareciste, a donde fuiste…?

- No paso nada Lyserg– ella se soltó del agarre del chico y sin decir mas salio de la casa siendo seguida por el

- ¿Por que no quieres hablar? – le grito

- No lo entiendes, me tengo que ir, me están buscando a mi, no puedo permitir que me encuentren aquí, los pondría en peligro solo quise que ellos estuvieran bien…

- Nosotros podemos pelear, si te vas puedes morir – ella sonrió

- No, no moriré… pero si me quedo tal ves ustedes si… debo irme… - y sin decir mas salio de la cabaña y desapareció en la oscuridad de la lluvia

* * *

... 

Hitomi miraba a todos sin entender, había decido bajar para alejar a la rubia de su amado Yoh y lo que veía la confundía mas, por que lo único que ella estaba haciendo era lastimándolo, nunca había visto a Yoh tan devastado como cuando aquellas personas se habían besado, y eso la lastimaba, por que la realidad era que Yoh nunca la podría amar como amaba a aquella fría rubia. Unas solitarias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas ante aquellos pensamientos, sin embargo su mirada se poso nuevamente en el rostro de su prometido, y los recuerdos de todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos desde el momento que se conocieron regresaron a su mente… _"Yoh no se merece eso, es el mejor muchacho que puede haber, no merece alguien que lo lastime tanto, merece ser amado, y ella nunca lo podrá hacer feliz"_. La castaña limpio con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas y sin pensarlo dos veces camino por el pasillo hasta donde se encontraba Anna, quien la miraba fijamente hasta que se detuvo frente a ella, y sin mas aviso Hitomi le dio una fuerte cachetada a la rubia quien abrió los ojos por la sorpresa que le dejo el acto de aquella chica.

- Idiota! – le grito Hitomi y nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero de rabia – como puedes tratar a Yoh de esa manera, no tienes derecho a venir aquí y decir esas cosas de el si en realidad no lo conoces bien, tal vez yo tengo poco de estar a su lado pero se que el tiene cualidades que lo hacen no solo el mas apto para ser el Shaman King, sino también el mejor chico que pueda haber, del que cualquier chica estaria orgullosa y se sintiera bien de tener a su lado, y que la amara con tanta intensidad como te ama a ti… - Hao, Yoh, Len y Chocolove miraban la escena atonitos, Anna permanecio inmune ante las palabras de la chica con la vista clavada en los ojos color miel de la chica que demostraban el dolor de no ser correspondida por el amor de Yoh – pero tu no lo mereces, es por eso que pase lo que pase peleare por el y no pienso permitir que alguien como tu lo vuelva a lastimar… -

- Bien, haz lo que quieras, no me importa – le dijo Anna y se giro para ir hacia donde se encontraba Hao quien miraba con rabia la escena – yo tengo a la persona que quiero a mi lado, asi que por mi puedes hacer lo que te plazca. – nuevamente el mayor de los Asakura tomo de la mano a la rubia y dirigio la mirada a su hermano

- Veo Yoh que tienes una prometida que realmente te ama, de verdad estan hecho el uno para el otro – Hitomi camino hacia Yoh quien le sonrio dulcemente y la puso detrás de el – pero creo que ya hemos hecho que se pierda mucho tiempo, es hora de pasar a la celebración… - en ese momento una fuerte explosion en las ventanas que estaban cerca de la purta del patio hizo que todos giraran la cabeza, alli tendidos en el suelo bajo la torrecial lluvia se encontraban los abuelos de Yoh mientras que parada frente a ellos se encontraba Hall quien tenia a la señora Niya agarrada del cuello mientras la apretaba fuertemente…

- HAOOOOOOOO DIJISTE QUE NO VENDRIAS A PELEAR! – le grito con rabia Yoh mientras corria en direccion a donde estaban pero choco contra un especie de muro

- Ups, parece que comenzaron festejar antes de tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

- Dile que los deje ir! – Hao observo detenidamente a su hermano

- De acuerdo, pero solo por que hoy es tu dia Yoh, Hall – el espiritu se volvio hacia su amo – dejalos, es mas traelos para aca, se llevara a cabo la ceremonia y es importante que todos esten presentes… - ella hizo una leve inclinación y momentos después todos aparecieron en medio del patio, Yoh, Chocolove, Hitomi y Len quien entonces pudo liberarse de la trampa de Hao, corrieron hacia ellos para ver su estado

- Abuela, abuelo… - Yoh se hinco entre los dos y los miro… la señora Kino sonrio

- Tranquilo, no soy tan debil como parece…

- Yo lo se… - Hitomi miraba como Yoh cuidaba a sus abuelos y sonrio, de pronto al girar su mirada vio como Len y Chocolove se encontraban con una tercer persona, y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella y se hinco junto a los chicos

- No reacciona… vamos señora, responda… - le dijo Chocolove preocupado, Len tomo su pulso y los miro

- Esta viva… - en ese momento la señora Niya abrio lentamente los ojos y se topo con unos ojos color miel que la miraban con preocupación

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – aquella simple frase hizo que la anciana sonriera y de sus ojos una lagrima saliera, con una mano acaricio el rostro de la chica que la miraba confundida

- Hitomi…

- Disculpe¿me conoce…? – Len y Chocolove se miraron para después posar su vista en la reaccion de la señora Niya quien sonrio tristemente

- Si pequeña… pero eso no importa en este momento – ella giro su vista para ver a Hao pero se paralizo cuando vio el rostro de una rubia conocida a su lado…

- ¿Anna? – la mujer se levanto y sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada camino hacia donde esta se encontraba

- Espere… Anna no es la misma…

- ANNA… - la rubia miro a la anciana que la llamaba y por unos cuantos segundos su mirada mostro algo de asombro, pero no duro mucho por que pronto volvio a tener la misma mirada fria y prepotente - ¿Qué esta pasando aquí¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Sensei bienvenida, me alegra que haya podido venir, pero como ve los planes han cambiado un poco…

- Si me doy cuenta… dime cuando fue que dicidiste cambiar de novio, por que por lo que yo tenia entendido tu prometido era el – le dijo señalando a Yoh

- ¿Yo? – la rubia entrecerro los ojos con furia mientras los clavaba en los de su maestra – yo no cambie nada, cuando regrese el ya me habia cambiado a mi, yo solo acepte la realidad

- ¿Y por eso ahora estas con Hao? – el aludido la miro con sonrna

- Hao me esta brindando algo que Yoh no…

- ¿Qué? Amor? Por que si no te das cuenta querida, el solo te esta utilizando para vengarse de Yoh…

- En eso señora esta muy equivocada… - dijo Hao quien hasta entonces se habia mantenido callado durante toda la conversación – Anna para mi es mucho mas importante de lo que crees, desde la primera vez que la vi supe que ella era la indicada para estar a mi lado y ser mi reina, merece estar al lado de alguien digno de tener una joya como esta… - el mayor de los Asakura acaricio el rostro de la rubia quien lo miro con una pequeña sonrirsa y se volvio hacia su maestra nuevamente

- Bueno, parece que estaba equivocada… - dijo la señora Niya con una sonrisa ladeada –pero aun asi me cuesta trabajo creer es que cambiaste completamente tus sentimientos en un par de dias cuando te deje en el aeropuerto, emocionada de regresar junto a la persona con la que deseaba estar – Anna apreto los puños al escuchar las palabras que salian de la boca de su maestra y comenzo a temblar

- Asi era… yo lo deseaba – un aura roja comenzo a rodear a la chica mientras que aquellos rayos de sol que podian sentirse fueron tampados por algunas nubes que comenzaban a formarce en aquella burbuja

- Pero dejaste que el odio se interpusiera en tu camino, en tus deseos! – la voz de la señora Niya comenzo a aumentar de volumen esperando que sus palabras tuvieran algun efecto en su alumna - donde esta es niña que llego hace 5 años a mi escuela deseosa de mejorar como sacerdotisa para estar al lado de su verdadero amor y ser digna de ser su esposa, que no se detendria ante nada para lograr su cometido…

- CALLATE VIEJA!! – grito furioso Hao al ver Anna temblaba con la vista al suelo mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras – NO PERMITIRE QUE NADIE APARTE A ANNA DE MI LADO… -en ese momento Hao iba a lanzar un ataque a la mujer cuando una voz lo detuvo

- NO! – Anna miro molesta a Hao – de ella yo me encargare… - su mirada se volvió a la de su maestra que la miraba sin miedo - ¿quieres saber que le paso a esa niña? Ya no existe, murió en el momento que vio que todo lo que hizo, y todo lo que sufrió para hacerlo feliz habían sido en vano… desde ese momento decidí que nunca permitiría que nadie me lastimaran de esa manera… y eso te incluye a ti… - Anna levanto la mano de la cual surgió un aura roja miro fijamente a la mujer que no apartaba su mirada de la rubia, frente a ella un lobo apareció y se acerco peligrosamente a la señora Niya

- ANNA NO LO HAGAS! – le grito Yoh, ella sin inmutarse siquiera un poco hizo que toda el aura que despedid la rubia se dirigiera hacia su espíritu quien formo una esfera alrededor de la anciana, al notarlo la señora Niya intento salir pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Te arrepentirás por lo que dijiste… te darás cuenta de quien realmente es Anna Kiyoyama! – los ojos de la mujer se abrieron al escuchar la fría vos de su alumna, en ese momento de la esfera se hizo negra y de ella comenzaron a salir disparados rayos negros por todos lados junto con el grito de dolor que lanzaba la anciana desde adentro de la esfera

- Al suelo – grito Len y todos lo obedecieron, Yoh se giro y tumbo a Hitomi al suelo colocándose encima de ella para que nada le ocurriera

- Esto es tan divertido… - comento Hao mirando con una gran sonrisa la escena. El grito era desgarrador haciendo que los presentes miraran con angustia a la rubia que sin expresión alguna en su rostro continuaba atacando a aquella mujer que una ves fue su maestra.

- Rayos Yoh tenemos que hacer algo! – le dijo Chocolove, el aludido con la mirada gacha miraba a su prometida que temblaba entre sus brazos presa del terror. En ese momento una voz irrumpió en el cuarto, los rayos cesaron pero la esfera no libero a la mujer, todos miraron a las dos figuras que de pronto aparecieron, una era grande y alta, mientras que la otra era pequeña y mas fina e incluso se podia decir delicada, ambas traían una capucha negra que impedían que los presenten lograran identificarlos.

- Mi señora… - dijo la figura mas pequeña, la mirada de Anna se poso en ambas figuras,

- Has vuelto

- Si, todo esta listo como lo ordeno mi señora

- Bien, me alegra saberlo… - una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro sin que nadie se diera cuenta una figura se escabullo por el pasillo en direccion a la esfera.

- Cuchilla dorada de buda! –el certero ataque dio en el centro de la esfera pero la gran cantidad de energía hizo que Len saliera volando destrozando algunas de las bancas puestas para la ceremonia.

- Veo que nunca entenderás Tao… - Chocolove corrió hacia su amigo que sangraba de un brazo debido a un corte que se había hecho con un pedazo de madera pero el chino sin hacer caso a las palabras de su amigo se levanto sosteniéndose con su lanza y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la esfera de energía

- Suel…tala… - Anna miraba con seriedad al chico

- A ti en que te afecta lo que le haga a ella Tao…

- Ella era tu maestra… ¿como puedes hacerle esto…?

- De la misma manera que te lo haré a ti si te interpones en mi camino Tao – los rayos aumentaron de intensidad y el grito proveniente de la esfera nuevamente estremeció a los presentes

- Nooooooo!!! Aaaaah – Len se lanzo nuevamente al ataque pero esta ves en dirección a Anna, rápidamente la figura mas pequeña se movió deteniendo el ataque de Len.

- Mi señora, no se moleste… permítame a mi encargarme del estorbo… - en ese momento la capucha que cubría el rostro de aquella persona cayo dejando al descubierto su identidad. Los dorados ojos se toparon con la fría mirada de un par de ojos color miel que ya conocía…

- Pero que…… - al reconocerla Len disminuyo su fuerza haciendo que el ataque de la chica lo derribara

- No puede ser… - Chocolove y el resto de los presentes miraban sorprendidos a la chica que se erguía con aire de superioridad frente a su amigo

- Jessica… - los ojos dorados del shaman miraban los de ella intentando buscar una razón de aquella situación

- Nos encontramos nuevamente… Len

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio???????? estoy ansiosa por recibir sus comentarios por que no tienen una idea de como sufri escribiendolo hjajaja nooooo osea no crean que ya me estoy contradiciendo, solo que las ideas que tengo en la cabeza cambian tanto y son tantas que me es muy dificil decidir cual es la mejor para la trama, pero para serles sincera este capi me gusto mucho... la cosa se complica y al mismo tiempo va llegando a su final aaaaaaaah snif snif!! TT**

**Okey pasando a otros asuntos quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron rr en el capitulo pasado, de verdad me encanta y emociona recibirlos es por esto que quiero dejarles un saludo a:**

**Mi manita Ires o alias la Paloma**

**Hokisha**

**Nakontany **

**Lini-san**

**Shiraze **

**Mil gracias de verdad, y espero contar con su rr en este capitulo, con todos los comentarios que quieran que eso precisamente es lo que nos anima, y nos ayuda a ser mejores escritores de fics jajaja, aaa bueno al menos a mi **

**Bueno cuidense mucho, espero que se encuentren bien y que tengan una excelente semana!!**

**Nos veremos en la proxima actualizacion..!!**

**besos!!**

**MiMi StAr :)**


	17. Miedo

**Hola gente!!!**

**Como lo prometido es deuda y aunque no soy muy puntual en mis promesas, en esta ocasion celebrando y por que ia esta a punto de terminar el año, vengo aqui a subir nuevamente el siguiente capitulo. En esta se presenta la batalla final contra Hao y se vera quien ganara, y si realmente Yoh es capaz de recuperar a Anna sin lastimar a Hitomi ¿lo lograra?**

** Estan muy cerca de descubrirlo jaja. **

**Bueno y sin mas por el momento los dejo con el capitulo!**

**ENJOY!!! **

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Miedo**

Len se encontraba tirado en el suelo mirando confundido a la chica con la que había compartido la decisión de salvar a Anna a como diera lugar. Aquella chica dulce de ojos bondadosos lo miraban con suma frialdad y superioridad, Len estaba completamente confundido, no entendida lo que pasaba y como ella había cambiado tanto en tan pocas horas. Una sonrisa irónica se formo en el rostro de la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa? Por tu expresión parece que viste un fantasma… - la expresión del chino cambio nuevamente a una de seriedad y se levanto

- Ja claro, la verdad es que solo me causa un poco de sorpresa tu aparición… dime Jessica acaso no estabas dispuesta a rescatar a Anna…

- Si así es, solo que me di cuenta que Anna esta donde quiere estar… no necesita ser rescatada por nadie

-Ya veo, y es por eso que ahora tienes la intención de acabar con nosotros – la sacerdotisa acomodo un poco su cabello detrás de su oreja y con delicadeza se acerco a él, Len no se inmuto, por alguna razón sabia que no le haría daño, la chica acerco su rostro al de el y le susurro al oído

- Yo siempre estaré junto a Anna – una sonrisa se formo en su rostro - es por eso que tengo que acabar contigo sin importar lo mucho que me gustes… - los ojos del chico se abrieron sorprendidos no solo por la declaración de la chica sino por que durante unos segundos los ojos de Jessica volvieron a adquirir su brillo propio – es una lastima pero… así debe ser Kiara! – en ese momento su espíritu se transformo y apareció frente a él en posición de ataque

- YA BASTA! – el grito de Hitomi resonó en todo el lugar e hizo que todos volvieran su mirada hacia ella– YA BASTA!! – la chica que junto con Yoh había estado completamente atemorizada, ahora se encontraba de pie con los puños apretados y la vista gacha, al levantar el rostro de sus ojos salían gruesas lagrimas y su mirada llena de rabia, dolor y frustración se dirigía hacia los culpables de estar arruinando el dia de su boda. - ¿POR QUÉ NO NOS DEJAN EN PAZ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A VENIR A ESTROPEAR EL DIA MAS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA?...

- Hitomi… - Yoh trato de acercársele para calmarla pero de pronto a su alrededor se formo un aura oscura y sus ojos color miel se volvieron rojos

- No se los perdonare… NO SE LOS PERDONARE NUNCA! – y sin que nadie lo esperara, una ráfaga de viento hizo que todos cayeran al suelo, y con un movimiento de mano Hitomi lanzo a Jessica contra un poste que sostenía el estrado donde se encontraba el altar

- JESSICA! – le grito Len e intento ir con ella pero Chocolove lo detuvo. Anna temblaba al ver a su amiga siendo atacada pero se quedo quieta al lado del mayor de los Asakura. Hao por su parte sin mostrarse sorprendido sonreía complacido y creo una barrera para cubrirlos a el y a su prometida

- Hitomi detente! – le gritaba Yoh intentando acercarse, pero la corriente de aire era tan fuerte que no le permitía levantarse – esta no es la solución!

- Si lo es… sin ellos no hubieran aparecido nada de esto hubiera pasado! No se los perdonare! – el aura se hizo aun mayor destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, los chicos aun en el suelo intentaban que la furia de Hitomi no los lastimara

- Alto! – dijo la segunda figura encapuchada que hasta ese momento no había participado corrió hacia donde se encontraba Hao – por favor amo… - su voz se apago por el sonido del aire, pero el comentario que hizo provoco que Hao soltara una cruel risa – se lo suplico es suficiente… - trozos de la conversación llegaban a oídos de los shamanes que sin entender se sujetaban con fuerza para que la fuerte ráfaga de aire no los lanzara

- De acuerdo… creo que fue suficiente espectáculo, Hall detenla!

- Pero amo… - el shaman miro al espíritu que se apareció a su lado – yo no provoque esto… - una mirada de rabia y confusión apareció en los ojos de Hao

- De que hablas?

- Yo no estoy haciendo esto – de pronto un fuerte rayo de luz negra golpeo al espíritu en el estomago haciendo que Hall soltara un grito de agonía, y sin mas desapareció

Hao miro hacia la prometida de su hermano quien sin previo aviso lanzo un rayo negro que atravesó la barrera que había creado lanzándolos a ella y a Anna contra la pared. El aire ceso completamente, todos se encontraban en el suelo, cuando pudieron levantarse solo vieron como Hitomi se paraba frente a Anna. La rubia tosió con dificultad por el golpe, le dolía la cabeza, de pronto sintió como alguien la tomaba del cuello y la levantaba.

La barrera que cubría el espacio de la ceremonia se había desvanecido por completo, dejando que las nubes grises cubrieran por completo nuevamente el cielo; lentamente las gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a dejar caer su furia junto con los truenos. Hao había quedado debajo de los escombros de la pared destrozada, cuando por fin pudo asimilar lo que estaba pasando, se levanto furioso pero su ira se encendió ante la escena que veía.

Los chicos por su parte se levantaron y miraron atemorizados la escena, Hitomi tenía fuertemente agarrada del cuello a Anna mirándola con un profundo odio, de pronto un relámpago cayo convirtiendo la figura de Hitomi en una figura grotesca, su perfecta piel blanca había desaparecido dejando a su paso trozos de carne podrida, su hermoso pelo castaño se encontraba blanquecino y sus dedos ahora huesudos se encajaban con rabia en el cuello de la rubia que se intentaba en vano soltarse del agarre de la chica.

- ARGH!! MALDITA DEJALA! – Hao lanzo al espíritu de fuego contra ella, cubriendo a ambas en una marea de fuego, sin embargo el ataque reboto en una especie de barrera dirigiéndose hacia Hao y quemandole la mitad del rostro, haciendo que este soltara un grito de dolor y de rabia. Yoh se encontraba en shock mirando a su prometida y a la mujer que amaba envueltas en una bola de fuego, su cerebro parecía que había dejado de funcionar al ver a Hitomi convertida en esqueleto

- "¿Que esta pasando?" – un vació se formo en su interior al ver como del cuello de la rubia comenzaba a salir un leve hilo de sangre

- ANNA!!! – grito Yoh corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces hacia donde se encontraban las chicas – HITOMI NO LO HAGAS!!

- Es lo mejor, ella solo es un estorbo, solo te esta lastimando… lo hago por ti Yoh… - el huesudo rostro se giro hacia el shaman y entonces él pudo ver nuevamente el bello rostro de la chica, se detuvo al ver el brillo de aquellos ojos miel que lo miraban asegurándole que le decía la verdad.

- Yoh… - la voz entrecortada de la rubia hizo que el shaman volviera a la realidad y viera como el rostro de su amada Anna se tornaba mas pálido

- TE EH DICHO QUE LA DEJES! –nuevamente Hao apareció con el espíritu de fuego atacando a Hitomi pero esta sin esfuerzo alguno le regreso el ataque nuevamente lastimándole las piernas…

- YOH TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO! – el grito de Chocolove hizo que el susodicho viera como sus amigos se disponían a atacarla con su posesión mas poderosa

- DATE PRISA!! – le grito Len y junto con el moreno se dirigieron hacia la chica que al verlos simplemente coloco una barrera haciendo que el ataque rebotara lanzándolos lejos. Sin embargo ellos siguieron atacando sin obtener resultado alguno. – Yoh!

- Terminare contigo… no permitiere que vuelvas a dañar a Yoh… - la fría voz de Hitomi se dirigio hacia Anna que la miraba con horror completamente palida

- ¡¿Que esta pasando?! -en los ojos de Yoh se veía confusión y miedo, un terrible sentimiento de miedo. No podía perder a Anna, no otra vez, pero no quería lastimar a Hitomi - ¡¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer… Hitomi… Anna?!

En ese momento una dulce voz resonó en el cielo acallando el ruido de los truenos y fue entonces cuando una luz cegadora cubrió todo el lugar haciendo que todo el miedo, odio, frustración desapareciera.

* * *

. 

Hitomi se encontró parada en medio de un cuarto blanco, se sentía mareada, no entendía nada y no podía recordar como había llegado a ese lugar. Se miro, llevaba puesto su vestido de novia, sonrió un poco, era verdad ese día era su boda con Yoh… pero ¿Dónde se encontraba?, parpadeó un par de veces para tratar de aclarar su vista y fue entonces cuando la fuerte luz disminuyo dejando a la vista una pequeña fuente de la que brotaba un chorro de agua cristalina. En la superficie se podían ver siluetas moviéndose, sin embargo allí no había nadie mas que ella. Con lentitud comenzó a caminar hacia ella para tratar de distinguir, pero un sentimiento de inseguridad se apodero de ella

- Tranquila… - una voz la llamo – no te pasara nada…

- ¿Quién es?

- Mira el agua y todas tus dudas serán contestadas… - sin mucha seguridad Hitomi se sentó con lentitud en la orilla de la fuente y asomo su rostro. En la superficie del agua sus ojos le devolvían la mirada temerosa, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando el agua comenzó a moverse formando un remolino. Entonces unas figuras aparecieron nítidamente en el agua… una a una, se reproducían escenas diversas en el agua como si estuviera viendo una película de su vida.

Sin entenderlo Hitomi miro como en el agua aparecía un campo de batalla, en el una niña de no mas de 5 años corría con alegría hacia una mujer que se encontraba sentada en silla de ruedas. Hitomi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver el hermoso rostro de su madre reflejado en el agua.

_-__Mamá, mamá gane!!! _

_-__Lo lograste hija mía, estoy tan orgullosa de ti_

_-__De verdad,_

_-__Si…_

De pronto el escenario cambio al de una casa, donde su madre se encontraba hablando con la su abuela en la sala de la residencia. En la puerta sin que ninguna de las dos lo notara, una pequeña niña escuchaba la conversación de las mujeres.

_-__Estoy segura que Hitomi será la elegida, solo necesita mas entrenamiento mamá, y tu eres la mejor para prepararla – le decía emocionada su madre_

_-__No estoy segura Sakura, tengo un mal presentimiento, no creo que debas llevarla_

_-__Por favor, que mas puedo pedir, es una familia muy renombrada en el mundo de shamanes además de ser muy ricos… - la señora Niya frunció los labios mirando a la chica_

_- Eso no significa nada… nosotros también tenemos ambas cosas… _

_- Mamá – Sakura suspiro y miro serenamente a la mujer - yo no durare mucho, mi salud no me permitirá compartir mi vida al lado de mi hija, solo quiero asegurarme que estará bien… que no le hará falta nada – le dijo con voz temblorosa, la mujer miro por unos momentos los suplicantes ojos de aquella joven, sabia que tenia razón… la mujer soltó un pequeño suspiro y le dedico una dulce sonrisa_

_-__De acuerdo… yo me encargare de que Hitomi sea la mejor sacerdotisa que haya habido en la historia_

La escena nuevamente cambio... y vio a su mama acostada en la cama completamente pálida y a ella recostada a su lado llorando desconsoladamente.

_-__No, mamá no me dejes! – la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron la señora Niya y Kendo que al ver a Sakura entendieron lo que había pasado y la abuela tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos_

Después se vio a ella misma, de adolescente tendida sobre una cama pálida como el mármol y a la señora Niya hincada junto a la cama llorando

_-__No, Hitomi… mi pequeña ¿por que tu?… - la puerta se abrió dejando ver la gran figura del señor Tsukimiya _

_- ¿__Niya que sucedió? – se acerco con rapidez a la cama pero se paralizo al ver a la imagen de su hija, se veía igual a su madre el día en que murió… sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que corrieron por su rostro, mas no hizo ni un solo movimiento…_

_-__Kendo… - la señora Niya se levanto y se acerco a él pero entonces el hombre cayo de rodillas golpeando con furia el suelo_

_-__HITOMI NO!!!!!!!! _

Por ultimo el agua mostró una oscura habitación donde se encontraba su cuerpo recostado en una enorme cama, su piel ya se encontraba deteriorada debido al tiempo que llevaba sin vida. A su lado cansado de llorar, se encontraba su padre... sentado frente a una enorme mesa, con velas negras y una gran cantidad de libros estudiando los secretos más oscuros de la necromancia. Su mirada lucia llena de odio, dolor y locura… de pronto un arranque de rabia hizo que aventara todo lo de la mesa provocando que la lumbre de la vela quemaran las hojas de los diversos tomos de libros.

_-__Hitomi… eh fracasado… Sakura no pude cuidarla, lo lamento… - con sumo cuidado se acerco al cuerpo de su hija y acaricio con suavidad su rostro. En ese momento el fuego que había ocasionado se volvió mas grande y una silueta se formo en el_

_-__Yo puedo regresar a tu hija a la vida… - los ojos del hombre se volvieron hacia el fuego chispeante_

_-¿__Quien es?_

_-__Eso no importa, que te parece, puedo volver a la vida a tu hija, si tu me ayudas a vengarme de la familia Asakura, dime ¿aceptas? – un brillo de locura y odio se apodero del hombre y sin pensarlo dos veces y con vos fuerte dijo_

_-__Si amo_

Hitomi sollozaba fuertemente al ver cada escena de su vida, no entendía que pasaba… le dolía la cabeza¿Cómo era posible¿estaba muerta?, entonces que era lo que había pasado, como es que ella se sentía tan viva, como era que estaba tan enamorada y apunto de casarse… se tapo el rostro intentando así espantar las escenas que recorrían una y otra ves en su cabeza.

- No esto no puede ser cierto, esto no puede estar pasando…

- Hitomi… - la voz de Yoh la saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la vista y se vio hincada en el altar. Se encontraba en el patio de la pensión y todo estaba perfectamente adornado, tal y como su padre lo había mandado a arreglar para ese día tan especial. Sintió una mano apretando la suya y miro a Yoh quien le sonreía abiertamente a su lado y con suavidad susurraba los votos que los unirían como marido y mujer para toda la vida…con sumo cuidado el shaman deslizo el anillo dorado por su dedo anular, murmurando un "te amo" después de dedicarle su mas dulce sonrisa.

Hitomi sonrió feliz, sabia que todo debía de ser un sueño, lo sabia. Con alegría observo el hermoso anillo en su dedo, sintiéndose la mujer mas dichosa del mundo; de pronto sus ojos se abrieron ante el terror que le ocasionaba lo que pasaba. A su alrededor todo comenzaba a desmoronarse, convirtiéndose todo en ruinas, el paso de los calidos rayos del sol que momentos antes acariciaban su rostro ahora eran obstruidos por unas grandes nubes grises…

- ¿Qué esta pasando…? – su vista se dirigió al bello anillo que llevaba en su mano y entonces soltó un grito de terror al ver su mano convertida en huesos. – No esto no esta pasando…… no, ahhhhh!

* * *

. 

La luz se desvaneció dejando ver a todos tirados en el suelo, Hitomi cayó desmayada por la impresión que le dio ver todas aquellas terribles imágenes. A su lado Anna se encontraba también inconsciente. Los chicos se levantaron sin entender lo que había sucedido, todos habían visto también aquellas imágenes dejando en claro lo que había pasado…

- Hitomi… - el grito de una figura que se encontraba en el fondo hizo que todos reaccionaran, era la figura encapuchada que corría con rapidez y tomaba a la chica entre sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando la capa que cubría su rostro cayo dejando al descubierto la imagen del señor Tsukimiya que lloraba desconsoladamente abrazado al cuerpo de su hija. Yoh se levanto con rapidez para dirigirse hacia ella… - ALEJATE DE ELLA!! – le grito el hombre con furia – TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA YOH ASAKURA, TUYA Y DE TU FAMILIA, TU LA MATASTE, MATASTE A MI HIJA!

- Eso no es verdad, y tu lo sabes Kendo… - una voz cansada hizo que todos volvieran su mirada y vieran a la señora Niya parada detrás de ellos, intacta como si nada le hubiera pasado – Hitomi se contagio de la enfermedad de su madre desde pequeña, por todo el tiempo que paso a su lado, no podíamos hacer nada para salvarla, era algo que debía pasar… aun y si la familia Asakura la hubiera escogido a ella su destino no era ser la esposa de Yoh, ya que su salud no se lo permitiría

- Claro que si, ella se hubiera repuesto, hubiera luchado… pero no lo hizo, por que ellos mataron sus sueños, sus esperanzas… ellos la mataron!

- Hitomi siempre fue una niña de salud débil, lo sabes, por que así era Sakura, por mas que hubiera luchado contra su enfermedad solo lograría durar un par de años mas… como lo hizo ella… - Kendo lloraba desconsoladamente mirando a la anciana que ahora se hincaba frente a el, de sus ojos también salían lagrimas de dolor – tienes que aceptarlo… no podemos obligarla a estar aquí… sabes que has actuado mal… ella necesita descansar

- No… no… - el hombre se aferro a al cuerpo casi inerte de su hija y entonces una voz lo llamo…

- Papá – los ojos color miel de la chica chocaron contra los de su padre…

- Dime nena, papi esta aquí… -

- Lamento haberte hecho sufrir tanto… yo… perdóname, debí haber dejado a mama descansar, tal vez así ella estaría con nosotros…

- No pequeña… no tienes que pedir perdón por que ella esta con nosotros, siempre nos esta cuidando – la chica sonrió y desvió su vista hacia la señora Niya que lloraba en silencio a su lado

- Abuela… lamento no haberte reconocido antes…

- No te preocupes pequeña

- Gracias por tu entrenamiento, aunque lamento no haber cumplido el deseo de mamá

- Lo hiciste querida, te lo aseguro, ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti, como yo lo estoy… - Hitomi sonrió ampliamente y asintió, de pronto la mirada de la chica choco con la de un joven que la miraba con un profundo dolor

- Yoh… - el se acerco lentamente y se hinco a su lado, con suavidad Hitomi acaricio el rostro del chico y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

- Perdóname, yo fui la culpable de todo, si no fuera por mi, tu podrías ser feliz al lado de tu verdadero amor

- No, tu no eres culpable de nada Hitomi – Yoh tomo su mano y le sonrió – me has enseñado muchas cosas y estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido…

- Te amo Yoh… recuérdalo siempre… - lentamente su ojos se fueron cerrando y su mano cayo a un lado completamente tiesa

- No, no, Hitomi… pequeña… NOOOOOO! – el señor Tsukimiya lloraba inconsolablemente abrazado al cuerpo inerte de su hija, de pronto un instante mas tarde el cuerpo desapareció lentamente entre sus brazos. Atrás Len, Chocolove, Jessica y la señora Niya lloraban silenciosamente. Yoh había bajado la mirada y apretaba con rabia los puños.

Todo había sido un plan, Hao había utilizado a Hitomi para lastimarlo a el, para quitarle lo que mas quería y lo había conseguido, pero no permitirá que se saliera con la suya. Rápidamente se levanto y su mirada se dirigió a Hao quien se encontraba gravemente herido de la cara y se encontraba ahora a un lado del cuerpo de Anna.

- TU MALDITO! AMIDAMARU POSESIONA ESTA ESPADA! – sin esperar mas el espíritu hizo su posesión mas poderosa, Yoh se paro frente a Hao quien llamo al espíritu de fuego y los levanto a el y a Anna

- Crees que por lo que hizo tu novia muerta me lograras vencer

- No permitire que me arrebates a Anna nuevamente, y vengare lo que hiciste con Hitomi…

- No haras nada por que no eres lo suficientemente poderoso Yoh…

- Ah si, eso ya lo veremos – y sin mas el shaman se dirigió con rapidez hacia el espíritu de fuego, haciendo que este tuviera que retroceder un poco debido a la fuerza del impacto.

- Vaya, veo que tu furia te hace mas fuerte, pero eso no te ayudara en nada hermanito…

- No, para eso estamos aquí nosotros… - de pronto el espíritu de fuego se vio atacado por Bazoon y Mike comandados por Len y Chocolove

- Son unos cobardes… ya veran…

- El único cobarde aquí eres tu Hao! – le grito Len atacándolo

- Y te venceremos en este momento… - entonces un gran poder impacto a los tres espíritus, haciendo que su posesión terminara. Yoh, Len y Chocolove levantaron la mirada al ver quien los había atacado.

- ANNA! – la rubia se encontraba de pie flotando en medio del campo de batalla la risa de Hao resonó en todo el lugar, apareciendo atrás de ella con el espíritu de fuego erguido impotente frente a ellos – no puede ser…

- Nunca podrán ganarme, con Anna a mi lado somos invencibles

- No lo hagas por favor, Anita reacciona! – le gritaba desesperado Yoh y corrió en dirección hacia donde estaba la chica, al ver esto Chocolove y Len lo imitaron dispuestos a pelear, pero entonces unas figuras impidieron su avance

- No lo harás – Jessica que junto con su espíritu Kiara en posición de ataque impedían su paso hacia donde se encontraba la rubia.

- No podemos permitir que se acerquen a Anna – la señora Niya miraba desafiante a ambos chicos que en ese momento se encontraban completamente confundidos

- ¿Pero que esta haciendo? – pregunto el moreno extrañado ante la actitud de la chica

- Tenemos que ayudar a Anna, déjame pasar! – gritaba Len

- Ya te lo dije, no pasaras! – la mujer sin inmutarse de las palabras del chino se mantuvo firme

- ¿Qué no ve que lo que esta pasando? Debemos ayudarla antes de que Hao la domine completamente – le gritaba desesperado Len

- Esto es algo que ella debe de hacer por si sola, no podemos intervenir – y con un movimiento de su rosario la anciana creo dos esferas alrededor de los seis

- ANNA!!!!!!! – grito Yoh desesperado golpeando la esfera pero nada paso, los seis miraron hacia arriba donde Hao los miraba con superioridad y una loca sonrisa pintada en el rostro

- Sigue gritando todo lo que quieras hermanito… de tu Anna ya no queda nada, ahora ella es mía… - y la rodeo con sus brazos

Fue en ese momento cuando la mirada vacía de Anna se dirigió hacia los chicos que miraban atentos la escena y sus ojos se clavaron en los negros de Yoh, ante este contacto visual un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo del shaman, pues los ojos de la rubia eran los de antes, los que recordaba de hacia ya 5 años atrás, los que amaba tanto… sus ojos se abrieron al ver que de ese par de luceros negros se deslizaban unas lagrimas y una tierna sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios. La rubia sonrió y se giro hacia Hao quien ignorante en lo que pasaba la miraba con una sonrisa… Anna miro su herida en el rostro y con lentitud se la acaricio

- Mi Anita, estaremos juntos por siempre… - le dijo el mayor de los Asakura con voz suave, ella le sonrió y coloco sus brazos alrededor de el sin notar como le ponía el rosario de los 1080

- Lo siento Hao… pero mi corazón siempre pertenecerá a alguien mas…- los ojos de Hao se abrieron desmesuradamente y Anna desvió su mirada hacia abajo donde todos miraban impactados aquella escena

_**-**__**Lo siento Yoh… **_

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Hao

- No… - Yoh intento hablar pero no podía, temblaba de miedo, no podía perderla, no podía. Chocolove y Len no salían de su asombro mientras a su lado Jessica y la señora Niya lloraban silenciosamente.

- No, Anna que estas haciendo? – el espíritu de fuego rodeo con su mano a ambos intentando romper el amarre de Hao pero una gran cantidad de poder surgio de Anna consumiendo al espíritu completamente, de pronto todo desapareció para Yoh solo estaban los dos, y como si se lo hubiera dicho al oído, Yoh escucho claramente las palabras de Anna

_**-**__**"Ai shiteru… Yoh…"**_ – unas lagrimas de tristeza y dolor recorrieron las mejillas de la rubia, mientras Yoh sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y el corazón latía cada vez mas rápido. Y entonces Anna agarro fuertemente el rosario y con voz fuerte recito unas palabras que se perdieron ante el sonido de la gran cantidad de poder que surgió del rosario provocando una enorme explosión que destruyo lo que quedaba de la parte posterior de la pensión Asakura.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ANITA NO!!

* * *

**Y bien que les parecio??? sean sinceros, dejenme les digo que estoy asustada por que el capitulo pasado no recibio muchos rr jajaj toda traumada, pero no crean ia me regañaron por que me dicen que exagere al tardarme tanto en terminarlo, es verdad, fue mi error y de ahora en adelante prometo solemnemente no tardarme tanto. Pero recuerden mis queridos lectores (jaja eso sono a revista) que ustedes son los que motivan a uno a seguir, y a mi em encanta recibir sus reviews. Es por eso que quiero agradecer a las dos lindas personas que me dieron algo de su tiempo y me dejaron sus comentarios, este espacio es para ellas:**

**Nakontany: muchisismas gracias por tu comentario me dio mucha risa todo lo que me pusiste, y lo mas gracioso de todo fue que andabas muy perdida en tus hipotesis como te habras dado cuenta. Espero que el capitulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas, sino ya sabes con toda confianza me gustaria conocer tu opinion. Thanks nuevamente**

**Ires: Manita muchas gracias porn dejarme nuevamente tu rr jajaja claro que tu tambien me lo dices en vivo y en directo pero me alegra que me lo dejes x escrito, y por que de verdad no hay funa lectora mas fiel que tu. TKM cuidate mucho!!**

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos les deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!! pasensela muy padre, que sus deseos sse les cumplan y recuerden disfrutar al maeximo cada momento que pasen al lado de sus seres amados! Disfruten la cena y nos veremos a fin de año para el capitulo final.!**

** Por cierto, por las fechas realice un oneshot de una de mis parejas favoritas de digimon, si tiuenen oportunidad de dale un vistazo y dejarme su com seria genal. Nuevamente****Thanks a todos los kiero! ba byes**

**Atte:**

**MiMiStAr**


	18. Un nuevo día

**Hola gente!!!!!!!!!**

_**FELIZ 2008 PARA TODOS!!!**_

**Se que prometi subir el ultimo capitulo antes de que terminara el año., pero como sabran el dia de ayer estuve todo el dia ocupada con la familia preparandonbos para decirle adios al 2007 y recibir en familia el nuevo año!!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho y celebrado en grande este acontecimiento,y que hayan hecho su lista de propositos para este año que llega!! En lo personal y sin entrar a detalle para mi el 07 fue un año en el que gracias a Dios la mayoria de mis metas se hicieron realidad!! Entre ellos, el de tereminar despues de taaaaanto tiempo y esfuerzo es fanfic.**

**Y antes de pasar al fic, que estoy segura que ya quieren que deje esto por la paz, quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que con su interes por mi historia hicieron posible que terminara el fanfic, gracias por sus reviews, comentarios, criticas y todo el interes que pusieron en cada capitulo, estoy segura que si no fuera por ustedes ubiera dejado a un lado esta historia desde hacia mucho tiempo. Espor eso que muchas gracias los kiero mucho a todos really!!!!!!!**

**Bueno ahora con respecto al capitulo, creo que es el capitulo maas largo de todos, ya que es de 16 hojas, en letra Times 12, pense en dividirlo pero como en realidad es donde se establece que es lo que pasa con todos despues de toda la crisis, crei conveniente dejarlo junto. Espero que este sea de su agrado y pues sin mas por el momento los dejo con el fic!**

**Disfrutenlo pues es para ustedes!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Un nuevo día**

* * *

El cielo resplandeció con una luz cegadora que desvaneció al instante las grandes nubes grisáceas que habían estado ocasionando aquel ambiente frió en toda la región. Lentamente la intensidad de la luz disminuyo y todos los habitantes del pueblo salieron de sus casas para ver que era lo que había sucedido, a lo lejos se podía ver una gran cantidad de energía que subía hasta el cielo, que se mantenía impotente en un punto especifico. Las personas se miraban confundidos, no sabían quien había sido el causante de todas las extrañas cosas habían estado ocurriendo en los últimos días, pero por alguna razón aquella fuente de energía no les daba temor, de alguna manera en el fondo cada uno sabia que aquello solo significaba, que lo peor ya había pasado, ahora solo debían seguir adelante. 

En la pensión Asakura, la parte posterior de la casa se encontraba completamente destruida, y en el suelo se encontraban todos intentando salir de los restos de escombro que los había cubierto ante aquella explosión. Cuando por fin lograron salir de ellos, instantáneamente dirigieron su vista al cielo donde observaron como aquella fuente de energía seguía erguida frente a ellos. Yoh instantáneamente se levanto con rapidez y corrió hacia allí

- Anna!!! – sin titubear ni un segundo se lanzo hacia la energía pero esta hizo que retrocediera

- NO PASARAS!! – una voz fuerte y potente se dirigió hacia el, Yoh levanto la mirada sin entender quien era quien lo llamaba

- ¿Qué esta pasando? Acaso Hao sigue vivo? – la voz de Len llamo la atención de los demás

- El humano del que están hablando esta muerto, su espíritu fue completamente desintegrado sin permitírsele llegar ni siquiera al limbo

- Pero entonces por que haces esto! Dime quien eres? – le exigió Yoh dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo

- Aun no lo entiendes Yoh? – una nueva voz hizo que volviera su mirada hacia donde se encontraban tres personas mirándolos con seriedad. El oráculo de los grandes espíritus lo miraba severamente. A su lado se encontraban los jueces del torneo de shamanes, Silver, Kalim y también estaba Ryu. – Anna utilizo su cuerpo como enlace con el mundo espiritual es decir, su cuerpo se convirtió en una bomba a través de la cual nos permitió por fin derrotar completamente a Hao, no solo en materia, sino también en espíritu, por lo que es imposible que Hao vuelva a reencarnar- los ojos de Yoh, Len y Chocolove se abrieron ante la sorpresa

- ¿Qué dices?

- Una… una bomba… es decir… - la voz de Yoh temblaba de pies a cabeza ante aquella noticia…

- Anna esta muerta… - la sentencia del oráculo hizo que el shaman abriera desmesuradamente los ojos y entonces por su mente pasaron todos los recuerdos que había compartido con la rubia, y lo que había sufrido al perderla… había sido su culpa...

- No es verdad… - Len, Chocolove y Ryu bajaron la mirada con tristeza, Jessica lloraba inconsolablemente abrazada a su maestra, mientras que la señora Kino miraba con preocupación a su nieto – ESO NO ES VERDAD!! – Y sin mas Yoh se giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a correr nuevamente hacia la luz

- TONTO!! – la voz rugiente de los grandes espíritus resonó en el lugar

- Amo Yoh! – Amidamaru en su forma chibi intento detenerlo pero una ráfaga de poder lo lanzo lejos

- Yoh no lo hagas, es demasiado poder, te matara!! – la voz de la señora Kino lo llamo

- No me importa… no dejare… a Anna… yo.. la salvare… aaaaaaaaaaaah!! - pronto ante la sorpresa de todos Yoh logro entrar a la gran pared de energía

- Lo logro… - dijo Jessica

- Solo esperemos que pueda volver vivo…

- Amigo tu puedes hacerlo…

* * *

En el interior de la pared de energía, Yoh caminaba con dificultad, su cuerpo le ardía, sentía como su piel se quemaba a cada paso que daba, pero no detenía su paso… 

- Tengo… que encontrarla… Anna – sin embargo aquella misión parecía imposible, no se veía nada a su alrededor, sus ojos le lloraban había demasiada luz. Yoh siguió caminando con la esperanza de encontrarla, tenia que hacerlo, no podía dejarse vencer; pero a cada paso que daba su fuerza se iba acabando, se comenzaba a sentir cansado y las heridas en su piel se hacían cada vez mas graves… de pronto ya no pudo mas y cayo de rodillas… - no Anna tengo que…

- Vamos tu puedes… no te rindas ahora…- una dulce voz lo llamo y una figura se formo frente a el, la había visto antes, era el ángel con el que había hablado en su habitación

- No lo logre… no pude salvarla… yo le fracase…

- Claro que no, aun ahora en tu corazón anhelas encontrarla, no todo esta perdido Yoh, por mas difícil que parezca debes creer

- Es tan difícil… - Yoh se intento levantar pero un terrible ardor en su mano hizo que perdiera el control y cayera

- No te rindas, yo se que puedes hacerlo Yoh– ahora lo llamaba una voz diferente, al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Hitomi que lo miraba sonriendo – de pronto Yoh sintió como iba recuperando fuerza poco a poco y su cuerpo se sentía mas ligero. El shaman se levanto mirando a las dos chicas que tenia frente a él y hasta entonces pudo notar lo parecidas que eran, las miro sorprendidas y Hitomi se le acerco sonriendo – se lo que te estas preguntando Yoh y si, ella es mi madre

- Tu me ayudaste… ¿Por qué? – Sakura sonrió ante la pregunta del joven

- No podía permitir que los lastimaran, estoy muy agradecida con tu familia Yoh, la propuesta de tu abuela para que Hitomi fuera tu prometida hizo que tuviera nuevas fuerzas para vivir, me dio seguridad de que ella estaría en buenas manos, sin embargo mi cuerpo cedió ante la enfermedad, y no pude ganarle, Hitomi aun era pequeña y por desear estar conmigo contrajo mi enfermedad, y aunque murió joven, tu lograste que su espíritu manipulado por el malvado de Hao viviera realmente, tu la hiciste feliz Yoh, tu le diste por un tiempo la vida que siempre quise para ella.- Yoh miro a Hitomi que se encontraba mirándolo con una gran sonrisa y algo sonrojada – ante mi deseo los grandes espíritus me permitieron ayudarte a ti… y a Anna…

- ¿Qué? A Anna de que habla – Sakura sonrió

- Es una larga historia Yoh, solo debes de saber que no siempre todo es lo que parece ser… pero de eso ya te enteraras a su tiempo ahora debes irte

- Anda Yoh ya te falta poco, ella te esta esperando… tu puedes hacerlo – Hitomi le sonrió dulcemente y con una mano le indico el camino a seguir, Yoh asintió y comenzó a caminar, pero antes de irse se giro a verlas

- Muchas gracias! – ambas le sonrieron y sin mas Yoh comenzó a correr en dirección a donde le habían indicado.. pronto la intensidad de la luz pareció disminuir y entonces a lo lejos comenzó a divisar una silueta – ANNA!

Yoh corrió con más fuerza tenia que llegar con ella, su corazón latía al mil por hora, seguía viva, lo sabia. Por fin llego y la vio, se encontraba recostada en el suelo, su larga cabellera se extendía sobre el suelo, su vestido que antes había sido negro, ahora era blanco y se encontraba rasgado debido al impacto del poder, pero a pesar de eso su cuerpo estaba intacto, ni un rasguño se divisaba en su piel; en su rostro una expresión de completa paz hacia ver como si se encontrara sumergida en un hermoso sueño. Yoh cayo de rodillas a su lado y sin poder evitarlo de sus ojos comenzaron a salir gruesas lagrimas, con delicadeza tomo el cuerpo de Anna y lo abrazo fuertemente contra si, observando con detenimiento ese rostro que tanto amaba

- Anna, Anita, ya estoy aquí… por fin llegue a tu lado… - sus lagrimas caían en el rostro de la rubia y el con suavidad limpiaba cada una de ellas – Anita… perdóname… perdóname fui tan tonto… por mi culpa paso todo, yo… lo lamento tanto… te amo… - sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza y la aferro fuertemente, sentía que la vida se le iba de las manos al tenerla así, inmóvil, tan delicada que sentía que en cualquier momento podía desaparecer…

- Yoh… - una suave voz lo llamo al oído, e inmediatamente abrió los ojos para ver a como los brillantes ojos de Anna lo miraban, una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro – sabia que vendrías… - lentamente se fueron cerrando nuevamente sus ojos dejando salir un par de lagrimas de alegría

- Anna, no Anna, aguanta! – de pronto sintió como una gran cantidad de fuerza los presionaba, y comenzaba a quemar su cuerpo

- Aaaaaaaaaah! – Yoh grito de dolor y se abrazo aun más de Anna, esperando cubrir su delicado cuerpo con el suyo para que nada le pasara. De pronto, todo desapareció y sintió como su vista se volvió negra.

* * *

Afuera, todos se encontraban expectantes mirando con aprehensión hacia los grandes espíritus, deseando que Yoh saliera de allí, temían por su amigo, temían por Anna, tenían que lograrlo. 

- Vamos amigo… - Len no despegaba ni un momento la vista de ese lugar como si haciéndolo, fuera a apresurar el tiempo. La señora Kino tomo la mano de su esposo con fuerza, un dolor se comenzaba a formar en su corazón, temían perder a su único nieto y todo por una decisión suya.

- ES HORA! – la vos de los grandes espíritus resonó en todo el lugar, el oráculo asintió, todos volvieron su mirada hacia la mujer

- El proceso de purificación ah sido terminado

- El que? – pregunto Chocolove, entonces la cantidad de energía pareció aumentar pues el suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse un poco

- No puede ser

- Anna – la voz de Jessica fue opacada por el rugido de la energía y entonces poco a poco el halo de luz comenzó a disminuir hasta que pronto desapareció completamente. Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante lo que veían, en el centro del lugar, se encontraba Yoh parado con Anna en sus brazos,

- Lo… logre…- segundos mas tarde las ultimas fuerzas del shaman parecieron evaporarse y cayo al suelo junto con la rubia. Entonces todos reaccionaron y corrieron hacia sus amigos

- YOH! ANNA!

- Parece que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí… - la voz del oráculo se dirigió hacia Silver y Kalim, ellos solamente asintieron, Ryu los miro extrañado

- Como que se van? No pueden irse aun, necesitan explicarnos que esta pasando

- No, ya tienen todas las respuestas que necesitan aquí mismo… solo deben dejarlos descansar… - la mujer miro como los chicos se acercaban rápidamente a Yoh para ver sus heridas, Jessica abrazaba el cuerpo de Anna llorando, junto con la señora Niya – cuando despierten, entenderán todo… hasta entonces adiós – la mujer se giro y comenzó a caminar, unos pasos después había desparecido

- Bien nosotros también debemos irnos – dijo Kalim

- Si, cuiden bien a Yoh y a Anna, pronto vendremos a visitarlos

- Hasta luego Ryu – y sin esperar mas ambos desaparecieron

- Tanto tarde para traerlos para nada…

- Ryuuuuu que estas haciendo!! – le grito Len molesto cargando a Anna entre sus brazos para llevarlo adentro

- Ven a ayudarme con Yoh – Ryu abrió los ojos

- Es verdad! Don Yoh ya voy!!!

* * *

A lo alto de un árbol tres figuras miraban todo el movimiento que había en la pensión Asakura para atender a Yoh y a Anna. 

- Parece que todo estará bien a partir de ahora

- Aun sigo pensando oráculo que debimos apresurarnos en cuanto Ryu nos informo lo que pasaba…- dijo Silver seriamente

- Estoy de acuerdo con Silver

- No podíamos hacer nada, esta situación se creo por los conflictos emocionales existentes en cada uno de ellos, es una guerra que aunque involucra a los espíritus es personal, si ellos no lograban superarla por si mismos… todo estaría perdido

- Lo entiendo, pero…

- Vean el resultado, todos han madurado mucho mas que en la anterior pelea contra Hao, por que ahora ellos no aprendieron a dominar su poder, sino a conocer y controlar esos sentimientos que muchas veces, son causantes de la verdadera maldad. Ahora Hao a sido destruido, es momento de que comiencen de nuevo… que renazcan de las cenizas de sus errores… - los jueces del torneo de shamanes dirigieron nuevamente su mirada hacia la casa, y vieron como todos se organizaron para atender a sus amigos. Una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios. Esos chicos siempre encontraban la manera de salir adelante sin importar la situación que tengan enfrente. Todo estaría bien desde ahora…

* * *

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que toda la pesadilla había concluido. Ahora la pensión Asakura se encontraba abarrotada de gente, y aunque el ambiente de la casa se encontraba lleno una completa calma, sentimientos de tristeza y melancolía invadía el corazón de los habitantes de la casa, pues al igual que Yoh y Anna, poco después Fausto en compañía de Pilika, Tamao y Manta habían llegado con Horo Horo gravemente lesionado. Desde entonces Anna, Yoh y Horo habían estado inconcientes sin mostrar signos que les indicaran que fueran a despertar pronto. Sin embargo, cada uno de ellos albergaba en su corazón la esperanza de que sus amigos no se dieran por vencido y lucharían por salir adelante. 

Por su parte, Jessica y la señora Niya habían tomado la decisión de continuar en el hotel donde se habían hospedado las chicas al llegar la ciudad de Fumbari, esto habia ocasionado algo de sorpresa en todos los chicos debido a la cercanía de la relación de ambas con Anna, y de que su participación habia sido clave, (aunque no lograban entenderlo del todo aun) para que Hao pudiera ser destruido. Lyserg miraba a Jessica con algo de desconfianza debido a su misteriosa aparición y desaparición cuando llevaron a Horo Horo a la cabaña, la castaña lo sabia y no lo culpaba; Len se mantenía a distancia sin dirigirle la palabra a ninguna de las dos, siempre pensativo la mayor parte del tiempo estaba solo. Chocolove intento hablar con el pero no habia conseguido nada, el chino simplemente le habia dirigido una fría mirada para después alejarse de ahí. Jessica en el fondo sabia que a Len no le importaban los motivos que la llevaron a actuar de la manera en la que actuó, y que desde el momento en el que lo ataco habia perdido su confianza, es por eso que la chica habia hablado con su maestra para permanecer en el hotel hasta que Anna se recuperara.

Las noticias locales por su parte, no habían mencionado nada sobre el caos que se formo debido a la fallida boda de los Asakura-Tsukimiya. Sin embargo los rumores no se habian hecho esperar, mas nunca se hablo de nada en concreto ni mucho menos de algo relacionado a los shamanes.

Una tarde en la que Jessica y la señora Niya habian llegado a la pensión para ver el estado de salud de Anna, la señora Kino había aparecido en la sala de estar mirando a ambas con severidad.

- Buenas tardes señora Niya, buenas tardes Jessica. – las aludidas respondieron al saludo con una leve inclinación – me alegra que hayan venido, necesito hablar con ustedes – ambas se miraron algo extrañadas pero sin decir mas, la siguieron en dirección a la oficina, al salir de allí se toparon a Tamao que venia de la cocina.

- Tamao

- Si señora Kino – le pregunto la pelirosada deteniendo su paso al ver a su sensei

- Llévanos tazas de te a las tres a la oficina – la chica asintió y prosiguieron el paso, la mirada de Tamao se cruzo con la de la castaña por unos segundos y esta detuvo su paso

- Si me disculpa un momento señora Kino, en un momento entrare a la habitación, no tardare – la mujer dirigió su mirada a Jessica para después posarla en la pelirosada que miraba con asombro la situación, sin decir mas la abuela de Yoh asintió y entro a la habitación en compañía de la sra. Niya. Jessica se giro para ver a Tamao

- ¿Sucede algo señorita Black? – la aludida sonrió ante la formalidad de la chica

- En primer lugar, no me digas señorita Black, no me gusta del todo mi apellido se escucha muy lúgubre, y en segundo no te dirijas a mi con tanta formalidad, solo soy una chica como tu, llámame Jessica de acuerdo. – Tamao asintió – se que estas pasando por un momento difícil Tamao, con Horo, Anna e Yoh inconcientes…

- Todos lo estamos… todos queremos que se recuperen pronto, Pilika, Ryu, el joven Len…

- No me malinterpretes – le comento Jessica con una leve sonrisa – se que todos lo sienten, pero de cierta manera siento que tu estas cargando con el peso de todo y los chicos no se han dado cuenta de eso – para entonces Tamao ya se encontraba temblando y de sus ojos algunas lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas – te sientes culpable por no haber podido ayudarles, sobre todo a Horo Horo, y es por eso que tu sola te has encargado de cuidarlos desde que regresaron, sin descanso y se que eso es agotador. Solo quiero que sepas que tu no te tienes por que sentirte así, tu no ocasionaste nada, y si él hizo lo que hizo fue para protegerte por que te quiere – entonces Tamao comenzó a llorar de manera inconsolable y se recargo en la pared

- Pero no debió… pudo morir… aun ahora, si no despierta… no me lo perdonaría… no

- El no morirá sabes por que? – Tamao levanto el rostro rojo para ver a Jessica que la miraba como si fuera su hermana mayor – por que con tanto amor adentro es imposible que lo haga, no las dejaría solas a ti y a Pilika después de lo que pasó. Ten fe Tamao, el se recuperara muy pronto, los tres lo harán estoy segura de ello, pero por ellos también tenemos que cuidarnos de acuerdo… no te desgastes tanto después de todo, tu también te acabas de recuperar de acuerdo… - Tamao sonrió dulcemente y se seco las lagrimas con el dorso de su blusa

- Muchas gracias señ… es decir Jessica – la aludida le dedico una sonrisa, para después desaparecer detrás de la puerta de la habitación. La chica con una leve sonrisa y aun hipando se dirigió hacia la cocina donde se encontraba Pilika ayudando con la comida.

- Tamao que te sucede¿Has estado llorando? – le pregunto la ainu preocupada y dejando a un lado el cucharón con el que habia estado revolviendo la sopa

- Estoy bien Pilika, ahora me siento mucho mejor…

- No me preocupes así… bueno ahora debemos de poner la mesa, no tardan en entrar los chicos hambrientos por estar trabajando todo el día

- Si, en un momento lo hago, solo debo de llevar unas tazas de te que sensei Kino me pidió

- ¿Acaso tiene visitas? – le pregunto la pequeña aniu curiosa

-Si, la maestra de la señorita Anna, y la señ es decir Jessica

- Ah esa… - la peliazul dio un sorbo a un cucharón para probar el sabor de la sopa y después verter algunas especias a la olla

- Sucede algo malo? Acaso no te agrada… - le comento Tamao extrañada ante la reacción de su amiga mientras tomaba las tres tazas y les servia el te que se encontraba hirviendo en la estufa.

- No es que no me agrade, solo que hay algo en ella que no me convence…

- ¿Algo como que?

- Emmh… es que no la creo sincera, es todo… creo que es de esas personas que parecen ser sinceras y que al final te traicionan…

- No te entiendo Pilika – le comento asustada Tamao ante las palabras de su amiga, mas por que desde que todo regreso a la normalidad, nadie había hablado nada con respecto a la batalla, y ella estando inconsciente no sabia realmente lo que había sucedido

- No me creas del todo a mi, yo no lo presencie, pero Lyserg me comento algo que lo tiene preocupado; Jessica llevo a mi hermano con Manta a la cabaña después de que los atacaron, y después se fue así como así, y según parece, luego de irse, llego en la batalla con Hao, estaba aliado a el y ataco a Len, y no solo a el, a Yoh y a Chocolove también, no dejo que fueran a ayudar a Anna antes de que se sacrificara, sino fuera por ella, tal vez, Yoh y Anna no estarían inconcientes…- Tamao se tapo la boca con la mano sorprendida¿Cómo era posible eso? No lo creía, en ese momento un sonido proveniente de la puerta llamo su atención, Jessica se encontraba de pie escuchando todo, Pilika se asombro y se puso nervios, la castaña le dirigió una mirada llena de dolor y tristeza

- Yo… - intento decir algo Pilika pero su voz fue cortada por la de Jessica

- Tienes razón, yo ataque a Len, a Yoh y a Chocolove, pero no fue por que estuviera aliada con Hao, solo buscaba ayudar a Anna, sabia que tenia que hacerlo, ella me lo pidió…, tienen razón en desconfiar de mi, y no tratare de que cambien su idea de mi, pero debes de saber que Anna es mi mejor amiga y lo ultimo que hubiera querido es que saliera lastimada – para entonces de sus ojos comenzaron a salir gruesas lagrimas y sin decir nada mas se giro y desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, dejando a las dos pasmadas y a la pequeña ainu con un sentimiento de remordimiento que la hacia sentir la peor persona del mundo, cuando de pronto una voz las saco de sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Len mirando a las chicas palidas como papel

- ¿Esa era Jessica? – pregunto Chocolove que venia junto con Fausto, Lyserg, Ryu y Manta cansados de estar trabajando

- Pili que sucede? – le pregunto Lyserg acercándose a la ainu que sollozaba silenciosamente, al sentirlo lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar

- Lo siento tanto, dije cosas tan horribles, yo no sabia… soy una tonta…

- ¿Pero que sucede Tamao? – todos miraron a la pelirosada quien de pronto se sintió intimidada

- Es que Pilika me comento sobre la batalla de…

- Le dije que Jessica no me daba confianza por que los habia atacado durante la batalla con Hao, dije… que era por su culpa que Yoh y Anna se encontraran inconscientes.. – Pilika habia comenzado a hablar alejandose de Lyerg y miraba el suelo apenada. Los chicos se miraron comprendiendo todo, y se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, sin decir nada Len salio de la habitación, Pilika aun sollozaba – lo lamento…

- No te preocupes, de cierta manera esto fue mi culpa… - comento Lyserg seriamente – yo fui quien te comento lo que pensé sobre lo que sucedió, no pensé en que se podrían mal interpretar las cosas… pero aun quedan muchas preguntas sin resolver…

- Esa chica no es mala, es extraña no lo voy a negar… - comento Chocolove mirando a los demás – pero no es una mala persona, desde que la conocimos lo único que ha hecho es preocuparse por Anna.

- Es cierto… - Lyserg soltó un suspiro apesumbrado – creo que le debo una disculpa..

- Yo también… - de pronto todos se quedaron en silencio, sintiendo un peso enorme en sus corazones, nuevamente la tristeza de la situación los embargaba, y eso era algo muy difícil de combatir. Lyserg abrazo a Pilika quien le sonrió débilmente.

- Pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora es mejor que terminemos de preparar la comida, estoy seguro que la Sra. Kino no tarda en salir.

* * *

Jessica se encontraba en el jardín de la pensión tratando de controlarse, se sentía impotente, tenia mucho miedo y aunque quisiera ocultarlo ya no podía, estaba harta todos la criticaban y la juzgaban, sin siquiera saber… sin entender nada… 

**///////// Flash back**

Jessica entro con un sentimiento de alegría en su pecho, le daba pena la situación por la que se encontraba Tamao, por que de cierta manera, ella estaba pasando por lo mismo... o por lo menos eso sentía. La castaña entro a la habitación donde su maestra, junto con los abuelos de Yoh se encontraban sentados esperándola. Jessica tomo asiento a un lado de su maestra, esperando a que dieran comienzo.

- Bien, si no es mucha indiscreción Sra. Kino, me gustaría saber que era lo que necesitaba hablar con nosotros – la abuela de Yoh dirigió su fría mirada a ambas como escudriñándolas, pero sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión, hasta que tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a hablar

- Se que esto las tomara por sorpresa, pero como verán, en la casa desde que termino todo el asunto de Hao, el ambiente ah estado muy tenso, todos sufrimos por el estado de mi nieto, de Anna y de Horo Horo, y para muchos de nosotros aun nos es desconocida toda la historia que desencadeno todo este problema, cosa que no nos deja, o en lo personal se los digo, no me deja estar tranquila… - la señora Niya dirigió una mirada a Jessica quien se la devolvió confundida

- Sabemos por la ultima batalla en la que Anna junto con los grandes espíritus logro destruir a Hao, que ustedes dos son las que mejor conocen las razones por las que se dieron de esta manera los eventos, sin olvidar el hecho de que durante estos últimos cinco años Anna estuvo con ustedes…

- No entiendo, el que Anna estuviera o no con nosotros que tiene que ver con lo que sucedió con Hao? – les pregunto irritada Jessica, mientras su maestra escuchaba en silencio las palabras de la Sra. Kino.

- Lo que queremos pedirles, es que nos expliquen no solo a nosotros, sino a todos lo que realmente sucedió antes de la batalla final, incluyendo las razones para el comportamiento de Anna – para cuando habia terminado de hablar Jessica ya se habia levantado y habia golpeado con fuerza la mesa

- Un momento ¿acaso esta desconfiando de Anna?

- No queremos que se sientan ofendidas – comento con tranquilidad el señor Yomei dirigiéndose a las dos – solo queremos que comprendan que dadas las circunstancias, es necesario que entendamos lo que paso realmente…

- Lo entendemos – hablo por fin la señora Niya con un tono de vos sumamente frió, denotando su molestia - lo que no entendemos, es que hablen de Anna como si fuera la culpable de todo este asunto, cuando a fin de cuentas si no hubiera sido por ella, Hao hubiera matado a su nieto y probablemente a todos ustedes… - la señora Kino frunció el ceño

- Por supuesto que lo hubiera hecho, con ayuda de Anna… - este comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Jessica se levanto furiosa

- COMO PUEDE TENER EL DESCARO DE CULPAR A ANNA DE TODO CUANDO NO VIO QUE FUE POR SU DECISIÓN Y EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE SU NIETO POR LO QUE TODO PASO, SI QUIERE CULPAR A ALGUIEN POR LO QUE PASO, DEBE COMENZAR A ACEPTAR SUS PROPIOS ERRORES – la Señora Kino levanto la fría mirada y la clavo en la chica que la miraba con profunda rabia

- Es verdad que tome una mala decisión al comprometer a Yoh, pero era algo necesario… pero si nos remotamos a la situación, Anna nunca debió en primer lugar de alejarse de aquí, su deber era permanecer al lado de mi nieto y no lo hizo…

- Ja deber! Si… perdone es que olvidaba que para ustedes los Asakura el deber esta por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso de la felicidad de los suyos, tal vez por eso Hao estaba destinado a nacer en esta familia… -

- Disculpen a mi esposa, suele alterarse con facilidad – el señor Yomei intento calmar el ambiente que ya se había puesto muy tenso – no queremos que piensen que atacamos a Anna, lo único que buscamos es que entender todo lo que paso no solo nosotros, sino también los chicos que estuvieron involucrados tienen el derecho de saberlo y así poder enterrar este asunto en el pasado y seguir adelante.- Jessica suspiro mas calmada, y la señora Niya hablo nuevamente

- Lo entendemos y no tenemos ningún inconveniente en hablar de ello, ya que no tenemos nada que ocultar, solo les puedo asegurar que Anna no tuvo nada que ver con este asunto, al igual que Yoh y Hitomi solo fueron manipulados por Hao…

- Eso se sabrá realmente cuando se pongan las cartas sobre la mesa – dijo ácidamente la Sra. Kino provocando que la señora Niya abriera los ojos sorprendida – además también es importante entender su participación y su llegada tan repentina a este lugar… -

- Kino… - le llamo la atención el señor Yomei con vos molesta, mas esta le ignoro, Jessica se giro y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta

- En ese caso, creo que seria una perdida de tiempo innecesaria el que expliquemos lo que sucedió si al final no van a creer lo que digamos…

- Jessica… - la señora Niya se levanto preocupada, su alumna estaba muy molesta y la entendía, ella misma se sentía ofendida, pero sabia que no era prudente que se encontrara sola en un momento así

- Con su permiso iré a tomar un poco de aire, de pronto me entro una jaqueca espantosa… - Jessica giro el pomo de la puerta y sin decir mas salio de ahí.

**/////////////////////// Fin Flash Back**

Estaba tan cansada, como era posible que estuvieran culpando a Anna por lo que ocurrió, y que desconfiaran de su palabra y de la de su maestra, para terminar con broche de oro al salir de allí había escuchado la plática de Pilika con Tamao, no era justo, no lo era. Jessica se abrazo fuertemente intentando controlar las lagrimas que se amontonaban en sus ojos, pero que se negaba rotundamente a dejar salir, no se quería sentir débil, no en ese momento.

- Te encuentras bien? – una vos la saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que se girara y viera unos ojos dorados que la observaban con preocupaciones. Ante la sorpresa un par de lagrimas escaparon de sus mejillas y corrieron por sus mejillas, pero ella inmediatamente las limpio

- Si…

- No te molestes con ella, no quiso decir eso… solo esta un poco confundida… todos lo estamos – le dijo calmadamente mirando hacia el horizonte

- Si ya me di cuenta… - Len dirigió su mirada a la castaña – pero no te preocupes, no me interesa mucho en realidad lo que piensen de mi, solo estoy esperando que Anna despierte para marcharme lo mas pronto de aquí… - la chica se giro dispuesta a marcharse cuando el chino la tomo de la mano y la hizo que lo mirara

- ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?

- No estoy molesta¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy?

- No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta…

- Vaya… bueno en todo caso a ti que te importa si estoy molesta o no… a fin de cuentas no somos nada, yo no tengo que explicarte nada ni tu a mi así que con tu permiso – Jessica se giro bruscamente con intención de marcharse pero Len no tenia pensado lo mismo, sin que ella lo previera siquiera, la jalo nuevamente pero con mas fuerza, hasta que la pego completamente a su cuerpo, rodeo su cintura con su brazos y la beso. Jessica abrió los ojos sorprendida ante esta reacción, no se la esperaba, pero no podía negar que no lo deseaba y dolía… dolía mucho… sin que lo pudiera evitar lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas mientras respondía tímidamente al beso de Len. El chino se alejo un poco de ella y clavo su mirada en la castaña de la chica, y con suavidad limpio las lagrimas que mojaban su rostro

- Si quieres saber por que me importa, te lo diré, y es por que te quiero… - Jessica se sonrojo completamente y bajo la mirada apenada, y nuevas lagrimas surcaron su rostro, Len le levanto el rostro hasta que sus miradas se encontraron – se que estas preocupada por Anna… pero ella se repondrá pronto, te lo aseguro – Jessica asintió y se abrazo a el con fuerza

- Gracias… - Len sonrió levemente sonrojado y recostó su rostro en la cabeza de la chica.

- Vaya nos ausentamos un poco y parece que el mundo se volvió loco amigo, mira nada mas hasta el amargado ya consiguió novia – de pronto una voz hizo que los dos se giraran y observaran a dos figuras que los miraban desde el fondo del pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras. Len abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras Jessica se tapaba la boca y sonreía ante lo que veía, frente a ellos se encontraban Yoh y Horo Horo con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

- Ya déjalo Horo Horo, tiene todo el derecho…

- No si yo no digo nada… - Len que ya habia salido de su sorpresa sonrió y se les acerco, y para sorpresa de los cuatro los abrazo, se sentía muy aliviado de ver a sus amigos bien, aunque no lo dijeran con el paso del tiempo su esperanzas se habian debilitado y el verlos allí, parados y haciendo bromas, lo alegraba mucho – hay hay hay ten cuidado chinito que todavía estoy mayugado – Len se alejo con una sonrisa típica de el los labios

- Me alegra ver que estén bien

- Y a nosotros amigo… - le dijo Yoh sinceramente, Jessica miraba todo desde aun lado sintiendo alegría, por fin habian despertado

- Vamos estoy seguro de que a los chicos les alegrara verlos… - y sin mas los tres comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el comedor donde ya se escuchaba el traqueteo de los platos, común a la hora de la comida. Cuando Len se giro para buscar a Jessica esta ya había desparecido.

* * *

La mayoría de los chicos se encontraban ya a la mesa, Chocolove, Lyserg, Ryu, los abuelos de Yoh así como la señora Niya, mientras que Pilika y Tamao iban de aquí a allá trayendo las ollas con la comida. 

- Bueno parece que ya esta todo – dijo Pilika mirando con una leve sonrisa la mesa…

- Si, vamos siéntense para comenzar – le comento Lyserg, la ainu asintió y tomo asiento al lado de su novio

- Vamos tu también Tamao – le dijo el señor Yomei

- Si, ah solo iré por el té, en un momento vuelvo – todos esperaron en silencio o observando los asientos vacíos de Anna, Yoh y Horo Horo, no era lo mismo sin ellos

- Ya volví – Tamao traía una bandeja con las tazas de té helado y comenzó a repartirlas

- No se que huele tan delicioso pero espero que quede para mi, que me muero de hambre! - de pronto una voz resonó en la habitación haciendo que todos giraran su vista al pasillo donde provenía la voz, se escucharon unas risitas y también algo así como "nunca cambiaras" y de pronto en el umbral aparecieron las figuras de Len, Yoh y Horo Horo. Al llegar los tres se quedaron viendo a todos que los miraban boquiabiertos como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

- Hola – comento sonriente Yoh, de pronto el sonido de una bandeja estrellándose en el suelo hizo que todos giraran su vista hacia Tamao que miraba con el rostro bañado en lagrimas a Horo Horo, este al ver a su novia sintió que las fuerzas desaparecían, sentía que tenia tanto tiempo de no verla…

-Tamao – y sin decir nada la pelirosa corrió hacia donde se encontraba y lo abrazo llorando

- Despertaste… de verdad despertaste… - Horo Horo también lloraba y la abrazo con fuerza – tenia tanto miedo de perderte…

- Aquí estoy tranquila… ya paso…- se escucho una risita ahogada que soltó la chica y sin mas lo beso. Esto parece que hizo que todos reaccionaran y de golpe todos se levantaran de la mesa!

- Yoh!!!

- Hermano!!! – Len sonrió levemente, mientras los chicos corrían a abrazar a Yoh y a Horo Horo felices de ver que por fin habían despertado.

* * *

En el piso superior, en una habitación, se encontraba una castaña sentada al lado de la cama donde reposaba una chica rubia de piel pálida como porcelana, que en ese momento descansaba con completa tranquilidad, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro… más que de tranquilidad parecía como si aunque su cuerpo siguiera vivo, Anna ya nos estuviera allí. Jessica sollozaba tomada de la mano de su amiga. 

- Sabes… Horo Horo y tu Yoh ya despertaron, vengo de abajo, se ven muy bien… estoy segura que todos esperan que despiertes… yo lo espero… - sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar – por favor… Anna, no me hagas esto… eres mi mejor amiga, mi familia… no puedo perderte sin ti… me quedaría sola…

- Eso no es verdad – la voz de Len hizo que se girara para ver al chico acercarse con lentitud y la abrazara por la espalda – me tienes a mi – la castaña recargo su rostro en el brazo del chico y sonrió levemente

- Tienes razón… pero Anna es mi única familia, no se que haría si le sucediera algo…

- Va a estar bien…siempre a sido una chica fuerte… se repondrá – ella asintió levemente y se quedaron en silencio, tratando de avivar esa pequeña luz de esperanza para que no desapareciera.

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde, la señora Kino habia citado a todos en la oficina para hablar sobre lo sucedido. Yoh y Horo Horo habian tenido oportunidad de comer, darse un baño y arreglarse. A las siete de la noche, la habitación se encontraba llena, solo faltaban Jessica y la señora Niya. Ninguno tenia idea de la razón por la que los habian llamado, aunque todos tenían el presentimiento de saberlo. Quince minutos mas tarde aparecieron por la puerta, con el semblante serio y la mirada triste. Al llegar tomaron asiento en un sillón que se encontraba junto al de los abuelos de Yoh. 

- Y bien abuela… ¿Qué querías hablar con nosotros? – le pregunto Yoh con seriedad

- En realidad yo no voy a hablar con ustedes, les pedí a la señora Niya y la señorita Jessica que nos hablaran sobre lo que sucedió con Anna antes de la batalla… - todos se miraron sorprendidos – estoy segura que ustedes al igual que nosotros tienen muchas dudas sobre lo que paso, y la verdad me gustaría aclararlas… - un silencio perturbador se apodero de la sala

- Si me disculpa hablar señora Kino… - comenzó a hablar Tamao con voz temerosa – yo tengo muchas dudas sobre lo que paso, en realidad yo pase la mayor parte del tiempo en un estado inconsciente y no conozco lo que sucedió realmente, pero ahora que estamos aquí, veo hacia atrás y solo veo tristeza, pero seguimos vivos, y agradezco poder decir que la señorita Anna volvió, el joven Yoh, Horo Horo, y los demás volvieron bien. Seguimos con vida y eso es lo que me importa… - la señora Kino escudriño a la pelirosada y Tamao por un momento se sintió intimidada, hasta que sintió el apretón de la mano de su novio en contacto con la suya y sonrió.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Tamao – dijo Pilika apenada – y quiero aprovechar para disculparme… Jessica yo… no quise decir lo que dije, lo siento mucho… se que no lo merezco pero, no quise herirte, supongo que aun no asimilo todo lo que pasa y saque todo mi miedo y frustración contra ti… de verdad lo lamento – la pequeña aniu se encontraba con la mirada gacha

- Yo también lo lamento Jessica – le dijo Lyserg mirándola – creo que no eh actuado muy bien contigo, eh sido muy injusto al juzgarte sin entender lo que estabas pasando, lo lamento… - el ingles le dirigió una leve sonrisa en forma de disculpa. La castaña sonrió sorprendida y agradecida con los dos

- No se preocupen Pilika y Lyserg los entiendo… - le respondió Jessica con una sonrisa – todo esta olvidado – la aniu levanto la vista y le sonrió agradecida.

- Abuela, creo que las chicas tienen razón, es verdad que existen muchas dudas, pero en este momento creo que lo que necesitamos hacer es seguir adelante, enterrar a Hao en el pasado, un pasado del que debemos aprender pero que ya paso… yo solo quiero tomar esta nueva oportunidad que tengo frente a mi… y disfrutarla junto a mi familia, mis amigos… y junto a la mujer que amo. – todos sonrieron y un exclamación de "aaay que tierno" de parte de Horo Horo y Chocolove hicieron que Yoh se sonrojara y soltara una risita. La señora Kino dirigió su mirada hacia su marido quien solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Bien, si consideran que eso es lo mejor… entonces así se hará…

* * *

La noche había caído en la pensión Asakura y todos los habitantes de la casa se encontraban profundamente dormidos, a excepción de uno. Yoh se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama donde descansaba la mujer que tanto amaba. Con delicadeza como si fuera de cristal fino que en cualquier momento se podría romper, acariciaba su rostro, había anhelado tanto tenerla cerca de nuevo, volverla a ver, a sentir, a estrechar entre sus brazos que ahora que la tocaba sentía que estaba soñando y temía despertar. 

- He cometido tantos errores contigo Anita, que lo único que quiero es tener la oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto lo lamento, quiero hacerte feliz y compartir cada momento a tu lado… sin ti no soy nada… te necesito Anna… - el shaman soltó un suspiro lleno de dolor y tristeza de ver a su amada así, tan frágil en la cama, sin poder escuchar su risa, ni perderse en esos ojos negros que tanto amaba. La luz de la luna acariciaba el fino rostro de Anna, haciendo que pareciera que la chica desprendía luz propia, Yoh sonrió y con cuidado se fue inclino sobre la cama hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro, donde pudo percibir el dulce aroma natural de la rubia – te amo Anna… vuelve a mi lado por favor – y con cuidado deposito un suave y dulce beso en los labios rosas de la sacerdotisa.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol golpeaban con fuerza a los habitantes de las diversas habitaciones de la pensión Asakura, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día para todos. 

La ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba acostada una rubia estaba completamente abierta, por donde sin dudarlo siquiera un momento se coló la fresca brisa matutina que acaricio el rostro blanquecino de la chica, quien aun sin abrir los ojos sentía el resplandor de la habitación a través de sus pupilas. Se sentía completamente tranquila, en paz, descansada, no sabia realmente donde estaba, ni lo que le había pasado pero no le importaba en aquel momento, era también sentirse así… libre de todo, sin tener miedo, dolor, frustración… era como si estuviera en el paraíso, fuera lo que fuera lo estaba disfrutando mucho y no quería que terminara.

De pronto una sensación como un apretón en su mano hizo que aun en contra de su voluntad abriera los ojos. Parpadeo un par de veces intentando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la intensa cantidad de ver que había en la habitación, cuando por fin logro distinguir que se encontraba en su antigua recamara dentro de la pensión Asakura, el cosquilleo en la mano hizo que dirigiera su mirada hacia lo que le ocasionaba aquella sensación, y se topo con unos ojos cafés que la observaban desde hacia unos momentos, cuando las miradas se encontraron fue como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera a ambos por todo el cuerpo, los ojos cafés que antes se encontraban llenos de tristeza y melancolía, habían adquirido un nuevo brillo al encontrarse con los ojos negro que tanto anhelaba ver. Anna sonrió levemente sonrojada pero no desvió la mirada, se sentía tan bien encontrarse con esos ojos que la observaban como queriendo registrar cada detalle de su rostro en su memoria, demostrándole con ese simple acto una dulzura y un amor tan grande que albergaba el corazón del shaman por ella, y al cual pertenecía desde hacia ya mucho tiempo su corazón.

- Buenos día Anita – le dijo Yoh con dulzura haciendo que ella sonriera

- Buenos días Yoh…

Ahora todo estaba bien… el pasado no importaba por que por fin estaba a su lado, y eso era lo único que deseaba la rubia.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde la mañana en la que por fin Anna había despertado. Desde entonces, la pensión Asakura se había llenado de nuevas bromas, risas y las peleas comunes entre los chicos; todo había acabado por fin y lo mejor era que estaban todos juntos como antes. Como se acordó no se volvió a hablar del tema de Hao ni lo que paso antes de eso, sin embargo todos sabían en el fondo, que esa experiencia había sido una marca que acompañaría siempre a la rubia, pero ellos habían tomado la decisión de apoyarla en silencio, brindándole su amistad y mostrándole que no estaba sola. 

Ahora todo volvía, iba tomando su propio rumbo, la pensión estaba casi completamente restaurada gracias al trabajo de los chicos, siendo supervisado por Pilika; Ryu y Tamao seguían siendo los encargados oficiales de preparar la comida para toda la comitiva, Anna pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenado con la señora Niya y Jessica, para después descansar junto con su amiga; las dos desde que se habían aclarado las cosas, habían aceptado quedarse en la pensión hasta que la rubia se recobrara.

Y una noche, por fin después de que Yoh, Anna, la sra. Kino, el sr. Yomei y la sra. Niya hablaran, se celebro una cena en honor al nuevo compromiso de Anna e Yoh, donde los chicos celebraron en grande esperando que lo peor ya hubiera pasado y que por fin sus amigos pudieran ser realmente felices.

Esa mañana en la pensión se encontraban todos levantados desde temprano, pues ese día se marchaban de nuevo a Hong Kong, Jessica y la Sra Niya.

Todos los chicos se encontraban ya despidiéndose con tristeza de ambas, sobre todo de Jessica que en muy poco tiempo, tomando en cuenta su reciente y anunciada relación con Len, se convirtió en parte importante del equipo de "las aguas termales de Fumbari". Al terminar de despedirse de todos, la castaña se acerco a la rubia que la miraba con el rostro inexpresivo.

- ¿Piensas dejar que me vaya con esa expresión en tu cara? – Anna no dijo nada y Jessica resoplo – no me lo haces nada fácil Kiyoyama, hay eres tan… - en ese momento Anna la abrazo fuertemente haciendo que Jessica se quedara callada

- Testaruda lo se… - la rubia sonrió aun abrazada a su amiga – pero aun así te voy a extrañar – Jessica le devolvió la sonrisa y se alejo para verla

- Y yo te extrañare… pero prometo volver para tu boda… sabes que no me la perdería por nada

- Lo se – Anna soltó un suspiro – anda ya vete y despídete de tu novio… -

- Ay ay… - Jessica le saco la lengua y se acerco a Len, mientras que la señora Niya se acerco a la rubia y la tomo de las manos

- Muchas gracias por haber venido sensei… ah hecho tanto por mi, no tengo como agradecerle…

- No tienes que hacerlo, sabes que siempre fuiste mi alumna favorita, y has sido mi gran orgullo Anna, eres una gran sacerdotisa, digna de ser la Shaman Queen – un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de la chica y sonrió apenada

- Gracias – Anna la abrazo y sintió un escalofrió, pero tenia que aguantar, sabia que pronto las volvería a ver – espero verla aquí el día de mi boda

- Por supuesto que si Anna, y yo me asegurare de traer a Jessica… - Anna sonrió

- No creo que necesite ayuda, de hecho yo creo que ahora no vendrá a verme a mi… -

En ese momento llego el taxi que las llevaría a la estación de tren para llegar a Tokio, y de allí, tomar el avión que las devolvería a casa. Los chicos ayudaron a guardar en la cajuela las maletas de ambas y ellas se pararon frente a todos con una mirada cargada de tristeza.

- Bien entonces creo que es hora de irnos – dijo Jessica débilmente

- Si… - y sin mas la castaña corrió y abrazo a su amiga fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla – te extrañare amiga!

- Y yo a ti Jess – le susurro la rubia con voz ahogada, Jessica se alejo de ella y dirigió su mirada a Yoh

- Y mas te vale que la cuides que si no vendré a buscarte Asakura

- No te preocupes estará bien… - ambos sonrieron y con una ultima mirada a todos y un beso a su Len, Jessica subió al auto donde ya se encontraba la señora Niya.

- Adiós! – grito Jessica desde la ventana cuando el taxi comenzó a avanzar – nos veremos pronto! – y de pronto el automóvil desapareció a la distancia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que la voz de Pilika los saco de sus pensamientos.

- Bien será mejor que entremos

- Es verdad aun es temprano y yo quiero volver a dormir – dijo Chocolove bostezando

- Temprano? Son casi las 10 de la mañana ya es tiempo de estar desierto y haciendo cosas útiles… - le dijo Len con seriedad

- Ay tu

- Déjalo negro, no ves que esta amargado, debemos comprenderlo, pobrecito se le acaba de ir la novia, debe estar muy triste… - Len le dirigió una mirada asesina al ainu que sonreía divertido

- Estoy bien

- Vamos amigo no te lo guardes! Saca tu dolor! – le dijo nuevamente zarandeándolo por los hombros y alejándose corriendo

- A quien le voy a sacar el dolor es a otro – le grito Le molesto y corrió detrás de el – Bazoon!

- Jijiji y ya empezaron… - ya todos habían entrado mientras que Anna miraba aun en dirección donde se había perdido el taxi hace unos momentos, Yoh le toco el hombro – Anita estas bien? – la rubia asintió

- Se siente raro… no me había separado de ella durante estos cinco años…y ahora no la veré hasta dentro de seis meses…

- Lo se, pero piensa que volverá y estoy seguro que cuando lo haga será para quedarse…

- Si tienes razón… nunca imaginé que ella y Len terminarían juntos

- Definitivamente nadie lo pensó… - Yoh rió divertido y abrazo a Anna – que te parece si entramos, muero de hambre

- De acuerdo… oye Yoh – Anna detuvo su marcha a medio camino y lo miro

- Si dime – por unos momentos ella no dijo nada solo se quedo allí observándolo, hasta que una sonrisa asomo en sus labios y comenzó a caminar

- No vayas a comer mucho, por que desde hoy comenzaremos nuevamente con tu entrenamiento, has perdido condición y si voy a ser la esposa del Shaman King necesitas tener equilibrio… así que olvídate del curry

- Peroooo Anita! Noooooo el curry no – gruesas lagrimas corrían por los ojos del shaman viendo desaparecer por la puerta principal – Anita!!!!

La vida da vueltas extrañas que nos llevan por senderos diferentes, algunos hermosos y llenos de luz, pero en otras ocasiones estos son oscuros y difíciles de enfrentar… debemos mantener la frente en alto aferrándonos a todo lo bueno que tenemos, por que al final del túnel… y por mas dura que parezca la situación, eso que tanto amamos, se puede convertir en la luz de la esperanza que nos ayude a salir adelante.

_**FIN**_

_Por fin………… ¿o no? OO_

* * *

**Bien se que no termina en boda y todo, tal ves me quieran asesinar por eso jejeje, pero despues de tanto dolor, es necesario algo de descanso, y ellos lo necesitan, pero... eh pensado seriemente en un epilogo para la historia, esto solo si lo consideran necesario. Asi que me alegraria muuuuuuuucho pero mucho que me dejaran un review para contarme que les parecio la historia ahora que se a terminado, criticas bunas o tal ves malas y si les gustaria un epilogo.**

**Bueno nuevamente muchas gracias a todos por acompañarme durante estos cuatro años (hay que trauma OO) que duro la historia!! GRACIAS!!! y pues sin mas por el momento me despidoo y pues hasta la proxima historia que les prometo, no durara tanto como esta jajaja!**

**Hasta luego y nuevamente FELIZ 2008!**

**ba byes**

**Atte: MiMIStAr**


End file.
